


A Year

by ALiteraryLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cardds, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Retro Romance, Rolivia, set in the 1980's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative Universe story where high school senior John Munch meets his intellectual match in 16 year old Quin Montgomery, a transfer student with a harsh past and a soft voice. Munch, not quite sure why he's taken with her, begins and twelve month journey into understanding himself and their relationship, not quite realizing that there is only so much one can do with, a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Indiprincess for this lovely idea and AU high school fan fic idea. Please feel free to leave any comments or thoughts, but keep it respectful and don't be a dick about it.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie
> 
> Enjoy the story!

On the opposite side of his Mahogany desk, no words were exchanged between the older couple. The woman; who was in her mid 50's and was wearing a floral dress from at least ten years ago adjusted her glasses and looked at the stout man seated next to her. Dr. Brownstone saw the manner in which the woman glared at her husband, and for a moment felt his heart ping in sympathy for the man. The man himself was bald, husky in build, and was rubbing his temples out of presumed annoyance.  
Dr. Brownstone cleared his throat and steadied his nerves as he addressed them once more.  
“Is what I've told both of you clear?” he inquired as the woman nodded her head while her husband continued rubbing his temples.  
Her painted mauve lips parted as she got out her response. “Yes Dr. Brownstone, it's clear...” her black brows furrowed as she tacked on, “...she's really ours, really our niece?” the trepidation in her voice caused her husband to let out a huff.  
“So we're legally stuck with a damaged niece then?!” the gruff nature of his question caused the woman to swat at him with both hands.  
“Robert!! What's wrong with you?!” she got out as Dr. Brownstone sensed it was time to intervene.  
“Elaine, Robert...please...” he took in a calming breath and then continued his thought, “Quin isn't damaged, she's just been through a very difficult situation and right now, a strong family to help her through therapy would be ideal.” he looked at Robert, whose eyes reflected regret like a child caught stealing, “She's actually very bright and possesses a vivid imagination, both of which helped her survive her ordeal. The years of abuse she suffered have stunted her self confidence, but have not affected her intelligence, which isn't normal in these kinds of cases. Most...pimps don't encourage their girls to learn, so why she was permitted to is still a mystery to us.”  
“So she's the smartest hooker out there, good to know...” Robert snarked as Elaine once more smacked him, this time with her purse. Dr. Brownstone fought the urge to cheer her on.  
“Elaine, please!” he tensely spoke as Elaine sat her bag back down. He once more looked at Robert, who had his arms crossed over his chest. “Now, her issues lie with interpersonal short comings not mental ones. From the documentation we were allowed to look at from the British government, Quin has technically graduated from a four year university but was not awarded a degree due to this situation. I believe that tossing her into a master's level program would not be the best thing for her at this time. She needs to interact with peers in her own age group. Since she is now 16, she would be a sophomore in high school, I think that putting her into PS 119 and having her take Advanced Placement courses would permit her to interact with peers her own age and also keep her somewhat mentally challenged.”  
“So we're making a prodigy go back to high school to learn how to be a kid?” Robert asked.  
Dr. Brownstone saw Elaine look at him, “Yes, we are. Without building some kind of core understanding within her own peer group, it could cause long term mental health issues with her further along in her career. Giving her a chance to interact with other teens would help her build her self confidence and interpersonal skills.”  
The sparkle in Elaine's eyes caught his attention and he found himself giving the older woman a tissue as she calmed herself down to speak.  
“How long would this be happening for?”  
Dr. Brownstone felt himself purse his lips, “A year would let us gauge her progress and then she could apply for legal emancipation. She was almost granted it over in Britain.”  
Elaine shook her head, “Poor dear being rescued from those freaks in that hell hole...we've finalized the adoption papers, when will she be able to leave?”  
“Actually, She can leave now, she's been packed to go since this morning. Quin is aware that you two are her aunt and her uncle and that you have been given responsibility to care for her-”  
“-So what if we don't want her?” Robert blurted out as Dr. Brownstone and Elaine looked at him. He could see the confusion in Robert's body language and questions.  
It's pretty apparent he's apprehensive about taking on being her guardian, but Elaine is more than capable... Dr. Brownstone thought as Robert's voice broke in.  
“Well?” Robert pressed him.  
Dr. Brownstone suppressed a sigh, “She'd be an orphan still. I'd have to put her into special housing but she would recover quicker with her family supporting her-”  
Elaine stood up and towered over her husband, “We are taking her! She is family! Ever since Monica passed years ago it's been so lonely...if this is the only bit of my sister I get to have, I'll take it, I'll take it all!” she shouted as Robert bristled under her harsh tone.  
“Fine...” Robert said as he stood up and looked at her, “ But, if she's a screw up, that's on you, not on me.”  
“How about I let you two have some-” Dr. Brownstone began, but Elaine cut him off.  
“She won't be a screw up, didn't you hear the doctor?! She's a genius, she'll be just fine with us, damnit!”  
“I think it may be a good idea for you two to come back tomorrow...”  
“-Nope! We're doing this today, I'm getting it over with...” Robert grumbled as Dr. Brownstone stood up and the three of them made their way out of his office and down the corridor. His office was the nicest one out of all the therapists in Riverglen, but he knew that several sessions had been disrupted by the Cornwell's shouting. Quickly he escorted them into the mental health wing and the three of them made their way to the gymnasium that had been added back in the 1970's as part of a grant from a wealthy donor.   
Several mentally handicapped persons were at play as Dr. Brownstone saw Quin sitting up in the bleachers, reading yet another tome from his private collection. A part of him was going to miss having her here, but she was free to go and to start her life with the Cornwells, she was no longer needed as a witness to put away her pimp and no longer a ward of the British commonwealth.  
Dr. Brownstone glanced over at Elaine, whose brown eyes showcased a knowledge of family. Elaine's face was painted with the look of someone who was noticing her niece for the first time.   
“Oh my God, she looks just like her...just like my sister...” Elaine softly gasped as Dr. Brownstone rested his hand on her shoulder.  
Quin had been one of his taller patients; she was over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and mousy brown hair that was cut short and just tucked behind her ears. Her slim fingers grasped the massive book she was hiding behind, clutching to it like it was a security blanket. He saw her stand up and hear Elaine gasp as Quin's fuller and curvier frame were visible through the loose slacks, t-shirt, and cardigan she was wearing.  
Robert raised an eye, “I don't recall Monica being built like that...” he gently said as Elaine turned and looked at him.  
“She must have gotten it from her father...whoever he was...” Elaine said as a smile took hold of her and the three of them watched her carry down the large stack of thick books. Quin quickly looked up at him and waved, she was still working on her eye contact, but Dr. Brownstone knew she had made significant progress since being admitted to Riverglen. Her even looking him in the eyes was a huge step, he made sure to tell the Cornwells that.  
“I thought today was a gym day, not a reading day?” he found himself teasing as she stood in front of them. She was easily four to six inches taller than they were, but her timid demeanor didn't let her present as intimidating.  
“Yes, Dr. Brownstone, I did play for the 35 minutes you asked me to...from noon to 35 past noon...you can ask Geordi if you don't believe me...I just wanted to finish the book about Finland you lent me...” her soft voice ventured outside of her mouth, like a mouse sneaking in food to it's hole in the wall before anyone saw it.  
Elaine stared at Quin, who in turn crossed her arms over her chest. One of the things they had discussed was overly intense staring. He knew that Elaine wasn't trying to size her up for an evening of work, but did Quin know?  
“Quin, these are your relatives. Your aunt Elaine and your uncle Robert, they were at your adoption ceremony a month ago, remember?”  
He saw the way she softly smiled and nodded her head yes as she bravely spoke, “yes...um...I'll be living with you now?” her voice quivered in a way that broke his heart, but he saw Elaine beam with delight.  
“Yes! Yes you will!” Elaine exclaimed as she pulled Quin in for a hug, even after being told not to touch her for the time being.  
“Um...I'm not okay with-” Quin meekly got out as she tried to worm herself out of the embrace.  
“We're family, I've got a lot of hugs to make up for!” Elaine cheerfully answered, ignoring Quin's body language.  
Years of physical abuse and she goes and hugs her...Shane, she's just excited to see her niece... Dr. Brownstone assured himself, but jumped into the conversation.  
“Elaine, everyone here knows that you are happy to see Quin, but hugging may not be the most comfortable way for Quin to receive affection. You do recall our talk earlier this afternoon?”  
Elaine let go of Quin and her face began to crumple. He could sense it would be more difficult for Elaine than Robert, who was still annoyed with the whole situation.  
“I'm so sorry! I never meant to-” Elaine got out as Quin spoke up.  
“It's okay, some day I'll be okay with hugs, but Dr. Brownstone and I have been working on personal boundaries...it'll help me get better...” Quin gingerly added on as she looked down at her feet.  
“Again, sweetie, I'm sorry!” Elaine's eyes began to water but what Quin did truly surprised him. Out of her cardigan pocket, Quin grabbed a tissue and held it out to her aunt, who took it from her and wiped her eyes and Quin looked at her.  
Never in all of his years of therapy had he seen a patient so intuitive to another person's needs, especially one who was still recovering from her own horrific situation.  
That kind of self awareness... he thought as Quin's sapphire blue eyes softened.  
“It's okay, I'm still getting used to telling people what they can and cannot do to me...but it'll be okay, I know you are happy to see me...that's new for me too...” the reply scampered out of her mouth as she broke eye contact and handed Dr. Brownstone the books she had borrowed from him.  
“Let's gather up your belongings, shall we?” Dr. Brownstone asked as Quin nodded.  
“I'm so excited, we hope you like your room...!”Elaine said as Robert muttered something under his breath. He saw Quin look at him and take in his expression, but she looked at her aunt and the four of them left the gym.  
Walking into her room made Dr. Brownstone make a note to bring up the lack of color in the patient rooms. The white stucko walls were prison like and mentally confining, he regretted having to have Quin stay in there, but there were no other options. He watched her pack up her meager belongings, one change of clothes and a green journal were all she had to her name, along with the toiletries that the staff let her have into an ancient looking messenger bag and sling it onto her shoulder.  
“Robert, help her!” Elaine squeaked out of nerves. Robert grumbled and looked up at Quin, who held the bag close to her body.  
“Perhaps it would be okay for her to hold on to them by herself...she's more than capable to wrangling them up.” Dr. Brownstone suggested as Quin flashed her eyes at him with a grateful look.  
“Okay...” Robert grunted as they made their way out of the room. They walked past the large windows and Dr. Brownstone could see Quin taking in the sights one last time. Her eyes possessed such a child like wonder that he found himself sad to see her leaving.   
“So...doctor, will I still be seeing you, like we discussed?” Quin's timid voice questioned.  
“Yes, that's the last thing I need to discuss with your aunt and uncle,” he began as looked at the couple, “Quin will still be seeing me as her therapist while she lives with you, it was determined to be the best course of action while she's recovering.”  
Robert's eyes lit up, “We don't have that kind of money, I know you shrink types aren't cheap!”  
“Robert...please!” Elaine said as she looked at Quin, who was staring at the ground.  
“As part of the settlement, the courts have used some of the money they found on her...pimp to finance my sessions. Everything is paid in full, she just needs to see me every Weds for the next five weeks before school starts, and then we can re schedule for a time that works better for Quin.” Dr. Brownstone explained. He could see the relief in their eyes and looked at Quin.  
“You have a great duo who are going to take care of you, I'll see you next week. Congratulations Quin, you're going home.”  
He saw her smile as they walked away from him and out the hospital's main entrance. Quin turned around one last time and looked him right in the eyes and said,   
“Thank you.”  
Soon she vanished from his sight and he smiled as he replied to himself,  
“You're welcome.”


	2. Summer 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin settles into her new home with her aunt and uncle, while Munch and his friends turn a day at the arcade into a battle of epic proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this story!

The last few days felt like a whirlwind to her but Quin tried to steel herself for a new life, one where she wouldn't be entertaining men at all hours. Her mind was still fuzzy from the last round of assaults on her person, she could remember the minor details, eye color, the smell of the air around them, but like Dr. Brownstone had mentioned to her, she was still recovering.   
Her aunt Elaine had attempted to get her to speak on what had happened to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, to allow the destruction of her slice of solitude to come quickly after finding it. Quin knew that to most of the neighbors she fit a more virginal role- she was shy, timid, demur, all aspects she disliked in herself but yet she knew it made it easier for people to digest her large and intimidating frame.  
Quin's eyes caught her aunt's who smiled at her. Both women were hanging up newly made curtains over the large bay window in Quin's room. She loved the built in bench and had already begun to make a habit of reading on it during any down time she had.   
Aunt Elaine put the curtains on the rod and Quin lifted them up, connecting them with the rod clips.  
“I think those turned out rather nice! I like how the ivy matches the green walls in your room, don't you?” Quin saw the genuine intrigue in her aunt's face and nodded her head yes in reply.  
You should be speaking up, remember what Dr. Brownstone said...Quin told herself as she made herself speak.  
“Yes Aunt Elaine, I really like them. Thank you.” Quin answered as she sat down on her bed and soon her petite aunt was next to her.  
“I'm glad you like them Quin...can I ask you a question?” Her aunt's tone was lighthearted, but Quin sensed an ulterior motive in it.  
“Yes, of course...” Quin softly trailed off as thoughts of her aunt telling her that she was going to be leaving again ran rampant through her mind. She felt her hands gripping the crocheted blanket she'd been sleeping with, the stitches rubbing between her fingers as she tried to calm herself.  
“Do you like being here with us Quin?” her aunt's inquiry was a welcomed injection of reality, “I just want to make sure we're doing everything right to make you feel at home...I mean...in an actual home, not where they found you...”  
Her aunt's tension was apparent and Quin felt herself tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear to block it.  
“It surpasses any previous living quarters, I assure you. This is more than what I could ever hope for, it's beautiful and I'm still in awe that it's all mine.”  
A breath exited her aunt's mouth, “Good...I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you, but if we happen to do or say anything that brings you back to that place...please tell us. It would be the last thing we'd ever want to do to you...” her aunt's eyes glistened with tears just as they had a few days ago, as she looked up at Quin.  
“I will, I would never want to make you like you have to walk on eggshells around me. I promise I'll be honest with you both about it...” Quin got out as she felt her aunt wanting to talk about it more so. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “Do you want to know what happened to me? I know that I shouldn't discuss it without Dr. Brownstone present, but you've been nothing but kind to me, and I feel like I owe you and...” Her body began to quiver as her attempts to smother the re-emerging disgust with herself.  
“There will be a time when you're ready to have that talk with us...if you ever want to have that talk with us.” Elaine said as her small hand gently rested on Quin's, “Oh, sorry...” her aunt added on as she was about to pull her hand away, but Quin looked at her.  
“It's okay...your hands are always warm, I envy that about you...” Quin timidly whispered as her aunt nodded. She could see her aunt's eyes ready to hear what happened to her.  
“Okay, I'm all ears.”  
“Well...okay...I, I was a...” Her statement halted as she closed her eyes, feeling his hands, their hands groping and running all over her skin, each one of their voices overlapping in her ears-  
“You know you love this, bitch!”  
“You make me come twice as hard as my wife does.”  
“I'd climb you all evening, but I don't have the money”  
The sickening emotions and sensations scampered over her skin as she pulled her hand away from her aunt's and crossed her arms over her chest as she spat the truth out.  
“...a prostitute...”  
Letting the truth free itself from her mind's cage felt disturbing, but also liberating, yet when she opened her eyes she saw her aunt crying.  
“Oh...oh my baby! The way Dr. Brownstone told us was that it was a one time thing! He never, ever mentioned it was more than once! Years?!” Elaine's hands covered her mouth as she sobbed softly into them.  
Quin stood up and stepped away from her as she inched herself towards the door. “I-I mean...I'm sorry...” she meekly said as she saw the profound hurt in her aunt's eyes.  
“Honey, it wasn't your fault, it never will be!” Elaine said as she got off of the bed and wrapped her arms around Quin and pulled her in close for a hug.  
Quin felt herself tense up under the embrace, but didn't say a word. If her moment of discomfort brought her aunt peace it felt wrong to take the solace from her.  
“I know it isn't my fault. Dr. Brownstone said so and I believe him, along with the courts, but I don't want anyone else to find out...please don't tell uncle Robert...he doesn't like me as is, this will only make things worse...” her voice broke as her aunt rubbed her back with her hand.  
“No one will know...I swear...thank you for telling me...that was a brave thing for you to do. You are so brave, just like your mother...”  
The pause in her sentence made Quin long to ask about the woman she'd never known. Fragments of memory would torment her in a far more sadistic fashion than any client ever could. The knowledge of someone locked in the cells of her brain and not being able to pull the information was cruel enough, but the flickers of images, of the same mousy brown hair as her own, was sanity breaking. She sniffled as her aunt broke their embrace and held her hand.  
“Well, enough of the past, let's make the most of your future here with us.” her aunt comforted her as her small hand patted the top of hers.  
“Yes...that's the best thing to do.” Quin nodded her head. She could see her aunt's deep and rich brown eyes shining back at her and felt their strength.  
“Do you know why I wanted you to have this room to yourself?”  
“No...”  
“Because it comes with it's own bathroom, the door on the right. It's been a few years since Robert has given it a touch up, but I think I can have him work on it tonight...we both through it would be idea for you to have your privacy, with everything that's happened.”  
“This is wonderful, I don't know what to say...” Quin trailed off as her aunt patted her hand and she wiped away a tear.  
“Well, I know you're grateful, and look over here, we've got a nice walk in closet for you.” her aunt opened the other door left of the bathroom and Quin was stunned at the size of the closet, it was nearly the size of her old room.  
Quin knew she let out an audible gasp, but it was too good to be true, to have this much space all to herself and to not have to do anything with her form to earn it. It was simply hers to have. She walked over to her bag and unpacked her change of clothes and neatly hung them on the hanger.  
“Oh!” her aunt began, “I've been so focused on the room that we haven't even had a chance to take you clothing shopping! I'm such a dunce...” she rattled off as Quin shut the closet door and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure how she was going to bring up her clothing issues with her perfectly proportioned aunt. Quin wasn't sure if she was going to understand that she had a hard time finding clothes in general, and that the slacks she was wearing were an old pair of men's slacks that her pimp had found off of a random jon and given her for keeping his books straight.  
However, her aunt's response to Quin looking the mirror surprised her, “I have a good friend, named Frieda, from Germany. I'll ask her where she gets her outfits from, we'll go shopping after your appointment. Oh, that reminds me, Dr. Brownstone called and he wants you to come in at noon tomorrow. Robert can catch a ride to work with his pal, Dave, so we can have the car.”  
A guilt came over Quin as she looked away from the mirror and at Elaine.  
“I don't want to cause any friction with you and uncle Robert. I sense he's rather orderly...it wouldn't be far to throw him for a loop, just to get me a few new things...I can wait until the weekend, or when he isn't busy.” she found herself pleading to keep the peace in the home.  
“Nonsense dear! You're our responsibility and Robert will be able to handle one day without the car, it's what he gets for thinking I don't need one at my age...oh, we'll have to get you into driver's ed this year...”  
“Driver's ed...you mean for a license?”  
“Of course, this way you can get your license, so if you do decide to go to college next year, you'll be able to drive yourself, but enough about that, there is a bookshelf in the basement that I can't get, but since you seem to be stronger than superwoman, let's see if you can get it.” Elaine offered up as Quin saw the stack of books she was quickly accumulating through her daily trips with her aunt to the library.  
“Okay, I can get it.” Quin said as both of them walked down to the first floor, and then into the basement. The instant Quin's eyes laid sight on the bookshelf, she knew she had to have it, which made her feel selfish for wanting it instead of needing it.  
It is an actual need, I mean for school...I can't have stacks of books everywhere around my room... she mused as she lifted it out of the corner of the basement and dusted it off with her cardigan.  
“It belonged to your mom.” her aunt said as Quin brushed her hair back and lifted it again, as she walked towards the stairs, “she was such an avid reader like you are. You two almost look like twins, but she was more willow like, very slender...but there isn't anything wrong with your frame, you're a lovely looking young woman yourself!” her aunt fretted as they both walked up both staircases and made their way into her room.  
“Oh, thank you...I heard you say that her name was Monica...” Quin responded as she picked up one of the dusting rags and began to thoroughly clean it.  
“Well, you know how to clean, a woman after my own heart.” Elaine teased as Quin finished cleaning and moved the bookshelf between the bay window and her desk.  
“That's a perfect spot,” Elaine said as she walked over to it and smiled at Quin, “So, how about a coffee break, we've been cleaning for the better part of the morning and I could use an excuse to have a treat.”  
Quin felt herself smile and shyly smiled, “sounds good.”  
“Okay, you keep getting this little apartment of yours set up and I'll put the coffee on.” her aunt answered as she left Quin be.  
The stack of books beckoned her towards them and Quin began to deliberate what would be the best way to organize them, but the nice summer afternoon caught her attention. She looked down below, outside her window and saw a young man, a couple years older than herself walking with a group of other teens. She felt a pang in her chest, she wanted friends, but she was so awkward around other people that whenever she attempted to befriend another person, it blew up in her face.  
The taller young man, with short black hair and tinted circular glasses turned his head and looked up at her. Almost through her. He stood still as they continued to look at each other. The slightly shorter black guy and two young women, both white, one blonde and the other brunette, stopped a few feet ahead of him.  
Quin didn't know what to do, she felt her arm reflexively move up to her side and then waved at him.  
What am I doing?! Her mind panicked as she heard the black guy's voice ring in.  
“Quit flirting with shut ins Munch, we're gonna be late.”  
The young man, Munch, waved and went off to reunite with his group of friends.   
How does he make waving such a simple thing? Her mind boggled over the simplicity of his interaction with her, it was almost instinctual at this point to him. She felt a sensation deep within her being, her chest rose and fell slightly as her legs felt weak.  
What is this? She thought as she pulled herself away from the view and began to put her books on her shelf. Her mind, with its rich and vivid imagination, began to dive into a fantasy about who this Munch was. Would he enjoy romantic sonnets like she did when the moon was in the sky or would he prefer a cozy and intimate nook in a library?  
“Quin...Quin?” her aunt's voice dissolved her fantasy and she shook her head.  
A blush came to her face as she fumbled a reply, “I...um..heh, sorry.” Quin looked behind her and pulled her cardigan around her chest.  
“It's okay sweetie,” her aunt said as Quin saw her set down a serving tray of cookies and coffee on her desk, “It's a lovely day outside and I've kept you cooped up, do you want to take a walk later?”  
“Oh, no...I'm fine...” Quin shot out as felt herself shake from nerves.  
If I go out there, they'd tease me, I mean I know I have to socialize, but what if he's still on the block? Quin thought as her aunt took a look out the window.  
“Oh, it's the Munch's eldest son, John. Oh Quin, he's such a nice boy, maybe you'll get to work with him in school, he's bright like you are. We'll have them over for dinner one of these nights, I'll introduce you!”  
Quin felt obligated to smile, but inside her mind she let out a yelp and then a series of screams.  
“He's just one of those good Jewish boys, gets it from his mother, we'll have them over for a nice cultural thing, you'll learn so much!” her aunt's elated tone did nothing to calm her, but Quin was happy that they were talking about something other than her past. She took one of the cups of coffee and a cookie and sat at her desk, as her aunt took the other cup and said,  
“Of course, that's it! We'll have a block party! Oh everyone will get to meet you and it'll be a good time!” Elaine bit into a cookie and continued her thought with the bite of cookie in her mouth, “We'll only do it if Dr. Brownstone thinks its a good idea...but chances are he will! You'll be great!”  
“Sure...” Quin whispered to herself as they ate their snack together.  
“What's the deal with you wavin' at shut ins anyways, gonna try to get an old lady notch in your bedpost before college or somethin'?” his friend, Finn got out as he playfully smacked the back of his back with his hand.  
Munch ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses, as Rollins let out a chuckle.  
“Hardly, I just think that a general sense of kindness is lacking in this world...that's all...” he smartly shot back at Finn, who was rolling his eyes and getting a laugh out of Benson, who was walking with her arm around Rollins' shoulders.  
“Sure, whatever you say there Romeo, besides, I hear the Cornwells adopted their long lost niece...I also hear she was saved from some pretty shady stuff if you catch my drift...” Finn raised a brow and looked back at Rollins and Benson.  
“Shady stuff...like drugs or what?” Benson inquired as she looked at Rollins, who replied with a look of 'what'. Both young women continued to casually stroll as passersbys gave them an look over.  
“Ugh...yes, I'm walking with another woman, oh my god!” Rollins blurted out as Benson turned red in her cheeks.  
“Amanda...” Munch chastised her as a group of old women murmured among themselves and kept walking past them.  
“What?! It's the 80's, out and proud!” Rollins shouted as she gave Benson a kiss on the cheek.  
“Will you two reign it in, this isn't the gay old part of town, ya dig?” Finn added as Munch looked forward and found himself lost in thought.  
He could see the way her body language conveyed her timidness as she looked down at him from her window. Her brown hair framed her face well, it wasn't too short or long, it was just right and for some reason he felt an odd compulsion to get close enough to her to touch it. With her permission of course, he wasn't some creep like the Carisi's youngest, one Sonny Carisi, who had personally gotten him beaten up by Elliot Stabler last year for trying to make Munch look like he was trying to steal away Elliot's then girlfriend, Olivia Benson.  
Munch could still feel the ache in his left eye socket as he kept walking ahead. He did feel a certain pity for the Cornwells' new niece, it seemed like she didn't interact with people her own age that much, the way her body seemed to tense up as he looked at her, it was like she was beyond just timid, like something else had to have happened to her.  
God I hope they don't keep her locked up, maybe I can talk to mom about having her over...god Munch, get your shit together, having her over with your family...there's a fucking nightmare. Munch told himself as Benson tousled his hair.  
“News to genius guy, we're not able to read your thoughts...apparently I was misinformed when I began to date a girl, but mind reading isn't a lesbian superpower...” Benson looked at Rollins who rolled her eyes, “...I'm disappointed too you know...” Benson finished and stopped walking down the street.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah...tease all you want...I do feel bad for their niece you know...” Munch paused as he turned around and saw the three of them standing outside of the arcade.  
“You gonna keep thinking about the weirdo shut in or am I gonna be able to pistol whip you in some Galacia?” Rollins sassed as Benson let out a wolf whistle.  
Munch crossed his arms as Finn looked at him, “You're on,” he sassed back as he looked over his glasses at her and then walked in to the arcade behind them.  
A bombardment of lights and sounds pinged around his ears and eyes as Munch walked over to the coin change machine and stuck in a five dollar bill.  
“Hey, uh...can you spot me this week?” Finn sheepishly got out as Munch glared at him.  
“I got you last week...and the week before that...” Munch flatly replied as the coins began to clank against the machine's deposit spot.  
“Look, my mom found my stash and I wasn't able to sell anything. She finds it on me again, I'm screwed man, she will take the car away and you will have to sit on the freshman bus,” Finn looked Munch right in the eyes, “now that's a hell that no one wants...”  
Munch let out a groan, “Fine, but seriously, you owe me double next week. It's hard enough to get my mom to even let me socialize without studying for several hours for the SAT and the ACT...because being a genius isn't good enough for my people.”  
“You're my people, Munch.” Finn smiled as he took a large handful of coins and bolted off to where Rollins and Benson were at.  
“This from the guy who called me his Jew...quaint.” Munch mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the Pac Man game and began to play a game by himself. He still had the highest score on it; Carisi had tried the entire previous summer to beat it but had failed in vain. He could still see the pitiful mop of blonde curls bouncing about every time Carisi had died and cursed Munch's name.   
It put a smile on his face.  
His body reflexively played the game as his mind began to wander off again. He couldn't shake seeing her, wondering if she was as gifted as his mom had hinted at over dinner three nights ago when Mrs. Cornwell had called her to let her know she was back in town for their weekly visit. The last thing Munch wanted to deal with was yet another possible matchmaking session from his mom with a girl who couldn't mentally keep up with him. His last matchmaking meet up had ended in disaster when it was revealed that he'd have to move to Israel to live with her parents for three months before they would even contemplate signing a honeymoon via.  
No one else has to deal with their parents bartering them off and forcing them to reproduce...why couldn't I be gay...like obviously gay... Munch asked himself as his game ended. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
“Look at this nerd right fuckin' here...lanky sack of crap...”  
Munch turned around and let out a sigh, “Well, it seems the simpleton parade made a pity stop at the arcade, good for you-” Munch felt himself lifted off the ground as Elliot Stabler, persona douche, grabbed his collar.  
“What did you say?!” Stabler shouted as Munch saw Finn and Benson run over towards him.  
“Hey man, drop the Jew and no one gets hurt!” Finn shot out as he raised his arm to punch Stabler, a move that Munch prayed wasn't going to happen.  
Stabler chuckled and dropped Munch to the ground, “God, it's the interracial league of dorks...now with a rainbow division...you still miss me yet, Liv?” Stabler grinned as Munch saw Benson's face contort with disgust.  
“Hardly...what are you doing here? From when I recall the time I wasted dating you, you hate arcades.” She fired back at him.  
Munch saw Stabler's eyes wince with pain from the verbal jab, “I hate arcades, but I love beating the crap out of dorks!” he shouted as Munch saw Finn fly across the arcade room.  
“Oh hell no!” Munch shouted as his attempt to punch Stabler in retaliation did not execute as he'd envisioned in his mind. He missed Stabler's face completely, which allowed the vastly superior and stronger foe a chance to pick him up and toss him into the nearest arcade machine. Munch could feel his entire body crunch against the hard metal case of the Galacia machine, which piqued Rollins interest with what has happening.  
“Help...please...” Munch got out as he struggled to take in a breath.  
“What the shit?!” Rollins shouted as Munch saw her look up and promptly ambush Stabler by leaping on to his back and climbing on to his shoulders.  
“Ah!” Stabler shouted as Rollins used one hand to cover his eyes and the other to punch him in the shoulder. Munch scrambled to get back up and made his way over to where Benson was. She was kneeling over Finn, who was out cold.  
“All. I. Want to do. Is play a damn game!!” Rollins shouted as Stabler yanked her off of his shoulders, “What is it with you hetero douchebags?!” she added as Stabler raised his arm to punch her, but was stopped by the sound of a police whistle. Finn sat upright like he was possessed.  
All of them stopped and looked up. Standing in full police uniform was a man they recognized all too well, detective William Dodds. The arcade owner applauded as detective Dodds walked over to Elliot and pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar.  
“Hey, hey it was her, she started all of this!” Elliot protested as Munch saw the detective's ice cold blue irises scan all of them in the room.  
“I don't think so, she may be as screwed up as her old man, but I know that you're the shit stirrer this time, Stabler.” the detective growled at Elliot, “Listen up, you four, outside, you're barred from here for the rest of the summer...be thankful I can't make it a life long ban!” he barked at them as Munch and Benson helped Finn get up on his feet.  
“Holy crap Finn, your face!” Benson whispered as Munch helped her move Finn out of the arcade. They sat Finn out on the arcade steps and turned around to see Rollins walk out with a smile on her face.  
“Why are we smiling about getting kicked out of the arcade Amanda?” Benson questioned as Amanda pulled out a wallet and grinned.  
“This will teach Stabler to mess with my crew...he's got about oh, twenty five bucks in here, I say we treat ourselves to a victory lunch...” she trailed off as Munch cocked his head to the side, instantly feeling a sharp and jabbing pain in his neck.  
“Perhaps now is not the best time for that...and leave it. The last thing I need is to deal with my mom freaking out over me being accused of mugging Stabler.” Munch got out as Finn looked up at him. Rollins sighed and tossed the wallet on the arcade steps.  
“Please tell me I at least looked cool taking the hit...” Finn croaked at them.  
“You did.” Munch lied as Finn got up and Benson took out her bandanna and let him press it on his nose.  
“How was he able to kick all our asses? From a purely numbers stand point, we should have been able to win...” Munch questioned them as they walked back to their homes.  
“None of you know how to kick any ass...” Rollins stated as Benson looked at her, “Wha? It's the truth Liv, they aren't capable of defending us, not that we need any defending, but what if some lesbian hating assholes come after us, you two aren't going to be much support...no offense.”  
Finn scoffed, “You really know how to kick a brother when he's down...”  
“I second that.” Munch chimed in as they walked a couple more blocks.  
“It's not that I don't like you guys, but the world isn't ready for third wave feminism, even though you guys are...sorry.”  
“So what do you want us to do? Become ninjas or something?” Munch sarcastically exclaimed.  
“Wait...can Jews be ninjas?” Rollins answered as Benson looked at her.  
“Amanda!” Benson scolded Rollins, “You can't just ask that kind of thing...seriously....sorry.” Benson added as she looked at Munch.  
“What? Like I'm the Jew information center or something, you know we have libraries, right?”  
Benson chuckled as Munch knew she got that he was kidding.  
“Besides,” Munch continued as Finn took in a breath through his nose and he saw his friend's eyes water, “I don't believe that Jewish ninjas are a thing, but the moment we Jews confer and debate over it for about a good thousand years or so, I'll be the first person to tell you.”  
“Ha, ha.” Rollins replied as they came up to the next intersection, “Look this is my stop, Benson and I will be leaving you two nerds...same time tomorrow, park?”  
Finn and Munch both nodded their heads and Benson and Rollins parted ways with them.  
“Now that the women folk are gone, are you gonna actually tell me what's going on with that shut in you were flirting with?” Finn pressed as he coughed.  
“What?”  
“Man, how you gonna do me like that?” Finn sassed as he sighed and began to head down his street.  
“Finn, please...it's nothing. Like I said earlier, I was simply trying to be nice...” Munch doubled down on his earlier answer.  
“Nice huh, ain't got nothin' to do with your mom and dad really freaking out over you not even having a girlfriend?” the way his friend's eyes could read him consistently unnerved Munch.  
“Fine...yeah, kind of.” Munch gave up his bluff.  
“Man I knew it! How they gonna make you get married and try to go to college and not be able to play the field, that's some cruel shit...” Finn shook his head.  
“You gonna be okay with that shiner?” Munch asked his friend.  
“Yeah, I'll just say that I ran into the man, my mom will carry on and then my dad will realize it was Stabler and yell at his old man. Same old, same old.”  
“Alright...I have to get home and hope that my mom doesn't notice my limp...”  
“Good luck, man, but you usually walk like a dork who gets beaten up, so there's hope?”  
Munch glared at Finn, who then laughed and slapped his arm, which caused Munch incredible pain.  
“Shit, sorry man. See you tomorrow!” Finn apologized and began to walk away from Munch.  
Munch pulled himself up and began to walk home, which was only two buildings away from the brownstone that the Cornwells lived in. His eyes looked up at the large bay window he had noticed her in before and felt himself longing to see her again.  
Maybe one of these days, I'll get to meet you...Munch thought as he pulled himself home.


	3. Summer 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin works on becoming more comfortable with her new living situation and Munch lets the music take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Quin slept soundly and woke up feeling refreshed. She could feel clothing on her body, which still struck her as an unusual tactile experience, even after being out of rotation for several months. She looked down at her frame and saw the long tank top, panties, and knee hi sport socks and let out a sigh of relief.  
Okay, it's real, I actually got out, I'm never going to have to do those things again... Quin reassured herself as she got up and tossed on the old burgundy bath robe her uncle Robert had given her a day ago. It barely covered her thighs but she felt more covered with it on and she proceeded to make up her bed. The large single piece crocheted blanket, a deep green color, was her favorite thing to snuggle up with as she read late into the evening, and she sat her pillow on top of it. Her feet moved her towards the bathroom, which was now hers to use since her uncle had fixed the old leaking pipe under the sink and attended to the shower head.  
She removed her bathrobe and stripped the clothes off her body and was about to get in when she caught sight of her nude form in the mirror. The timid, shy self wanted to look away, but she recalled Dr. Brownstone's thoughts on reclaiming her body. One of the exercises was for her to look at herself in the mirror and work on being comfortable with her body. Her breath moved into her body and she examined herself in the mirror.  
Her broad shoulders garnered her attention first, and she could recall feeling the weight of the jons pinning her down on to the bed, the way their palms bit into them as they pushed her into the mattress or the ground with each of their movements. Most of the marks on her body were healing, and were barely visible to her any more. She saw the slight outline of a cut where her pimp had sliced into her after she had made a slight miscalculation, according to him, and was convinced she was stealing money from him. She had never stolen any money or any other goods from him, even though she should have. Her eyes saw her ample breasts and she felt herself cringe; so many men had requested her specifically because of her large chest, which, when she hadn't been attending to any customers, she was desperately trying to hide. She could see a flash back of several men oogling her, making it aware that they could at any time have their way with her, once they had the funds.  
Quin shook her head and brushed back her hair with her hands and looked away from the mirror.   
“Okay, that's more than enough...” she whispered to herself as she turned on the shower head and stepped into the hot water. She let out a sigh as she washed away the memories.

Quin dressed in her other outfit, a blue button down oxford shirt, taupe slacks, argyle socks, and the only pair of shoes she had that fit, a pair of burgundy leather loafers. The bra she was wearing, the one that she'd been given at the women's shelter she stayed at before and during her trial was too large in the band and too small in the cup, resulting in her wearing her large chunky knit cardigan to cover up her chest, even with the weather already in the mid 80's. She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to see her aunt talking on the phone.  
“Oh yes! Frieda that would be such a Godsend, thank you! Oh, she's up and ready to go, so we'll see you at your place around two then? Okay, bye!” Elaine hung up the phone and looked at her, “Good morning, I made french toast, but I can make whatever you want.”  
A whiff of the french toast hit Quin's nose and her stomach declared it's need for food. “The french toast smells amazing, it's more than what I need, thank you.”   
She made her way over to the table and began to fix herself a plate. A bowl of fresh fruit was put out before her and she waited until Elaine took her quantity before she took any for herself.  
“Oh shoot! I didn't make coffee!” her aunt scolded herself as she began to stand up, but Quin stood up.  
“I can get it, I don't want you to feel like you have to cater to me, I'll brew some tea, would that be okay?”  
Her aunt's face lit up as Quin prepared the tea. She brought over two tea cups with a tea bag in each one and served her aunt first as a gesture of respect.  
“Oh lovely, thank you!” her aunt praised her as both of them ate breakfast in peace.  
Her aunt pulled the car up to the main entrance to Riverglen. Quin could see the corridor where she had been held in during her time here and an irrational fear jumped to the fore front of her mind.  
They could leave me here...what if I am a burden to them...I knew uncle Robert wasn't happy about fixing up my bathroom...  
“Quin, honey?” Elaine's hand gently touched her shoulder and Quin jumped slightly.  
“I'm sorry...” she softly trailed off as she looked at her aunt.  
“It's okay, I know it's a big deal for you coming back here. I'm going to park the car, you should get out and wait in the lobby for Dr. Brownstone, okay?”  
Quin smiled and let out a chuckle, “I guess it is...I'll meet you inside.” She exited the car and walked towards the double doors as her aunt pulled the car away. Quin could see the large bushes, vibrant and green as the warm summer breeze hit her body. She knew she was sweating under the cardigan, but she felt naked without it. It was one of the few things she had made herself and even parting with it temporarily felt wrong.  
She opened the doors and walked into the clean, white room. Her loafers made a clacking sound as she walked past the front desk and headed towards the psych ward, where Dr. Brownstone's office was. Her breaths were quick and tension filled, her hands wrung with worry as she signed in and waited outside the doctor's office. She was about to read one of the magazines, when the doctor opened his door and looked at her.  
Dr. Brownstone was a shorter man, but his kind green eyes looked up at her with a respect that nearly no man had given her. Tufts of dirty blonde hair cascaded down his ears, his hair was longer than hers. He wore a button down shirt of a faint yellow color with a pair of olive slacks and brown lace up shoes. His gentle smile made Quin feel at ease.  
“Quin, I'm glad you're here. Please, come in.” he gestured for her to come into this office. She made her way in and sat down on his couch as he shut the door behind them.  
“It's good to see you. How are you adjusting to your new home?” he questioned as he sat down and looked at her. His eyes never felt piercing to her, they reflected a desire to help and comfort. Quin found herself pondering for a moment if she'd ever find another pair of eyes that would do that for her.  
She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, “I'm doing well, I actually have my own room, own bathroom...my aunt and my uncle treat me well, I'm happy.” She could feel herself beaming as she ended her sentence.  
“That sounds excellent, have you been doing any of the exercises we talked about?”  
“Yes, I've been journaling and the visualization-this morning in fact-” Quin felt a trickle of discomfort as she folded her hands on to her lap.  
“Good, would you been comfortable sharing any of those thoughts or experiences with me?” Dr. Brownstone gently pushed as she noticed his eyes soften. They usually did that when he was asking her to go deep into her trauma; a part of her hated knowing this tell of is.  
Quin let out a soft sigh as all the emotions from this morning glided down her body. She wasn't able to maintain eye contact with him, but looked at her hands folded in her lap.  
“I happened to be getting ready to take a shower when I caught my reflection...I saw how large I am, I mean, I know I'm so much taller and bigger than everyone else, that's the reality but then I began to remember how it felt when they,” her voice began to tremble as she continued, “when they touched me...my chest, my legs, my shoulders...they'd comment about how ample I am, how I could take them being rough...and then I'd be pulled against them, I can feel them...in me, it hurts...” she couldn't see Dr. Brownstone through the veil of tears on her eyes, but she felt him place a tissue in her hands and she wiped her eyes.  
“You felt some very intense emotions just now, ones that brought back a lot of pain and suffering, but...did you experience anything positive during the visualization?”  
Quickly she shook her head, “No, I mean, I know that I've been hurt, I don't how I could find a positive. I'm sorry, I know that you want me to so we can talk about it, but there was no positive about it until it was over and done with, until I was adopted...” she sniffled and wiped her eyes again.  
“I think you should keep up with the visualizations, they are helping you work through some pain and suffering, remember, we can't heal it if we don't feel it, correct?”  
“Yes, I know...I've been working through feeling like I'm...”  
“Like what?” he gingerly pressed her.   
Quin shifted her body weight and looked at him, “like I'm spoiled, like this morning, my aunt was willing to make me any kind of food I wanted for breakfast, do other people get this and don't see how special it is?”  
Dr. Brownstone smiled, “I wouldn't say that you're spoiled Quin, you're still adjusting to a new dynamic, one that doesn't require you to give anything of yourself, physically that is. Your aunt and uncle love you and want you to feel at home, that's a new sensation for you, it's gonna take some time for you to get comfortable with it, and that's okay. That's a point I've been talking to your aunt about, who says that you have nothing but helpful since you moved in.”  
“I owe her to be the perfect guest-” her sentence was cut off by Dr. Brownstone interjecting.  
“-you are not a guest to her Quin. You are her family. She's being kind to you because she wants to and she wants you to feel happy and loved. That's normal for people to do with their family members.”  
“It's just going to take some time to get used to...I don't know how I'm going to be ready for school in the next couple of weeks...” Quin felt herself swimming in a sea of anxiety.   
“You have the next couple of weeks to get ready for school. Your aunt thought that a block party would be a good idea, and I do agree with her that it would be. Getting to know your neighbors will open up opportunities for you to learn how to interact with other teens your age.”  
Quin sat in her spot and listened to Dr. Brownstone continue to talk to her as she felt the soft seat of the cushion conform to her shape. Her body was free of any tension and she was able to continue talking to him for the rest of her session.  
Quin walked out of his office and saw her aunt waiting for her. She was wearing a lavender dress that highlighted her petite and slender frame while the retro style hid her shape from other people. Aunt Elaine was a classic woman; her hair and make up were pristine and delightful as she looked like she had walked out of a fashion magazine. Her eyes peeked over the book she was reading and she smiled.  
“How was your session?” she asked as she put away her book and stood up ready to go.  
“It was really good, Dr. Brownstone thinks that this time would be the best for him for the next couple of weeks before school started, will it be okay for us?”  
“Absolutely, your uncle can hitch a ride with his friends from work, he'll be okay with it, don't you worry. So, how about we make our way over to Frieda's?”  
Quin smiled and the two of them left Riverglen as Quin felt her earlier anxiety about being abandoned slipping away.  
Munch sat on his bed, flipping through an ACT and SAT prep book, mentally bored as he tried to review more vocab words. His mind was racing as he tapped his hand against his thigh to the beat of the music he was listening too. For some reason, ever since he was a kid, he had a thing for classic jazz. He knew that if Finn ever figured it out, he'd get the dork treatment, but he liked the genre and was grateful he had saved up for a pair of sound proof headphones. He continued to tap his hands as his mind went to a different place, one far away from studying. It was early evening, at least inside his mind as he visualized himself wearing a tux and having his run at numerous conversations at a fancy party. He enjoyed the atmosphere, being able to talk to anyone who'd strike up a chat with him, but he found himself trying to find her.  
The Cornwell's niece.  
He kept moving around the party, the highs and lows of the music matching his movements as he went up the balcony of the party room and saw her standing there. With her short brown hair, she had a brunette pretty in pink sort of look going on, but her dress was a deep, dark sapphire blue, an empire cut that hugged the curves Munch knew she had very well. Her attention was up at the night sky, as if she was trying to find the bit of heaven she fell down from. Munch slowly walked towards her, the way she acted when he saw her up in her window the other day, as if she didn't know what to do with her body, made him change up his style when it came to his imaginary seduction of her.  
“Can I even think it's a seduction?” he softly told himself as he went back to his fantasy and felt his own feet move up the steps, inching closer towards her. He found himself enamored with her ability to take in the evening sky, even with a swanky party bustling around her. He envied her ability to block out every noise and person and focus with such intensity. He carefully walked towards her, the jazz music fading out and a romantic classical suite perking his ears around them.  
“Excuse me...miss?” Munch heard his hesitation in his voice and stopped the fantasy. He took off his headphones and switched out the jazz tape with a classical tape and placed the headphones back on, allowing his fantasy to continue around him.  
He was back on the balcony, looking at her, as he repeated his question. He saw her turn around and look at him. Munch felt himself get nervous, she was almost as tall as he was, most of the girls he had dated, well...forced to date, were so much shorter than he was, but yet, here she was locking eyes with him as his equal-  
-and it was a major turn on for him.  
Knowing that she could look him in the eyes and stand at the same level as him, it was intoxicating. She wouldn't need to be saved, she could save him, and he found it to be hot.  
“Yes, Um...sorry, just trying to think over some things...” her voice was soft, and gentle, she may have looked intimidating, but in his fantasy, she was longing to be held, specifically by him.  
Munch moved himself right next to her and calmed himself as he began his witty banter,   
“Think over some things? At a party?” he teased as he saw that her eyes matched her dress perfectly.  
“Well...I'm not much of a partier, I prefer somewhere quiet and intimate.” she timidly said as her hand reached up and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. Munch smiled as his hand reached out and touched hers, almost trying to help her move the hair behind her ear. Her face blushed as she closed her eyes, almost savoring his touch, and then they both were no longer on the balcony.  
Both of them were lying in a bed, in a five star hotel, still clothed but pressed against each other. His arms were wrapped around her and he felt the confidence of intimately knowing every detail about her; her favorite color, her birth month, where she liked to be kissed the most, and how to please her. He was no longer nervous. The look on her face made it clear that she wanted to be intimate with him, and the erection pressing against his jeans agreed with him.  
He paused the fantasy as he got up and locked his bedroom door and then sat back down on his bed. Munch unzipped his pants and began to touch himself as he went back to the fantasy. She was no longer in the dress, but under the sheets with him, both of them entangled in the limbs of the other, tasting the delight of the other as they tumbled about the bed. His hand began to stroke his member faster and faster as he felt her breath against his neck. Her voice was softly calling out his name as he thrust into her over and over again. She was willingly letting him please her and his hips buckled against hers as they continued to writhe against each other. The imagery of their lovemaking soon brought him to climax as he felt himself cum. The suite ended and he reached for several tissues to clean himself off just as he heard someone pound on his bedroom door.  
Munch scrambled to clean himself up as he turned off his stereo and tossed his headphones to the side, and tried to hide his afterglow. He zipped up his pants and made his way to his door, cleaning off his hand and tossing the tissue into the garbage bin.  
“What the hell with this kid?!” his father shouted as he began to pound on the door again. Munch rolled his eyes, unlocked it, and opened it.  
“What the hell were you doing in there?!” his father barked as Munch ran a hand through his hair.  
“Studying, you know, the only thing I can do apparently?” Munch sassed back at his father, who wasn't having any of it.  
“Well, maybe one of these days you'll get a job.” his father growled back as Munch leaned against the door frame.  
“Mom won't let me get one...” Munch fired at his father, whose eyes grew with rage.  
“Of course not, that woman coddles you too much, you've gotta come with me.”  
“What for?”  
“Because, I need you to look over some of the construction plans and check them for errors. I can't do it...” his father let out a hiccup and it became clear to Munch that his old man had been drinking all afternoon.  
Munch let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, “Can I just say that I love having a drunk for a father who can't do his job, it's the best.”   
“Shut it you little shit, there's a twenty in it for you, c'mon!” his father grabbed Munch by the arm and pulled him downstairs into their living room. Munch saw the worry on his brother and mother's faces and reluctantly followed his father.  
I'm sneaking out tomorrow...enough with this shit.

Quin looked at the large mural on the wall in Frieda's living room as the tall woman walked over to her and her aunt with a massive bag of clothing. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be getting an entire bag of clothes from a woman she didn't even know, but who was built so similar to herself. Frieda was a tall and broad shouldered woman like Quin, but Frieda was older, in her 50's with long silver white hair that was in a loose braid, and clad in a broomstick skirt and button down shirt. She had a smile on her face as she sat the bag of clothes down in front of Quin.  
“Darling,” Frieda's thick German accent pronounced, “I am so glad that your aunt called me!” the woman's happiness was infectious and Quin soon found herself smiling for no reason.  
“I am too,” Quin softly answered as Frieda put her hand on Quin's cheek and patted it gently.  
“No, please take anything and everything you want, the rest will be going to a woman's shelter. I say that you model a few of these items for us Quin, I was surprised that you aunt didn't mention how gorgeous you are.” Frieda gushed as Quin felt herself blush.  
“I'm...not really...pretty...” Quin mumbled as she looked at her aunt.  
“Frieda, perhaps letting Quin find a few pieces she wants us to see her in would be the better way to go, she's a bit shy about her frame.” Elaine interjected as Quin began to grab a few of the clothes she liked out the bag. She felt nervous as she dug about in the bag, worrying that she was being selfish, but she picked out a couple of tops and started to make her way to Frieda's bathroom.  
Quin stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She took off her cardigan and sat it down on the sink and began to take off her shirt when Frieda accidentally came in.  
“Agh!” Quin yelped as the older woman looked at her in mid-dress.  
“Quin, darling, are you wearing the right size bra?” Frieda nonchalantly asked her as Quin crossed her arms over her chest. Quin knew her whole body was beet red from shame, but Frieda shut the door behind her and looked Quin in the eyes.  
“Please....don't make fun...” Quin shivered as she tried to hide herself from Frieda, but the older woman put her hands gently on her shoulders and she stopped moving.  
“How could I make fun of a young woman who has been so brave...”  
Quin furrowed her brows, “No...you can't know...” she tried to suppress her anger with herself for telling her aunt about what happened to her.  
“Quin, you've endured quite a life this far, I have something for you...” Frieda walked out of the bathroom as Quin held her cardigan against her chest. She could heard someone rummaging around a dresser drawer and soon Frieda was back in the bathroom holding a bushel of bras.  
“What...?” Quin began to formulate a question, but was stunned by the number of bras Frieda was holding.  
“These are for you, try some of them on and see how they fit. I can come back in and check the fit if you want me too.” Frieda handed her the bras and left Quin be. Quin began to try each one of them on and most of them didn't fit her well. The only two that did were a green lace bra and a purple satin cup bra, each fitting well enough in the band and cup. She took the moment alone to deliberate whether or not she wanted to take these two; when she was working, her bras never fit her well as to amplify the effect of her chest with possible clients, but seeing herself in a bra that fit well, was empowering to her. She no longer felt like her chest was to be ashamed of, but instead that she looked like every other woman she saw out in town.  
“Quin, how are you?” her aunt chimed in as she knocked gently on the door. Quin threw on her blouse and cardigan and made her way out of the room with the remaining bras.  
“Do all of those fit?!” Elaine exclaimed as Frieda made her way towards them and smiled.  
“I see that at least one of them fits you well, I can tell by your confidence and your opened cardigan.” the older woman teased as Quin handed her the other bras, except for the green lace one.  
“So the green one fit too, and the purple one, thank you again.” Quin graciously said as she extended her hand to shake it with Frieda's, but the older woman pulled her in for an unexpected hug.  
“We are a sisterhood of women, we hug!” Frieda shouted as Quin felt her body flutter from nerves and hugged Frieda back.  
“Okay, we hug....heh” Quin replied as her aunt joined them in the hugging.   
Feeling the love and respect from the two other women brought a twinge of sadness to Quin, but she let her heart feel the joy and closed her eyes.  
“Well now, let's get your new look in order! Shall we?” Frieda joyfully cried out as she tossed a set of clothes at her.  
Quin smiled as she watched the two other women's faces light up. She really felt like she belonged and she couldn't ever go back to the profound loneliness that was her old life.  
Thank you... her mind called out to the universe.


	4. Summer 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin and Munch finally get some alone time together at a small diner. 
> 
> Quin makes an impression on Munch and some of the teaching staff at PS 119.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Thanks for your continued readership. I know that with an AU it can be a bit hard to hang in there to get into it, but I will be finishing this piece over time. Any comments you'd like to leave I am always open to suggestions or likes and dislikes, I just ask that they be respectful.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: ladyzootie

The next two weeks flew by quickly; Quin had squared away her wardrobe issues with Frieda's kindness and eclectic tastes, along with helping her uncle do some light repairs around the house. He was finally starting to open up to her, he would ask her about her day, making an attempt at conversation with her, which she took as a step in the right direction.  
Uncle Robert was rather reserved compared to her aunt but she made it a point to respect him and to learn from him. There had been a few times where she had listened to him go on about how the country was going to hell in a hand basket, which she disagreed with, but listened to his ramblings like it was a lecture for class.  
It was 9 am, she was up and so was he. Her uncle had requested her help with fixing their fence, the wooden one that surrounded the garden, and with the heat wave still continuing to roast the city, he had told her that the earlier they started working the less humid it would be.  
Unfortunately he was wrong; the early morning air was thick and heavy, breathing it in almost felt like inhaling a gas instead of the clean oxygen that surrounded them. Quin stepped out in her casual wear, a pair of men's carpenter work jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and knew she would have to take yet another shower after they were done working. She kept her discomfort to herself and began to make her way out to where he was in the garden.  
Their backyard was rather small, but she enjoyed helping both her aunt and uncle garden when she could, but last week a group of local college students decided that the fence was more bothersome than helpful and had taken an axe to it to cut through their backyard. Her uncle was now tasked with the job to rebuild the fence and she was there to help him.  
Several bundles of wooden slabs laid on the grass before them. Her uncle pointed for her to pick up the measuring tape and then got out a firm, “Make sure they are at least a foot apart, that's what your aunt wants.” as he began to sort out the wood by length.  
“Yes.” she gently responded as she took the measuring tape and a few sticks and quickly measured the garden. “What next?” she asked as he looked up at her.  
“Done already?”  
“Yes, do you want me to start digging the post holes?”  
“You gonna be okay doin' that?” he asked her as his expression conveyed his doubt with her being able to dig the holes.  
“I can do it, if you trust me to do it that is.”  
He let out a sigh, “I do, it isn't a matter of trust, it's a matter of strength. Your aunt may think you're super woman, but you're still a teenager to me. I just wanna make sure you can do the job I ask you to do, fair?”  
Quin nodded, “Yes, I can do it, I promise.”  
A rare smiled made a momentary appearance on his face, “Good, here's the shovel, get to it...please.”  
Quin took the shovel from her uncle's hand and began to dig up the post holes where she had marked them. “How deep do these have to be?”  
“You're gonna wanna go about a foot or so, so the length of the shovel head will do.”  
“Okay.” she replied as she kept digging. Quin could feel the sweat trickling down her body, but she kept working diligently as to not upset her uncle. After about a good half an hour of digging, she thought she heard a voice come from behind her, but it wasn't just one voice, it was several neighbors looking at her and her uncle working. She glanced up at them and observed them watching her and her uncle work for a moment. Most of them were elderly couples that her aunt and uncle had over for brunch on Sundays, but a few of them were younger men, college aged, who went to school nearby and were looking at her. Her body began to tense up as she felt herself flash back to her old life, but she heard her uncle call out her name.  
“Quin? Those post holes look good, we're gonna have to start pulling out the old ones, think you can do it?” He inquired as he got up and wiped his brow. Quin tucked her hair behind her ears and nodded.  
“Yes. Some of the wood needed to go anyways, it looks rotted.”  
“Good eye, here, I'll dig around the old posts and you can pull them up.”   
Quin stood next to the first old post and within a few moments of digging around the old post, she was able to pull up the first post. It was heavier than she expected, but she found herself able to handle it and she tossed it behind her. A few of the college guys let out a cheer and her uncle looked over at them with a scowl. Quin could see the wrinkles in his forehead as he cleared his throat and shouted at them.  
“Hey, this ain't a show, get to walkin'! If you jerks weren't trying to cut through yards, I wouldn't even have to do any of this in the first place!” His red face began to worry her, and the looks on the college student's faces did too. Their sense of entitlement was evident to her, she sensed it from them.  
“Whatever old man! But we're gonna need her number before we leave!”  
“Yeah!” a second college guy shouted, “I'm gonna need to talk to her about...stuff...!”  
“You want her number?!” her uncle fumed as the elderly couples began to leave, the college guys getting too rowdy for their tastes.  
“Sixteen, that's her number, you underage tail chasing assholes! She's my god-damned niece!” her uncle bellowed as several of the apartment windows in the buildings next to them began to open their windows and look at them.  
“What?! You're lying, she's like 21 or somethin'!” the second college guy shouted.  
“No, I'm not, you little bastards, now beat it before I call the cops, freakin' pervs!”  
“Uncle Robert...” Quin forced herself to get out, but the first college guy winked at her and she looked away.  
Her uncle tossed down the shovel and began to storm over to them, but the gang of guys bolted away from them. “Serves you assholes right!” her uncle shouted, shaking his fist.  
He made his way back over to her and she saw him take in a calming breath,and then he patted her shoulder. “Ready to finish this fence?”  
Quin timidly nodded her head, but reached out and touched his forearm, “Uncle Robert-”  
“No need for the uncle every time, just Robert will do.” he kindly said, looking at her.  
“Robert...thanks for making those guys leave, they were staring at me and I didn't like it. Thank you.”  
“No problem kid, now, let's get this fence up.” Robert replied and soon they were back to work.   
Quin was able to pull up the rest of the old posts and then close up the old holes as her uncle finished digging the holes for the new posts. Together they worked silently in unison; Quin could feel herself anticipating what he needed her to do and knew that he was pleased with her work. The posts went into the new holes and Quin was given the honor of hammering them down into the ground.   
“Okay, we have the perimeter set up, I'll need you to hold the flat panels while I hammer them in.”  
“I can do that.”  
“Good, after this we'll be done.”  
Quin held the first panel as her uncle began to hammer it into the first post. It was heavy but she was managing just fine until she saw him walking down the sidewalk. Her arms suddenly felt weak, like holding the wood would force her to pass out, but the moment she realized Munch was looking at her, she felt her face flush.  
Of course he would see me like this, dirty and doing grunt work for the first time since he's noticed me... She scolded herself as she kept the panel level.  
Robert looked in the direction she was looking at waved at Munch, who waved back at him.  
“Munch, how's your dad?” Robert questioned Munch, who started making his way over towards her. Quin felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest, which made her feel a bit lightheaded, but she was adamant to help her uncle with the fence, so she started taking in several deep breaths.  
“Mr. Cornwell-” Munch started but was cut off by her uncle.  
“Jesus you two, just call me Robert, no need for formalities...Munch, you gotta a minute to stay here and help us out?”  
“Sure thing, and my old man is doin' okay. My mom sends her wishes to you and your wife...” he looked at Quin, “And your new niece.” he smiled and she looked away from him, and down at the panel.  
Quin felt her heart sink; she wondered if she wasn't being a good enough help for Robert, but she tried to brush the thought aside as Munch stood next to her and helped her hold up the panels. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, with a mathlete's logo on it along with a pair of jeans that were perfectly pegged at his ankles. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes, except when looked down over the lenses to see if they were holding the panels level.  
She felt extremely self conscious of her body standing next to him, but not because his presence brought her back to her old life, but because she knew she wasn't as fragrant as the roses a few feet away from them.  
Munch playfully nudged her foot with his, “So he just makes you put up fences all day?” he teased as Quin continued looking down, trying to find the strength to say anything to him. She wanted to know him, know every minute detail about his life and treasure it, but her ferocious shyness was preventing her once again to make a friend.  
“It's alright, I wouldn't talk to me either...but in the event you change your mind, I'm Munch, John Munch.” he said as let go of the panel with one hand and extended his arm to shake her hand.  
“Nice to me you...I'm Montgomery, Quin Montgomery.” she answered back in suite as she held on to the panel.  
“Alright, you're shy, strong, and you like James Bond, good to know...” Munch's eyes lit up as he laughed momentarily before Robert gave both of them a look.  
“If you two help me finish this, I'll give you a fiver and you can go get something refreshing to drink, but in the mean time, you need to focus, okay?”  
“Yes.” Quin and Munch answered in unison. The rest of the panels went up much faster with Munch's help and soon they were done building the fence.  
“Thanks for the help, both of you.” Robert said as he wiped his hands clean and reached into his wallet, “Here, take a ten and get something for lunch, but don't be gone too long, you have those tests this afternoon. You don't take them and we can't send you off to school, which would really tick off your aunt.”  
Quin took the ten dollar bill from her uncle and looked at her hands, she was filthy and knew she needed a bath, she could feel the thin layer of dirt and grime caked on her skin.  
“How about you shower off and I wait for you here?” Munch kindly offered as she looked at her uncle who was putting away his tools.  
“I don't care if the young man wants to wait, I just wouldn't keep him waiting all day.”  
“Okay, I'll be down soon.” Quin nervously got out as she scurried past the two of them and made her way into the house.  
-*-  
Munch waited for her to shower off, mentally trying to fend off the image of her being nude in the shower, rinsing off the dirt that had left small marks on her skin. He had found himself impressed with her physical strength, it was one thing that she was tall, but knowing that she could do more than her fair share in the physical department was tucked away in his mind for an evening alone.  
Kinda wish more people thought strength was sexy...guess I'm the weirdo... Munch mused to himself as he heard the backdoor open and saw her standing there.  
She was wearing a pair of loose fitting slacks, a short sleeved t-shirt that read, “save the rainforest” and a pair of loafers. Her hair was still drying, but when the wind blew through it, he could see it change from the near jet black to the dark brown color he saw in his dreams of her.  
“Sorry it took so long...” she hesitantly spoke as she tucked a bit of stray hair behind her ear. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he smiled.  
“I don't have too long, but my aunt said there was a place down the way that she likes, Romanos.”  
“Sounds like a cool place to check out, ready?” He heard how clunky his own words sounded to him, but Munch stood still as she made her way down the porch steps.  
“Yeah.” she timidly answered him as they started walking down the street. Before they got past her house, he heard her uncle walking towards them.  
“Munch!” her uncle shouted.  
“Yes Mr. Cornwell?” Munch made himself respectfully answer back, holding back his budding annoyance with their time together being taken from him minute by minute.  
Mr. Cornwell looked at him, “Again, just Robert, and I just got done taking an earful from the missus, She needs to be back here by 45 past 11, so in about an hour. Also, could you pick up a six pack from the mart across the street, I'll pay you back when you get her home.”  
“Of course, no problem.”  
“Good,” he stated as he looked at his niece, “You two have a nice break.” he finished and walked back to his porch where he sat down on his porch swing and began to smoke a cigarette.  
Munch saw her blush a bit,   
Gotta break the tension, c'mon John, play it cool... he told himself as they started walking down the street.   
It was odd to see her without her cardigan on, but with the heat he would have felt like a jerk if she felt like she needed to wear it around him, not to mention that it blocked off her torso, which he found himself trying not to stare at.  
“So, placement tests huh? Bummer.” he got out of his mouth and instantly regretted saying to her.  
“Yeah, I know, I'm kinda lame...but they have to see where I am at, academically that is...it was easier in England, I was almost in uni level classes-”  
“Uni level classes, like college?” He asked her, looking over his glasses and staring into her eyes. He knew he was smiling at her, which made her deer in the headlights look vanish.  
“I was the lonely smart girl in school, so when I was a little kid they tested me and they started putting me into classes for older kids, and it just snowballed from there...about two years ago they started me on my A levels and I've always been the weird smart kid...hope you don't mind having lunch with one.”  
“How could I mind? Finally, someone I can actually talk to on my level...” he shot out of his mouth and regretted it. Great, now I'm the cocky asshole she has to have lunch with...his thought was interrupted by the sound of her voice.  
“Just between you and I, sometimes I feel like I have to really break things down, conceptually, and it makes me a bit frustrated, like why do I have to be this smart, why couldn't I just have an average IQ...I know, weird.”  
He laughed. It was like having the feminine part of his psyche personified and chatting with him. She was practically leaping into his head, pulling out every great secret he had ever tucked away and proclaiming them to him. It was intriguing how accurate her comments were.  
“Same here, my old man goes on about how horrible things are, but the average wages for a person our age, by 1992 will have been stagnant for 15 years or so...but no, please blame it on the progressives...heh.”  
“I don't know that much about American politics, but I do know that my uncle enjoys complaining about them...sorry, I'll start reading up on it so we can talk about it next time.  
Next time. The fact that she wanted there to be a next time made him want to jump up and dance for joy, but he held in his euphoria.  
“It's not that hard to catch up on, you'll have it in no time, promise. So where is this mystery place your aunt is directing us to?”  
“It's just down the way, they have a really nice sandwich collection and I thought it would be diverse enough in case there were certain foods you didn't like.”  
“You were planning this all along, weren't you?” Munch found himself in a suddenly playful mood, wanting to showcase his witty banter with her until she showed she was his intellectual match, but her reservations kept holding her back.  
“Oh, no! I promise I wouldn't mislead you, I was just trying to be-” she got out as she looked at him again.  
“-relax, Quin, I'm kidding.” he said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair, but knocked off his glasses.  
“Here, let me.” Quin said as she bent down and picked up his glasses and handed them to him. He saw her blue eyes for the first time in that moment; their dark irises shining as she meekly smiled at him. Nestled in each eye was a gold ring that stood out in stark contrast to her blue irises, practically begging him to stare at them for the rest of the afternoon.  
In a bold move he would have never guessed she'd muster the courage to do, she slowly put his glasses back on his face, without any issue.  
“There you go...um...sorry, putting them on you was way too much...i just...it just happened...” she whispered as he wanted to badly to reach out and touch her hands, guiding them to put his glasses back on, but he found himself unable to move. She was so close to him.  
“Um...uh, it's fine...yeah, um, thanks.” he got out after a pause. She was still close to him.  
“Well, shall we?” she spoke as she stepped away from him.  
“Uh, yeah...” he said as he quickly caught up to her pace and maintained it as they made their way to the restaurant.  
-*-  
Why did I put his glasses on his face for him?! He's got to think I'm some kind of freak at this point, Oh god Quin you've ruined this whole thing, the whole damn thing! She berated herself as she held the door open for him and he smiled at her.   
You're doing it again, what is wrong with you?!  
“Feminist too? A guy can get used to this...” Munch said as Quin felt her face flush and she walked in after him. Romanos was a small, hole in the wall place that her aunt and her had started to frequent as a way for Quin to get used to being in the neighborhood. They had gone about half a dozen times, and soon the owner, Georgio, was familiar with who she was.  
“Ah! The lovely amazon! What brings you in here this afternoon-” Georgio's sentence was cut off as Quin saw him look at Munch with his hazel eyes.  
“-oh...OH! Who is this strapping young man?!” Georgio cajoled Quin as she felt her arms cross over her chest nervously, sensing that a wave of torment was about to hit her. Georgio, the first time she had met him, spent the better part of ten minutes commenting about how beautiful she was and she still felt herself cringe at the thought of him going on and on about her non existent beauty.  
“He's a...” she caught herself and looked at Munch, “...a family friend, John Munch.”  
Georgio's eyes grew wide as he winked at Munch, who in turn let out a chuckle.  
“I don't think he's just a family friend, my stunning amazon, he seems to be here with you on a date!” Georgio looked at Munch who was staring up at the menu, trying to not to look at either one of them. Quin knew it was because he was so uncomfortable with her earlier gestures, but she tried to diffuse the tension.  
“No, Georgio, he isn't. He was just helping me and my uncle put up our new garden fence. My uncle is treating him to lunch, that's all, I promise.” Quin stated matter of factly as she looked over at Munch who was still staring at the menu.  
“Alright, alright, I kid my luscious amazon, I kid! What will it be for you and your family friend?” Georgio returned to business as Munch looked down at him.  
“I'll take the pastrami on Rye...yes, I know, how Jewish of me.” Munch sassed at Georgio who held up his hands in mock defense.  
“Your money is just as good as anyone's!” Georgio teased back and Munch laughed. The way it sounded to her, Quin wanted to hear it always. It was a bit soft and gentle, but then grew as she gathered his mind was thinking over the humor, growing off of his own memories of the moment.  
“And for you, my long legged-”  
“-Hey, Georgio?” Munch butted in.  
“Yes, Munch?”  
His eyes glanced at her and then returned to Georgio's, “Can you do me a favor and stop being so...coy with Quin here?” again his eyes peeked over at her, “She doesn't really seem to like the attention and she's more than just some tall amazon, I assure you.”  
Quin felt herself quiver from the bravery in his request. He wasn't showboating his masculinity, but instead using it to speak for her, for her to be respected.  
“Munch, I don't want to cause any-” she started, but Georgio interjected.  
“My dear, if you would have told me that you didn't like the nickname, I would have respectfully declined to use it again. I shouldn't have assumed that you like it because your aunt does,” he looked at Munch, “I call her aunt the sassy sprout, makes her giggle every time she comes in. Again, my dear, I am sorry.” Georgio apologized as his hand went over his heart.  
“A...apology accepted...can I have the BLT on wheat?” Quin asked as Georgio let out a hearty laugh.  
“Yes, Yes, Quin you may! I'll be back with those and some sodas in a few moments, yes?”  
“Yes” Her and Munch answered in unison. Georgio went into the kitchen area and her and Munch found a booth to sit at while waiting.  
“Thank you...” she whispered at him.  
“Now we're even for the glasses.” he smiled as Georgio returned with two cans of soda and he let her pick out which one she wanted. Her hand went towards the root beer, but she decided to go with the cola instead.  
“Alright, root beer!” Munch exclaimed as he opened the can and took a sip.  
“Is it your favorite?” Quin pushed herself to ask, trying to use any moment she could to learn something about him, besides the fact that he was a gentleman and completely open with being Jewish.  
“It is, my mom went through this weird Jehovah's witness thing about 14 years back, so since they can't have caffeine, she'd stock up root beer and drink herself silly. I found a way to sneak a can or two here or there, and I've been an addict ever since.”   
“Good to know.” she answered as Georgio brought out their food.  
“Your sassy sprout aunt called and says that she needs to two to get home, she thought that the tests you are taking would be at 12, but they are at 11:30.” his eyes looked up at the clock, which showed, 11:05 am.  
“Looks like we have to split.” Munch commented as Georgio smiled and handed them their food to go in a doggy bag.  
“Smart man, this guy right here.” Munch got out as he grabbed the bag and they made their way back home. Quin again held the door open for him and they left.  
Due to the time constraints placed on her, Quin wasn't able to have an actual lunch with Munch, but she did enjoy the time she spent with him, even if it was cut short due to the test she had to take. Her lunch had been devoured in the car, as her aunt drove like a bat out of hell to get her there on time. The tests, which she took with two other students in the room, one from Japan and the other from South Africa, were easy enough for her. Both of the other students had scowled at her for finishing first.   
But now, she was sitting in the principal's office, with her aunt next to her, across from the principal's desk. Her aunt was the first one to break the silence in the room. After her placement tests had been graded, the two teachers who had administered them requested that Quin stay and review her results with them.  
It wasn't just the principal, who was older, named Mr. Cragen, with kind eyes and an uneasy expression, the two teachers who had administered her tests were also present, standing behind Principal Cragen. The first and to Principal Cragen's right was a shorter, Asian man, who had introduced himself as Dr. George Huang, the other man, on the left, was a younger, heavier set man, who went by Mr. Buchanan.  
“So why are we here? Is there something wrong with Quin's tests, can she not be placed?!” the panic in her aunt's voice rattled Quin. She would never forgive herself if she hadn't been placed well. The fear in her aunt's voice made her want to run out of the room, but she noticed Dr. Huang was seemingly analyzing her, and she made herself present as confident.  
“Nothing is wrong, Mrs. Cornwell, but we haven't had this situation come up in this school's history.” Principal Cragen said as Mr. Buchanan took over.  
“The tests you were given in mathematics were designed for a fourth year college student seeking a bachelor's in that subject area. It's intentionally meant to be too hard for just about every student, but you scored the highest grade ever. It wasn't a perfect score mind you, but even in the answers you got wrong, the logic you display in them is more than what I go over in my Calculus class.”  
“And with my English exam, you procured a perfect score with very minimal misspellings, but those were cultural and not textual. I'm surprised you had even read most of Shakespeare's works, your essays spoke to an almost graduate level understanding of his material.”  
“And looking at your scores in the other areas, we don't think we have a course load challenging enough for you.” Principal Cragen wrapped up their thoughts.  
“But we can't go to another school, they're all too far away, and the private schools cost to much!” Her aunt fretted before the men, “What about what Dr. Brownstone said to you?”  
Mr. Buchanan looked at the two other men and quietly excused himself from the room. Once he was gone, Dr. Huang answered her aunt's worries.  
“I've discussed Quin's situation with Dr. Brownstone and I think we may have a solution. This will be the second year we'll be offering advanced placement classes and we think Quin would find them to be a better mental challenge that just taking a sophomore level work load.”  
Quin looked at her aunt, who was much more relaxed and timidly inquired, “What does that make me?”  
“Well, socially, we'd put you in a sophomore homeroom, but with the course load you'd be taking, we'd have to recognize you as an early senior.” Principal Cragen answered as Quin fought the urge to fidget her hands in her lap.  
“So, she'd be able to graduate this year?” her aunt questioned.  
“Assuming she passes her classes, then yes, I don't see why she'd have to stay here for another year.” Dr. Huang replied, “Your home room would be with other sophomores, I've asked Ms. Novak to be your homeroom teacher, and she's a fantastic support system for you. Here is a rough outline of your classes.”  
“Oh thank you!” Aunt Elaine exclaimed as Quin smiled at both of the men.  
“We can't wait to see what you're made of.” Principal Cragen stated, as Quin and her aunt stood up and shook hands with both of them.  
“I hope you're ready to learn, I've requested that you be in my AP psychology class, I think it will challenge you.” Dr. Huang beamed as Quin bowed her head slightly at him.  
“I will be, and thank you both again.” Quin bashfully answered.

-*-  
“Quin, dear, I spoke with Dr. Brownstone and he won't be able to make it out to your block party but he still thinks it's a good idea and it will help you socialize more!” Her aunt told her as they drove back home from the school.  
“Oh, good...”Quin trailed off as looked out the window, taking in the tall buildings and sky scrapers.  
“Quin, honey, are you nervous about seeing that Munch boy there? I know he's been saying hi to you these last couple of weeks, and you'll get to talk to him more.” Her aunt's voice went sing songy towards the end of her thought.  
“It'll be good to see him again, John is rather nice.” Quin lightly answered as her aunt patted her shoulder.  
“We're gonna have a lot of planning to do, I wanna have it this weekend, the last weekend before school starts, so I'll need your long arms to hang up streamers and help out with other things around the house, okay?”  
“Okay...”  
“Honey, just tell me that you want to have this party, please?” the concern in her aunt's eyes made Quin push aside her own fears and nod her head.  
“I want this party, it'll be good to meet everyone at once. Thanks for having it.”  
“Oh goodie! That's the spirit, oh-we're gonna have to get you a dress, I know you like Frieda's clothes, but this needs to be modern and feminine, and while I love Frieda, she is an old die hard hippie. Tomorrow morning, we'll go shopping, just you wait and see, we will have you looking like a bell at a ball!”  
Their car kept moving as Quin kept her eyes out on the sights, but the one person she wanted to look at more than any one else wasn't out there. There would be enough time for her to stare into his black brown eyes again, and she was already counting down the minutes in her mind.


	5. Summer 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late summer block party brings a new friend into Quin's life along with a chance to get closer to Munch and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thanks for your continued readership, I appreciate it.   
> Feel free to leave any comments about this work, I do appreciate the feedback.  
> I'm on tumblr! ladyzootie.

Quin walked into Dr. Brownstone's office and sat down. Her thoughts were swimming, so much had happened to her in the last week and with the block party happening tonight, she was nervous, anxious about how it was going to go. Her aunt had put in so much preparation, she herself had been charged with handing out invitations to her aunt and uncle's friends who lived on their block. The entire time she could feel their reservations about attending, but she remained calm and diligently handed every last invitation out.  
Beyond the scope of the party, she had been placed into just about every advance placement course her school offered and had met Munch, who she couldn't stop thinking about unless she was reading about chemistry and she noted the irony.  
“Quin, how are you doing?” Dr. Brownstone asked as she looked up at him. His eyes smiled as she crossed her legs and got situated.  
“I'm well...and you?” she politely asked as she saw him take out his notebook and scribble down a few notes.  
He smiled back at her, “About as well as I can be. I do regret not telling you in person that I wouldn't be able to attend your block party, but I didn't want to hit you with the disappointment the afternoon before, it is tonight, correct?”  
“Yes, it's been an extremely busy week. I've been helping with fence mending and I've hung more streamers than I ever thought possible, in addition to getting my classes squared away for school.” she answered him as she tried to push thinking about Munch out of her mind.  
“Looks like you're ready for school and you've been earning your keep, but your eyes seem to say that there is another topic lingering in your mind to discuss, no?” He sat down in his chair across from her and sat down his notebook.  
“There is...but it feels so juvenile that I don't even know how to bring it up, it's so sophomoric.” her hands trembled in her lap. She wanted to discuss Munch, to bring up how she felt about him, and how her feelings about him were terrifying and seductive to her. Walking to Romanos with him the other day, spending time with him, it made the days fly by faster, making her feel more alive than she thought she could with her past.  
“Quin, it's okay. This is a judgment free zone, this is your time to talk about what you need to talk about.”  
She nodded her head and folded her hands on her lap.  
“There's a guy I like, and I don't know if he likes me and it sounds so sil-”  
“It's hardly silly, everyone has crushes on people, some of those attractions are to the same sex and some to the opposite sex, attraction happens and it's okay. May I ask who this mystery man is that has captured your attention?”  
“He's going to be a classmate of mine, he lives in the apartment complex near my aunt and uncle's house. They know his parents so he comes by from time to time and I feel so...weird around him.”  
“Weird, weird how?”  
“Weird as in, I suddenly over think every possible piece of dialogue I have with him because I really want to be his friend...”  
Dr. Brownstone let out a small chuckle, which she tried not to take offense to. “Quin, you have a classic crush, have you spoken to this young man at all?”  
She shifted her weight in her seat, “Yes, we have a few times now, it's-it's so silly, like he's a senior and I'm just some underclassmen who he thinks is a child...”  
“If he's been socializing with you more than once while your aunt and your uncle aren't around, I don't think he views you as a child, but perhaps as a kindred spirit, will he be in any of your classes, you said that several of them were AP level.”  
“Yes, he will be, he's kinda the school genius, at least that's how people talk about him.”  
“What else do people say about him?”  
“I don't really get specifics, there just seems to be an air of maturity around him, like he's not caught up in childish things, he just seems to be a good guy.”  
“He isn't disrespectful towards you, is he?”  
“No, if anything, he's one of the most respectful people I've met.”  
“Then I don't think that it would be a bad idea for you to continue socializing with him, having friends of the opposite gender is important for an individual's well being.”  
Quin hesitated, “What if, he doesn't feel the same? I mean, I'm following him around like a puppy dog and I wear out my welcome? And tonight, if tonight doesn't go well...how am I going to face him at school?”  
Dr. Brownstone sat up and nodded his head, “I think you're trying to own another person's feelings and you can't. If he doesn't return your romantic affections, there will be others who do. Go and enjoy your party tonight, for a young woman like you who has been through the hardships scattered in your life, you should be enjoying yourself. Live in the moment Quin and see where it takes you.”  
Quin's eyes caught the clock and she smiled, “Okay, I'll just let what ever happens, happen.”  
“I'll see you next week? After school, 4 o'clock on Tuesdays okay?”  
“Yes, my aunt can make that possible,” She got up and looked back at him, “Dr. Brownstone?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.” She turned around and walked out of his office.  
Whatever comes my way...I'll just have to handle it like a rational adult, right?  
-*-  
In the evening sky the orange and gold tones of the sun's evening attire vibrantly revolted against the navy blue evening sky. To Quin, dusk was truly doing her a favor bring this beautiful. She looked out her room window and saw the party lights her aunt had her meticulously put up; they looked like spheres, tiny spheres from another planet. The tables were set with a vast array of snacks and desserts of various types to keep their guest satiated.  
Quin turned her attention to her mirror and looked over her outfit. It had been years since she had worn a dress, but her aunt had been persistent about this due to the attention her clothing got her when she was helping her uncle take down the fence and rebuild it. Several of the older neighbors who had been watching her work called her aunt and had commented about her wearing long sleeves and jeans to work in the 80 plus degree heat. Due to dealing with so many queries about her well being, the dress was a must.  
Thankfully, she had a lot of say in it. It was a sleeveless number with a mandarin collar and conservative neckline. The tiny pearl buttons twinkled as the lights hit them. A belt wrapped around her waist and neatly tied with a deep green ribbon, the same color as the dress. Her only concern was the hemline, which was right above her knees, but with a pair of opaque black tights, she felt better about it.  
Her aunt had lent her a pair of pearl earrings and she liked how they they tied in with the dress's buttons. On her feet she had a pair of low black heels, which Frieda had given her recently, along with another bag of clothing.  
“Okay,” Quin said as she mentally psyched herself up, “We can do this, we can go down there and be a social butterfly, we just have to do it, that's all. If it's easy for Aunt Elaine, I can do it too.” She took in a deep breath and put on some mint chapstick and then made her way downstairs.  
Quin took a small detour to sneak in a small glass of water from the kitchen sink. She stepped into the kitchen and saw a very odd boy; slim with a shaggy mop of wavy blonde hair, who was tapping his fingers on the kitchen sink, as he listened to the buzzing music coming from his headphones.  
She was at a momentary loss about what to do. On one hand, he was a complete stranger in her aunt and uncle's home, but on the other hand, he wasn't bothering a living soul. Quin continued to watch him as he flailed his limbs about; his skinny black jeans still a size too big for him and his shirt, which had a large logo, Tesla, was also a bit too big. He accidentally knocked his headphones off and picked them up as if she wasn't even in the room observing him, all while making peculiar noises with his mouth.  
She found the courage to speak up before he could get the headphones adjusted on his ears again, “Um...excuse me....sir?” she bashfully got out as he shot up like she'd just electrocuted him.  
His gaze met hers and his face went bright red, “Ah! Hey what are you doing-hey...” his tone changed along with his body language as he posted up against the kitchen sink counter tops, “...hey, how you doin'?” he raised an eyebrow and winked at her.  
Quin couldn't hold back the wave of laughter that consumed her and bombastically exited her mouth as his willow like frame deflated.  
“I'm, I'm so sorry, it's just...it's just that...” She got out as he hid his nerves with anger.  
“What's the big deal, huh?! Grown man can't jam out to his fave heavy metal band in...” his eyes darted around the room, “...in some stranger's kitchen?!”  
“I'm sorry, it's just hilarious!” she continued laughing as he crossed his arms out of a mixture of sass and pouting.  
“Oh yeah?! Well...you're dress is-Nice!” He snapped at her.  
“I'm sorry, you're trying to be a flirt while wearing a Tesla t-shirt, it's amusing!”  
“Hey! Don't hate on my band!!” He shouted back at her.  
“Tesla isn't a band. Nikola Tesla was a famous inventor, not a band, but a singular man who was very socially awkward and not able to procure a life partner-” she let out a gasp, “-Oh! Sorry, if you are socially awkward, I meant no disrespect, I just think it's funny...”  
“I can't help but agree.” His voice chimed in. Quin saw the slender teen's eyes light up as she slowly turned around and felt her heart skip several beats. She saw Munch standing in the entrance way of her kitchen wearing a very nice suit. It wasn't a tuxedo, but she liked the modern slim tie he was wearing with a tweed jacket and olive slacks. The cream colored shirt he was wearing underneath suited the colors in his tie and jacket. Her eyes looked down at her feet and she smiled, he was wearing the same rust colored converse he had worn every day during the summer.  
Well, it is a party, he wouldn't want to be restricted by dress shoes... she told herself as she opened her mouth and let out a soft, “Hi.”  
The unnamed slender teen walked over to her and draped his arm around her shoulders, which instantly made Munch give him an annoyed look.  
“Dominick, what in your God's name are you doing to the guest of the evening's house?”  
Dominick looked at Quin with a cheeky grin, “It's Sonny, by the way, everyone calls me Sonny-”  
“-Only I do, and only when you aren't pestering a fellow genius.” Munch tacked on as he looked at Sonny over his glasses, the tinted glasses looking even darker in contrast to the faint yellow décor.  
Sonny awkwardly moved his arm off of her shoulders, “Oh....OH! You're that genius girl everyone out in the yard keeps yammering on about! They've been talking about you for the last twenty minutes-how are you that late to you own party?!”  
“Sonny-” Munch sternly got out as Sonny pulled his pants back up from below his natural waist.  
“It's no bother,” Quin jumped into their conversation, “He didn't know and he was almost a perfect gentleman-”  
“-Yeah!” Sonny shot back at Munch and then continued while looking at Quin, “May I just say, you're cute, please be my age?” he slyly got out as he bit his lip.  
Quin felt her entire body flush as a combination of shame and embarrassment hit her, “I am 16, yes, but I think you need to live my kitchen now...please.” her attempt to be stern failed as she tacked on the manners, but Sonny rolled his eyes at her.  
“Pff, fine...alright...” Sonny huffed as Munch rolled his eyes and watched him leave. Quin saw Munch wink at her out of the corner of her eye and she smiled at him.  
Munch strolled out of the doorway and made his way over to her as she nervously tucked a bit of her hair behind her ears.  
“Now that the children have gone outside to play, may I say that it's good to see you again.” Munch stated as he let a smile find its way onto his face.  
“The same to you, yes...um, you didn't have to come to this, it's no big deal. My family just wants everyone to know how-”  
“-lovely you are?” he finished the sentence as his eyes gazed into hers. She wasn't able to process his hand holding hers as she heard herself let out a small gasp as he gently kissed her hand, but wouldn't admit it.  
“T...th...thank you.” the reply fumbled out of her mouth as he let go of her hand and held out his arm for her to link hers with it.  
“Your aunt requested that I find you, so...ready?” Munch asked as Quin found the courage to link her arm with his and they walked out to the party.  
Quin saw dozens of eyes looking at her. She found herself wishing she had worn her cardigan, but her aunt said it took away from the dress so she had left it upstairs in her room. Munch's arm left hers and she saw her aunt and uncle stunned to see her in her dress. Several elderly couples made small comments about how lovely she looked as she made her way over to them.  
“Oh Quin, sweetie, oh you look so pretty!” her aunt squealed as she took Quin's hand and began to introduce her to each and every guest. Quin looked around for a moment or two in between guests, seeking out Munch's form in the crowd but he was no where to be seen.  
She felt herself becoming tense as her shoulders ached from looking down at each person, greeted them and shook their hands. The anxiety mounted as more and more people introduced themselves to her, some of her uncle's work friends were looking her up and down, which made her skin crawl.  
Those looks, just like...them... she saw a mental montage of glaring, leering faces cycle through her mind, Be strong! Uncle Robert and aunt Elaine worked way too hard, I have to be perfect for them! She scolded herself as she continued to push through the introductions.  
Finally, after what felt like a good hour of meeting people, her aunt took an empty wine class and tapped a cocktail fork against it, drawing the attention of everyone in attendance, as her uncle turned down the music.  
“Hello and welcome!” her aunt began, “We're so glad that just about all of you came. This evening we have some wonderful news to share, my niece, Quin, who we thought...” her aunt's voice wavered, illiciting several people to verbalize their sympathy, but her aunt continued, “...who we thought was going to be missing forever, is here and she's a delight, well all of you now know since you've met her, but we just want you to feel welcome and enjoy the music and food!”  
The sea of guests clapped and Quin politely waved at them as she knew she was red in the face from the attention. Her eyes skimmed the crowd, looking for Munch, but he was no where to be seen.  
“Where did he go?” she murmured to herself. Quin turned around and saw the Sonny boy with his family. Him and his father looked identical but Quin felt horrible for him, he had three sisters who were all chattering and clamoring around him.  
No wonder he wears those headphones. She told herself as she looked behind herself again and saw Munch standing next to whom she presumed where his parents and younger brother. Bracing herself to meet him, she took in a calming breath and made her way over to them. His mother was an extremely petite and stoic woman, with a bob haircut from the 1960's and a plain navy sheath dress on. His father, cradling a beer in his hand and a cigar in the other was slim and tall like Munch. Munch's father made eye contact with her as Munch's younger brother hid behind his father's legs.  
“So,” the elder Munch's voice gruffed as he looked at her, “you're the magical princess who gets all this attention for not being dead anymore...” his comment seeped with a caustic sarcasm that made several guests murmur in dislike.  
“Peter!” Munch's mother shouted as every guest looked at them, “What is wrong with you?!” his mother glanced at her, “I'm so sorry, he's a little-”  
“-what? Shitfaced? We hardly speak to any of these people and now on my one day off we've gotta come here and-hic-” Mr. Munch let out a belch after slurring his words, as Quin saw her uncle make his way over to them.  
“What's going on here?” Robert demanded as his eyes looked at her and then at Mr. Munch.  
“I was trying to find John...I...” she started as she saw her uncle's eyes flash with anger.  
“Oh goddamnit! Please don't be another lover of his, this-” he jabbed Munch's shoulder, “this wanna be Einstein is trying to get as many notches on his bedpost before we find him one of our own kind-he...”  
Robert took a breath in and he opened his mouth, “Peter,” his voice sounded strained, as if he was trying to holding back his rage, “I think it's time that you and your family get home. You've been hitting the sauce rather hard this evening.”  
Her aunt Elaine joined Robert at his side as she saw Munch try to hid his face from the crowd.  
“Moira, Robert and I want to stress that we enjoy your company, but it's a bit difficult to make the situation comfortable for everyone given, certain,” her eyes looked at Mr. Munch, “indulgences...”  
“Indulgences, ha!” Mr. Munch flailed his beer can about, spilling splashes of it on his youngest son.  
“Look at all of this!” he pointed about with his beer can, “All of this for some girl who will end up being a mother, at best, and nothing else!” he shouted at Quin as he got right up into her face. She shivered in place as his alcoholic breath waifed into her nostrils, “You just wanna latch yourself on to the first man who doesn't beat you, that's what you're trained to do!”  
“Leave. NOW!!!” her uncle shouted as he wedged himself between her and Mr. Munch, the latter who sneered at her and rounded up his family.   
Quin wanted desperately to grab Munch and apologize for the incident, she saw his shame over his father's actions as his father began to meander away but not without adding, “I guess us Jews ruin everything, huh?”  
Aunt Elaine let out a gasp as she saw Munch reluctantly leave with his family. Quin heard several guests comment on Mr. Munch's actions, as she felt the collective shock and disappointment strike her. Their entire evening had been ruined because of Mr. Munch's outburst; she hadn't been able to contain his rage and once more she had crushed the spirit of the party with her lack of action.  
She felt herself get lightheaded and tried to take a step back from the limelight, which caught her uncle's attention.  
“Whoa there, you ok?”  
“Yes-yes, I'm okay, I'm...” she collapsed to the ground as she felt her chest tighten up. Breathing in a breath became a burden, requiring all of her focus. Her vision became blurry as she felt her uncle help her stand back up.  
“No, no you aren't, let's go.” he finished her thought as he helped her get back into the house.  
Quin could hear her aunt's distorted voice trying to get the party back into motion, but several guests began to leave, barely thanking her for her hard work.  
Her and Robert made their way into the kitchen. She sat down on the nearest kitchen chair and he handed her a glass of water. She saw the agitation on his face and felt herself want to cry as he shook his head.  
“Thank you.” she timidly answered him as the cool water splashed around her mouth, making her realize she hadn't eaten much that day.  
“You gonna be okay?” he asked her as she looked up at him.  
“I ruined it...I'm-”  
“-don't apologize, just get to bed.” he sternly ordered as she felt herself contain her shaking hands.  
“Uncle-”  
“-Quin, just go to your room and sleep.” he cut her off as she put the glass in the sink and went up stairs to her room. She gently shut her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed, sinking into the mattress as waves of guilt racked her body.

 

His old man had bitched the entire card drive home and he wanted to shove his head through the passenger side window. John could feel his rage about his father's drunken actions this evening mounting, and they hit their peak when his father started laying into him.  
“I don't get it, I don't get why you're interested in her Johnny, she's not as smart as you are! Hell, your mom over here was telling me you've been trying to chat her up, I don't get why?!-”  
“Why don't you just shut up?!” Munch screamed as his mother stopped the car just a few houses away from Quin's house.  
Her eyes locked with his and he knew her expression all too well, the one that begged him to once again let go of his anger or else they both would be dealing with the reprecussions.  
His old man liked ping pong a bit too much.  
Munch felt his father's hand grab at his tie, reeling him in.  
“What did you say?!” his father snarled at him as Munch tried to pull away and failed.  
“Nothing...” Munch let his anger seep out of his words as he kept his tone even.  
“That's what I thought!” his father cheered in a drunken, victorious tone. Munch saw his mother take in a breath as his father bellowed at her to keep driving them home.   
Once in their apartment complex's parking lot, all of them exited the car, and Munch felt his father's hand crash into the side of his face.  
“Peter, Oh god no!” his mother wailed as his father picked him up and slammed him into the side of the car, pinning him in place.  
“Let me make one thing clear to you, Johnny boy. She is not welcome here, she isn't our kind, and you won't be seeing her any time soon. You take any classes with her, stay the hell away from her! I don't need some rich little cunt ruining you, your job is school, not some idiot romance with her, we clear?!”  
Munch felt around his person for his glasses, found them, picked them up and put them on his face. He could make out the sheer disgust his father had for Quin, a rage he couldn't even try to make sense of in his current condition.  
“We are...”  
“Good...” his father spat at him as he got up and left Munch in a pile on the ground as he and his younger son left him there.  
Munch felt his mother trying to lift him up, but she wasn't able to.  
“Mom...I'm-” he stammered, the blows his father left on him making it impossible to form sentences correctly. His body felt gelatinous, he wasn't able to stand without fumbling into the side of the car.  
“Johnny, I'm sorry...” his mother got out as she wiped away her tears and kissed the top of his head. She gave him one last assist and he was able to stand. He saw the hurt on her face, she had never enjoyed when his father had beaten him or herself.  
“Mom, I'll be fine...I have all day Sunday to rest...”  
“Sweetheart, maybe you should stay-”  
“-I can't!” he whispered as his mom reached up and brushed back his hair, “I really like her mom...I don't know why, I just do.”  
His mother sharply exhaled, “Well...stop liking her...for us...please.” she took off her coat and rested it on her arm as she walked away from him, leaving him there in the parking lot.  
Munch felt how feeble he was as his father tossed him about, he hated it, almost as much as he had been denied a chance to really talk to her again.  
The late summer air hit his shoulders and he shivered, as he realized that the new school year would be upon them again, in fall.  
I've really screwed up...Quin, I'm sorry.


	6. Fall 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin and Munch finally meet again at school. Through the eyes of these two characters we start to see the dynamic they have with each other and with the other students at PS 119.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall is here!
> 
> I made this chapter a bit long, but I didn't want to cut up the first day into several chapters and I wanted to leave the whole day together, so it's super long.  
> Thanks again for reading this and I hope this long chapter tides you over!  
> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos (if you want to), and to follow me on tumblr: Ladyzootie
> 
> Thanks!

Hands grabbed and fingers ran up and down her frame. She turned her head to one side, seeing her former pimp caressing her body. Her head turned to the other side and she saw Dr. Brownstone looking at her, shaking his head 'no' as his finger went to her lips and he shushed her.  
Her eyes sprang open a moment before her alarm went off. Quin sat up in her bed and saw the morning son peek up into the sky. She turned off her alarm clock and checked her body. Her dream was profoundly vivid; the sensations and voices tingled around her as she caught her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. She was still clothed and free from being an escort, she was in her reality, safe and sound.  
“It's okay...just a bad dream” Quin soothed herself as she felt herself shiver from the new, crisp, early morning fall air. She made her way to her bathroom and started to strip off her clothes as the shower water ran. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. As she took the soap and traced it over her body, cleaning away the grime from yesterday, she could see how her body had gotten healthier in the last few weeks. Her collarbones no longer jutted away from her chest, they were visible but no longer a focal point. Quin washed under her breasts and no longer hated them, they didn't make her think about her attackers over the years, but with a pang of guilt, she thought about him.  
Munch.  
Ever since the block party, she hadn't seen him. She sensed he was angry at her, but it didn't feel like a complete answer to her. Knowing he was going to be at school today was making her stressed, but she let the hot water rinse off the soap on her skin and she tried to think of what she was going to say to him when she's see him.  
Quin missed his kind brown eyes, his witty banter, and his thoughtful insights- when she had been able to go to Romanos with him, it felt like a date but it felt so foolish for her to think of it as a date. It was like a lunch meeting, it had that same level of platonic interaction, until-  
-She had boldly put his fallen glasses back on to his face.  
I've never been that bold...ever...I mean, it just felt so right, like there wasn't any reason for me not to...except for the eleven hundred reasons for me not to... She mulled over her actions as she rinsed her hair and got out of the shower. Her hands turned off the water and she saw a flash of his smile in her mind's eye. It wasn't an excessive grin or a smirk, it was a genuine smile that simply wanted to display itself, for her. Maybe only for her.  
As she wrapped her burgundy robe around her figure, she walked over to her closet and opened it. She had stayed up late, scowering over her aunt's fashion magazines and compiled three viable first day school outfits. Her eyes skimmed over the first one, a pair of jeans, a large blue chunky knit sweater and ankle boots, which seemed too wintry for her, the second was a pair of black leggings, scrunch socks, and a pink tunic tee, which did nothing for her now that she wasn't looking at it at eleven in the evening, and finally she saw the last outfit, her classic standby, her taupe trousers, a crème turtleneck, and her green knit cardigan and loafers.  
Never hurts to go with a classic look She told herself as she got dressed. She put on one of the newer beige bras her aunt had brought her, she knew it would be wise to wear the nude since the sales clerk had been adamant that white under white was a huge fashion no-no.  
Quin took a brush through her hair and let it air dry as she went downstairs to eat breakfast before the start of her senior year.

Both him and her sat on the bench outside the art museum, nestled in a quiet part of downtown. She had forgotten her scarf, so naturally he lent her his. Her kind blue eyes set off the burgundy color of his scarf as the sun hit them both. A golden glow wrapped around every strand of her hair, only captivating him further with her natural beauty. He felt her scoot closer to him, a smile on her face as she gently reached out and grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together. Her hands were freezing and he cupped them with his own, offering up any warmth he could give her.  
His shoulder hurt, like he'd been punched. Her image faded as another punch landed in the same spot.  
“Don't let go...” Quin's image said as he opened his eyes and saw the lime green walls of his bedroom and then his younger brother's enormous nose and eyes, the latter shielded by a pair of coke rimmed glasses.  
Munch let out a sigh as his younger brother tousled his hair. Motivation to get up was non existent, he hadn't said a word to her in the last day or so out of respect for his mother's plea. He hated that he shouldn't be associating with her because of a set of beliefs he had pushed on to him. He wanted to talk to her, to explain what had happened at the party and to profusely apologize for his father's stupid behavior.  
“Look kid, beat it!” Munch laughed as he tossed his pillow at his brother and missed.  
“Fine, but mom says to get up and get ready, you have twenty minutes before the bus gets here!” his brother communicated to him as he turned around and ran out of the room.  
Munch dragged himself out of his bed and sauntered over to his closet. As he ran his hands through his hair, untangling the mess of black hair, he contemplated what he should wear for the first day of school.  
“No, no, lame...wore that a week ago...” he critiqued every article of clothing as he whipped them past him on the hangers.  
I mean, what's she gonna wear? I can't show up looking like a doofus, I'm not gonna wear stuff that isn't me, but what if she's mixing it up though? Oh man.. Munch caught himself thinking about Quin in the dress she wore during the block party. The way her legs looked in it was locked in his mind, which caused his member to wake up in his boxers.  
Not now boner... he told himself as he was greeted by a bit of Romanian wood.   
His eyes caught the last outfit in his closet, “There it is!” he exclaimed as his hands pulled the pair of worn jeans and old flannel shirt he'd been looking for. Underneath the flannel shirt was his favorite t-shirt, a picture of Albert Einstein screen printed, with his tongue sticking out.  
Munch smiled as he threw the clothes on his person and put on his converse sneakers. He made his way downstairs and checked his reflection in the stairway mirror. He saw that his hair had grown out a bit as he straightened the collar on his flannel shirt. Munch adjusted his glasses and finished walking down the stairs right into the kitchen.  
His mother looked up at him and smiled, which drew his father's attention as well. Munch walked over to his mom, gave her quick peck on the top of her head, snuck a piece of toast and gave his father the stink eye.  
“So that's what you're wearing to school?” his father began as his mother touched his arm.  
“Peter, it's his final year, he can wear what he wants.” she defended him as Munch smiled at her and walked past them. He made his way towards the front door and grabbed his messenger bag.  
“See you mom.” he said as a final 'fuck you' to his old man.  
“Have a good day!” She answered as the front door slammed. Munch walked out of his apartment complex and through the main lobby doors as he saw Finn's car pull up. It was a trademark 1979 Caddy, bright red with re-touched rims -the classic car for his best friend.  
He stood on the sidewalk and felt a jolt of jealously flash through him, he would have loved a car to drive away from home in, to take Quin out in, to talk to her in, but his father wasn't going to let him get his license until he was married; the old man thought it was motivation to make him see several young women from their synagogue, but Munch instead viewed it as a chance to walk more.  
“You just gonna stand there or what?” Finn shouted as he turned down his stereo and opened the passenger side door for him.  
“Just waiting for you to treat me like a lady...” Munch sassed as he got in and buckled up, “Nice to see you kept the seatbelts.”  
Finn gave him a look, “Screw you man, I've been bustin' my ass to get as much overtime as possible to keep this thing runnin' while you've been waving at shut ins. Speakin' of which, how did the white as hell block party go?” Finn dished back as he drove down the street.  
Munch sighed, “It went...no where...until you get to the bit where my old man accused the woman I like of being a clinging whore to his only genius son...it was nice before that went down.”  
“Beer was there and your mom had no interest in helping you out?”  
“No, it's not her job to stop him from drinking, it's his. He goes on this tangent about how Quin is completely spoiled, mindless, and only interested in me because I'm older and some nonsense about the family line...and of course as we dragged him out, he had to make a Jew comment...”  
Finn gave him a side eye, “Damn, what is it with your dad and the Jew line?”  
“I know...right?!” Munch started up again, “I did however get to sneak in a compliment and kiss, so that was nice, before my father eviscerated that moment with speaking.”  
“Hand...John, don't tell me it was her hand...” Finn flatly put as he kept his eyes on the road.  
“Yeah, hand, because I'm old school...that and I think she could throw me through a wall if I made a move she didn't like-you should have seen her helping her uncle with their fence those college jerks wrecked, she was just doing everything like we would have, there was no hesitation because she's a woman...it was kinda-”  
“-Nope, I draw the line at your weird strong woman fantasies...okay?” Finn answered while his hand was up in Munch's line of sight.  
“Fine, suit yourself, but apparently the Carisis were there too...and everyone's favorite little creeper was there, and I got to save her from that.” Munch boasted as Finn returned his hand to the steering wheel and groaned.  
“How in the hell has that kid ever kissed anyone? He's like a walkin' horndog-”  
“-Who thinks Tesla is still a band...God, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, as his little slimy hands were bothering her, but she fended him off and dropped some serious Tesla science on him...it was impressive.” Munch tried to hide his happiness as Finn pulled the car up to the local donut shop. Both of them got out of the car and walked in while continuing their conversation.  
“So now he's gonna be there trying to get his flirt on with her and you're what, gonna do nothing?”  
“Hardly, I will put Sonny in his place if I have to...I will not be out staged by some walking stick underclassman.” Munch replied as Finn ordered two coffees and a half a dozen of donuts.  
Finn paid for the order as he nodded his head in agreement with Munch, “You nerds...so...she didn't get Carisied then?”  
“Nope, I got there just in the nick of time...I hope she was grateful...that would make me feel better knowing that she was appreciative before my family ruined the evening.” Munch lamented as he held on the donuts and they both got back inside Finn's car. He felt Finn smack his hand away as he tried to eat one of the donuts.  
“Hey, what the hell?” Munch questioned as Finn started driving towards school again.  
“We both have Buchanan again, who do you think these donuts are for?” Finn glared at him.  
“...So they aren't for me?” Munch coyly responded.  
“Munch,” Finn started, “You may be my Jew, but I'm not your mamma...dig?”  
“So...Buchanan's first day gift huh?” Munch answered in suit.  
“Duh...”  
Quin made her way to her locker and stowed away her lunch before the start of homeroom. Part of her was excited to eat it since her aunt had outdone herself with making it. She had peeked to see what its contents were and she was elated. Inside was a tuna sandwich on light rye bread, a tomato, a container of applesauce, carrots, a small bag of chips and a couple of the cookies they had baked last night to help her with her pre-first day jitters.  
It had been beneficial to bake with her aunt, she had been able to talk about what had happened at the block party, and her aunt assured her that Uncle Robert wasn't irate with her or any of her actions, but instead was mad at Peter Munch, Munch's father.  
“It wasn't that you were wrong, we just really didn't like having Mr.Munch come out and get intoxicated, oh and the way he insulted you, not okay with your uncle or I, ever!” She could recall her aunt's testy ramblings as she rolled the cookies out on the pan.  
“But uncle Robert is irate with me, he hasn't said anything to me since last night...I made him angry...” Quin had confessed to her aunt.  
“Oh hardly, when he's angry he'll yell at you and if he ever yells at you, you let me know so I can give him a piece of my mind...” her aunt sat down the rolling pin and looked at her, “I'll have him talk to you, make him make it clear to you that he's not cross with you. He's a man of few words but perhaps talking with you will get him to open up...now help me cut out these cookies.”  
The memory faded from her mind as she put her thermos full of tea up on the top shelf of her desk and packed a few books for reading into her messenger bag. She locked up her locker and looked at her schedule-her homeroom was rom310, with Ms. Novak. Quin folded the schedule and put it in her cardigan pocket and made her way towards her homeroom.   
Upon entering the room, she saw a medium height and slight built woman with red, long hair clad in a suit leaning against the desk at the front of the room. She saw the woman, who Quin assumed was Ms. Novak, skimming over the students when the homeroom bell rang. Her bag spilled out its contents on the floor and the entire classroom of students turned her way, their attention focused on her.  
Ms. Novak's heels clacked in the silence of the room, her body knelt down and picked up a few of the non textbooks totems that lay displayed on the floor and looked over them.  
“Well, War and Peace, Romeo and Juliet, and-” Ms.Novak held on to her green journal, glancing over it with inquisitive eyes, “-a memoir of sorts? I'm assuming from your non academic reading that you're my new student, Quin Montgomery.” she added as she looked up at Quin, causing Quin to nod her head in agreement as Ms. Novak handed her journal back to her.  
Quin tucked the journal into the crook of her arm as she felt herself standing still from guilt.  
“Well, you'd better get to your seat, which is right behind the other gentle giant I have this year, Mike Dodds.”  
“Thanks.” Quin timidly got out as she made her way over to her desk. The young man in front of her desk turned around and looked at her. A slight smile was on his face as his mouth opened, about to say something to her when a familiar mop of blonde hair scrambled into the room and nearly collapsed into the desk next to hers. She saw his bright blue eyes shine as he looked at a visibly annoyed Ms.Novak.  
His hands went up in a defensive posture, “I-I can explain-” he stammered as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Dominick Carisi, the first day and you're late? Not a good start...” Ms. Novak seemed to lay into him as she accosted him before the classroom, “...see me after homeroom Dominick, so I can hear what this excuse is today.” she finished as the morning announcements began to play in the background.  
Quin saw Sonny turn and look at her with a grin on his face.  
“No way!” he loudly whispered at her, “I have homeroom with genius girl, how cool!”  
Quin felt several pairs of eyes, including Mike's pinpoint her location and lock on to her form.  
“Genius girl...she has a name you know Sonny...” Mike got out in her defense as he held out his hand to her, “Hi, I'm Mike. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party last week, my dad was at work and my mom was away on business, I heard it was quite the event.”  
Quin couldn't tell if he was intentionally being an ass or he was mis-informed about her party, but either way she softly replied with, “Oh, um...no problem” she pulled her cardigan around her and noticed his hazel eyes looking at her and then at Sonny.  
A pencil flicked into her upper arm as she turned and looked at Sonny, who flashed her a quick smile.  
“Genius girl- I mean, Quin, you're party was awesome, I've never seen a grown man try to-did he punch you or not? I was blocking out that new wave crap your aunt was blaring, but my sister Bella said that he got all up in your face.”  
“Who?” Mike asked as he looked at Ms. Novak, who was reading over her lecture for her first period class, and then looked at her.  
“Um... it was just an unruly guest, nothing to note-” she diplomatically got out as Sonny butted in.  
“It was Munch's old man, just piss drunk from what Bella told me. I kinda felt bad for Munch, his old man is an uptight traditionalist who wants him to marry someone before he goes to college-”  
“-wait? Like legally marry someone?” Mike pressed as the the class bell rang.  
“-yeah, like he wants him to have a wife before he's graduated, something with their religion, not my bag but whatever, besides, you can walk me to class!” Sonny cheered as Mike got up along with Quin.  
“Hey, so maybe, maybe we'll see you at lunch? You can continue this story of your heroics in the face of a drunken...Munch's dad?” Mike asked her as Quin felt her chest tighten.  
“Uh, perhaps...I've got to get to class...bye.” she squeaked out as she zoomed past them both, but not without Ms.Novak taking a moment to pull her aside.  
“Don't let those two scare you, I put you back there with them since they're harmless...weird, but harmless. If you need anything, let me know.” Ms. Novak smiled at Quin.  
“I will, thank you, have a good day.” Quin made herself reply as she exited the room. Standing in the sea of people, she brandished her class schedule and saw she had AP Calculus with a Mr. Buchanan.  
Time to get to class.  
The donuts has not gone over as well as Finn and Munch had hoped for due to Buchanan, their homeroom teacher yet again swearing off treats. Finn had pushed his luck anyways and had almost gotten the first write up of the year when his snoring alerted Buchanan to him being asleep during the morning announcements.  
Munch's eyes looked over his schedule, once again he was in every AP offering they could let him take, which meant that he'd be in just about every class that Quin was in, he had heard his mom taking to Mrs. Cornwell after Quin had taken her tests, practically begging to allow John to date her, gentile or not.   
He wanted to not only be in her classes due to it making it easier to work on assignments, but also so he'd have a moment to apologize for his father's absolutely asinine behavior at the party this past weekend. Munch couldn't stand it, he had to know if she was just as angry as her uncle and aunt had been. He had walked past her house yesterday to feel out whether or not the Cornwells were irate and while they waved back at him when he waved at them, their faces hid their annoyance rather poorly.  
His hand ran through his hair as the first period bell rang. Munch saw that he had AP Calculus with Buchanan, who made his way over to him. Munch tried to not roll his eyes at the portly math teacher who had been a pain in his ass for the last three years was smiling at him.  
“I see you'll be in my homeroom and Calc class, good to have another John in the mix.” Buchanan said as Munch let out a half hearted laugh as he saw Quin walk into the classroom and take a seat near him.   
Her outfit had been her classic staple, he'd seen her in it several times, but the way she still revealed herself while being covered was sensual to him in a way that he didn't think someone her age could pull off. Munch knew he preferred older women, more mature women, but when he had been at her party, and took her sight in while she wore that green dress, the air of maturity about her was intoxicating to him.  
She was diagonally in front of him and he longed for her to turn around and look at him.  
C'mon, please turn around, so I can explain how systemically screwed up my family is and you won't hate me... Munch told himself as the class bell rang and adjusted his glasses while taking sneak peeks at her. He heard Buchanan's lame joke miss with the other students as he found himself wondering how he could make it up to her and her aunt and uncle.  
You can't just undo drunken father who almost started a fist fight, there is not a hallmark card for that. Wait, why isn't there a hallmark card out there for that? Statistically speaking, I cannot be the only one who has a screwed up home life...focus on her John, not on Hallmark cards! He scolded himself as Quin and several other students got up and moved into alphabetical order, which moved her right in front of him.   
She didn't turn around to look at him and she kept looking forward for the rest of the class.  
Welp, she's pissed off...damnit! Munch mentally shouted as he worked up the courage to touch her shoulder. His hand made contact with it the moment Buchanan looked at both of them and locked eyes with him.  
“Well this is interesting,” Mr. Buchanan began to say as Quin looked back at him, “Munch, you are hardly the person I see distracting Ms. Montgomery from her studies, but here we are with you getting a little too grabby with her. Let her go.”  
Munch moved his hand back and saw the confusion on Quin's face, “Sorry.” he apologized as Buchanan looked her.  
“Actually, for this first lesson, I could use some help. Quin, could you come up here for me?” Buchanan called on her as a way to punish him and he wanted to punch himself in the groin.  
“Ye...yes.” Quin's timid voice shot through his ears, making his heart hurt. He knew she didn't like the extra attention her intelligence got her, but Buchanan had a point to make and he wasn't thinking about Quin's feelings while he was trying to make it.  
“Thanks, so class this is Quin Montgomery, the first sophomore to take this class, its not a big deal but then again it is.” Buchanan patted her on the back and she tried to hide her discomfort with him touching her as he handed her a piece of chalk and pulled up the projector screen that was blocking a very complex equation on the board.  
“Solve” Buchanan said to her as Quin looked at the class and then at him.  
“Okay.” she steadied the chalk in her hand and began to work through the problem. She filled up the chalkboard and he rolled over another one. Nimbly she drew an arrow from the first board to the second one, never stopping to look up at him or any other student in the class, until a good minute later when she finished the problem.  
Buchanan's eyebrows raised as he let out a chuckle, “Well, I'll be damned, you're correct.”  
Munch heard the class murmur as Quin tried to hide her embarrassment.  
“No reason for you to be blushing Ms. Montgomery, there is only one other student who ever got this question correct, the young man who was bothering you, John Munch.” Buchanan announced as he locked eyes with Munch, “No need to let him distract you any further, correct?”  
Quin's face as several of the students made catcalling noises in reference to a romantic relationship that would never exist made Munch roll his eyes and feel like scum as she softly answered with, “I guess...” and made her way back to her seat. She didn't look at him or acknowledge him for the rest of the class period.  
Thanks, thanks a fucking lot Buchanan...!  
Quin had badly wanted to turn around and talk to Munch, but every moment she had thus far was thwarted by either a classroom of eyes staring at her, or a teacher giving her grief. She blamed herself for the verbal lashing Munch had gotten from Mr. Buchanan. If she had been more sly and gave him her attention, she wouldn't have had to get up before the whole class and solve the moderately challenging math problem he had put up on the board.  
As she opened her locker, she could feel Buchanan's pat on her back and she shuddered. Part of her wanted to get Ms. Novak, but she wasn't sure if it was necessary to get her. He hadn't been trying to make an advance towards her, but yet she felt weird about the moment. She sat her bag down and grabbed her lunch and a book, about to head into the lunchroom when she was flanked on both sides by Mike and Sonny, each young man reaching into his locker and putting away their books.  
Carisi's lanky arm draped itself over her shoulders as he looked at her, after shoving back a bit of his sandy blonde curls, “Quin, genius girl...can I call you Monty?” he began, “So, I'm thinkin', we're pals right?” he winked at her as she felt herself flush. Never had she known another person who was so quick and so open about making friends. She felt a pulse of jealously over Sonny's naturally happy go lucky nature as she answered his question.  
“Well, you did kinda break into my kitchen and started dancing to Tesla-”  
“-Wait...Tesla?” Mike butted in as he took Carisi's arm off of her shoulders, “Sonny, don't tell me you still listen to Tesla?” he teased Sonny as he smiled at him. Quin sensed a more playful nature between the two of them, but kept the possibilities to herself.  
“Yes, and apparently he didn't know who Nikola Tesla was.” Quin added as she situated her thermos, lunch, and book in her arms.  
“No one knows who some old guy from the mother land is! Not everyone is a-” Carisi caught himself, bouncing up and down on his toes, which gave Quin the chance to make her way to lunch, but Mike gently reached out for her arm.  
“Hey...uh...wanna eat lunch with us?” his eyes implored her as she readjusted the load of items in her arms.  
“I'm going to eat alone...I've got some reading to work on...maybe later.” Quin squeaked out as she started to bee-line it for the cafeteria, but Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt herself flash back to Calculus class and was about to politely remove his arm from her waist when she heard someone clear their throat. The three of them turned around and saw Munch, along with another senior with a serious scowl on his face. Munch tilted his head as he looked at Sonny, who was figuratively shaking in his sneakers.   
“What do you think is goin' on here, Finn?” Munch sternly questioned.  
Fantastic, he's cross with me and Carisi won't let me go...worst case scenario. Quin worried as Munch looked at her. She saw a softness around the edges of them. Or maybe he's not cross with me...phew She told herself as Finn responded to Munch.  
“Looks like to me Carisi is trying to Carisi the newest member of our class.”  
Quin saw Carisi's face drop as Munch nodded in agreement.  
“Wait...what's a Carisi, besides well...this Carisi?” she inquired as she pointed at Sonny.  
“This slender twig of flirt has been trying to climb every woman within a five mile radius around himself all the time and he seems extra determined to do it with you. Now, I've been more than reasonable, and considerate to his odd...hormonal needs, but-” Munch stopped as Quin rebutted him.  
“Well...I don't think hurting him would be productive, he's virtually harmless.”  
“You sure about that?” Finn pressed her as she looked at Carisi, who was giving her a look with sad puppy dog eyes.  
“I am, if Carisi here promises to be less grabby, I don't think a thrashing is needed, right?” She finished her thought and locked eyes with Munch.  
“It would not be needed, we just wouldn't want you to endure such an experience.” Munch smiled at her as he and Finn looked at Carisi and Mike.  
Mike swallowed the lump in his throat, “I've gotta get to lunch. Bye.”  
Quin saw him grab his lunch off the floor where he had dropped it and bolt past them.  
“Mike! Wait up!” Carisi hollered as he winked at Quin and ran after Mike.  
Quin glanced at both of them, “I am in a sophomore homeroom, I will have to be social with underclassmen, I don't want people thinking I'm rude or stuck up.”  
“We know, we just get tired of Carisi trying to hit on everything in his line of sight. Besides, eat lunch with us, I promise I'll let you read.” Munch asked her as Finn shook his head.  
“You nerds, I'm gonna get in line, pizza day.” Finn smiled as he patted Munch on the shoulder and walked over to the lunch line. Quin felt the silence grow between them as they stood facing each other in the hallway.  
“Munch, I just wanted to-” she began to say as he looked right into her eyes, just as he had a few days ago when she had been so bold to put his glasses back on his face.  
“-I'm sorry my family ruined your party. I know how hard you worked to get everything perfect and my drunken excuse of a father barrels in and accosts you in front of dozens of people you've never met before. I really want you to know that I had a great time-before the drunken yelling and my father being the worst. Finding you in the kitchen...seeing how lovely you looked...I-”  
“-I'm so relieved, I thought that you were irate with me for being so aloof...and not knowing what to do when you dad was yelling at me. I don't blame you, I blame him.” Quin softly whispered at him. The time space continuum stopped moving around them, the moment locked in her soul.  
“We're good, right?” Munch's playful tone made her smile, made her long to let him pull her close against him, for her to rest her head on his shoulder.  
“We're always good...lunch?” She meekly got out as they walked into the cafeteria together.  
As they walked in, the gaggle of people chattering drowned out almost anything Munch was saying to her; his scientific names for the various groups were amusing, but she was barely able to hear them. A part of Quin would have loved to sneak out to the nearby park and sit in the relaxing silence of the trees, but she'd promise to have lunch with him.  
They made their way past the stoner table, the nerd zone and the cheerleader section and found the two women Munch and Finn had been hanging out with all summer long. Quin knew who the brunette was but the blonde one was new to her.   
“Hey” Olivia greeted her as the blonde gave her a look.  
“Who is this?” The blonde said to Munch with a confused look on her face.   
“This is Quin, I have like 80% of my classes with her, she's the newest senior in the class of '86. She's having lunch with us, that gonna work for you Rollins?”  
“Munch, what have I told you about picking up strays?” Rollins teased back. Quin felt the urge to leave since Rollins clearly indicated her dislike of her.  
“She's not a stray, she's a genius.” Finn added on as Quin gave him a grateful glance.  
“That she is, but she needs a safe haven from Carisi, he's been coming on a bit too strong-”  
“-ugh that kid!” Rollins got out as she moved closer to Olivia and took a sip of the brunette's soda.  
They're rather close. Quin told herself as she sat down and situated herself along with Munch and Finn.  
“Amanda...he's just flooded with hormones, that's all. Once he gets into his thirties he'll calm down.” Benson said as she smiled at Rollins, who rolled her eyes in reply.  
“I guess...but he was trying to put the moves on you, no one messes with my-” Rollins caught herself and glared at Quin.  
“-I don't care, I mean, about you two being together, not that I don't care about you as people...” Quin's answer made Rollins and Benson snort out of laughter.  
“Oh my God Munch, where did you find this dork?!” Rollins's laughter cackled out of her mouth as she held on to her sides. Benson stopped laughing and playfully smacked Rollins' shoulder.  
“She isn't a dork, she's the progressive female friend we've been looking for!” Benson got out as she gave Rollins a quick peck on the cheek.  
“I guess, but holy cow, what library did Munch drag you out of?! You dress like my mom...” Rollins said, while her laughter continued.  
“Hey! Knock it off!” Munch shouted at Rollins who stopped laughing.  
“What crawled up your ass and died?” she shot back at him.  
Quin looked at both of them, “I guess I do dress like an old woman...I mean, most of my clothes were hand me downs from an old woman so logically I can see where you got that.”  
“You don't, you're classic and there's nothing wrong with that.” Munch answered as he started at Rollins.  
“Amanda, really?” Finn tossed into the mix as Rollins crossed her arms and stared back at them.  
“Look, sorry...but your style is...odd, okay? Besides, I didn't think we were taking in new members on the first day of the year, I need prep time for this.” Rollins spat out as she pointed at Quin.  
“I get that you hate anyone who isn't as sassy as you, and that's fine, but she's cool and I can vouch for her.” Munch softened his voice and started to eat his lunch.  
Rollins looked at Benson who was starting to eat her lunch and then at Quin, “My bad...nice to meet you, I'm not a fan of new people being sprung on me.”  
“I understand, nice to meet you too.” Quin replied as she extended her hand and shook Rollins's hand.  
“So, what's in the thermos?” Rollins asked as her eyes skimmed it over.  
“Tea-”  
“Classic Brit, tea for lunch.” Munch teased as he looked at her.  
“Well...I am kinda British, I lived overseas for about ten years....” Quin answered as she opened her thermos and poured herself a cup as the four of them watched her with a mixture of inquiry and awe.  
“How did you get to the states then?” Finn pushed as he ate a large piece of his pizza slice.  
“I was adopted by my aunt and uncle.” Quin kept her answer short and sweet.  
No need to have them freaking out over my past, that's the last thing I'd want to do.  
“Cool.” Benson finished her soda and gave Rollins a kiss on the side of the head, “Let me grab you another one.” she got up and made her way over to the vending machine.  
Quin took out her sandwich and was about to dig into it when Munch poked her with his elbow.  
“Nice choice.” he said as he gave her a thumbs up.  
They ate lunch in a mutual silent companionship. Quin had finally made a few friends and it felt good.  
-*-  
Quin walked with Munch to their next class, AP Psychology and they sat next to each other as Dr. Huang, the teacher for this class, smiled at them. After the class bell rang, Benson, and two other students Quin had noticed in her other AP classes trickled in and took their seats. The small class size threw her for a loop and she felt herself getting nervous. She felt it was easier to hide herself in the larger classes; if she slumped her shoulders and hid behind the frame of another student she wouldn't be drawing attention to herself, which meant she wouldn't have to highlight her intelligence, which in turn let her blend in.  
Dr. Huang began to go over the course outline and he asked the students to turn their desks into a circle. Quin felt herself cringe internally, she wouldn't be able to hide, but none the less shifted her desk like the other students. As Dr. Huang began to go over their names, she saw the two other students, Rita Calhoun and Rafael Barba lock eyes and start to quibble with each other under the Dr's radar. They were passing back and forth a note that each kept scribbling on until Barba's pen flew out of his hand and hit the Dr's leg.  
“What's going on?” Dr. Huang asked as Barba and Calhoun both turned bright red in the face.   
“Nothing.” Rita flatly replied as Dr. Huang held out his hand and she reluctantly gave him the note.  
“I see this is a conversation of sorts, which from the subject manner we can talk about openly, no?” Dr. Huang asked them both as each of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats, “So, Quin, the subject in this note is you. Both of your classmates would like to ask how a sophomore got into an AP class, and,” his eyes analyzed the note further, “they'd also like to note that they are annoyed that you're here.”  
Quin looked at Munch and crossed her arms over her chest. Benson gave Barba and Calhoun a set of very dirty looks as Quin found the means to speak up.  
“Well, I tested into it?” she meekly questioned back. She saw the annoyance with her answer and felt herself getting angry, “I worked really hard to get here, I didn't buy my way in you know...” her hands became fists under her desk and she felt Munch's support as he looked at her.  
“Well, we weren't insinuating that-” Rita snipped at her as she flipped her hand up into the air.  
“-but aren't you?” Quin shot back, “You're making the case that I did something to cheat my way into here, when I've done is work hard, besides, if you want to be cross with someone, why not Dr. Huang, or principle Cragen, they decided to put me here.”  
Dr. Huang's eyebrows lifted up in shock, “Yes, we did.”  
“Look, I'm sorry-” Barba started to say as Rita interrupted him.  
“How are we supposed to focus when there's some kid in our class?” her focus turned to Dr. Huang, “I read some of the book this morning, some of the subject matter is too intense for someone her age-”  
“-Rita, seriously?! You're like a year and a half older than she is.” Olivia chimed in as she glared at Calhoun.  
“And that year and a half, along with being an upperclassman makes the difference.” Rita snarked back, “Look I'm sure you're smart, but you're gonna hold us back, we won't cover all the course material and then when we test for the college credit her youth makes us suffer performance wise, I rest my case.”  
“Enough Miss Calhoun. Quin has the emotional maturity to handle the subject matter, although, with this dialogue, I'm starting to wonder if you do...she's here to stay so I'd advise you to get used to it. Now, with that out of the way, let's start getting into chapter one.”  
Dr. Huang dismissed Rita's doubts as he gave Quin a quick smile and turned his attention to the new material. The rest of the class went by uneventfully and when the bell rang, Quin was about to leave with Munch when Dr. Huang asked to speak with her. She was flattered that Munch wanted to hang behind and stay with her, but Dr. Huang had kindly hinted that the words he needed to have with her were between just the two of them.  
“See you later.” Munch said as he and Benson left the classroom, along with a still embarrassed Calhoun and Barba, the later of which handed her a note that she pocked without Dr. Huang seeing it.  
“I wanted to say I appreciate how you handled today's situation, I know that for you it must be hard to hear that you're too young for this class.” Dr. Huang's praise felt nice, it almost made her forget about the incident in Calculus class that morning.  
“I've gotten it in the past...why wouldn't they just tell me their concerns in private?”  
Dr. Huang let out a laugh, “Please, I mean no disrespect, it's just refreshing to have a student with such clarity. Rita and Barba are classic over achievers, they wouldn't want to give up their hand so quickly with you.”  
“Ah, I see, they thought that I'd use their faux concerns against them later on-which I wouldn't- but it's depressing they don't like me.” Quin trailed off as she began to pack up her books.  
“I think as the year goes on they'll learn from you, and you from them.” the civil response struck a cord with her as she sensed he had another question for her, “Quin, have you had an IQ test done recently?”  
She almost dropped her book, but caught it and quickly filed it away in her bag, “Um, not since I was younger, like 12 or 13...may I ask why you're curious about it?”  
“I have a friend who is working on her Ph.D out at Fordham University and she's looking for students of your caliber to run an IQ test on. It would be completely confidential and would help her with her research. She wants to design a special curriculum for students like you who could test on the higher end of the IQ spectrum. I can have you take it after school sometime this week, if you're interested that is.”  
Quin appreciated his kindness with regards to her wanting to take the test or not, it was nice to know that Dr. Huang wasn't going to pressure her into taking it.  
“I um...can I think on it? I don't know how well I'd do on it and I don't want to ruin your friend's hard work.”  
“I severely doubt you'd ruin it, but yes, she doesn't need to know for a couple of days, so how about you think over it until Friday?”  
“Ok...I've got to get to study hall. Bye Dr. Huang.” Quin softly parted from him, but he called out.  
“Quin, feel free to call me George, when we aren't in class.”  
She timidly nodded her head, “Okay. Bye.”  
-*-  
The large library, located in the middle of the school's first floor made Quin feel like she had found her safe haven from the rest of the school and it's students. She could feel herself mentally being drained from being around so many people, even though she found them all interesting. Her eyes peeked around the library; it was built back in the 1950's so the retro styling pleased her. The manner that the color palette, a soft blue and pastel green play off of each other made her feel like she was safe from any prying eyes. She pulled the note she got from Barba out of her pocket and was fascinated by how he had been able to fold it into a small, triangular shape. While she wished she could have sat down on one of the large plush sofa like chairs, she knew that study hall was held in the middle of the library, where a collection of ten or so tables were clustered together.   
She sat down at one of the tables and diligently started to work on her Calculus homework when she felt someone gently tap her shoulder.  
Quin turned her head and looked up at the slim, stunningly beautiful teacher. The woman had a blonde bob that framed her face well and her blue eyes popped against her porcelain skin.  
A smile swept over the woman's face as she started to speak, “Nice to have you here. I need you to sign into study hall for me please.” she said as she bent over and handed Quin a clipboard with a sign in sheet attached to it.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't-” Quin began to stammer softly as the woman gently patted her shoulder.  
“It's the first day and you're new here, it's okay. Ms. Novak filled me in on you and I noticed you checking out those chairs over there. Once you sign in and get a bit of work done, I'm fine if you want to find a nice spot to read, you strike me as one of the good ones. I'm Ms. Cabot, and you are...” her eyes glanced down at the sign in sheet, “...ah, Quin Montgomery, I've heard a lot of good things. If you need me for anything, please let me know.” She said as stood back up and walked over to her desk.  
She's nice... Quin thought as she started to work on her Calculus homework. The set of problems that Buchanan had assigned to the class were way easier than the one she had been forced to solve before the entire class, so soon she was done with them. She closed up her notebook and Calculus textbook and put them back into her bag, but once again, she felt herself nagging to open up the note that Barba had pushed into her hand at the end of last period.  
Chances are he's just going to be mean to me in it, what's the point? But then again, Dr. Brownstone made a point to trust other people... As she continued to muse over whether or not to open the note, she heard a nearby chair pull out and she looked up.  
He was a large, towering senior with a crew cut and long, slender nose. He gave her a look as he sat down and started to flip through a magazine loudly. She noticed his letterman jacket and his binder with “Stabler” written in bold letters on the spine of his single binder. Quin felt her own annoyance mounting, she hated it when people weren't considerate of other's mental space, but she slowly unfolded the note and read it:  
“Dear weirdly dressed girl,  
Why are you in our class? You aren't smart enough to color coordinate an outfit, so how are you in a senior level AP class? Either way...just keep to yourself and let Rita and I be, we're clearly the smartest ones in it. Also, please stop dressing like my abuelita. Like I'm gonna sign my name to this, I'm not that stupid.”

Quin folded the letter and felt her heart sink. It was one thing for him to tease her, but another for him to assume he was the smartest one in the class. She felt her blood boil as she tried to read, but she heard the senior sitting at her table snickering under his breath.  
“What's wrong,” his teasing voice whispered at her as she tried not to look at him, “Someone hurt your nerd feelings?” he continued to mock her as she voicelessly packed up her books and moved over to one of the chairs that looked out at the school's small courtyard.  
He got up and followed her over to her chair, not letting up his pursuit of her. He leaned over the back of the chair, his breath pushing against her ear as he went on with his barrage of insults.  
“My old man knows who you are and what you've been doing before you got adopted, he heard about your case while you were in the loony bin, Quin, and since you've been hanging around with that Munchkin who keeps giving me shit, I have no choice but to make your life hell.”  
Her body began to shake as his hands went to her shoulders as he continued, “you know, I have to say, you pull off the mousy librarian look well, but we both know what you used to be. I'll be sure to let anyone know if you even think about telling on me, clear?”  
She nodded her head as his breath let out a puff against her ear, as he chuckled into her ear and let her be. Tears welded up in her eyes as she quickly wiped them and hid her face behind a book for the rest of study hall, unable to move even when the bell rang.  
-*-  
Munch saw Quin sitting in one of the chairs in the library and he made his way over to her. He glanced at face which was concealed by the book of sonnets she had been working on, her eyes were red and watery, she looked like she had been weeping. Using the influx of students as a cover, he put his hand over her book and lifted it out of her hands.  
“Follow me.” he kindly ordered as they picked up their bags and made their way over to a corner of the library where the microfilm machines were tucked away. Quin sat down her bag, unable to look at him as Munch started to see what was wrong with her.  
“What happened?” he gently probed as she sunk into the seat next to him. He saw her trying to hide her face from him. Whatever had happened to her, she was ashamed of it and he hated it.   
“I knew I should have spoken up in class, but I didn't want you thinking I was white knighting you, that and Benson was on the case for you.” he got out as she oscillated her head back and forth, her eyes showcasing that his statement wasn't needed.  
“It's nothing, I don't want to get you into trouble...I've just been stressing out about school...” he knew she was fibbing as she fidgeted with her hands.  
“Is it about Buchanan this morning?” Munch pried as her eyes looked away from him. He felt worry build up in his chest, he wasn't able to use his sarcasm to make her smile and she wasn't answering any of his questions, he didn't know what else to do.  
She finally looked at him, “I don't want you to worry about it, I'm fine.” she wiped the tears from her eyes and collected her bag, “I'll see you after school...” her voice barely over a whisper as she walked away from him as the class bell rang.  
Munch took in a breath as he muttered to himself, “Great, I've made her late for her last class.”  
“Who is late for their last class, besides you that is.” He heard a familiar voice get out as he turned around.  
Ms Cabot was looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest, indicating she was not amused with him.  
“Ms. Cabot, look I'm-” he began as Cabot took out her pad of demerit slips out of her pocket, but put it back instead.  
“Munch, I know you're worried about her, but psychoanalyze your classmates after you sign into study hall...for me, please?” she said as she handed over the sign in log. He took it from her and scribbled his name down.  
He knew Cabot was reading his emotions, and he didn't like she was able to once in a great while, the last time she had was two years ago when he had almost had a panic attack over his work load.  
“If you want me to, I can ask her about it tomorrow?” Ms. Cabot offered up as she looked at him. “No thanks, I'll get to my books.” Munch mumbled as he sat down and started to study.

-*-  
She took a quick detour into the nearest restroom and stowed away in the first stall. Quin let her bag fall to the floor as she began to sob loudly. A profound shame grabbed hold of her; she knew that Stabler would tell Munch and Munch wouldn't want anything to do with her and then the rest of his friends would find out and proceed to tell all of their other friends, a virtual verbal firestorm of gossip that would consume the school's social chatterings. She wouldn't be able to walk to school without someone calling her out on her past, and to ask Munch to even contemplate being her friend-impossible.  
But you're the victim-you were a child- you tried so hard to fight them, pry them off of you, you did everything you could! Dr. Brownstone's voice rang out in her head, soothing her pain a bit.  
“I did try everything...I really did...” Quin said to herself as she continued to cry. She hadn't cried since her last visit with Dr. Brownstone, and she felt childish for crying now. Her tears weren't being spilled because someone died or another tragedy, it was because she was terrified, ashamed, and unable to see past the future that was playing over and over again in her mind. She'd have to go back to that life, to having men spill themselves inside of her, of having no future and a bare bones past.  
“I...I...I-I-I” she felt her body begin to hyperventilate when another voice called out to her.  
“I don't mean to interrupt anything, but...yeah...this is the men's restroom...”  
She knew that voice. Barba was on the other side of her stall listening to her cry. Her hands scrambled to wipe her face, but the stall door opened and the shorter latino was looking at her with no aspect of his attire askew.  
“I'm sorry, I'll leave...” Quin started as she saw the weirded out look on his face. She recalled his first name, Rafael, and then the note's contents reeled over her mind.  
“Please do, I'm not using my skipped period to console some giantess, clear?”  
Quin picked up her bag and without taking a moment to process her feelings screamed at him.  
“What's your actual issue with me, you arse! You wrote that letter, and you were stupid enough to hand it to me, it doesn't matter if you didn't sign your name to it, you bastard! Oh, and your name is the Spanish spelling of Raphael, and you used abuelita in it, so clearly I'm the stupid one!!”  
His grey green eyes expanded as she handed him his ass.  
“Okay...I wasn't counting on you knowing spanish...or the origins of my name, clearly I have underestimated you and your lovely outfits-”  
“-Oh save it! You don't like me at all, just own your damned feelings on the matter! Look I'm really late for home ec, so just don't speak to me unless you have to, okay?!” Quin shouted at him as she pushed him aside, knocking him over and ran towards home ec.  
She took a moment to wipe her eyes again, wishing the redness in her face would vanish so she'd look presentable and then opened the classroom door to home ec. As soon as she opened it, she regretted it, as twenty five sets of eyes all looked at her, penetrating her with their gaze, all except for one student, Sonny Carisi.  
“Monty!” he cheerfully said as her home ec teacher, a short and slim man looked at her.  
“You're ten minutes late, Ms...”  
“Montgomery, I'm sorry...I...” Quin took a moment to cobble a fib together when Sonny shot out of his mouth for her, “She was helping out in study hall, Ms.Cabot forgot to write a note for Mr. Disapio.”  
Mr. Disapio looked up at her, “Why didn't you just say so? Anyways, we're a bit over booked for this class, so why not take the only seat next to your friend over there?” he pointed at the lone vacancy next to Sonny. Quin nodded her head and sat down next to Sonny, who, in her opinion was way too happy to see her.   
He leaned towards her and whispered, “I'm glad we have this class together, you seem like a pretty good baker, I can get a read on people-”  
“-then perhaps you can get a read on me not being pleased with you talking during class, Dominick...” Mr. Disapio rebutted as the rest of the class looked at the two of them.  
“Sorry, Mr. D-” Sonny answered as the class snicked in unison.  
“It's Mr. Disapio, let's use my whole last name.” their teacher tensely replied as he started to hand out the class syllaus. Quin skimmed over it and realized that home ec may be more interesting than she thought. They would be required to bake several dishes and even present a three course meal as their final project. Mr. Disapio continued to talk as Quin did her best to pay attention, but her mind wandered back to Barba. She cringed as her mind replayed how she had yelled at him. Was her a jerk, yes, of course, but the way she handled the situation really made her disappointed with herself. It wasn't Rafael's fault that Stabler had creeped her out, along with Buchanan and her own worry about the aftermath with her and Munch from the block party.  
I'll apologize later on, or tomorrow when I see him next. She vowed to herself as she started taking notes on what Mr Disapio was telling the class about the supplies they'd need to buy.  
“Hey...” Sonny whispered at her again, “you okay?” he asked as a bit of his blonde hair fell into his face.  
Quin took her notebook and jotted down, 'Yes' and pointed it at him.  
“Okay, you just look like you've been cryin', I mean, I know I'm handsome but no need for water works...” he whispered back as Quin couldn't help but smile.  
'I assure you, it's not due to your physical attractiveness, today has just been a lot hitting me all at once' she transcribed.  
“Okay...'cause I don't like it when my friends are all weepy lookin'.” he smiled at her.  
'Thank you.' she wrote down and they both sat side by side for the rest of the class period.

-*-  
Munch knew he was looking like he was jonesing to get out of study hall, his last class of the day but he didn't care. He had breezed through the Calc homework that Buchanan had sandbagged the class with, and he just finished reading chapter one for AP psych when the end of school bell rang.  
“Thank God...” he jokingly said as Finn stood up and looked at him.  
“You gonna be alright there? You look like you're itchin' for a fix...of Montgomery.” Finn teased him as Munch felt himself get red in the face.  
“I'm fine, I'm just done with this regulated educational system-”  
“-we like you too, Munch.” Ms. Cabot sassed at him as she gathered up her belongings, “See you two tomorrow.” she got out as she escaped the Library with the rest of the students, except for Rollins, who made her way over to Finn and him.  
“Where were you guys at? Were you trying to find old timey porn on the microfishe again?” she sighed.  
“One, I've already found it and two its not that good, like ankles were so scandalous back in the 1930's.” Munch joked back at her.  
“So...word on the street is that you and Quin should be an item...oh it would be so cute, yet another hetero-normative couple floating around the school...barf.” Rollins said as she made a gagging noise.  
“Well, the street can have it's words, I'm gonna see if she wants someone to walk with her, so I'll be passing on the car ride home.” Munch said to Finn, who shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Rollins.  
“You need a ride home?” Finn asked Rollins.  
“Naw...Liv and I are gonna go to the arcade and freak out the prudes. Catch you two later?”  
“See you.” Munch said as Rollins patted him on the side of the arm and left with Finn.  
Okay, so where is Quin? Munch thought at he packed up his bag and made his way towards his locker. It was nice having a locker so close to the library, but it also meant that he had to deal with the sea of students squeezing into the library for an after school study session.  
He weaved his figure through the group of people and went straight towards his locker, opened it and began to switch out his books. He'd study up on his AP Chemistry and Calculus, the latter so Quin wouldn't have to endure another round of Buchanan showing off her brain like she was a freakshow attraction. A pair of feet stood next to his and he looked up at the one person he really didn't want to deal with, Elliot Stabler.  
“How is my favorite Munchkin doing?” Stabler spat out as he picked up Munch by the collar and slammed him into his locker. Munch felt the wind get knocked out of him as he dropped his books. I am so over this asshole! Munch shouted at himself as he was forced to look Stabler in the eyes, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quin walking by, on her way to her locker in the sophomore wing.  
Please...don't look this way...please! Munch pleaded as Stabler turned his head in the direction he was looking at.  
“Oh, hell no!” Stabler shouted as he let Munch's body drop to the floor, the lock on the locker next to his clanking into his head. Munch felt a bruise starting to form.  
“Please...don't-” Munch got out as Stabler scoffed and moved towards Quin, who was looking at Munch.   
He could see the fear in her eyes and instantly he put two and two together. Quin had the same study hall period as Stabler, he had been the one to make her cry, she didn't want to say anything because she didn't want him to deal with Stabler on his first day back.  
It was the most saintly gesture any woman had ever made for him.  
“What are you doing here?” Stabler demanded as Munch her flinch at every word he said.  
“I was just looking for...” she started to say as Stabler looked at the stack of books she was carrying.  
“What? Munch, that loser?! Look, how about you take your pretty little head and just turn around, huh? No need for the girls to get into the men's business.” Stabler's mouth made a creepy smile at Quin.  
Her eyes flashed, Munch saw the gold ring in them sparkle with life.  
Please do not try to kick his ass...please! Munch mentally implored Quin as she scrounged up every bit of courage in her soul and looked at Stabler.  
“I was looking for Munch and he isn't a loser, you are!” her eyes reflected her own disbelief with what she was saying, but she continued, “and as for the girl comment, I'll have you know that anatomically women hit their sexual maturity a whole 1.3 years sooner then boys do, so your assumption that due to my gender I wouldn't be able to comprehend your simplistic man speak is a logical fallacy!”   
Stabler laughed, laughed so hard he grabbed the sides of his stomach and leaned over.  
“What was that?! That was the most nerdiest way to even try to smack talk me, ha!” He bellowed with laughter as he knocked the books out of Quin's hands, causing her to jump back.  
“Who do you even think you are? You're just some little slu-” Stabler began, but Munch found himself standing up and making his way over towards them.  
“What is your deal, Elliot? It's the first day and you already have to pick on the smartest woman in the entire school?!” Munch felt himself getting heated, he really didn't like Stabler as it was, but now...he was going too far with being an ass to Quin.  
Quin was bent over, picking up her scattered books and Stabler looked at Munch and then put his hand on Quin's butt and squeezed it.  
She let out a gasp and swatted it away, using her nails to scratch Stabler's hand which she did so hard she drew blood. She reached out to grab the last book out of her stack and Stabler's cleated foot stomped down on her hand.  
“No!” Munch shouted as Quin let out a wince and nothing else. He found himself impressed with her pain tolerance, but also shocked that she wasn't even letting out a scream or two.  
Who hurt you that badly that a stomped hand is nothing?! Munch shouted internally as he heard the football coach, Coach Lake blowing his whistle. Several students had surrounded them to watch the action, but they dispersed as the whistle stopped.  
“Stabler, what the hell is going on here, huh?! Get your ass to conditioning and quit being a punk! Now!” Coach Lake shouted as he made his way over to Stabler, who Munch noticed was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.  
“Yes, coach.” Stabler replied as he scoffed at Quin, who was holding back tears again. Stabler let out a groan as the coach muttered something about how Quin should have been at home already and the two of them starting talking football. Once the coast was clear, Munch immediately rushed to her side.  
“There is a special place in hell for assholes like him, are you hurt?” he looked at Quin, who was shaking from embarrassment, her face red with shame and stained with now freely flowing tears.  
He looked down at her hand, the cleats had left four small gaping wounds in her right hand and they were bleeding.  
“Holy shit, that asshole!” Munch cursed as he reached out and pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket, and began to push on her hand to stop the bleeding. Her blood quickly flowed on the handkerchief as she tried to stand up on her own.  
“Let me help you.” Munch offered as he asked to put his arm around waist. She nodded and bit her lower lip to hold back her pain as he gently helped her get up.   
“What happened?” the school nurse, an all familiar sight to Munch, Nurse Warner asked as she took one look at Quin and her brown eyes grew large, “Munch, what happened here?”  
Munch looked down at his feet as he heard Quin answer between sobs, “I...I was trying to-”  
“Elliot Stabler happened, right?” Nurse Warner asked as she quickly escorted Quin and Munch to the student offices. They walked past a freshman who had very large eyes as Quin looked down.  
“What are you staring at?!” Munch growled as the freshman looked back down at her shoes.  
Nurse Warner opened her office door and helped Quin sit down on the bed.  
“I know it hurts now, but I have something for the pain. Do you have any medical allergies I need to know about?” She tactfully asked Quin.  
“N..no” Quin whispered as Nurse Warner washed her hands at the sink, grabbed a first aid kit and made her way over to the bed. She opened the contents of the kit and looked at Munch, who realzied he was still holding Quin's hand, he was so close to her, closer than he ever thought he could get, and with a knowing expression, he let go of Quin's hand and gave her some space.  
He felt his blood boil with rage as he and Warner both saw the damage done to Quin's hand.  
“What did that ass do to you?! It's the first day of school...and this?!” Warner exclaimed as she began to gently clean Quin's hand with an iodine wipe.  
“I'm sorry...” Quin got out as Warner stopped and looked at her.  
“You're joking, right?” she snarked as Quin's eyes looked at hers. Munch saw the nurse's eyes soften and she let out a sigh, “My bedside manner needs some work, so how about an introduction?”  
Quin nodded, “I'm Quin...Quin Montgomery.”  
“I'm Nurse Warner and I would have liked to meet you under a different set of circumstances. I didn't mean to be caustic towards you, I just really didn't need this to occur right before I need to leave to my night school classes.”  
“I understand...ouch.” Quin replied as nurse Warner looked at her.  
“Night classes?” Munch asked, trying to keep the atmosphere calm as a means to soothe Quin.  
“I'm looking into becoming a medical examiner, like I said, I'm not good with people...kids especially.” She got out with a smile on her face, “Good news though, the cleats didn't go through any muscle, so you just have these four gnarly looking wounds, but they'll heal and I don't have to stitch you up. I do however have to put this astringent on them, so it's gonna hurt like heck but it's way better than an infection.”  
“Okay.” Quin said as Munch felt her reach out and grasp his hand. She was bracing herself for the wave of pain and she trusted him with it.  
Nurse Warner swabbed the wounds with the astringent and Quin held on to his hand as hard as she could, and didn't make a noise.  
“You trying to impress me or something?” Warner teased as placed a large gauze patch on the top of Quin's hand and dressed it.  
“No...I've just been taught not to yell...it's rude.” Quin meekly got out as she let go of his hand and he felt his heart break a bit. The pieces were starting to hit him; Finn's comments about her being a pro, the way she held back her real thoughts and emotions to keep the peace, shoving them down deep in her own soul so she wouldn't hurt anyone else. How she dressed, not showing any of her figure.  
Who hurt you? He pleaded with himself as Warner finished wrapping a bandage around Quin's hand.  
“You're free to go, but I will have to write up a report, a wound that bad, I'm not letting him get away with it.” Warner said as Quin looked at him. Munch reached for a tissue and handed it to her, letting her use her good hand to dry her eyes.  
“Okay, what do you need for the report?” Quin calmed herself as she slowly stood up. Reflexively, Munch found his hands resting on her waist, helping her stand up again.  
“Really a brief recap of the incident and then your names, the latter I already have. Here, jot it down...” Warner looked at the paper and pen, then at Munch, “...one of you that is. I've got to check on another student and then I'll be back.”  
Munch took the paper and leaned against Warner's desk, “I can fill this out, I don't want you hurting your hand, you've already been through a lot.”  
“I have.” she answered him as she looked at her bag and tried to pick it up with her other hand. She was successful, but Munch knew he couldn't let himself let her carry it all the way home. He hastily scribbled down what happened with sufficient detail and sat down the pad and pen on the desk.  
“Look, this whole thing was my fault, if I'd just let Stabler beat the crap out of me, he wouldn't have stomped your hand, okay...let me make it up to you...please?” He gently beseeched her as he took in her eyes again. Even with the red splotched around them, he still found himself enamored by them.  
“Okay, but not because I think you actually need to make it up to me, but because I wanted to walk home with you anyways.” she let a smile rest on her face for a moment, and then it vanished as Warner walked back in. She picked up the pad and glanced at his summation of the events.  
“Okay, you're good to go. Quin, I had to call your aunt and uncle, your uncle is still at work but your aunt will be waiting for you when you get home. I assured her that you aren't mortally wounded, but you may have to do some more convincing when you get there. I hope you feel better soon.” She opened the door for Munch and Quin and they both left.  
-*-  
Walking home with Munch did take her mind off of the pain in her hand, but Quin was still a bit embarrassed that he was groveling to her. He hadn't done anything wrong and she just wanted to keep him safe. The way his hands felt on her as he held her in the nurse's office, they felt kind and considerate, hesitant to cause any pain to her. She liked them, they were warm.  
They rounded a couple more blocks, when Quin looked at him.  
“My aunt and uncle don't hate you, they just really were bothered by how your father was acting. I asked them. I'll talk to them tonight and let them know how kind you were, they both think you're good for me.” Quin assured him as Munch's hand scratched the back of his head out of nerves.  
“Heh, thanks for offering to put in a good word for me, but I don't think it'll be enough to undo the damage my father did...so...” his eyes trailed down to his shoes, “...thanks for telling off Stabler. I'll be honest I would have just let him kick my ass yet again, but you got so passionate, it was impressive.”  
“I was angry at Barba and Stabler was the jerk icing on the scumbag cake.” she fished the note out of her pocket and let Munch read it.  
“No wonder you were so angry, agh, Quin I should have known...I'm sorry.” Munch beat himself up as she stood in front of him, causing both of them to stop.  
“Munch, you're a good person, but that doesn't make you a mind reader. I didn't want to worry you with the petty stuff, that and with Buchanan earlier this morning-”  
“-When he touched your back, it was obvious you didn't like it...”  
“-that and when he made me solve that problem in front of everyone...I don't like that kind of attention...I'm flattered you wanna talk to me, so how about we talk on our walks home together, would that be okay?” Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, when she thought the words they were innocent, but now, it sounded like she was asking him out.  
“I'd like that, but Finn is gonna get jealous you know.” Munch said with a teasing tone as his brown eyes looked at her over his glasses.  
“Well...he'll have to be jealous...I think...” She wanted to follow her gut and lean closer to him, hoping he'd make the first move. Munch had only been on her radar for a few weeks, but the way he made her feel and how kind he was, she didn't think it possible for a person to possess those secretly desired qualities.  
Munch's eyes grew a bit in size as he stammered out a response, “...I mean, yeah...sure you know, if your aunt and uncle are okay with it...of course.”  
Quin took in a deep breath and grinned at him, “Okay...well, I'll make sure they are okay with it.” She turned back around on her heels and they started walking home again. After a block or two of walking in silence they made their way to her house.  
Her heart sank in her chest as she saw both her aunt and uncle sitting on the porch, both of them dressed in displeasure of her being with Munch. Aunt Elaine stood up and rushed down the steps and met her and Munch in the driveway.  
“We got a call from the school and they-” Aunt Elaine let out a gasp as her eyes took in Quin's bandaged hand, “What happened?!” the panic set in her voice as Quin saw out of her side view Munch start to worry.  
“It was just a situation, my hand will be fine, Munch took care of me, he helped me get to the nurse's office and stayed with me. I'm okay Aunt Elaine, I really am.” Quin stated her case to her aunt, who looked at Munch, and then Quin saw her body language soften towards him.  
“John, I'm sorry my husband and I have been stony with you, we're just still getting used to having another person to watch over, but you're good for her. Thank you.” aunt Elaine got out as she pulled Munch in for the biggest bear hug a woman of her petite form could deliver.  
Quin couldn't help but hold back giggles as Munch closed his eyes and stood motionless until her aunt let go of him.  
“Aunt Elaine, if it's okay with you, can I walk home with Munch...we take a lot of the same classes together, so it would be good to process the new material with him on the way home.” Quin questioned as her aunt's face lit up.  
“That would be marvelous! Oh you two are so cute together! John, come inside for something to eat, a quick little bite, won't you?” her aunt beamed with joy as Quin saw Robert smile a bit too.  
“I'd love to Mrs. Cornwell, but I'm afraid I've got to get home, my mom needs me to help her with some chores, but maybe tomorrow?” Munch offered up as Quin glanced at him.  
“Okay. Well, you aren't a stranger here. We'll see you tomorrow then, young man.” her aunt said as she and Quin watched him walk down the street. Once he was further than the block, her aunt looked at her and began to examine her hand.  
“He did protect you, right?” she pressed Quin as Quin felt herself sweat a bit.  
“Of course he did...I like spending time with Munch, he doesn't think I'm weird. I have some reading I didn't get done in study hall, I'm going to go to my room, okay?”  
“Okay, I'll be up in a bit with some tea for you. You sure your hand is okay, the nurse looked at it?” her aunt fretted as they walked up to the porch.  
“Nurse Warner did a fantastic job with it. It hurts a little but she said that none of the muscles were damaged-”  
Her uncle got out of his seat on the porch and joined them, “I wanna know what snot nosed punk did this to you? It's the first day and you're already wounded.” he gruffly snapped as aunt Elaine gave him a look.  
“I don't want to say...” Quin began as she looked at her bandaged hand, “...it'll cause Munch trouble...”  
“Quin, I'm callin' the principle to get this squared away. No little bastard gets to hurt my niece, clear?” he sternly shot back.  
Quin nodded her head, “Yes, it was Elliot Stabler, he's a senior and he was...” she held back her statement. If they really knew what happened, how she protected Munch, they'd be angry at Munch for not following a stereotypical male dynamic, that she personally didn't need from him.  
“-I never did like that little ass-”  
“-Robert!”  
“What?! He's been an ass to us since we moved here. I know his parents live down the way, I'm gonna go over there and have a piece of my mind with them!” Robert fumed.  
“Please, don't!” Quin protested as both of them looked at her in bewilderment, “The school said they'd handle it...besides...I don't want to have you guys feeling like you have to fight for me.”  
Her aunt and uncle exchanged glances with one another.  
“Okay” her aunt started, “we'll see what principle Cragen wants to do. Let's get you some tea, huh?”  
The three of them walked inside their house and Quin went to her room upstairs, and studied throughout the evening. Once nightfall hit, she changed into her pajamas and sank into her bed. Her hand throbbed, but she blocked out the pain as she dreamed about walking home with Munch all night long.


	7. Fall 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin and Munch try to figure each other out some more as Mike and Sonny find out something new about each other. Quin sees a moment best left for those involved and Stabler proves how much hate one person can have inside themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't quite as long as the last one, but there is some great moments coming up again.  
> Enjoy and feel free to find me on tumblr, ladyzootie

Time flew by as Munch continued to walk Quin home after school for the next couple of weeks. They both has their share of grief from Stabler but Quin was able to keep him at bay, usually by confusing him and using the moment to flee, but several teachers has been put on notice about what Stabler had done to Quin so there were more eyes on them. It was beneficial since Munch felt like he could actually walk to and from class without Stabler harassing him but disadvantageous because they didn’t really get to have any alone time, a teacher was always watching when they switched classes.  
Munch still couldn’t believe that all Stabler got was a three day at home school suspension, his father must have done Principal Cragen a few favors before his time, it was the only logical reason he had for Cragen being so light with Stabler’s punishment.  
Just give him a vacation why don’t you? Munch thought as he walked by Quin’s side on their way home after school. A chill in the air caused him to shiver, but she still wanted to walk home with him instead of getting a car ride home, which meant she wanted to spend more time with him. As the walked in silence, Munch recalled how Fin had been giving him grief over not making a move on Quin, but he knew he needed to hold back- if the incident had taught him a lesson, it was she was working through a rough past, and pushing her to be close to him wasn’t an option, because he wasn’t a jerk.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw her tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and smile.  
“What has you in such a good mood?” Munch asked as she shook her head.  
“Oh, nothing.” her face blushed a bit, but she was still smiling as her eyes hinted for him to press her for an answer.  
“Nothing, huh? If I’d known that, I would have never said a word to you, you’d be grinning like the Cheshire cat non stop.”  
She rolled her eyes, “Okay, since you just have to know, last week Dr. Huang had me take an IQ test for a colleague of his who is working on developing curriculum for gifted students and she needs people to test their IQ’s to set up an average, and I got my results back...Dr. Huang was pleased.”  
Munch felt her happiness and looked at her over his glasses, “So, 200 then? You look like a 200- IQ-wise that is!” he saved himself and Quin shook her head no.  
“180?”  
“Munch, like three people in the world have an IQ of 180 and I’m not one of them, I’m not special enough...” she trailed off as she looked forward again.  
There’s your in! He coached himself as he said, “you’re pretty special Quin...” he stopped, his lips not permitting the rest of his thought to escape his brain. He didn’t want it to be so obvious, but longed to make it obvious so they could just be together.  
She chuckled, “I guess I am, but, guess again, last time!” she kept picking up her pace, making Munch work harder to keep up with her.  
“160?” he blurted out as he found himself pumping his arms to keep pace.  
“Sorry, it’s 146.” her eyes looked at him, he knew she could tell he was trying too hard to keep up with her, so she slowed down a bit. He thanked her with his eyes as she continued.  
“It’s higher than mine, 142, and-” he started but she jumped in.  
“I know, it should be higher...” she lamented.  
“Hey, it’s in the genius range, nothing wrong with that, welcome to the club, we meet every other Thursday.” Munch teased as she stopped moving, “I was just kidding about the club you know...”  
“I don’t want us to not be friends because of it...” she started to say. Munch held back wanting to laugh, he thought it was silly to use IQ to exclude someone for being a friend, but Quin didn’t have his social experience, so he thought better of it.  
“Quin, we’re good-” he began to say as she rested her bandaged hand on his arm. Munch felt himself want to melt.  
I just want to hold you...the thought flashed through his mind as he shook off the romantic haze around them.  
“-we’re good, it won’t get in the way of our friendship, I mean, you’ve met the other nerds I hang out with, right?” he answered as his hand instinctively rested on hers. The moment was brief and swift as her hand pulled out from under his, he could feel the soft bandage grazing his hand and he wanted to hold it tightly, but he held back.  
“I keep touching you without your permission, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be doing that...I’m-” she softly said to him as he saw her eyes look away from him.  
“It’s okay, it’s my arm, not like its my-” Munch caught himself as he saw her turning red in the face.  
She scratched her head, “My, um...my hand’s getting better, I feel almost human again, heh.” her nervous laugh was infectious to him, he wanted to wake up next to her in the morning, rattle off a funny tidbit and hear it as he snuggled her. He sensed she was changing the conversation and went with it.   
“So, soon you’ll be able to take notes with a blazing speed once more.” he kindly teased as she looked at him, her eyes smiling at him.  
“Yes, so...um...you know how we have that senior trip to the planetarium and stuff?”  
Munch felt a whirlwind of possibilities clamoring in his head, he did recall the senior trip, how he was planning on skipping it and heading to the park with Fin, but, if she was going, it was too perfect, she wanted him to go with her...as her date.  
“Yeah,” he stated as he tried to keep his cool, “heard it was going to be an okay trip, but I was going to skip it, Fin and I had plans-”  
Her voice rang with disappointment, “Oh, I don’t want you to break plans with Fin, I’ll go on my own, I’m fine...I’ve gotta go.” she pulled her eyes away from him and sprinted back to her house.  
“Wait!” he called out but she didn’t turn around, not even to say goodbye.  
“Damnit!” Munch scolded himself as he continued walking home, “She was trying to ask you out you idiot!” he insulted himself as he sulked the rest of the way home, making his way up to his room.

 

Quin got inside her house and shut the door. Without a word she made her way up to her room and closed herself inside. The instant the door was shut she collapsed to the floor.  
I’m so stupid, so idiotic! Of course he has plans, of course he does! And prattling on about my IQ? What’s wrong with me?!   
She wiped her frustrated tears from her eyes and went to her desk. Her hand reached into her bag and pulled out her homework. Buchanan had asked her to complete a special worksheet with graduate level Calculus and she had made it through most of it during study hall. Even with Ms Cabot aware of Stabler, she still put up with his leering eyes and vulgar gestures. She was beginning to wonder if he was just the worst person on the planet or jealous of her intellect.  
There was a knock on her door.  
“Quin, sweetie, you okay?” her aunt’s voice asked as Quin took in a breath.  
“Yes, um...just a lot of homework.” she could hear how canned her answer sounded to her.  
“Oh, okay, well dinner will be ready at six. I saw that you sprinted inside after talking to John, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”  
“I am, it’s-” she paused as she realized that Munch was the first guy to reject her and it sucked, “-it’s nothing, we’re okay...I’ve just got to get through this work, I’m sorry.” she felt the fresh tears fall down her face as she held in her feelings.  
“Don’t apologize sweetie, just keep up with your studies, see you for dinner.” her aunt replied as Quin heard her footsteps go down the stairs. Once her aunt was gone, she sniffed and wiped her face.  
That’s right, just keep studying, it’s not like you’re going to get his attention or anything...he’s not interested in you, so you may as well be the smartest one…  
Quin dived deeper into her work as her brain suppressed her romantic fantasies and went to work.

“So, you’re telling me she was possibly asking you to the senior trip with her, alone?” Rollins summed up the last fifteen minutes of their conversation into a neat and pathetic statement.  
Munch had called her since Fin was at work and Benson was studying for her first calculus test with Barba and Calhoun, he had passed on joining them to walk Quin home.  
“Maybe...or not...or, maybe.” Munch smacked his forehead as Rollins let out a groan, indicating that he was being a total chicken shit. He knew it, she sprinted to get away from the failure of her execution of asking him out.  
“Munch, pick one and stick with it, okay? So she was giving you the lovey dovey eyes, you know, deep, intense eye contact, maybe a touch on the arm or something, man you heteros are grabby...”  
He sighed into the phone, “She touched my arm with her hand, then I touched her hand-”  
“-oh! How scandalous! Shall I call the governor?!” Rollins joked into the receiver.  
“Ha, ha, Rollins. But, it was a moment like earlier this summer-”  
“-hold up! This happened before?! Why didn’t I know you dork? If she’s done it a few times already, she wants you!” Rollins squealed into the phone.  
Munch felt an envy for his lesbian friend and her signal reading skills, “You seriously think so?” he asked as he took the phone into his closet and shut himself in.  
“Munch, she wants your d...hmmm...now I kinda want to flirt with her to see if she’s open to-”  
“- you will do no such thing, you southern belle temptress, you already have a girlfriend!” he could hear her faux gasp and he felt himself smile.  
“Well kiss my grits, you actually like her back...oh my God Munch, you’ve gotta make a move!”  
“Wait, what about the current wave of feminism, you know, I should let her ask me out again before I make a move, right?”  
“um...she already made her move you dork, and you biffed reading it, so it’s your turn, it’s like volleyball, you go back and forth.”  
“Okay, okay, the ball is in my court then…”  
“Hey, no need to bring balls into this, but yes, you’ve gotta make the next move. Oh! Please, please do it in front of all of us, please! I need to see actual nerds mating in their natural environment-so...library then?” Rollins teased as Munch felt his body flush.  
“I will do no such thing, it will be a private affair, if she ever decides to speak to me again, that is.” he lamented.  
“Oh God, she will...look ask her to the senior trip, you and Fin can screw around in a park any time, this is a matter of love and gettin’ some sweet, sweet lovin’!”  
“Amanda…”  
“What?! You can slip her the tongue, it’ll be fun for you both!” Rollins stood firm with her declaration of love and Munch cringed.  
“Ew, no thanks, but yes, I’ll figure something out, trip is in a week.” he replied as he heard a couple fighting in the background.  
“Ugh, parental units are fighting, time to sneak into Benson’s. If I’m quiet her and I can make out while her mom is drunk and watches the news. Bye!” she hung up on him and Munch did as well as he left his closet and was greeted by sight of his mother.  
“Why are you in the closet talking on the phone to a girl?” His mother strict tone asked.  
“Would it be worse if I was in the closet talking to a boy?” Munch shot back as his mother rolled her eyes.  
“You better hope you aren’t that way, that’s the last thing we need.” she grabbed the phone out of his hands and a small smile broke through on her face. “You were twenty minutes late, where were you before you were having this phone call?”  
“I was walking Quin home-”  
“-Do you really think I don’t know that, John? What is your father going to think, we still can’t show our faces to the Cornwells...why can’t you just leave her alone?”  
“Because I like spending time with a person I can have an intellectual conversation with that doesn’t lead to talking about when I’m going to marry them.” he sassed back.  
“John, I like her, she’s a nice girl, but you hanging around with a young gentile woman when our congregation numbers are slipping, it sends a bad message to everyone...that and your father makes these decisions, he knows what’s best for us.”  
“Does he? I mean, the whole reason why we’re outcasts isn’t because we’re Jews, its because he goes out and drinks himself in a drunk haze and then does something asinine.” Munch tried to hold back his anger but it got through.  
Her hands cupped his face, “John, your father tries so hard to please people, can you just try to please him with this one thing? If he finds out you’re dating her, it’ll be a disaster, he’ll loose it.”  
“I can’t stop being her friend, I know she’s a good person, she’d be good for us, so why can’t he just see that?” Munch gently moved his mother’s hands off his face as he felt himself getting angrier with her, “Why are you taking his side with this? You don’t even agree with him, you know she’s a good person!”  
“Sometimes in a marriage John, you give up a bit of your own opinions to keep the peace with your spouse, someday you’ll understand.”  
He laughed, “I wouldn’t want to be married to someone who didn’t let me have my own opinions, mom.”  
He regretted his playful reply as his mother’s body went rigid, “It’s so easy for you men and you little boys too...you have no idea how easy it is...if you’re going to pursue her, don’t tell me, he finds out that I know, I will suffer for it...” She turned on her heels and slammed his bedroom door behind her.  
“Mom, wait, I’m sorry!” he said as he heard her storm off to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He felt a cocktail of anger and guilt mixing within him. He hated when she used Jewish guilt on him, he never asked to be born Jewish, he didn’t sign up for it, but he did get all the responsibilities chucked on him and all he wanted was an out.  
As he thought of what his life would be once he left school, he dropped his books on his desk and dragged out the chair, sat down and started working on homework. He didn’t want the future he saw; he liked kids okay, but graduating from college felt right to him instead of being forced to marry a woman and have several kids with him. Both his parents were grandchild crazy and it was grating on his last nerve.  
Thinking about her cut the edge. He let her voice play about in his ears as he worked, thinking of a compromise and what he’d say to her tomorrow, hoping to have the courage to do what he had to do.  
Quin sat in homeroom trying not to let on to anyone that she was still sad that Munch had rejected her asking him out. She wished she could take the moment back and wait again to find the perfect instance to ask him to the senior trip. Time wasn’t on her side either, the trip was a week away and she still had no one to go with.  
In her mind, yesterday would have played out differently; he would have loved to have her ask him out, he would have smiled at her, while looking at her over his glasses, and leaned in close and grazed her nose with his as he said yes.  
She let out a sigh and reached into her bag to read one of the books she had with her when she heard several students snicker and looked up. Mike and Sonny were standing in the doorway of homeroom, each one of them covered in red paint and a sandwich sign that had various slurs and insults written on it.  
Quin saw Ms. Novak look up and drop her coffee mug out of shock.  
“Mike, Sonny, what happened to you two?!” Ms. Novak exclaimed as she tried to make sense of the situation.  
Sonny wiped his hand over his face, trying to get rid of the paint, but only spreading it around more.  
“Senior prank...” Mike softly answered as he looked over at Quin and then hung his head.  
She felt her heart break for her friends, who were immobile with shame.  
“Goddamned...” Ms. Novak caught herself, “-Okay, go clean up, I’ll let your first period teachers know you’ll be late.” she said as she shook her head. Both of them turned around and left the classroom with an air of shame about them.  
“Quin, can I see you?” Ms. Novak asked as Quin stood up and made her way to her desk.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m curious, who do you think did that to them?” Ms. Novak’s blue eyes lit up as she looked up at Quin.  
“If I had to guess, I thought it was the tradition of the football team...Elliot Stabler is the captain of the varsity team...I wish I knew I was right...sorry.”  
Ms. Novak nodded her head and handed her a pass, “Here’s a pass, it’ll let you get to class late, can you check in on them for me? I get the feeling they trust you.”  
“Sure, as long as I won’t get in trouble with Buchanan...”  
“Buchanan knows better than to challenge me...” Ms. Novak smirked. Quin went to her desk, picked up her bag and left homeroom.  
Due to the trail of red paint, she quickly found the bathroom they were cleaning up in. She slowly opened the door and stepped into a puddle of pink water. With another couple of steps she made her way into the restroom, but wasn’t able to understand what she was seeing, how to interpret the stimuli her eyes took in.  
-*-  
Mike had tried to help Sonny escape from Stabler and the rest of the varsity team, when both of them had been cornered in the janitor’s closet. He could still see and hear the varsity team roasting them, a couple of juniors holding them as each member took a sharpie and wrote out a slur on each of their signs. He thought that would be the last of it, that they’d be able to ditch the signs and forget it, but Stabler had procured a canister of red paint, which he was currently trying to get off of his body. He and Sonny both had been drenched in it as Stabler and the rest of them ran off as the morning bell rang.   
It didn’t help that his dad was recently promoted, he had passed the sergeant’s exam and had been boasting about it for the last week or so. Mike didn’t mind the empty house, his mom being away on a business trip, but he didn’t like the fact that his dad loved to rip on Stabler’s dad, a man at least five years his senior on the job, who now had to take orders from a younger man. His dad had been telling him about how Stabler’s dad was forced to listen to him, and how someday, he himself would relish in the control a gold shield would get him.  
It made him sick to his stomach to think about it, so he brought himself back to the present, where he was leaning over a sink, washing red paint out of his hair.  
He knew Stabler was going to tell his dad, who would use it against his own dad, who then would come home and proclaim that Mike wasn’t living up to his expectations, how he was failing six generations of Dodds men by not being macho enough.  
Stop being down on yourself, maybe Stabler will forget and dad won’t catch wind of it...yeah, and maybe pigs will fly… Mike scolded himself as he looked over at Sonny, who was raking his hands through his now orange tinted hair.  
“Sons of bitches! I look like freakin’ orphan Annie!!!” Sonny wailed as he took all the soap in the soap dispenser and let it glob on to his hair.  
“Sonny, I’m sorry, this was all my fault...” Mike apologized as Sonny looked at him.  
“Wha? You weren’t the asswipe who thought it would be cool to turn me into a human tomato...I know you tried to get away from them...but screw these guys! How am I gonna to ask out Rollins with orange freakin’ hair?!”  
“Sonny, we’ve been over this, I don’t think that Rollins like us...likes guys...” Mike answered as he reached over and took a bit of the soap and worked it into his own hair, watching the suds turn pink.  
“Rollins will love me, I’m good at that empathy thing-”  
Mike gave him a look, “You mean that empathy thing were you annoyed her so much that she made out with Olivia Benson to make a point about how she’d never date you…”  
“Yeah, well...guy can still hope right?” Sonny defensively replied as he worked the soap through his hair.  
“Again, sorry, look let me help you rinse out your hair, okay?” Mike offered as he saw Sonny’s expression perk up.  
“Sure thing, sarge.” Sonny grinned, which forced Mike to smile a bit.  
“Don’t call me sarge, my dad hasn’t even been sworn in as a sergeant yet.” Mike made himself counter, he didn’t want to think about his dad’s swelling ego any more today. He turned on the faucet and motioned with his head for Sonny to move to the sink and lean over it. Sonny made his way over and Mike began to rinse his hair. He didn’t know anyone who had hair so soft like Sonny’s, it made him flash back to last weekend, when he had been up at the cabin with him. Both of them were in the same Biology class and they needed to find local plants for their project. Sonny’s mom thought it was akin to an extended sleepover and Mike’s parents didn’t really care where he was as long as it was for school, which it had been, until it had happened.  
Mike pushed it out of his mind as he saw Sonny’s blonde hair color return, “I think we saved the follicles.” he teased as Sonny whipped his hair back, soaking him with water, which caused the paint on his arms to run down on to his shoes, “C’mon!” he groaned.  
“Sorry, I thought you’d move out of the way!” Sonny uttered as he grabbed a wad of paper towels and began to wipe the paint off of Mike’s arms, but each movement was slower and slower, until Sonny was caressing him.  
“Sonny...um...” Mike felt himself get flustered by the touches, it was the same feeling he had when the incident happened. They had been outside of the cabin, in the small patch of woods nearby when Mike had found the last sample they needed. Sonny had been tired of searching and was so happy that he congratulated Mike with a hug that turned into a kiss. Mike could feel the same secret desire building in him, he recalled the sensation of Sonny’s lips on his own, how he hadn’t broken away like he should have. He pulled himself out of the memory and started to clean himself off again, but Sonny leaned closer to him, his nose touching Mike’s.  
“...can we talk about what happened at the cabin? I know you were weirded out by it...but I don’t think I was...” Mike heard Sonny’s voice sink into his ears and hoped that he wasn’t showing the budding erection he felt pressing against his jeans.  
“Sonny...I-” Mike felt Sonny’s lips crash land on his own and they melted together. Mike pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Sonny and holding him close to his chest.  
How does he do this to me? How does he keep making this feel so good?! Mike’s mind pleaded with him as Sonny’s hands ran through his hair. He could feel Sonny kissing away every worry, every doubt, erasing the horrible insults and jabs his father lashed at him at home.  
Sonny pulled his lush pink lips away and whispered, “Still weirded out?” into Mike’s ear.  
“No...but no one, I mean NO ONE could ever know...” Mike stopped as he heard a footstep splash in the puddle Sonny’s hair whip had made. Both of them saw her.  
-*-  
Quin’s friends were locked in a passionate kiss that she had just scared them out of. She didn’t know what to do, what to say as they looked at her in shock, forcing her to say something.  
“I’m so sorry, Ms. Novak wanted me to, um...” her words clunked out of her mouth as she saw the hurt on their faces.  
“Novak had you checkin’ up on us? Why?!” Sonny demanded as he moved away from Mike as his body language clearly told her he didn’t want to.  
“She wanted to make sure you two were okay, that’s it, I swear...”  
“How long have you been there?” Mike barked at her as Sonny picked up his jacket and books, situating himself.  
“Just a moment, I swear!” Quin pleaded as Mike’s eyes went cold as he glared at her.  
“No one can ever know...ever, you hear me?!” he shouted at her as she flinched in defense. His anger was taking her back to her old life, when jons would yell at her for not meeting their needs.  
“I-I understand, no one will, I’m so sorry! I don’t care if you two like each other, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it I-” she ducked as Mike threw one of the sandwich signs at her.  
“GET OUT!” he screamed as Quin looked at Sonny, who was conflicted with what to do.  
“Fine, I will! I don’t care!” she shouted back, angry that he wasn’t hearing her being open to them. Quin barged out of the restroom and slipped onto the floor, her ankle twisting hard as she smacked on to the floor. “Agh!” she cried out as Sonny came to her side.  
“You okay?!” he asked with concern in his voice as Ms.Cabot came over to them.  
“What’s going on here?!” she demanded as she looked at them.  
“I fell, it’s nothing...I’m fine, agh!” Quin whimpered as she tried to get up but her ankle’s pain bit at her.  
“What in God’s name were you doing in the boy’s restroom?” Ms. Cabot questioned as she tore off a hall pass and gave it to Sonny.  
“Dominick, get her to the nurse and-why are you covered in red paint?!” she let out a sigh, “it’s not even eleven in the morning and I’m already over this day!”  
“Me too.” Sonny said in solidarity with her as Quin saw that Ms. Cabot wasn’t having it.  
“Leave, now, please!” she instructed them to do as Quin felt Sonny’s arm gently move around her waist and she tensed up a bit.  
“C’mon, I promised you and Munch that I’d be good, I’m keepin’ my promise to you.” his voice rang with kindness.  
The two of them hobbled their way towards the nurse’s office.

Munch sat in Calc class wondering where Quin was, still feeling like a dork for how he had handled things with her yesterday during their walk home, when the class bell rang. Buchanan’s eyes locked on to him and he cursed under his breath.  
“John, do you know where Quin is?” Buchanan asked as Munch adjusted his glasses, hoping the light would refract off of them and blind his teacher for a moment or two, making him forget about the question.  
“I don’t, sorry.”  
“It isn’t like her to be late, but I’m moving on with class, I’ll talk to her later on.” Buchanan answered as he dove into the topic of the day.  
Where are you? Munch asked as he racked his brain for every possible scenario she could be in, none of them comforting him.  
When Quin saw nurse Warner’s expression, she felt her own stomach flip inside of her body.   
“How’s the hand?” Warner asked with actual worry as her eyes shifted over to Sonny who was still covered in red paint, “You just keep bringing a new guy here with you for every visit...” Warner teased her as Quin started to cry.  
It was too much, between Mike screaming at her, Sonny’s confusion, and Munch’s rejection, she felt her mental state break down. Quin wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and wait for death to take her. She knew it was overly dramatic, but she didn’t care.  
Warner handed her a box of tissues and she took a wad of them, and wiped her face.  
“I’m-” Quin started to say but she caught herself as Warner gave her a look.  
“Don’t apologize, please.” Warner sighed, “What happened?”  
“She slipped in a puddle outside of the boy’s restroom.” Quin heard Sonny answer for her as Warner’s expression turned to disbelief.  
“It is what actually happened, my ankle really hurts, I’m sor-” Quin cut herself off again as Warner searched her desk.  
“Damn, I’ll have to go to the supply closet. I’ll be back in a few, but take these.” Warner announced as she handed Quin a can of root beer and two pills.  
“The pills will cut down the inflammation,”Warner explained as Quin took them and swallowed the pills, “Did you hear any popping noises, any crunching noises when you fell?”  
“No, none I just hit the tile floor and it started hurting. Then Ms. Cabot found me and had Sonny help me get here.” Quin answered her as she took another sip of the root beer, her memory reminding her that Munch loved root beer.  
“Okay, chances are you just sprained it. I’m going to get the wrap, I’ll be back, just hang tight.” Warner smiled and left them alone in her office.   
Once the door closed, Quin looked at Sonny, “I’m so sorry...If I’d just ignored Ms. Novak-”  
Sonny shook his head and Quin saw his eyes get teary.  
“Sonny, no, I really don’t care, I don’t-” she assured him but he kept shaking his head no.  
“-I shouldn’t have let him throw somethin’ at you, that wasn’t right, but I was so scared that you’d…” he looked away and wiped his face with his hands, Quin felt herself give him the tissue box and he wiped away the excess paint around his eyes, “...I thought you’d hate us. You’d join everyone else to make fun of Mike and I...I don’t even know how or why I like him.”  
“Dare I say it, but you guys are my friends, right?” it felt so wrong for her to ask the question, but she had been meaning to for quite some time.  
“Of course we are, well, before this happened that is...I wasn’t pulling your chain when I was flirting with you at your house, you’re pretty, but when I see Mike I...I kinda loose it, like I forget that I’m a guy and he’s a guy...” Sonny looked down.  
“You aren’t the first gay guy I’ve met you know...so, when did you know it was a love connection?”  
Quin asked as she showed him she was going to be supportive and open to hearing his story. Dr. Brownstone had made a huge deal over her refining her active listening skills after her abuse and she quickly thanked him in her head.  
“There is this cabin outside of town, we’re in the same Bio class, so we went there this past weekend to get plant samples for our project and he found the last one we needed, heh, I was so excited that I just hugged him and it lingered, and then we both just looked at each other, you know, that look you give Munch sometimes when you listen to him. So, we kept lookin’ at each other and the next thing I know, I kissed him...and he kissed me back.”  
Quin put her hand on his shoulder, “That’s beautiful...I’m sorry I interrupted your moment together, I swear, your love is safe with me.”  
He sees me look at Munch that way, but Munch can’t get it...oh cruel world… Quin told herself as she cleared her throat, “Sonny...I’m going to tell you something I haven’t told another person, not even Munch.”  
“Wha? Why? You don’t have to do that because of this, you don’t, I mean it Quin-”  
“-I want to. I’m so tired of hiding it, I keep having people around me say that it wasn’t my fault at all but they don’t want me to talk to anyone about it, so here it is,” she took in a breath and locked eyes with him, “My aunt and uncle adopted me, but before that I was...a call girl, in the UK. I didn’t want to be with any clients, but I had no choice...they forced themselves on me...I got out because my pimp brought me over to the states to exchange me to another pimp he knew out here. There was a raid and I was taken into protective custody while they tried to find my parents...they found my aunt and uncle instead and the rest is history...so, now you know. I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore...” Sonny pulled her close and hugged her tight, “Monty, you’re my friend! How could I not be yours?”  
She felt another round of sobs building in her chest which had no release as Warner opened the door and looked at them.  
“Please tell me that’s platonic hugging...” she tensely said as Sonny let go of Quin, “Extend your leg so I can wrap your ankle, and then we can get you out of here...you may have to wash off some of that paint though.”  
Quin looked down at her shirt and cardigan, both of which were covered in semi dry red paint.  
“Oh crap, I’m sorry!” Sonny uttered as Warner took off Quin’s shoe and began to wrap her ankle.  
“I’ll wrap it today, but take the bandage off at night and soak your ankle in some epsom salt. You’re gonna want to get a ride home today, you really shouldn’t be walking home in your condition.”  
Warner advised as she finished wrapping her ankle and clipped it together. Quin put back on her shoe and started to stand up.  
“Senior prank day still a thing, huh?” Warner asked as Sonny put his arm around Quin’s waist.  
“It’s a long story...thank you.” Quin answered Warner as they left her office.  
“I’ll leave it alone then, get better and your hand looks like it’s healing well too.”  
The two of them hobbled out of her office and down the hallway in an awkward silence that Sonny was the first to break.  
“Hey, I’ll talk to Mike when he cools down, he needs to know that throwing anything at you, ever, is not okay.”  
“Thanks, I sense that he’s scared, his dad is always on his case to be perfect, I’m lucky, both my uncle and my aunt already think I am.” Quin replied as she stopped outside her Calculus class, “I’ve gotta get to class, I’ll see you in home ec?”  
Quin felt Sonny’s joy as his trademark dimples bloomed on his face, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mr.D is gonna let us make cookies!” he cheerfully exclaimed as he started to run down the hallway to class. Quin stood outside of the class door and took in a breath.  
Slow and steady wins the race, Quin.  
-*-  
After Cabot had yelled at Sonny and Quin, Mike had heard her storm past the restroom and made his escape towards the varsity locker room. He had left a change of clothes in with his football gear and hadn’t any time to move it back to the JV locker room after he failed to go varsity. Mike ran as fast as he could with and in no time was in the locker room. He opened the lock, which was easy to do even with his slippery hands, but the unexpected mountain of shaving cream covering all of his gear smooshed on to him.  
“SHIT!” he cursed as he tried to wipe the shaving cream off of his face and body. His body shook from the rage so badly he wasn’t able to wipe much off. The boiling rage consumed him, the only redress to his issue was to beat Stabler’s face into a bloody pulp, beat him for bullying him for the last year, and now that Sonny and Quin had been dragged into it, he was furious. He had noticed Quin’s hand a day or two ago and knew that Stabler had stomped on it. The backside of his left hand bore similar marks and he still felt the pain like it had happened yesterday.  
He screamed as he punched the door on the locker, over and over, until his hand throbbed in pain. Mike collapsed to the floor and finally let himself cry.  
Why did I yell at her?! Why did I let Sonny yell at her?! I threw stuff at her- I’m an asshole! She’s been nothing but nice to me and I loose it...she didn’t really mind that we were kissing… Mike beat himself up as he started to collect himself. The door opened and he scrambled to get into one of the stalls.  
“No way?! McCoy said there was a buttload of red paint...dude, that’s wicked!” a familiar voice called out, it was Cutter, a junior who was chosen over Mike to be on the varsity team.  
“Oh, just drenched the little dweeb with it- you know Dodds’ kid right, the tall silent goofy lookin’ one? Ha, he’s up at the cabin, the senior only cabin, and he working on some bio project like a loser with that Carisi kid. They cock blocked me with their project, I had to take Dani, the sophomore cheerleader I met at Rollin’s party last week over to make out peek-”  
“-Oh that sucks!” Cutter snickered as Mike heard Stabler punch him in the arm.  
“-yeah it did, but I go up there after Dani takes care of business and I see him and that little fruitbag Carisi suckin’ face-”  
“Wait, Dodds’ son is a fag?!” Cutter exclaimed.  
Mike felt the rage simmering past it’s boiling point. He wasn’t gay, he didn’t like guys that way, he just didn’t get why he liked Sonny.  
“Yeah man, it took all my willpower to not kick their asses, Dani wanted to go for round two- hold up, what’s this?” Mike heard Stabler ask, he could feel their conversation stop as their silence indicated Stabler was taking in the scene around him. He could see the trail of shaving cream leading to the locker Mike himself was hiding in.  
Mike glanced down and saw two sets of feet outside of the locker from underneath the door.  
“Oh, no way, that little fruit is in here…oh Stabler, what are you doing second period?” Cutter’s voice cackled as Mike closed his eyes and prayed that Stabler wouldn’t open the door.  
His prayers weren’t answered. The stall door opened and he felt Stabler grab him by the neck and drag him out of the stall like he was nothing.  
“Look here, looks like we found the newest member of the rainbow connection!” Stabler laughed as Mike tried to get up. While Mike knew he was taller than Stabler, the senior could out bench him by one hundred pounds.  
Mike felt Stabler’s hand pull at his hair, and he was dragged over to the wooden bench, where his tormentor proceeded to knock his face into the seat of the bench several times. The laughter from both men played in his ears as blood gushed from his nose, spilling all over the bench, his shirt and the floor.  
Breathing was hard enough to do, his mouth gasping for every breath between impacts, he couldn’t make a noise or feel a single emotion, the stunned horror of what was happening to him paralyzed him. Mike had lost track of how many times his head smacked into the seat, but it didn’t matter, soon he was knocked out cold.

Buchanan took one look at her and dropped his chalk, breaking it into several tiny pieces. Quin heard the seniors clapping and whooping over her being painted red from Sonny’s comforting embrace and she pulled her cardigan around herself.  
“I spoke with Ms. Novak and she mentioned you would be a few minutes late, but 35? unacceptable!” Buchanan bellowed at her as she tried to hide from his shouting. She fished the hall pass out of her pocket, but it was semi wet and inledgible.  
“I’m sorry...I have a pass, Ms. Novak noted it was good for the whole period, she told me I wouldn’t get in trouble...I’m deeply sorry I’m late, I’m-” her body began to shiver from her nerves and the cool breeze that moved through the classroom.  
Buchanan marched over towards her and snatched the note out of her hand, and took a single glimpse at it  
“I can’t make heads or tails out of this! I am really disappointed with you Ms. Montgomery, you are too good for these kinds of shenanigans!” his eyes glanced at her ankle, “What happened with that?!” he demanded as Quin caught Munch looking at her with sympathy.  
Buchanan scribbled on a demerit slip and handed it to her, “Please take yourself to the principal’s office, now!” he barked as Quin felt herself biting on her lip so she wouldn’t cry in front of him, but tears fell from her eyes and gave her away.  
“Oh there will be no tears in my classroom, you made the choice to get pranked, you’ll own it young lady!”  
Quin quivered before him, “yes, sir” she meekly croaked out of her mouth as she took the demerit slip and left his classroom. She made her way down the hallway and heard faint sounds of laughter, then a thud, then the laughs returned, and the thuds did too. The trail of sounds took her to the locker room where she peeked in to see what was going on, when an upperclassman she didn’t know shoved her out of his way.  
“Move, dork!” he shouted as he pushed her behind the door. Stabler came out wiping what looked to be shaving cream off of his hands. Her position hid her from his detection and she let them make their way around the corner before she snuck into the locker room. Once she turned through the small hallway, she saw what had been going on and let out a gasp.  
Mike was laying on the floor covered in blood and shaving cream, passed out. She ran over to him.  
“Mike? MIKE! Please wake up, please!” she shouted as she took off her cardigan and wiped the blood from his face. Her fingers felt for a pulse, found one, and she thanked God as she got up and grabbed a mess of paper towels and ran them through water. She returned to his side and used her strength to sit him up against the bench, while she continued to clean him off.  
“Mike, Mike please wake up, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I caught you, I’m sorry I shouted back at you...please wake up!” she begged as she opened his unresponsive eyes. She wadded up her wet cardigan and put it behind his head to keep his head steady and washed off her hands.  
I have to get help, he’ll die if I don’t! She panicked as she ran down the hallway towards the principal’s office. She barged pass the secretary and flung open the door to Principal Cragen’s office. He was in a meeting with several other men and she knew how she looked to all of them, but helping Mike trumped all of that.  
“I found my friend unconscious in the locker room, he’s lost a lot of blood-HELP!” she wailed as Principal Cragen got up and they ran back to Mike. Quin leaned against the wall as Principal Cragen and a few of the men from his meeting began to help Mike. She watched as Warner came in and they began to work on him.  
Principal Cragen went out to the nearest phone and made a call for 911 as Quin hunkered down in a corner and tried to forget what she was seeing. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up at Principal Cragen, who knelt down next to her.  
“I need you to tell me everything that happened, please.” his eyes looked at her with compassion flecked with bits of fear.  
Quin nodded, “okay, so-”  
-*-  
Sonny searched the whole school building looking for Mike, trying to talk to him seemed impossible. He hadn’t been in Biology class, and their presentation was due, but the tip off was that his teacher wasn’t mad that Mike was missing, like he knew why Mike wasn’t there but wasn’t able to say. Several students had commented about an ambulance outside of the school but the teachers didn’t know a thing about it, so Sonny had made up something about needed to get his book. He peeked around the halls when he heard Quin and Munch talking in one of the alcoves.  
“You okay?” Sonny heard Munch ask. Munch’s voice seemed to be holding back panic, which made Sonny concerned.  
Was she hiding something from me, like did Mike hit her with a sign? Sonny thought as he continued to listen in on their conversation.  
“It’s been a rough morning...look, about yesterday. I should have assumed you would have been skipping the trip to hang out with Fin, he’s your best friend. I was embarrassed and that’s why I left...but if you’d-”  
“-I want to go with you...I just didn’t want you thinking I was being a creep. I know you’ve had your fair share of those, so I would like to go with-” Munch stopped as Sonny heard Stabler’s laugh.  
Oh c’mon you bastard! He’s trying to ask out my friend, let her have one freakin’ win today!!! Sonny mentally screamed as he moved closer to the alcove and stayed out of Stabler’s line of sight.  
“Well, looky here...” Stabler said as he moved over to them.  
“What do you want Stabler? Itching for another two day suspension?” Munch asked as Stabler picked him up off the ground and slammed him against the wall.  
“Knock it off!” Quin shouted, “You’ve been nothing short of a right jerk today- first Mike and now this?!”  
Sonny punched the nearest locker door, it all connected in his head; Mike went to the varsity locker room to get a change of clothes and Stabler must have found him and done something to him, something so horrible Mike needed medical attention. He felt his patience snap in half.  
“Stabler!” he shouted as Stabler peeked out of the alcove and locked eyes with him. Sonny made his way over to him, as Stabler finished his thought, “What the hell?!-”  
Sonny slugged him across the face; he wasn’t in control any more, the thought of Mike being in a body bag or a hospital and not being able to see him again consumed him as more and more blows landed.  
“Sonny, stop!” he heard Quin say as she began to hold his arms back.  
Sonny fought her as he continued to scream, “NO! Let me fight him, he hurt Mike!” his legs started to kick at Stabler, who was trying to block his blows, but Munch was helping Quin restrain him as the four of them heard a whistle break through their thoughts.  
“All of you, my office-Now!” Principal Cragen shouted at them. Sonny saw how irate he was and began to tear himself form Munch and Quin’s hands.  
“Did I stutter? Move it!” Principal Cragen bellowed as he pointed at his office. The four of them walked down the hallway towards it in silence.  
-*-  
Munch and her sat outside of Cragen’s office as he yelled at Stabler and Carisi more. From the muffled moans and heated words exchanged, both men were in for a four day in school suspension. Munch knew he couldn’t lie to himself as his leg began to twitch, he was wondering what punishment he was going to get. He didn’t care that he was missing English class, but he did feel bad that apparently Quin knew more about what happened this afternoon, why there was an ambulance there, but he hadn’t let her tell him about it, he was so focused on making sure they were good that he forgot about her friends.  
“It’ll be okay...we stopped Carisi from pummeling Stabler, that’ll get us some good behavior points.” Munch assured her as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, it was clear she was cold.  
“Here, take my flannel-” Munch said as he took off his flannel shirt and put it around her shoulders. He enjoyed the smile that she made as she began to speak.  
“Thanks...I shouldn’t have ever seen them...” her cryptic sentence caught his attention.  
“Them?” Munch pressed.  
“Munch, I can’t say, I promised I wouldn’t, please understand.” she looked down at her hands and laced them together.  
“Okay, but they didn’t hurt you, did they?”  
“No. Ms. Novak had me check on them, and when I left I sprained my ankle, and so Sonny had to help me to the nurse’s room, and then Buchanan yelled at me...and I found Mike in the locker room, unconscious...” Munch took out a tissue and handed it to her.  
“God, that’s rough...that’s why you were so shaken up… no one should ever have to see that...”  
“Yeah, I-” she stopped at Stabler and Carisi stormed out of Cragen’s office.  
“You two, in here please.” Cragen looked at them both and they got up and went inside. Cragen shut the door behind them and spoke.  
“Both of you witnessed the fight, did Stabler provoke Carisi?”  
“Yes.” he and Quin said in unison.  
“Thank you. Munch, you can leave, but I need to speak with Quin alone.” Cragen said as Munch looked at her handing him back his flannel shirt.  
“Keep it, you can wash it for me.” he teased as Quin thanked him. He went over to the door and left her alone with Cragen.  
-*-  
Quin really wished that Munch could stay, but she knew that Cragen needed to talk to her alone.   
“You can sit down, standing can’t be good for your ankle.” Cragen suggested to her. Quin said down across from his desk and they both heard a commotion outside.  
Quin heard her aunt’s voice pleading to see her and the other person’s voice, male, was unknown to her. After a few moments her aunt and a police officer came into Cragen’s office.  
“Quin! Oh thank god you are alright!” Her aunt cried as Quin felt her arms around her body, pulling her close, “Did they treat your ankle? Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, what are you doing here?” Quin found herself asking as her aunt looked at the officer.  
“Quin, this is detect-sorry, sergeant Dodds, his son was-”  
Quin instantly connected the dots, “-you’re Mike’s father!”  
The man nodded, and Quin saw his ice blue eyes skim over her, “I am, I’m here to get your statement.” he stated as she looked at her aunt.  
“Statement?”  
“Quin, sweetie, he’s going to arrest that horrible Stabler boy. I told him that he’d bullied you too, show him your hand.”  
Quin hesitated, but sergeant Dodds reached out and took hold of her wrist and flipped her hand over.  
“You were right Elaine, same marks Mike had from last year.” he coldly said as he let go of Quin’s wrist, “I’ll need you to make a statement at the police station-”  
“-wait! Will can’t we make the statement here, please? If Robert finds out about this-” her aunt begged as Mike’s father looked at her again.  
“Fine, give me a summation of the events.” he ordered as Quin held on to Munch’s shirt to calm herself. She wasn’t sure how to start, how to explain that she had walked in on his son and her other friend kissing each other, but since it didn’t speak to what had happened to Mike, she omitted it to keep her promise to Sonny.  
“Quin, please.” Principal Cragen asked her as she cleared her throat.  
“Okay, I was leaving Calculus class to get a book when I heard laughing and pounding. It was coming from the varsity locker room, so after Elliot Stabler and another student left, I went in and I saw...I saw, Mike lying there, covered in blood and shaving cream.” Quin looked at her hands and calmed herself.  
“How did you know it was Stabler who did it?” Mike’s father pressed her as he leaned closer to her.  
“When Stabler left, he was cleaning his hands on his shirt and they were covered in shaving cream, it smelled the same as the kind that was on Mike.” Quin answered as her aunt patted her shoulder to soothe her as she continued,  
“I tried to clean him up the best I could, I kept talking to him, he had a faint pulse...when he didn’t wake up that’s when I came and got Principal Cragen and we went to help him...I’m sorry I didn’t do more...I tried, I tried so hard….” Quin began to cry as her aunt rubbed her back to calm her down.  
Sergeant Dodds looked at her, “No need to cry… I’ll get this to my superiors as soon as possible. Thank you for your statement.”  
“How is Mike?” Quin softly pleaded as she saw the expression change on his face. He was no longer the stringent, stoic police officer, but instead a terrified father trying to keep a strong front on.  
“He’s hanging in there, he’s a strong young man.” he answered her as he put his hat back on and left the office without speaking another word to any of them.  
“Mrs. Cornwell, I think it would be best if you took Quin home and let her rest her ankle. I’ll notify her teachers that she’ll be gone for the rest of the day.” Principal Cragen said as her aunt agreed with him.  
“Let’s get you home, I’ll make that tea you like, the orange kind we got from that new market down the way.” her aunt suggested as Quin slowly got back up. Putting her weight on her ankle felt horrid, but she knew that Mike was in far worse pain than she was, so she hid her from them.  
“Quin?” Principal Cragen said as she turned around to look at him.  
“Yes?”  
“If you need a few days off, it won’t be counted against your attendance, we make exceptions on these kinds of cases. It’ll let you get your bearings back before the senior trip, okay?” Cragen told her as Quin felt his kindness in her chest, as he made it clear he was looking out for her best interests.  
“I’ll see how I feel later on tonight...thank you.”  
Principal Cragen nodded his head and she walked out of his office with her aunt.  
-*-  
The warm water submerged her ankle as she sat on the edge of the bathtub in her personal bathroom, letting the Epsom salt cut down the pain. Quin flipped through the latest book of sonnets she was working on and let out a sigh. No sonnet or thought kept her mind off of what she had seen today. Two of her friends had been mercilessly bullied, and one of them was in the hospital over it. Aunt Elaine had suggested she stay home tomorrow and go see Mike, but Quin sensed that his father wouldn’t be pleased with it. He wondered if his father knew Mike liked Sonny.  
She could visualize the two of them together; both of them were just opposite enough of the other that they would compliment one another, she could see them growing old together, maybe even taking care of a child or two together. She wondered if Sonny put Mike’s name into the numerous power ballads he told her he would belt out as he cleaned his bedroom on the weekends, and it made her smile. Mike would be standing next to Sonny, as Sonny sang out his name and then pull Sonny close for a kiss before anyone saw them.  
Quin felt herself chuckle a bit, but as it went on, it turned into a sob that she trapped inside her with her lips closing around it.  
Am I ever going to have that kind of relationship with another person, man or woman? How can people be so cruel to two people who just want to be together...why can’t Mike and Sonny be happy? Why can’t Munch and I?...why?…  
As she sat in her bathroom, no answer came to her, the only response was silence.


	8. Fall 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath from the previous chapter gets touched upon as Quin and Munch have their first date on their senior class trip. It's adorkable fun as these two take a chance on each other and get a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between writing Alive and a couple other pieces I have in the works, I was a bit busy, but here it is and enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback or kudos on this work to let me know if you enjoy it or what else you think I could be bringing to the table story wise. As always, I appreciate the feedback, but keep it respectful, okay?
> 
> Also feel free to add me on tumblr: ladyzootie.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, seriously!

Her usual visit with Dr. Brownstone felt like torture instead of relaxing. Quin felt safe in his presence but hiding what happened over the last few days from him felt hellish. She didn’t want him poking around her mind, asking why she had done what she had done. With her own mind unable to find a satisfactory answer for herself, how could she find one for him? She could anticipate how his hands would feel, holding the shards of her memories, rubbing them together, crushing the bits of emotion into a dust and letting it blow away, she cringed.  
Deep down she knew he would be able to understand her, but could he feel her guilt and help her comprehend it in the way she needed him too? She was so guilty about what had happened to Mike. In a way Mike had been right, if she’d just ignored Ms. Novak’s wishes and never checked in on them, Mike wouldn’t have been hurt- but in her gut she knew that wasn’t right, Stabler would have beaten him into a bloody pulp solely for existing and that hurt her heart greatly.  
She shifted on Dr. Brownstone’s couch as his kind eyes looked at her, using his knowledge to decode her movements, forever skimming just enough out of her to aid in her recovery.  
“If you’d prefer a more quiet visit this week, that’s acceptable, but like I’ve mentioned in the past, talking will help the most.” he said as his hands sat on his lap.  
“I, I know...” Quin answered as her hands fidgeted, trying to alleviate any if not all of the stress in her body. She knew she was going to reveal her emotions to him, he always found a kind and gentle manner to get her to expose her inner self; it felt ridiculous sparring with him in the silence any longer.  
“Okay, I simply wanted to clarify that with you. May I ask how your classes are going?”  
“Yes”  
He smiled, “How have your classes been going?”  
“Interesting, I really like AP psychology, Dr. Huang teaches well.”  
“Good, glad to hear it. How have you been handling interacting with your peers?”  
Bulls eye. The question stabbed her in the heart, creating a small crack in the wall that surround it, permitting the emotions to burst through it.  
“It’s been fine...” she tried to contain herself but knew he had his in, “-fine if you don’t count that I caused another student to be assaulted, I have a bully who loves to kick my arse, and I tried to ask out a guy friend and he rejected me, so great, just great!” she spat out the summation as her arms flung up into the air. Quin felt herself begin to cry as the shamed moved through her being.  
Dr. Brownstone handed her a box of tissues, “Okay, so there is lots to work through...the student who was assaulted, let’s start there, what happened?” his soothing voice worked into her ear, lulling her as she stopped crying and looked at him.  
“Long story short he got pranked by the bully who has been giving me grief, so my homeroom teacher had me check on him and the other student, also a friend, and I found them together...”  
“Together how?”  
Quin took in a breath, “They were kissing, I interrupted their moment and they both hate me now...well, not Sonny, but the other one.” she stopped short of using Mike’s name, she didn’t know how Dr. Brownstone would take her discovering her two male friends in a passionate kiss, but she recollected his earlier statements about who should be able to love and finished her sentence, “...Mike, he was mad that I saw them together.”  
Dr. Brownstone nodded his head, “I see, so you’re friends with Mike and Sonny?”  
“Yes, they sit next to me in homeroom, both of them are really nice and I ruined it.” she continued to beat herself up as Dr.. Brownstone took a few notes.  
“Is Mike going to be okay? You mentioned he was harmed.”  
She sniffled, “They say he’s okay but he has a concussion. My aunt wants me to visit him, but he’ll be so angry to see me-”  
“-Quin, when people come out of that, they’re grateful to be alive, I think your aunt has the right idea with you going to see him.”  
She nodded in agreement, “Okay.”  
“So we seem to have two friends and with your other friend, Munch, that takes you up to three, three more than when you started with me. Speaking of Munch, how is he?”  
Quin felt her body release the nervous sigh she’d been holding in her chest, “I kinda asked him to the senior trip and he shot me down, but he changed his mind after a day or so, I was so stupid to-”  
“You weren’t stupid, but I knew he’d change his plans for you.” Quin noticed his eyes widen a bit.  
“How so?”  
“You’re an intelligent young woman and from what I’ve gathered from our chats, I think he enjoys you as a person.”  
Her arms crossed over her chest, “I hope so...I really like him, he just gets me...”  
“He seems to be a patient young man-” he stopped talking as the buzzer on his clock chimed, “-looks like we’ll have to see where you are in a week. Remember, everything works out for a reason.” he paused as he got out of his seat and walked over to his desk, removing a small blue covered journal from his drawer.  
“I want you to have this, the next step in your journey is to document your current life, to journal.” Dr. Brownstone instructed her as he gave her the journal. Quin wiped her eyes and sniffled.  
“I’ll write in it every single day.” she softly answered as he smiled at her.  
“Good, write as much or as little as you need too, see you next week.”

 

Opening his eyes hurt due to the fluorescent light bulbs brightly burning into his eyes. Any slight movement sent waves of suffering crashing into his consciousness. As he tried to turn his head, but he felt his father’s hand rest on his shoulder.  
I’m in the hospital… Mike thought as he heard the disappointed sigh exit his father’s mouth. Even through his bruised eyes ached when opened the respect his father commanded from him, the patriarchal superiority wasn’t to be disregarded due to him getting his ass handed to him.  
“Mike, what happened?”  
His worry spiked, Mike heard the heart rate monitor beep faster, his body betraying his anxiety to his father through a machine. His father’s stern blue eyes were not appreciating the silence.  
“It’s...nothing.” Mike forced himself to say with his dry mouth.  
“Mike, you’re in the god-damned hospital, for christsakes you’re just now awake, you’ve been out of it for two whole days! I don’t care what happened, but what the hell happened?!”  
His body reflexively flinched as his father’s voice ripped through the space between them. He couldn’t tell him about the cabin, about kissing Sonny’s perfect pink lips, how the senior prank had befallen him because Stabler had an inkling he was gay. His old man wouldn’t understand his guilt about yelling at Quin, throwing that damn sign at her because he was angry at himself and at his impulsive moment with Sonny.  
“Mike, tell me!” his father looked away and his gold shield caught Mike’s eye.  
I can’t take away his hard work, I can’t tell him what really happened… he decided as his father’s eyes reflected a private sadness he didn’t think he’d ever see in them.  
“D-dad, it was senior prank.” Mike confessed, choosing the least painful explanation.  
“Senior prank, you? You’re on the football team, what’s the point? It’s a wasted prank?!” his father fussed as Mike tried to swallow any bit of saliva to coat his throat.  
“It doesn’t matter...he found me, in the locker room, I was trying to-” Mike shoved the words out of his mouth.  
“You were what? Mike, did he do any weird shit to you?!”  
Mike frantically shook his head against every jab of pain, “No, I just got my ass kicked, where’s mom?” he wanted her there, to diffuse his father’s stress but he hadn’t seen her in a while.  
“You mom is still in England, she’s got to stay until her merger goes through. I took some of my extra vacation time with the promotion- it’s gonna be me and you for a while. How about I find a nurse and get you some water?” his father suggested as he stood up and Mike saw the compassionate look in his father’s eyes. It was such a foreign look to him, he had been a toddler the last time he had seen it, but he welcomed it.  
“Yeah, thanks. Dad?”  
His father turned around, “Yeah, Mike?”  
“Love you...Dad.” he managed to get out before his father’s face distorted into confusion.  
“Oh Jesus, Mike, stop with that-” he answered as Mike saw his father walk out of his room. Mike made a fist with his right hand as it rested beside him on the mattress.  
Why can’t he ever say it back?! Mike’s mind shouted as he was alone once more.  
Carisi sat in the desk across from Stabler; both men were in the first room of the school’s old annex, the foyer and were working on class work. It was day three of their four day in school suspension and the silence was starting to grate on Sonny’s nerves.  
His parents had epically berated him over getting into a fight- especially his mother who had raised him to be the ‘better young man in that type of a situation’. He still couldn’t shake the deeply disappointed look in her eyes and after his father’s rant, he knew he had screwed up big time. He looked up and saw Stabler flipping through a magazine and let out a sigh.  
“Can I help you princess?” Stabler jabbed at him as Sonny watched the senior be indifferent to his existence and his own work.  
“I’m not a princess, but really, we have four days of school work to do and you haven’t even started yet?!”  
Sonny watched Stabler shut the magazine and took in the crazy flash of angry in the senior’s eyes.  
“I don’t have to do it because you’re gonna do it.” Stabler smiled and slid the stack of work over his desk onto Sonny’s.  
“Are you psycho?! I don’t even know anything about trigonometry or chemistry! Even if I did, why in the hell would I help you, huh?!” Sonny fumed as he saw Stabler’s smile turn into a mischievous grin.  
“Well, because I know your little secret for starters, rainbow boy.”  
Sonny scoffed, “Yeah, right, I’m not-” he stopped as Stabler leaned over his desk, right into his personal space.  
“I know you’re queer- I saw you and that little fruitbat you made out with up at senior cabin a few weeks ago. I can tell everyone and within a couple of hours you and him will be social outcasts. I mean, your weird little twig ass already is, but Dodds, heh, his old man still thinks he’ll make varsity next year, but with that fag status, he won’t even make the freshman team...you really want to ruin your boyfriend’s life?”  
Sonny felt his body shake. He knew Stabler wasn’t bluffing and Mike would die if their moment was spread to the whole school. Why did I ever kiss him?! Sonny lamented as Stabler’s grin got more devious looking.  
“Fine,” Sonny spat out, “But I don’t know how to do any of this, so get ready to fail...” he answered as he slammed his work down on to the floor and began to work on Stabler’s mountain of assignments.  
Stabler did nothing besides open up his magazine and continued to read.  
Reluctantly, Quin had taken the couple of extra days off to rest her ankle, even though it meant being away from Munch. She knew that he was going to the senior trip with her; that kept her focused on the work her teachers send home with her, but now, she found herself wondering if she and Mike were still friends.  
Her aunt had asked her several times if she was going to visit him and she hadn’t been able to bring herself to say yes or no, but when she overheard that his mother wasn’t coming back from her business trip overseas to see him, she knew she had to go.   
Aunt Elaine had driven her and told Quin it was okay for her to visit him alone. She knew her aunt had a better intuition than she let on and Quin found herself grateful that her aunt trusted her and understood there were certain aspects of her life she needed to rediscover on her own.  
Quin was still standing outside of his door, unable to bring herself to go inside. Her eyes caught his form through the window, he looked so weak, barely breathing or moving, but the nurse who had passed her mentioned he was able to talk in short bursts.  
“Do this because it’s the right thing Quin, because your friend is hurting...” she softly mouthed to herself as her hand slowly opened his door and she stepped in. She closed the door behind her with great care so not to make any noise and tiptoed over to his bedside. His nose looked better than the last time she saw it, but it was still swollen and she was impressed he could breathe out of it.  
Quin pulled her cardigan around herself and realized it may have been a bad idea to wear the article of clothing she had used to keep his head elevated, but her aunt had worked so hard to save it after she had been able to get the blood out of it. Without another moment she cleared her throat, “Mike? You awake?” she softly asked as she saw his hazel irises spring to life.  
“Q-quin?!” he fumbled as he tried to cover up his chest, which was barely covered by the thin hospital sheet.  
“Yeah, sorry...do yo want me to grab your blanket for you?”   
He nodded and she went to the closet in his room and grabbed one of the thin blue blankets and covered him with it. She could see the sadness in his eyes and made an effort not to stare at any part of him for too long.  
“Better? I didn’t mean to scare you… how are you?” she inquired as she tried to keep a brave front on for him, not talking about any injuries or what she had seen to keep him calm.  
Mike chuckled, “Horrible, Quin...I’m so sorry, I-”  
“It’s okay, I just didn’t realize you and Sonny-”  
His eyes flashed with an unspoken anger, “I’m not gay...I’m not.” he mustered with a cold tone.  
She took a step back, “Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you the other day-”  
“You’re joking, right?!” he got out as a wave of pain washed onto his face, “You saved my life and you’re apologizing?! I’m the asshole who couldn’t even deal with...” he looked away.  
“I didn’t save your life, the EMTs and the doctors did, they did the work...I just want us to be friends again, I mean, assuming we were in the first place, you know...” she out the sentiment as she shifted her weight where she stood.  
“Why do you even want to be my friend? I’m a jerk! I screamed at you, I threw that sign at you, I mean...how are you even here?!”  
Quin saw the hurt in his eyes. Here was her friend in a hospital, completely alone, and she knew in that moment he needed a friend more than any other person. She placed her hand on top of his and looked him square in the eyes, seeing his fear of vulnerability.  
“Because you need a friend and you’re kind to me, and I wanna help you since no one else seems to.”  
A stream of tears painted his face as she hugged him and he returned the hug. Her instincts told her he was holding a sob back but she softly whispered, “let it out” and he started to cry. She felt herself want to cry along with him, but he needed all the emotional space he could get and she couldn’t deprive him of any of it. Several moments were filled with his soft sobs but she broke the silence.  
“So...friends?”  
“Yeah, um...can we keep this between-”  
“Of course, and Mike? It’s okay, whoever you like, I don’t care, I just want you to be happy, that’s what counts this lifetime.”  
He sighed, “I don’t know why I like him, why I like how he makes me feel...I’m so confused.”  
Her hand found his, “I think deep down inside, we all like who we like, but we let others dictate to us who is okay to like and that’s wrong. So what if you like Sonny? I mean, Sonny liked you too and I want you both to be happy, okay?”  
“Okay, how is he? I haven’t seen him yet.”  
“He’s serving a four day in school suspension for beating up Elliot Stabler- he figured out that you were the one that had to go to the hospital and he lost it. He did get in a few good punches, but Munch and I had to hold him back.”  
She felt herself get happier when a smile crossed his face, “People underestimate him. Thanks, I feel better knowing he’s okay.  
“Anytime.” she smiled back at him.  
Mike crossed his arms under the blanket, “So...Munch asked you out yet?”  
Quin blushed as Mike grinned at her, “Wh-what?!”  
He rolled his eyes, “Quin, Sonny and I both see how he looks at you and how you look at him...he likes you...so has he finally made a move?”  
“Um, kinda? I mean, we’re friends and I asked him to the senior trip-”  
Mike raised an eyebrow, “You asked him? Heh, nice.”  
Quin blushed again as Mike patted her hand, “He needs to ask you out, properly...but nice feminist move asking him out...sometimes it’s hard for a guy to ask a girl out.”  
“I guess I am a feminist, huh? So I heard about your father’s promotion, congrats.” she found herself changing the subject, hoping he’d follow but she heard a man clear his throat. She could see Mike’s eyes looking past her and she turned around, right before his father. He was standing behind her in full uniform.  
“Ms. Montgomery, I think Michael has had enough visitors for one day, don’t you agree?” he sternly stated as Quin moved her hand away from Mike’s and looked down at him. She disliked being taller then most men she knew but it wasn’t her fault.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was, please forgive me, I’ll excuse myself so Mike can rest.” she looked back at Mike, “Get better soon, okay?”  
“I plan on it.” Mike answered as he saluted her. She looked at sergeant Dodds one last time and saw the annoyed look in his eyes.  
No wonder Mike doesn’t have many friends...his father is way more protective of him than Aunt Elaine and Robert are with me, poor guy… She told herself as she left his room in silence  
-*-  
Mike knew the look on his father’s face all too well- his old man was pissed off about something he did.  
“Sir?” Mike asked as his father glared at him.  
“Is she reason you’re here? Protecting some meek giantess?” his father shot out as Mike tried to hide his embarrassment, hoping his father didn’t hear any of his earlier conversation with her. He liked Quin, but as a friend and not how he dreamed of Sonny.  
“No and why would you be mad at her? She found me after Stabler beat me into a pulp...she didn’t even have to visit me-”  
Mike saw his father’s hand flex up and stopped talking. Any words exchanged with his father were meaningless, it was like speaking to a brick wall. He wanted to believe his words were being heard but he knew his father was tuning him out.  
His father flexed his hand down and straightened his shirt and tie, “I am hearing very wrong things about you Mike. Stabler’s dad is giving me hell over this, but what he felt the need to rag on me about at the end of my shift, no...” his father paused as he quickly shook his head, “...it couldn’t be true.” his father shook his arms; he looked like he wanted to punch the side of his heart rate monitor.  
“Dad, it’s not true, I’m not-” Mike started to plead as his father cut him off.  
“How could you do this to me?!” he raged, “How could you ruin five generations of NYPD tradition?! I knew I didn’t like that Carisi boy, freakin’ wop! But this, people thinkin’ you’re-”  
“I’m not gay!” Mike screamed through the pain. The silence around them grew thick and heavy, neither one of them able to move as Mike saw the stunned look on his father’s face.  
“No...no...” his father softly muttered as his head moved back and forth, “NO! Not my boy! Other families can have that crap, not us! You stop it, stop it right goddamned now!!”   
Mike looked away, which only stoked the raging fire of emotions in his father.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ look away! You will find a girlfriend, you will get married and you have kids, and you will sure as hell live up to your expectations! Am I clear to you?!” his father shouted. Mike watched his father begin to storm off, but Quin’s words played in his head. He knew he needed to let it out.  
“Why couldn’t you like me even if I was gay?!” he shouted as he heard his father’s footsteps stop.  
“Ex-fucking-cuse me?!” his father growled as Mike continued.  
“Why do I have to earn your trust, your-your love like it comes with terms and conditions?!”  
His father stormed back to his bedside, looming over him as the light fell out of his eyes.  
“I’m going to let you in on a secret, you’re old enough to know now...all love is conditional! Get that through your battered skull, alright!” his father’s icy words hissed as he continued, “You don’t get to be loved because you woke up and started existing, Mikey, you earn your place and your love in this world...don’t go doing stupid shit that negates it, we clear?!”  
Mike watched his father straighten himself and fume out of his room without looking or saying another bit to him. The door slammed shut and Mike turned on to his side and shivered in the darkness, alone and cold.  
“Sonny...” he said to himself as he closed his eyes and pictured his lover’s face.  
Quin stood in the kitchen. It was early in the morning and she was with her aunt having a cup of tea before school. She felt her stomach flutter with anticipation, she’d be spending the whole day with Munch and he wanted to be with her. She calmed herself as her aunt looked at her messenger bag.  
“Sweetie, you aren’t taking your school bag are you? It’s a trip, you don’t need all of your books.” aunt Elaine said as Quin tucked one of her hands into her cardigan pocket to feel for her lip balm, which was where she had left it last.  
“I don’t have any other bags, it holds my things just fine so I don’t mind taking it.” Quin answered as she took another sip of tea.  
“Wait here, I have a purse you can borrow.” Quin watched her aunt go to the hallway closet and pull out an old brown bag. She could see her aunt’s face light up as her eyes spoke to a nostalgia for the leather bag in her hands.  
“Your uncle got me this one when we were going steady, I know it’s old and worn, but it’ll hold your keys, wallet and a book or two.” her aunt explained as she handed the leather saddle bag to her.  
Quin noticed the floral embossing around the edge of the flap. It has a certain charm to it, she liked the bohemian look and that it was big enough to carry most of her vital possessions.  
“It has a neat look to it, I’ll return it when I get home tonight-”  
Her aunt waved her comment off with her hand, “Oh no, no, keep it! It’s about time you had a purse for your own things, you’re old enough. Here,” her aunt went to her purse and pulled out her wallet, extracting a ten dollar bill from it, “something for lunch or a snack, you’re so good about taking your lunch every day, and you’ll be downtown, so any money for an emergency will be smart.”  
“Aunt Elaine, you don’t have to-” Quin mustered as her uncle walked in and gave them a good morning grunt.  
“So, planetarium huh?” he said as Quin looked at him. He was standing in his union uniform with no socks or shoes on.  
“Yes...it’s just a day trip so I’ll be back home by five this afternoon. Munch will walk me home.”  
Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out his billfold, “Stuff get expensive downtown, here-” he handed her a twenty dollar bill.  
“Oh, I can’t, I’ll be fine with what aunt Elaine gave me-”  
He looked at her, “For emergencies. You can keep the rest, just be responsible with it, I still kinda owe you for the fence work this summer.”  
Quin took the bill from his hand and stuck in her wallet. “Thank you both.”  
She saw the appreciation in their faces as the doorbell rang.  
“Are you sure you don’t need a heavier jacket?” her aunt fretted as Quin finished up her tea and checked her purse once more.  
“I’ll be okay, I’ve got another sweater and long slacks on. I packed some gloves too...I’ve gotta go, I’ll be home tonight. Bye!” she couldn’t contain her happiness as she hugged her uncle and her aunt and then went to the front door to answer it.   
She opened it and was greeted by the sight of Munch standing on her porch, wearing a light weight jacket, burgundy scarf, over a pair of jeans and flannel shirt.  
“Good morning!” she almost shouted from her giddiness as she saw Munch smile back at her.  
It would be her first actual date complete with actual hand holding, intense and thought provoking conversation and, if the stars aligned just right, maybe a kiss goodnight, the same kiss that she’d been fantasizing about in her dreams for months.  
Munch’s inquiry snapped her back into reality, “Ready?”  
Quin nodded her head and shut the door behind her. The two of them walked to school in a content silence.  
-*-  
Munch had been to this specific planetarium numerous times since exploring the possibilities of time and space was an escape he needed to liberate himself from his dull home life. He took a quick glance at Quin, who was in awe of the place, and loved how her eyes lit up when looking at the models of the planets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ms Cabot move to the center of the entryway to get the attention of the class.  
“Seniors, feel free to have free reign, but mess up with regards to the planetarium’s rules and you’re on the bus for the rest of the day, clear?”  
Most of the seniors replied and then the class began to scatter. Munch saw Quin distracted by a model of Venus. She was transfixed by the vibrant model and he saw that her hands were no longer stowed away in her cardigan pockets. Her right hand was looking much better, the marks from where Stabler had stomped were faint, no longer standing out in high contrast to her light skin. Within him stirred the desire for intimacy, the closeness of feeling her hand within his.  
He slowly moved closer towards her, standing side by side with her and almost reached out to touch her hand just as both hands retreated into her cardigan pockets as she looked at him.  
“I didn’t get to visit museums much as a kid, I know I’m being a big dweeb but I’m excited to be here. Where do you want to go first?”  
The joy in her eyes just being in a place he took for granted was refreshing, even if he was trying his best not to feel smarted over once more failing to make a move.  
“Um, we could work our way around the exhibits, there is gonna be a laser light show after the lunch break.”  
“Sounds like a solid plan, oh look, Jupiter!” her excitement made him chuckle. Her innocence and bemusement were refreshing and he followed her around, taking in the familiar sights and sounds, as he realized how new they felt when he was with her.  
-*-  
Quin loved their time spent looking at the exhibits with Munch, but with it being almost one in the afternoon, her stomach was hinting that a lunch break would be more than welcome. Munch had found a nearby cafe and asked her if she wanted to get a bite to eat there and she had agreed, finding herself intrigued by the cafe’s cozy and private space. They had the place to themselves save for a handful of customers, most of the students in their class had gone to the pizza joint down the block, and she felt grateful they had a shred of privacy.  
She stood in line next to him picking out her lunch from the cooler and saw his left hand was outside his jacket pocket. In her mind she could picture her fingers laced with his and before she was able to make her move, his hand returned to his pocket as Munch began to fish for change.  
“Look guy,” the surly looking cashier began, “you’re fifty cents short, I’m not gonna let you have the tea for free, okay?” Munch began to look at what he was going to put back and Quin saw the slight embarrassment in his eyes.  
“Oh here,” Quin took the ten dollar bill out of her wallet, “put his with mine, I’ve got enough to cover us both.” she finished as she caught the grateful look on Munch’s face as the cashier rolled his eyes and glared at Munch.  
“Jesus, guy...if you’re gonna take a woman out on a date, at least pay for her dinner you know?”  
“Yeah...” Munch mumbled as the cashier handed Quin her change and they both sat at a booth near the back of the cafe. She couldn’t shake the need to speak her mind and sat her lunch down and then went back to the cashier.  
“Excuse me sir...um...it’s the twentieth century, perhaps the greatest century thus far and if I want to buy my friend lunch, I’m gonna do it.” an unfamiliar confidence resonated in her voice and she continued, “I don’t see how it’s fair to assume that one gender has to buy everything for the other. My friend is kind and polite, so I’m treating him to lunch.” her eyes picked up on every cafe customer staring at her. The confidence dissipated from her body, “...I just wanted you to know...that’s all. Have a nice day.” she turned away from him and felt a couple of cardboard boxes hit her back.  
“I don’t need your femi-nazi crap in here! Take your lunch and leave, you little cunt!” the cashier bellowed as several guests began to shout in agreement.  
“Hey! Don’t you call her that!” Munch shouted as he got up and came to her side, “And we’re leaving! Any idiot who doesn’t get that feminism helps women and men doesn’t deserve to hear our intelligent conversation!”  
“Get out of my store you little weasel!” the cashier shouted as Munch quickly packed up what he could of their meals and they left.   
Quin looked at him and saw how pissed off he was. She knew it wasn’t because of her, but she still felt the need to apologize to him. Her actions had jettisoned them out of a place he wanted to share with her and her guilt wormed about in her stomach.  
“I shouldn’t have-”  
“You shouldn’t have to school an old man on feminism-God! The nerve of that guy calling you that! Freakin’ pus soaked troglodyte!” Munch got out as he looked at her and took a breath in. She saw he was holding a container of their food and he continued, “I’m not mad at you, you stood up to that ass, it was cool...however I was only able to get part of our meal, so sorry about wasting your money.”  
He handed the box to her, “How about we sit on the steps over there, at the library? Looks comfy.” she said as a smile came over to his face as they crossed the street and sat on the steps. They began to eat; each one of them taking half of the sandwich, pastrami on rye, and ate in silence for a few moments. She rapidly polished off her half of the sandwich and felt a bit shy about eating it so quickly, but she was hungry.  
“Thanks again for lunch, next time we go out, I will get you lunch, I promise.” Munch promised Quin rubbed her hands together. “You cold?”  
“Oh, I’ll be okay, I should have my gloves.” she replied as she dug in her purse, noticing they weren’t there.   
Really me?! Quin chastised herself as Munch looked at her.  
“Did you lose them in the cafe?” he teased her as she rubbed them together again.  
“I’ll, I’ll be fine, I-” her sentence stopped as Munch sat the last bite of his sandwich down and held out his hands. Quin stared at them, not sure if she should reach out, but she did and the warmth from them was marvelous and instantaneous. All her mind could register was how ideally perfect the moment was, she was barely able to focus as she got out a timid, “T-thanks” which she forced herself to say as she gazed deeply into his eyes. The nearly black brown irises shined with kindness, she was looking into the soul of her other half.   
She didn’t want to ever leave the moment but Munch’s hands slid out of from under hers and she heard Ms. Cabot call them inside. She caught the sadness in his eyes and knew he had to feel something for he too. Her mind flipped through their moments together; her putting his glasses on his face, his protective nature of her even before the first day of school, how he found ways to include her with his friends and make her feel welcome.  
He cares for me...in that way… her heart leaped as she saw him look at Ms Cabot and back at her as they both made their way inside, his hand gently holding on to hers.  
-*-  
He couldn’t let go even if he would be expelled. She finally trusted him enough to let him hold her hand and he couldn’t let go. They walked past Ms. Cabot, who gave them a knowing look, but ushered them into the laser planet show where the rest of the class was waiting. He sat next to her as the show began and soon a dazzling display of lights, planets, and stars spun above them and he snuck several peeks at her. Seeing the wonder and amazement on her face was delighting him, she was content with him and he felt himself grin as her slender fingers reached over to him, grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. Genuine happiness swept his face as the lights swirled above them.  
-*-  
Their senior trip was concluded at the end of the laser light show. While everyone else was leaving the room, Quin continued to stay seated, holding on to Munch’s hand, using the dimly lit room as cover. When the last member of their class filed out of the room, along with Ms. Cabot, they were left alone and she let go of his hand only to stand up, and saw him follow in suite. Her body moved independently of her thoughts, as she moved closer towards him, nervously tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. She could feel the romance and desire that encased them both, as he took a step closer towards her. Her heart ached to know for certain that he felt the same as her and she cut the tense energy with a chuckle.  
“I...” she started as his hands held on to hers, clasped in front of them both at waist level.  
“Quin...” he whispered, “I really like you...” he leaned closer and she closed her eyes. His lips pressed tenderly against hers as they shared their first kiss together.  
It was perfection, no other sensation could duplicate the softness and passion she felt from him. Her months of waiting, the fantasies, were now reality and she felt her hands move up to his collar, gingerly pulling him closer to her, right against her chest. She could sense he didn’t care that she was bigger than he was, he didn’t tell her he was intimidated by her frame of her mind and she wanted the moment to last longer, to savor every sense her nerves pushed into her brain, intoxicated with their intimacy, but she felt him pull away softly and look at her.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for months...” he breathlessly said to her.  
“Me too, I really like you too. You’re safe and supportive and smart and I didn’t think-” she stopped as she heard the door open and a sliver of light cut into their space.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever catch you two like this-” Ms. Cabot’s voice broke in as Quin felt herself go red in the face as she turned and looked at the doorway. Their teacher was standing there, her blonde hair lit up by the hallway light.  
“It was all my fault-” Munch started to defend Quin but Ms. Cabot was not entertaining his defense.  
“Save it Munch, I’ll let it slide, but we need to get you two on the bus, now.” she sternly replied as Quin and him both exited the room and joined the rest of the seniors. Quin saw Benson standing with a few other seniors she didn’t know as Benson gave her a shy thumbs up. Quin waved back and they both lined up, exited the planetarium and got onto the bus. Once again she sat with Munch in the back, but this time they were holding hands and getting lost in each others time and space as the bus made its way back to the school.


	9. Fall 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munch and Stabler exchanges blows, Olivia and Amanda spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any comments or kudos. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Munch sat in Fin’s car as they were stopped at a red light. His friend had been missing their time together, especially since Munch had been walking Quin to and from school every day, but due to her having a doctor’s appointment this morning, Munch had been practically kidnapped by his friend. The chilly morning air was blowing back on Munch through the shoddy heating system, forcing him to rub his arms with his gloved hands.  
“So, it finally happen yet? You know what I’m getting at?” Fin smirked as the light turned green and he began driving again.  
Munch held back the chattering of his teeth, “It was a good trip, that’s all I’m saying Fin. A gentleman does not kiss and tell.”  
“So why are you speakin’ that line then? Pretty much tells the story for you, like, I’m not gonna say that I kissed her, but this fancy as hell line will do the work for me...”  
Munch rolled his eyes, “Alright, since you’re just going to snark me to death, yes, we did kiss, that’s it.”  
Fin snickered, “And you are no longer a gentleman, my work here is done. What else happened?”  
“That’s it, I severely doubt that more will follow anytime soon, but I’m content with the kiss, for now.” Munch answered as a sigh escaped his mouth. Kissing her was amazing; the last few days they both had found a few moments to steal a kiss from each other. He could close his eyes and feel his being vibrate from her touch. Quin would pull him close to her, right against her chest, and plant one on him that made him melt in her arms. Feeling her being so free with expressing her love for him in private was one of the best feelings in the world.  
“Whatever you say man, but, you know homecoming is coming up soon, I know we’ve never gone but you should take her. Her nerdy butt would enjoy it, it’s a standard right of passage...”  
Munch scoffed, “She’s so beyond such a pedantic societal event...” he paused and leaned back on his seat, “I could just steal her away for a weekend, go up to senior cabin, nice quiet three day, two night stay away from the city, sounds perfect…right?”  
Munch saw his friend smirk, “Ever the romantic over there, huh Romeo?” Fin sassed as they pulled into the school parking lot and found a nearby space.  
“What can I say she makes me feel like the only guy she likes.” Munch swooned as he grabbed his bag and exited the car along with Fin.  
“Well, good. I’m happy for you two dorks.” Fin gloated as they went inside the school and parted ways.  
Munch went straight to his locker, but Olivia was blocking it. He didn’t mind, he was still in a good head space thinking about a cabin getaway with Quin.  
“And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning, Liv?” he asked, not seeing her concerned expression until after he finished his thought. His romantic muse drifted out of his head and he fell back to reality.  
“You’re gonna want to hang low for a while with Quin, that is, Stabler found some really nasty stuff about her and he’s been plastering these around the school all morning...” Liv answered him as she held out a crumpled piece of paper. Munch took it from her and began to scan over it. It was a xeroxed copy of a poorly made wanted poster with a crude drawing of her, under her face was a warrant for her arrest, the crime being prostitution. The initials ‘ES’ were signed at the bottom of the paper. Munch’s bag fell to the floor as he looked up at Liv, who was trying her best to be supportive.  
“You don’t actually think she’s been a...do you?!” Munch hissed at her.  
“Munch, Stabler’s dad is a cop and she did kinda come from now where...but it still doesn’t make any of this right...I’m gonna show it to the principal, maybe he can get this cleared up.  
Munch groaned, “Yup because if it’s one thing we’ve learned in almost four years here, it’s that the adults fix everything...I can’t believe you’d think she was one...she’s so reserved and quiet and-”  
“-and a lot of pros hide everything about themselves after they get out...I mean, I get her accent and she’s had to have lived over seas for a while, but, Munch do you really know what happened to her, has she told you?”  
“She will when she’s ready!” Munch began as the first homeroom bell interrupted them.  
“I’ve gotta go, look, I’m sorry but you need to ask her about it...” Liv said. She ran down the hall and made her way to her homeroom.  
Munch flung open his locker and grabbed his books as he saw Stabler stroll by him, holding a stack of papers under his arm.  
“Hey Munchkin, see the newest flier? How does it feel to be dating a whore—ugh!”  
Munch flung Stabler with all of his might against the lockers. He didn’t hear the second homeroom bell and could barely think another thought as Stabler’s laugh echoed through his ears. Without looking down Munch picked up his calculus textbook and clobbered Stabler with it. The taller man grunted as his body slammed down on to the ground. Munch was about to smack him again but he felt someone tackle him from behind.  
“Let me finish him!” Munch hollered as he turned his head and saw Fin holding him back.  
“Look Stabler, you need to leave my Jew alone- his girlfriend is off limits!” Fin shouted.  
This is why you’re my boy Fin…  
“What in the hell is going on out here?!” Munch heard Mr. Buchanan shouted, “Munch, Tutuola, Stabler, all three of you get to the office, now!”  
Munch gave Fin a sympathetic look.  
“We’re cool, but this bitch needs to learn--!”  
Stabler laughed, “Kinda what I told your girl when she had her fun with us this weekend—agh!”  
Munch chucked his calculus book and the spine hit Stabler right on his nose, causing it to gush red blood all down his chin and shirt. Several students began to cheer as more blood gushed from his nose.  
Ms. Novak and Ms. Cabot came around the corner, their expressions clearing telling of their displeasure with the current situation.  
“What in the?!” Ms. Novak stopped as she took off her scarf and pressed it against Stabler’s nose, a gesture that confused Munch as Ms. Cabot effortlessly picked him up by his arm, along with Fin.  
“Look, I’ll go willingly, alright?!” Fin shot out as he raised his arms in defense, breaking free of her hold.  
“You better!” she answered as Munch felt her pull him to the principal’s office. He looked at Fin giving him a mouthed apology, hoping he’d be able to think of some way to work himself out of this mess.

-*-  
Robert pulled up the school and Quin got out of the car, taking a moment to wrap her scarf around her neck.  
“Thanks for the ride, sorry my appointment went a bit long.” she apologized as she slipped on her mittens.  
Robert shrugged his shoulders, “We’re good. I’m gonna get to work around the time for our first union break so it’s perfect. See you kid.” He smiled at her. Quin liked knowing that her uncle no longer found her to be an annoyance, that he knew she was capable of taking care of herself.  
“I will, thanks.” she answered as he drove away. Quin put her bag on her shoulder and made her way into school. Thankfully she had just made in time for third period and since she had left her biology book in her locker, she made a quick pit stop to swap out books. She opened her locker and let out a gasp.  
Inside her locker was plastered with various swears and slurs, all written in red, still wet paint and misspelled. She felt her hands become fists as her body trembled to hold back tears and every swear she knew.  
_They know, they all know what happened to me...I can’t come back here… ___  
Quin took in a deep breath and delicately reached into her locker to get her biology book, determined to not allow the vandalism to prevent her from being a good student. She pulled out the textbook and flipped it open, each page was ruined by either, ‘whore’ or ‘slut’ written all over them. A shriek escaped her mouth, instantly sending a wave of shame over her, horrified by the idea that hundreds of students could have heard her. She saw Ms. Novak out of the corner of her eye, without her usual scarf, and prayed that she wouldn’t be seen.  
_Please...no, don’t see me! Please! ___  
“Quin?!” she heard Ms. Novak gasp as her homeroom teacher’s blue eyes took in the mess that was her locker, “What in the world?!”  
Quin held back her tears, “I got in from my doctor’s appointment to check up on my hand and I saw this and...and...” her eyes betrayed her by crying fresh tears, which trailed down her face.  
Quin saw through her watery eyes that Ms. Novak was in total shock over her locker.  
“I’d tell you to go to the principal’s office, but I suspect that the idiot behind this is already there. Come with me, I have to get Cragen to see this...” Ms. Novak said as Quin felt her teacher’s arm gently lead her, and her other hand rubbing her back to soothe her.  
They walked a ways to the teacher’s lounge and went inside. It was a nice looking room- a few tables and chairs set up for teachers to work at or eat their lunch at. Quin wiped her eyes and saw the moss green couch sitting in the back corner. The air was warm and she felt safe here, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hitting her nose.  
Maybe I can try some coffee...now would be a good time for some.  
No one was presently in the lounge, which Quin was profoundly grateful for.  
“Stay here, have a cup of coffee or something, just breathe, okay?” Ms. Novak instructed her as she left Quin be. After hearing the clicks of her teacher’s heels faint away, Quin grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it with all her might. She released all the rage, years of suffering, her skin crawling with the sadistic and cruel manner her mind recalled what was done to her, how she had been passed around like she was an object. Her nails dug into the fabric, her eyes shedding new tears as she finally stopped screaming and dropped the pillow to the floor, exhausted from expelling so much pent up emotion in her body. Her hands covered her mouth, “Why can you just leave me ALONE?!” she wailed as the door opened and she looked up at it.  
A taller man was standing in the doorway, his face painted with a perplexed expression. He was wearing a pair of sweats, black pants and a grey sweatshirt. Tufts of black hair stood on top of his head, which he scratched at to diffuse his confusion. His chocolate brown eyes were slightly closed and his mouth was open a small bit so he could let out a “huh?”, his darker lips curled.  
Quin wiped her face and took in the small silver pendant which hung next to a coach’s whistle.  
“Uh...you okay? I know you want to be left alone, but why are you in the teacher’s lounge? Wait, don’t I know you from somewhere? You look crazy familiar to me...” he spoke softly as he inched closer towards her.  
Quin cowered and covered her head with her arms, “P-please, I’ll go, Ms. Novak told me to stay here...someone got into my locker-they-they--!” she felt her chest close up, breathing became almost impossible for her to do without focusing all of her energy on taking in a breath. Forcing herself to be presentable to this man she didn’t know, she took in several deep breaths, loudly exhaling and felt her breath return as she lowered her arms.  
“Wait, sophomore hall? The one with the red paint? God, I’m over this year and it’s October!” he huffed as he continued to rant, “This whole football team is ridiculous, I knew coming from upstate would be a transition, but...heh,” he paused as a smile crossed his face, “You don’t even know who I am but here I am ranting to you- Coach Lake.” he announced as Quin extended his hand to meet his.  
“Quin Montgomery...senior...so you must know Elliot Stabler pretty well--”  
She watched him openly roll his eyes and felt a bit more comfortable with him, the communion of mutual dislike over Stabler momentary bonding them.  
“That little asshole? Did he do that to your locker? I saw that freakin’ wanted poster- god, that’s you on it!” he exclaimed as he took off his hat as Ms. Novak walked in.  
“Chest- Coach Lake, everything okay?”  
Quin stood up and saw the Coach look her up and down, making several mental notes of her frame, “Yes, I’m fine, what’s going to happen to me?! I’m on some poster and my locker’s been vandalized and, and...”  
Coach Lake continued to look at Quin until Ms. Novak cleared her throat. A faint blush was clear through his darker complexion and he looked at Ms. Novak, “Those posters will come down and I will be having a very serious talk to my entire football team...I’ve gotta get to my class, freshman PE, but it was nice meeting you Quin, and if you ever want to think about joining a sports team, our women’s volleyball team could use a—hey!”  
Ms. Novak tugged on the coach’s sweater, pulling him towards the door. He smiled at her and turned around, leaving them both alone, but Quin noticed a faint blush on Ms. Novak’s cheeks.  
“I’m glad to see that you’ve met Coach Lake finally,” she teased, “I’ve got to get you to the principal’s office, he needs to see your locker, are you up for that?”  
Quin felt her arms cross over her body, “I can be, I mean-yes, yes I am.” her lip started to quiver but she held back her emotions. A tissue from Ms. Novak found its way into her hand.  
“I know this year hasn’t been kind to you so far, but you can do this-”  
“What did the poster say I was wanted for?” Quin asked as she steeled her body, composing herself for the answer. She saw Ms. Novak look down at her hands, her fingers laced together, trying to find the words herself.  
“I don’t know if me telling you that is the best—th-”  
“--it’s says I’m a prostitute, doesn’t it?” Quin filled in the blanks as she ran a hand through her hair.  
“Yes, this will be dealt with, there is no way that whoever did this is going to get away with it. I know that hearing that, with what Principal Cragen and Dr. Huang have told me, it can’t be an easy...”  
Quin shook her head, “It isn’t, but I finally find a person who likes me and he’s gonna hear about this and-” she felt her body shake, the reality of Munch figuring out her past without hearing it directly from her terrified her. In her heart she knew he’d be understanding, but the sea of questions he’d ask her, nauseated her.  
“Munch is in the office, Quin. I sense that he was defending your honor when he clocked Stabler with a book...”  
“How? How?!”  
“I see you two sneak off for a kiss after lunch, I can’t keep looking the other way, please get better at hiding. But, right now I need you to follow me to the office.”  
Quin nodded her head and followed Ms. Novak out of the lounge and to the office.

_______-*-_  
Munch sat in the principal’s office with Fin being an unwilling buffer between himself and a bloodied up Stabler. He knew there was no way to get out of this one, he had gone off half cocked and knocked the crap out of his nemesis  
_I’m in deep shit for sure...once they know I was getting back at that asshole because of Quin I’ll never hear the end of it at home...damnit! ___  
“Munch...Munch!” Principal Cragen shouted as Munch shook his head.  
“Wha?” Munch barely got out as Fin gave him a look.  
“Did you even hear me?” Principal Cragen exclaimed as Munch felt his shoulders flinch.  
“No, ‘cause he was too busy thinking about his whore of a girlfriend—ow!” Stabler got out as Fin punched him in the arm.  
“Enough! Elliot this is the third time in a month and a half you’ve been here-”  
The office door opened and Munch turned around along with Fin and Stabler, and caught sight of Quin and Ms. Novak standing in the doorway, staring at Principal Cragen.  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m sorry...” Ms Novak got out as Munch gave Quin his full attention and saw her cross her arms the moment Stabler looked at her. He felt his hand become a fist and would have loved to begin what he had started. Luck never seemed to be on his side; he’d have the upper hand and have the moment ripped from him before he could actually accomplish his goal.  
Principal Cragen groaned, “It’s alright, what’s going on now?”  
“Ms. Montgomery’s locker looks like the missing piece to this incident, you should look at it.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes.”  
Principal Cragen slowly got up and looked at Fin.  
“Odafin, you’re free to go, Ms. Cabot explained to me that you were at the wrong place the wrong time.”  
“Thanks.” Fin answered as he got up and left the office, not even looking at Munch.  
“You two are coming with me, we’re going to get to the bottom of this...” Cragen said as Munch and Stabler got up and walked out past Ms. Novak and Quin. Munch saw her give him a kind look and fight the urge to hold him close.  
_I really hope they figure out that Stabler did this… ___

_______________-*-_  
By the end of the day the entire school knew about the wanted poster, along with what had happened to Quin’s locker. Benson felt her heart go out to her as she laid in Rollins’ bed thinking about it.  
_It’s so unfair that she comes here and tries to make friends and Stabler goes and ruins it for her. God, no wonder I dumped his sorry ass… ___  
“Hey, you gonna let me in there?” Benson heard Rollins ask her as her hands continued working through her flaxen colored hair.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry.”  
“Hey, what is it?” Rollins inquired as she climbed up onto her own bed and snuggled against Benson’s body, making both women smile. Being with Rollins was still new to her, but she loved the way she could really be herself with Rollins, how they could both bitch about the same things, struggle with their identies, and figure out who they were. There wasn’t a benchmark she had to hit, Amanda loved her the way she was.  
“Gah, I just feel bad for Quin, I can’t believe what they are saying about her, that poster it was disgusting...” Benson answered as Rollins looked up at her.  
“The poster was overkill, but she is kinda weird, I mean, she brings it on herself in a way and she’s dating the senior king of the dorks. What I really don’t get is how she can be so big and still be terrified of every person she doesn’t know.”  
“Amanda!”  
“What? She’s weird?”  
“She’s shy. She barely says a word to me in psych class but when she does she’s nice. She doesn’t even think anything about you and I being an item.”  
Amanda sighed, “Yeah, that’s cool of her, but she can’t even hold Munch’s clammy man hand without blushing, there is no way she did any of that stuff, but...”  
“But what?”  
“But, she looks and dresses like someone who is hiding something...doesn’t she?”  
Olivia didn’t want to admit she had thought that earlier when she was talking to Munch.  
“Maybe, but we shouldn’t get involved with it if she has been one, that’s her issue to talk to Munch about, not ours, and chances are he’s connected the dots too...now” Olivia began as she gazed into Amanda’s eyes, “how about instead of worrying about Munch’s girlfriend, I worry about mine?” she teased as she felt Amanda playfully pounce on top of her.  
“Much better plan.” Amanda replied, “I don’t believe we’ve properly christen my room, and with the parental units out of town, now would be a perfect time to do as such.”  
Olivia smiled as Amanda leaned down to kiss her on the lips, prompting Olivia to wrap her arms around her and hold on to her tightly as she felt her tongue dart into her mouth. She could feel Amanda pushing against her as she broke away from their kiss and straddled her, removing her t-shirt. The red bra on her girlfriend complemented her pale skin tone as Olivia felt a smile come to her face.  
Olivia’s hands moved to Amanda’s jeans and began to work them off her body as she cooed, “God bless marriage retreats.” into her ear.  
“I was thinking about you already you know...” Amanda said as she unbuttoned Olivia’s slacks. The privilege of being able to see her body was a reward she’d strive to win over and over again. She felt Amanda’s hands unhook her bra and she felt herself rushing to return the favor, causing more of Amanda’s skin to turn a rosey shade, which she loved seeing on her more tomboyish girlfriend.  
“Wanna see a trick?” Amanda coyly asked Olivia, who looked down at the red pair of panties she was wearing and noticed a wet spot on them.  
“Mmm.” Olivia answered as she wiggled out of her slacks, only wearing her underwear too.  
“I can make something dissappear.” Amanda whispered as she got off of Olivia, laid next to her and slowly moved her hand down Olivia’s chest and waist, creating a trail of goosebumps on her skin.  
“Abracadabra!” she teased as she gently plunged two of her fingers into Olivia, who buckled her hips.  
“Oh!” she gasped as her hand rested on top of Amanda’s guiding her movements as her love lips teased her left nipple.  
“A-amanda...baby...” Olivia moaned as she tilted her body towards her and replicated the trick on her.  
“yes….!” Amanda cried out as she pulled Olivia in for a passionate kiss. Both women continued to finger each other until Olivia’s spare hand pulled down Amanda’s panties and she gave her the look.  
“Let me...I know I can do better, I know I can please you...” Olivia purred as Amanda nodded her head and laid back on her bed, opening her legs for her lover.  
Olivia saw the mound of blonde hair above Amanda’s entrance and kissed her inner thighs. She had found a stash of her mother’s boyfriends’ porno mags and read an article about eating out, which she had longed to treat Amanda to, and now the chance had arrived.  
Per the article’s instructions, she started by teasing both of Amanda’s labia, sucking on them gently as she worked in a finger inside of her, deeply stroking where her g-spot was, feeling the soft texture on her fingertips. Amanda’s moans gave Olivia the confidence to gently flick her girlfriend’s clitoris with her tongue as she let another finger slide into her vagina.  
“Baby...please, please don’t stop...nnngh!” Amanda panted as Olivia’s tongue moved over her clitoris faster and faster, causing Amana’s hips to buckle up and down until she climaxed.  
“Oh! Yes, yes!” Amanda cried out as she collapsed on to her bed. Olivia cleaned herself up with a portion of Amanda’s comforter and laid next to her on the bed, holding her close.  
“Liv, where did you learn to do that? I thought I was your first girl?” Amanda playfully pouted.  
Olivia smiled, “You are, I just found an extremely informative article on the matter, I take all of my studies seriously.”  
Amanda’s eyes looked down at Olivia’s tuff of jet black hair and Olivia saw the glimmer in her eyes.  
“My turn, I have to show that even a slacker like myself can bring it when it’s needed.” Amanda joked as she kept eye contact with her as she started to go down on her. Olivia was still getting used oral, but she loved the fact that Amanda would please her, even before when Olivia hadn’t been as well versed in returning the favor. Amanda always pleased her, she sensed that her girlfriend understood what it was like having sex with guys who didn’t feel the need to keep her happy and knew she had to do her best to please Olivia.  
Olivia’s legs worked themselves apart as Amanda reached under her and lifted her waist and hips up, letting her squeeze her bottom as she began to circle Olivia’s entrance with her tongue. Her hands gripped the sheets as Amanda kept moving her tongue inside of her, only stopping just long enough to get a finger inside of her.  
“Yes, Oh Amanda, yes!” Olivia cried out as she felt her orgasm build deep inside of her. Amanda moved two more fingers inside of her and stroked her until she climaxed, and then fell back on to the bed.  
Olivia tasted herself on Amanda’s lips as they shared a long, steamy, intimate kiss. Both of them snuggled, pulling the comforter around their nude forms.  
“I love being gay, all the orgasms and none of the baby drama...” Amanda softly said as Olivia chuckled and they both drifted off to sleep. 

__________-*-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Quin sat across the way from her aunt and uncle. Both of them looked at her with kind yet concerned eyes. It was past dinner time and she was nursing a cup of tea as her aunt started to speak her mind.  
“I just think that maybe one of the other schools, you know, with the genius programs, would be better. I mean, this Stabler boy--”  
“--has been givin’ you grief since the start of the school year, and he’s been causin’ trouble for the Munch’s boy too!”  
“Robert!” her aunt protested but her uncle continued his raving.  
“I know those shrinks think that socializing is good for you, but these kids are beatin’ you up! You and Munch are good friends and that’s fine, but trouble seems to follow him which in turns follows you...your aunt and I think we should put you into that Briargate school. Its a jaunt from here, but I’d be willing to drop you off, I can work it out with Fred down at the yard.” he let out a sigh as her aunt rubbed his back.  
Entertaining any idea of leaving Munch and her friends was terrifying to her, “Please, let me stay! I, I finally made some friends...besides Munch...I’ll dodge Stabler at all costs, but...don’t take me away from him...” she crossed her arms over her chest, longing to hold him close and remind herself that she was good enough for him. Stabler could have done every horrible act her body had inflicted upon it and she’d still stay to be with Munch, but saying such a thing to her aunt and uncle would be counterproductive.  
“Quin, honey...if you want to stay you can, but maybe not hang out with Munch so much, let him and Stabler work out their issues?” aunt Elaine softly suggested to her.  
“What?! No, he’s my best friend! Please, he does protect me--!”  
“--protect you? Quin you have forty pounds on the guy—OW!”  
“Robert!” her aunt shouted as she smacked her uncle on the back of his head. Quin watched him rub it, appreciating the fact that her aunt reinforced that her size doesn’t matter, than Munch wanted to protect her because he cared for her, and she had stood up for him because she cared for him.  
“He does...he’s smart, well rounded...I like him...a lot...” Quin gently confessed as her aunt rushed to her and hugged her.  
“Oh sweetie! Why didn’t you say so?! Are you two steady?! Is there anything going on that we need to have that talk about?” the questions exited her aunt’s mouth like rapid fire as Quin felt her body cringe at the thought of having that conversation about her very non-existent sex life.  
“N—no! It’s nothing like that...I promise.”  
Robert grunted, “He better be respectful of you, he is right?!”  
“Of course, he doesn’t view me in that way...I just...” Quin let go of her aunt and took a sip of her cooling tea.  
“--you just what? Is he making you do things?” Robert pressed as she gulped her tea down.  
No! Never...” she shook her head as she felt her whole body turn red with embarrassment.  
_I should think if I’m making him do things, I mean, we all know I’m not a virgin...OH! But what if he is?! I shouldn’t have assumed he’s been with anyone...OH God! ___  
“Good, well since you and Munch are more than friends, I want his family over here for dinner, it’s what good folks do.” Her aunt piped up as Quin saw Robert let out a sigh.  
_I don’t think his family knows...I mean, I get with what happened this summer, but is he ashamed of me...is that why he’ll only kiss me when we’re alone...Quin, stop that… you guys have to hide… _Panic settled in as her aunt and uncle gifted one another with a satisfied look.__  
“If he’s going to be dating you, I want to know for sure he’s respectable. I’m not doing this to be a macho hardass, we’ve come to like you and it’s our job to protect you...”  
“And love you...” her aunt chimed in as Robert continued.  
“So...he’ll have dinner with us this Thursday, no using his religion as an excuse. Ask him and his family over.” Robert stood up and stepped away from the table, “And...he’s an okay kid, to be honest I’m kinda surprised that Dodds’ boy hasn’t been talking to you, his old man is dying for grandkids before his son is an adult...I’m heading to bed, goodnight.” Robert turned and kissed her aunt as he nodded at Quin  
“Good night sweetie.” her aunt said as Quin and her watched him leave and head up the stairs. Once the bedroom door closed behind him, her aunt’s mental age dropped by 25 years.  
“Oh! I’m soo happy for you!!” she squealed as she tightly hugged Quin again, “Is he really good to you, between us gals?!”  
Quin looked at her, “Absolutely, I want to ask him to homecoming...”  
“Oh Quin, he has to ask you! It’s proper—now I enjoy some of that women’s lib too, but the guy asks, it’s tradition. Let us have that. Oooh, we’ll get to go dress shopping—or I can make you one!”  
“Elaine!” Robert shouted from the top of the stairs, “Let’s meet the guy for more than two minutes before we hear wedding bells...it’s late, and we all need to get to bed, ok?!”  
Elaine smiled and winked at Quin, “On my way!” she gave Quin a good night kiss on the cheek and made her way upstairs. Quin heard the door shut and her eyes caught the starry night from the kitchen window.  
_Goodnight moon and sweet dreams, John… ___


	10. Fall 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy smelling trailers-  
> Homecoming?  
> Sassy Rita Calhoun?  
> Bedside love confessions?!
> 
> Munch and Stabler start serving their in school week long suspension. Rita and Barba reveal some devious plans, and Quin tries to be civil with the rest of Munch's friends while he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thanks again for patiently waiting for me to bust out this next chapter! I had inspiration bitchslap me again and that's how Sir and Dear got out before this one.  
> I do appreciate all the reads I get on this story and the others I've posted here.  
> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos.  
> You can also follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie
> 
> Thanks for your continued readership and some exciting things are going to be coming your way soon!

He knew he shouldn’t be there, but after the hell he went through to convince his oldest sister Theresa to drive him into the city and his younger sister Bella to cover for him, he couldn’t back down. Sonny stood outside of the entrance of hospital wing C and stared down the hallway. The nurse had mentioned that Mike was in room 103 and he didn’t want to run into anyone who could be visiting with his friend. He felt horrible that he hadn’t been able to escape Staten Island sooner to visit him but since he was still grounded for another month he was pushing his luck to be here after a week.  
He waited until he saw Mike’s father exit the room and head down the hallway. Sonny took cover behind a food cart as the candy striper was obvious to him. He heard Tesla blaring from her headphones and gave a quick thumbs up as he crouched next to the cart until she walked past his room. Peeking up, Sonny swiftly entered Mike’s room. The love of his life was sleeping peacefully on the stark white hospital bed and he felt his heart slowly breaking.  
“What did he do to you?” Sonny asked himself in a whisper as he shut the door and let himself take in the state of Mike’s body. Mike’s nose was still swollen; his face cut up with numerous little marks all scabbed over, but Sonny saw Mike’s chapped lips and felt them calling him over to them, pleading to be kissed.  
He wiped his eyes and walked over to Mike’s bed. Sonny hesitantly reached out to Mike’s face, longing to touch him, when Mike let out a low and painful moan.  
“Mike?!” Sonny panicked as he saw Mike’s hazel eyes open and take his image in.  
“S-son-Sonny?!” Mike answered as he covered his chest with his hand. Sonny saw the cuts all over Mike’s hands and felt his eyes water all over again, “Why are you here? If my dad sees you, he’s gonna freak out all over again!” he stammered as Sonny found the courage to rest his hand on top of Mike’s.  
“I’ll be quick, heh...” Sonny got out as he briskly wiped away another set of tears, “I know you don’t want to be gay, I didn’t think I was either, but this whole week without you, it’s been hell...so I’ll take being called a fag or queer or homo...if-” Sonny heard his voice break and a couple of tears fell down on to Mike’s shoulder, but he continued, “-if it means that I get to be with you, I’ll deal with the names...I’ll be your invisible love,” he leaned a bit closer, his face over Mike’s head, staring hard into the other man’s eyes, “I can’t stop thinking about you Mike, I love you.”  
Sonny saw the way Mike’s eyes shifted from fear to showcase a vaulted emotion as he opened his mouth.  
“Sonny...I love you too...agh.” Mike winced as he propped himself up with his arms. Sonny looked at him and knew he needed to express his love before he ran off.  
“I’ve gotta kiss you, I can’t stop think—mmph!” Sonny stopped as he felt Mike’s hand on the back of his head, gently leading him into a soft, supple kiss. Sonny closed his eyes, taking away the image of Mike and replacing it with the elation of Mike’s touch, smell, and wordless love.   
Their moment passed as Mike’s hand left the back of Sonny’s head.  
“You’ve gotta go, before my dad gets back, he’s on to us...if he sees you here, he’ll loose it, probably throw you into jail for sodomy or something stupid like that. I don’t want that to happen to you...I do love you...when I get out of here and I get back to school, we’ll talk, really talk, okay?”   
Sonny ran a hand through Mike’s chestnut brown hair, savoring how soft it felt and enjoying the smile on Mike’s face.  
“Okay...I can wait. I love you, Mike.”  
Mike grinned through the pain Sonny sensed he was in, “Love you too.”  
Sonny turned around and mustered the courage to leave Mike as he slipped out of his room and down the hallway. His heart jumped with joy as his confirmation that Mike loved him was fulfilled. Sonny got to the main entrance and saw his sister Theresa flirting with the valet attendant.  
One of these days, I’ll be able to do that in public and it won’t be a big thing.  
-*-  
Munch sat on his couch as his parents bickered before him, his old man already had a few in him, so naturally Munch was on the defensive, ready to swat his father if he tried to hurt his mother.  
“A week long suspension?! In school?! This is over that little tart at school...Johnny, why?!” his mother pleaded as his father let out a groan.  
“It’s that gentile puss—ow!” his father began but Munch’s mother smacked him as hard as possible.  
“Stop it!” she turned her attention to Munch, “Why!? This Stabler boy’s father is gonna give you hell you know...we don’t need this...we just don’t. I told you to leave her be, but no...” her voice echoed with a deflated defeat that Munch had heard his whole life from her. He felt crummy about bothering his mother, she had a sensitive temperament, but his father was immobile with rage. After a few moments of seething anger on his old man’s face, his father spoke up.  
“You’re going to serve this in school suspension and then we are pulling you out. We’re gonna send you to Briargate, let you finish out your senior year in peace, then we’re going to find you a wife. That’s final.” the coolness in his statement made Munch’s shoulders twitch.  
No way! It wasn’t even completely my fault you ass!  
“Peter...I don’t think—ugh!”  
He watched his father ruthlessly smack his mother across the face.  
“That’s the problem Moira, you don’t think! You don’t think about this family, my needs! Our future?! They mean jack shit to you! You encouraged him to see her, to walk to school with her—I” his father whipped his head around and locked eyes with him, “I knew it was odd when you weren’t being chauffeured by that nig--”  
Munch felt his body move without his mind’s permission. He bolted up out of his seat and let his old man have it, all of it.  
“SHUT UP!” he shouted with the last remaining bit of strength, causing both his parents to stop and look at him.  
“I don’t want to leave school! It’s not even a practical response to the situation! We leave because officer Stabler raised a shit kid?! I don’t want to get married, ever! If my life attaches to another person solely to exist as you two do, I’ll take death, any day of the week! And as far as Quin is concerned, I. Love. Her. she’s perfect and it was totally worth slamming that bigot pus filled bastard’s nose in! I’d do it again if I could in a heart beat! I’m over being Jewish, both of you and getting my ass handed to me!!”  
“Johnny...” his mother whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“You little fuckin’ shit! You think you’re hot stuff don’t you...don’t you?!” his father egged him on.  
What’s the point in stopping now?!  
Munch took in a deep breath and laid into his father some more, his hands in tightly coiled fists at his sides, “At least I’m not some loser who has his son do his job for him half of the time, oh, and beats his wife for the hell of it! You’re a waste of biological materials!” he screamed back. It felt amazing to lay into his father, make it clear that he absolutely hated the man. He saw the faint flicker of fury in his father’s eyes and dodged the punch his father took at him.  
“You bastard! I’ll make you regret the day you were born!” his father’s drunken voice sloshed out of his mouth and into Munch’s ears as he saw his father collapse to the floor, a mere pile of intoxicated limbs.  
“You can’t even stay sober long enough to kick my ass you worthless piece of—ugh!” Munch cried out as his father tackled him to the ground.  
“Peter! Johnny! STOP!” his mother wailed as she attempted to get his father off of him, but his father shoved her back, slamming her into the coffee table.  
“Son of a bitch!” Munch spat out as he felt for any object around him with his free hand. He felt his shoe and slammed it into the side of his father’s face. Munch was able to scramble away from him and get to his mother’s side.  
“Mom?!” he cried as she checked on her. Her head had a large gash on it, and she was fighting to stay conscious.  
“Joh—johnny?” she weakly got out as her eyes closed again. He held her up for a moment, but his father punched him in the side of the temple, disorienting him.  
“Ha!” his father’s sadistic laugh filled the air around him, weaving in and out of his consciousness. He saw his father grab his mother’s collar and drag her upright on to her feet.  
NO!  
“I’m still the patriarch, the breadwinner!” his father gloated as Munch gasped for air, slowly pulling himself up off of the ground.  
“Unhand her!” Munch bellowed as he stared down his father.  
“Heh, what are you going to do? She’s put up with me for years before you were born, we were chosen to be together, it was--”  
“-it was bullshit! She’d never, ever be with you in the first place if she actually could choose! You’re useless!” he saw his father’s hands relinquish their grip on his mother as his father’s affect changed before his eyes. Gone was the rage, the unjustifiable anger with all parts of his life, now replaced with tiny tears unable to flow.  
Without another word his father grabbed his keys and left. The door slammed shut and Munch saw his mother hobble to her feet.  
“Mom! Mom are you—agh!”  
Her hand stung his face. A cold, harsh smack.  
His mother’s eyes narrowed as she locked her eyes on to his face.  
“I hope she’s worth destroying us! I really hope she isn’t some one night stand, some harlot! You know what people are saying about her johnny?! I can’t stand looking at either of you!”  
Her petite frame made its way out of his eye line. Munch could only see bits of his family on the ground, broken and splintered like their coffee table, resting at his feet. He started to cry, alone, once more.  
-*-  
Quin sat the lunch table with Rollins, Olivia, and Fin. The three of them were chatting away as she ate in silence. She wasn’t in the mood to attempt small talk again; She had found out that Munch had an in school suspension for the next week when he hadn’t come by her house to pick her up.  
Maybe I did do something to push him away. I shouldn’t have been so passionate about kissing him these last few days after the field trip, but…  
She thought about how supple his thin lips were, how she could feel his hands wrapping around her frame, not intimidated by her larger form, but, enjoying it as she pulled him against her body. Quin crossed her legs, trying to dwindle the spark of desire between them when she heard Olivia’s voice.  
“Hey Quin, so what are you going to do with Huang’s project? Are you going to do a presentation or the twenty five page paper?” Olivia innocently asked her. Quin shook her head and heard Rollins groan.  
“Oh, sorry...just thinking-”  
“-about your boy toy?” Rollins cut in as Quin saw Olivia scowl at her.  
“About Munch, who is my equal.” Quin calmly answered as she started to get back to her lunch, “but since you asked, I don’t know what Rafael is going to want to do-Dr. Huang partnered me with him, I’ll have to ask him.”  
“Well good luck, Rafael is kinda theatrical if you catch my drift. Oh, and no pressure since it’s going to be a fourth of our overall grade, like Huang said.” Olivia trailed off with an awkward laugh as Quin saw Fin look at her.  
“Don’t worry, once Munch is done with this week, he’ll be back.” he fished in his coat pocket and handed her a letter, “he says he misses you like crazy and that I’ve got your back if anyone gives you any shit, okay?”  
Quin took the letter, “Thanks Fin, you’re a good friend to him.”  
Fin smiled, “You too, he’s my Jew and your his—er, you guys are dating, so I’ve got you.”  
Quin smiled back and flipped over the small triangular shaped note. She saw a group of hearts and grinned.  
He’s such a romantic  
“His whole suspension is bull, I mean, Stabler beats on him for three plus years and the one time Munch fights back, for your honor, he gets his ass handed to him and a week long suspension. Not cool.” Rollins aid as Quin pocketed the note in her cardigan and glanced up at her.  
“It is, but it isn’t. I mean, he did chuck a book at Stabler so there’s that, but his intentions were not purely carnal...” she paused as she felt a finger tip on her shoulder. Her eyes trailed from the well buffed finger tip to the hand and arm, turning around and seeing an impeccably dressed junior standing behind her, green eyes staring at her.  
“Rafael...” she timidly said, which made him groan at her, rolling his eyes.  
“Ugh, enough with the formalities, this project- I think the presentation is the way to go...the paper would be too much work—so.”  
“-Oh I was hoping we could do the paper, I’ve already got a head start on the research. B—but if you want to do the presentation I can do it, I cam come over to your house-”  
Quin saw his perfectly manicured hand raise up and she stopped mid sentence.  
“No, no need for that.” he handed her a slip of paper, “Meet me at that address, tomorrow night, it’s a public library in my neck of the woods, near my abeulita’s house. Bring your research. Bye.” his stoic demeanor bristled her wrong, but Quin kept mum about it as he walked off to sit next to Rita and a few other theater kids.  
“Wow...that guy needs to get laid!” Rollins proclaimed as Olivia stared at her. Rollins saw her girlfriend’s shock and immediately countered, “What?! Dude is still a virgin, I asked him like a month ago….needs some D in his life, he’s so in the closet!”  
“Amanda!” Olivia said, stunned by her girlfriend’s words, “Barba has a thing for Rita and he can loose his V-card on his own terms, when he wants to.”  
Rollins huffed, “Yeah, but...why the hesitation? Just cast off the shackles of the oppressive non sexual experience!” her hands flew up into the air and Fin let out a whistle in agreement.  
“Well, if choosing to be active is your choice, then him wanting to be a virgin, assuming that’s the case, is his choice, and it should be respected...that’s all.” Quin spoke up as she saw Olivia nodding her head in agreement.  
“I’m not saying that it isn’t—but-”  
“-but making him exist on your perceivable terms that every one should fit into is just as wrong as people who think that homosexuality is wrong and that the three of us should stay at home and have babies...”  
Rollins leaned back, “Oh no way! I’m not going to have some virgin school me on feminism!” her voice rose as she stared at Quin.  
“How dare you assume I’m a virgin?!” Quin spat back as the three of them all looked at her.  
“Woah...what?!” Olivia and Rollins answered in unison.  
“Oh no way...” Fin tacked on as he looked at Quin, “you aren’t a virgin?!”  
“Why?! Why does any of that matter?!” Quin exclaimed as she looked at Olivia, the most reasonable of the three.  
“Good point!” the senior tacked on as the bell rang, ending lunch.  
Quin felt her body start to shake, “I’ve got to go, excuse me.” she said as she picked up her bag and books and then sprinted away from the table, her shame clearly marked on her face. She longed for it to be Friday, but it was only Monday afternoon.  
-*-  
Munch glared at Stabler who was watching the clouds pass in the one window in their trailer. Both of them had been banished to the spare trailer that the school kept around for when it was overcrowded. It wasn’t in the best repair and Munch’s nose had first crinkled upon walking into it due to the faint cheese smell in it.  
If I had just not hit you right in the nose, I could be with Quin, having an actual conversation instead of slowly loosing my mind in here…  
Munch thought as he took his notebook and started writing her another letter, wondering to himself if she had read the first one.  
“Hey Munchkin! Quit checking me out! I’m not some husky amazon like your girlfriend!” Stabler teased as he turned his head back to the window.  
“Screw you, I was merely contemplating how I should have finished the job with you.” Munch growled back at him as he opened a calculus book and hid his notebook behind it. Buchanan of course added two extra assignments to his mountainous work load to teach him not to throw a perfectly good textbook at another student. Also, his rotund teacher was curious to see how he was going to do when compared to Quin, which meant she had the extra work too.  
Stabler leaned back in his chair, “God this sucks!” he cried out in a whiny voice.  
Yes, it does, you sack of crap...I could be flush against the curvy love of my life, but instead I’m in a cheesy hellhole with you!  
“Yeah, it does.” Munch answered, trying to contain his rage, “Nothing more I enjoy that being stuck with you in a trailer instead of class, where the hell is Lake at?”  
The door creaked open, letting in a chill that nipped at Munch’s bones. He had left his jacket in his locker due to thinking he wouldn’t be in a trailer all day long.  
“I’m here Munch, yeesh. I brought you guys some lunch since we do have to technically feed you while you’re on suspension. Here.” Coach Lake shoved a brown paper bag in his face and tossed the other at Stabler, who caught it with little effort.  
“Thirty minute lunch and, just to humor me don’t bitch at each other, alright?”  
“Yes Coach Lake.”  
“Yeah Coach...”  
Munch opened the bag and saw a sandwich, milk, chips, a cookie and an apple.  
Ugh, Prisoner food  
He bit into the apple as Stabler continued to look outside and Coach Lake flipped through the paper. Munch hoped that Quin was fairing better than he was this week. He knew she was going to know about the big blow up fight he had with his parents from his letter, but he really needed to talk to her in person to see how she was doing. He missed the sound of her voice, the way she adjusted her glasses and tucked her hair when she was nervous.  
Writing her to her was cathartic; she was a means to release his demons towards and watch her gentle spirit destroy them with kindness. He didn’t want to go home, home meant hiding, lurking in his room and avoiding his parents at all costs. If school was the safe zone for his psyche, home was the battlefield.  
“Elliot! Aren’t you going to do any of your work?! We have playoffs in a few months and I need you on the team to make it to state, which you can’t do if your GPA dips below a 1.5 again...I don’t even know how you got it up from 1.0 in these last few weeks anyhow...but do your work.” Coach Lake barked at Stabler, who’s body jerked away from the view outside and looked at the stack of work on his desk.  
Stabler reluctantly flipped open his history book and groaned as Munch saw him try to make heads or tails at what he was staring at.  
I almost feel sorry for him….almost.

-*-  
Quin sat in homeroom, with her journal hidden under her desk, she had read Munch’s note from yesterday and was writing him another one:  
Munch,  
I miss you terribly. I understand that you won’t be walking me to school any time soon with your parents still being furious at us, but perhaps Fin could give the both of us a ride to school, assuming that he’s okay with it? He made mention that he was going to have my back while you are locked up (so to speak), and I really want to get him a nice thank you gift for the kind gesture, is there something specific you think he’d like?  
I was wondering something, and I know that I’d normally ask you in person, but...do you want to go to homecoming with me? If you don’t, it’s completely okay, but it would give me the chance to see you and wear something regal and lovely for you. Yes, I did just blush after writing that, but you make me feel so many diverse and intense emotions, I just want to look ravishingly lovely for you.  
Either way, we could try to see if there is a new movie out, I really haven’t been to a theater in a long time and I trust you enough to be in a dark room with you—oh, that looks worse on paper then what it sounds like…

I’ve got to get going, Ms. Novak keeps looking at me, I’ll write you again soon.

I love you,  
Quin.  
P.S.: Do you like Navy or Green more?

She closed her journal and slipped into her bag as she looked at Carisi, who was still lost in thought.  
He’s got to be missing Mike like crazy…  
“Hey.” she whispered at him..  
“Hey.” Carisi answered in a flat monotone. His eyes were kind of red, like he had been crying over something a while ago before he made his way to homeroom.  
“I heard Mike was doing better...I saw him a few days ago...he misses you...” her voice rung with encouragement, trying to perk up his mood.  
“Quin, I’m in love with him...and he’s in love with me too...but we can’t be together—his, his old man is insane...” his voice fell back into the depths of his spirit’s sorrow and Quin patted his shoulder.  
“Munch’s parents hate every fiber of my being, but we’re gonna be together...I just asked him to homecoming in this letter I’m giving him...I’m terrified he’s going to say no...”  
“If he says no, I’ll punch him-”  
She scrunched her shoulders, “Please don’t, he has some amazing accuracy with textbooks and noses...that and I’d be conflicted about who to cheer for, he’s-”  
“...Oh yeah, you guys are dating! Holy mole I completely forgot to ask you, not cool of me!”  
Ms. Novak looked over at them and gestured for them to be silent as the morning announcements played on in the background.  
“It’s okay, it’s been one hell of a week...” Quin said as he fist bumped her hand and she couldn’t help but smile. Sonny Carisi may have looked like a lanky rocker, but he was the best cheerleader Quin could have ever found. It was very welcomed how he could listen to her and then cheer her back up as well.  
Quin smiled as the first class bell rang and she got up to head to Calculus class when Ms. Novak motioned her over to her desk.  
“Yes Ms. Novak?” Quin asked as she put her hands into her cardigan pockets  
“How are you doing? I just wanted to check in on you before asking you about your schedule.”  
“Oh, I’m fine. I mean, as fine as one can be with a locker in freshman hall instead of sophomore hall. But at least I have a locker at all...”  
Ms. Novak nodded her head, “It’s just until they get your locker cleaned up, but Principal Cragen wanted me to ask you about you tutoring Mike Dodds at his house while he recovers, would you be up for it?”  
Quin stood in silence, mulling it over. It would mean taking away time from her and Munch, but it felt so selfish to say no to Mike, he had been nothing short of kind to her from the first day, not helping him felt wrong.  
“His father is still on the warpath with our school, and somehow during the talks about getting Mike back up to where he needs to be with course work, Sgt. Dodds dropped your name.”  
“I see...I really didn’t think he liked me all that much….”  
“He’s kinda hard to read, with those thick eyebrows he kinda looks angry all the time-”  
Quin chuckled at Ms. Novak’s comments.  
“Now...uh, that’s between us, okay?”  
She nodded her head, “Yes, of course, and for the record you are correct. I can help Mike out, but I don’t have a ride to his place and my aunt and uncle are both busy after school, it’s why I’ve been walking home with Munch, just to have someone to talk to...”  
“From what the Sgt has said, he’d be more than willing to give you a ride from school and then to you house. It also sounds like if Mike can get his grades up, he’ll be willing to pay you, so there’s that. Principal Cragen called your aunt and talked to her about it, but she said it was up to you...you’ve got some rather progressive family members.” Ms. Novak smiled as Quin picked up her bag and hoisted it on to her shoulder.  
“I guess I do...so, should I be expecting Sgt. Dodds to pick me up today after school?”  
“Not today, but in a couple of days. He wants to see how much work Mike can get done on his own. I can’t say I blame him for that one...here’s a slip, get to class before Buchanan chews me a new one about keeping you after homeroom. He always seems to do it during my free period and I’m a bit over it. See you tomorrow morning.”  
Ms. Novak smiled at Quin slipped away to first period.  
-*-  
Rafael paced outside of the school’s library. Rita was supposed to meet him there over fifteen minutes ago; she wasn’t one to be late.  
“Where is she?!” he fumed to himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His green eyes darted as his body spun around and Rita grinned at him, “Where the hell have you been?!” he hissed at her as she laughed at his face.  
“Oh calm down, sheesh, you’re no fun. I was getting some action from that football player—Cutter I think, in exchange for writing his Latin midterm paper.”  
Rafael rolled his eyes openly before her, “No one wants to know who you are banging this week...especially if it was Cutter...ugh...”  
Rita straightened her wiry frame, “You’re just jealous because I got to him first, Rafi-Tafi.” she smirked as her hand patted his face.  
Rafael pulled back, “Hardly, I have loftier ambitions-”  
“Sure you do, which is why you haven’t bedded a single customer since we went into this shindig together. You know, if you put out like genius girl did before becoming a giant pile of virgin again, you’d be neck deep in-”  
I thought that I’d be the only one to know that, in exchange for Stabler taking the fall for her locker...shit, did she screw him to get it out of him?!  
“So, you screwed Stabler too? He’s still on academic probation, so what, you got him drunk and then hopped a ride on his tilt-a-whirl?” Rafael snarked as he made a circular motion with his index finger in the air.  
Rita scoffed, “Stop being jealous,” her body moved closer to his, almost right against him, “it’s getting in the way of my devious fun...” she began to rub her hands on his shoulders, causing Rafael to shudder a bit under her touch, “...so, you invited Quin to the library tomorrow night, correct?”  
Rafael took one last moment to savor the contact she had on his body and promptly answered her, “Yes, I did. Staring at that sweater-like thing she had on was horrible. It looks like acrylic yarn got suicidal and knitted itself into a cardigan, it was horrible.”  
“Well, you’re just gonna have to deal with staring at it some more, bond with her. Tell her some sad little Cuban boy story about how you don’t have any friends and then lay down the foundation towards a friendship—ugh—and then, once we get her to confess to what happened to her in her past, we blackmail her into doing the rest of the work.”   
As her hands left his shoulders, Rafael couldn’t help but smile. He loved the idea of having a get out of homework card- he’d finally be able to audition for a few local plays downtown.  
Rita took out her compact and fixed her makeup, “Oh and we’ll have to get her to gush on how she got into Munch’s pants-what?”  
Rafael made a gagging sound, “Why in Gods name would you want to know that?!”  
Rita shrugged her shoulders, “Why not? Anyways I’m heading over to Nick Amaro’s house, he needs to tutoring in geometry and I could see how fun it is to tutor in the dark...ciao!” she blew a kiss at him and paced past him as he watched her skirt move back and forth, forcing him to cover his crotch with his choir booklet  
Why are all the evil ones so hot?  
-*-  
Quin sat inside of Fin’s car, grateful that he had been willing to give her a ride to the library she was expected to meet Rafael. She crossed her arms and rubbed them as she tried to stay warm in Fin’s car.  
“Thanks again for the ride, I know it was last minute, I’ve got gas money for you-” she started as she found her purse and fished for her wallet.  
“Nah, it’s good, I’ve saved on gas this week since I haven’t had to shlep Munch around, so don’t worry about it...kinda weird he wants to meet you at this library, what the hell is wrong with the school’s library?” Fin said as he raised an eyebrow at her and pulled into the parking garage of the library.  
“Well, while our school library is pretty well stocked, I think he either didn’t think its resources were good enough for our presentation and he didn’t want to be seen with me...” Quin sighed as Fin parked the car.  
Fin looked over at her, “Well, he’s kind of a prick anyways...you don’t want to be seen with him. He’s always ordering you around like you’re his maid or some shit like that, not cool. Give me call when you need me to pick you up, I’ll be trying to see if Munch can even come out of his house, Oh yeah, here, it’s a note from him, he got yours the other day and wrote you back, only three more days of his suspension left to fill.”  
Fin handed her the letter and Quin held it close to her. Any kind of word from Munch felt like a godsend. Her heart beat quickened as she realized his answer to her homecoming proposal was inside and she chuckled.  
“You gonna be alright?” Fin questioned with a twinge of concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, nothing...thanks, I’ll call the number you gave me.”  
“Any time.”  
Quin got out of the car and picked up her bag which was extra heavy due to the research she had brought with her, per Rafael’s request. Her footsteps echoed as she entered the lower level of the library and saw an impatient Rafael looking at his watch and tapping his left foot.  
“Are you not able to tell time? It’s 7:01pm, why are you late?” he snipped at her.  
“I’m sorry, Fin needed to get gas for his car before he so gracious dropped me off here. Anyways, I brought the research like you asked.” she calmly answered as her hand tapped the side of her bag.  
Rafael let out a sigh, “Fine, I’ve reserved one of the quiet rooms for us. This way.” he pointed to the rooms and Quin followed behind him.  
“Take these.” Rafael ordered as he handed her a stack of books, notepads, and pens. She took them, only to prevent herself from being able to box in his ears.   
Why does he have to be such an ass, what did I do to this guy?  
Quin couldn’t gather why he carried an air of confidence around him when the near total lack of friends at school was all his efforts garnered for him. The only other person she saw with him was Rita Calhoun, and Rita was somehow able to be even worse than Rafael.  
He entered the room, letting the door shut behind him and she held back a groan as she balanced the books in one arm and quickly opened the room door, spun inside and gently shut the door behind her.  
“Hmm...” Rafael murmured as he sat down at the long, thin reading table. Quin pushed his goods towards him and sat her back in front of her chest. She organized her research into several piles and looked up to see him smiling.  
It was off putting.  
“Well, I have to admit, it’s an acceptable volume of information...I think our topic should be on...” he paused and looked at her, his green irises jumping about her outfit. Quin covered her shirt up with her cardigan.  
“Did your mom make that for you, that cardigan you seem unable to leave the house without?” his innocent tone struck her ears wrong, but she could see in his own feeble manner, he was trying to make small talk. Quin hated small talk and sensed in a way he did as well.  
“No...um, I made it myself a while back.” she gently answered.  
“Neat.”  
“Um...thanks, so the topic—is?”  
“-Quin, isn’t that Irish, an Irish name? Weird, no red hair...” He stated as he continued to scan her body with his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t know, I was adopted when I was young and not every Irish person has red hair...”  
He scoffed, “Oh, well, since you’re dying to know...I’m Cuban-”  
Quin felt herself talk over him, the observations falling out of her mouth, “-Cuban but your parents don’t really keep tabs on you. You have a hidden energy like an alter ego that’s dying to escape your conservative demeanor. You like fancy, exquisite things but some other part is missing—oh”  
He slammed his hands on the table.  
“What are you?! Some California psychic?!” he hissed as he looked at her.  
I hit a nerve...but then again, maybe he wants me to?  
“No...and most psychics use cold reading on their victims, it’s quiet easy to learn...” she stopped as she saw him calm himself down.  
“You’re—you’re really good at that...reading people...it’s okay, I guess...” he said as he straighten his bowtie, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.  
“Thank you? So, can we please get back to the presentation then?”  
“Fine, what research do you have on the DSM updates?”  
Quin smiled and pushed her thickest file towards him, “Lots.”  
“Good, I think a presentation about changing the DSM’s qualifications for mental diseases would get Huang’s interest and he one A he’s going to hand out this quarter.  
“I agree...so, how is your abuelita?”  
Quin watched his eyes try to read her.  
“She’s fine.”  
“Good, I wish I knew mine...” Quin trailed off as both of the continued to work through her notes before the library closed. She saw Rafael’s expression flash on his face before he stifled it away from her sight.  
Okay, he isn’t that horrible all the time...I think.  
-*-  
Fin had dropped her off at her home and after filling her aunt in on how the library meet up had went, Quin retired to her room and changed into her her pajamas and took a moment to open Munch’s note.

Quin,  
I miss you too. So much. My current location as I write this is some cheese smelling trailer the school has stashed me in with Stabler and Coach Lake of all people. The food is horrible, the company dismal, but knowing that in a couple of days I’ll be together with you keeps me going my love. It’s chilly in here but with the second day of my sentence served, I have become wiser and procured a thicker jacket to wear.  
As far as Fin’s concerned, my parents know that he gives me rides and chances are they are on to him. I don’t want to put him in the middle and I know that isn’t what you want either, so we’ll have to find another way to meet up outside of school.  
With regards to the homecoming question, Quin, c’mon? How could I say no to your perfection being all dressed up for me? And yes, I did picture you blushing after writing down the question. Now, Navy or Green...I have to say with those perfect sapphire eyes, a navy gown would make the gold ring in them pop even more, but, it’s your call and whatever you decide to wear to this event will make me happy, even more so what you choose to wear under neath.  
I doubt my parents are ever going to be okay with us but, I don’t care. In a month or so, I’ll be a legal adult and able to move out on my own, and I’ll be able to steal you away for weekends at a time...there is a cabin up north that several seniors go to for romantic retreats now and again, I keep thinking about taking you up there and snuggling you under a cozy blanket with the fireplace going, is that something you’d be into?  
Coach Lake keeps scowling at Stabler, I think I have a new found respect for the guy—did you know he is Native American?  
I shall see you and hold you close again soon, my love.  
Munch  
P.S.: Us in dark movie theater would be magic.

Quin sank into her bed and held the note close to her chest as she fell asleep with a passion filled heart.  
He said yes!


	11. Fall 1.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy woes!  
> Swift kicks to the butt!  
> Adorable pets!
> 
> While Quin starts to tutor Mike, Olivia and Rollins find a safe haven in the least likely of places; Munch realizes how good of a friend Fin is, and introspection strikes our characters again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm glad that more and more of you out there are finding this work and enjoying it. I do appreciate the kudos and as always I welcome any feedback. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Saturday was a sacred day for his people, a day of rest and reflection that Munch normally used to release his meandering thoughts in his mind and block out the religion he didn’t agree with- and his ass was handed to him by his mother.  
His father wasn’t home, hadn’t been home since their epic feud and his mother was worried. But still, his bags has been neatly paced, one last motherly gesture and sat on the stoop of his apartment complex along with his sad, bitter mother. Munch had taken his younger brother to the comic book shop down the way and returned to her black brown eyes restraining angry tears, refusing to shed them as an admission of defeat.  
His younger brother glanced up at him and Munch told him to head on in, not needing to drag his brother into this mess. With a pat on his shoulders, Munch watched his younger brother rush inside the building, oblivious to what was going to transpire.   
“Go inside.” His mother sternly instructed his brother as he passed her. Once they were alone, she cleared her throat and looked at him. Munch saw his bags at her feet and his heart sank, but he wouldn’t allow her to see it on his face.  
“You cannot stay here anymore.” the cold delivery hit Munch harder than the reality of situation.

_You don’t get to kick me out, not on your terms- ___

__

__“Because I hurt your husband’s feelings? Because I am doing what I want with my life?” he pressed her, trying to see which statement would break her fragile look, “You know what, it doesn’t even matter, it’s obvious you will choose your husband over your children.”  
He huffed and grabbed the bags away from her feet, storming away down the street. He didn’t even turn around to look at her one last time, his mind was pleading with his body to get away from her as quickly as possible. Upon finding a payphone, Munch finally stopped walking and stepped into the booth. His hand fished around his jeans pocket and wasn’t able to find change, the last straw with his anger, longing, needing to rage.  
“Shit!” he shouted as he heard a car horn honk, “What do you freakin’--Fin?!”  
The car stopped and parked as Fin leaned his head out of his window, “Get in.”  
Munch scrambled to his feet, carrying several large bags full of his possessions and made his way over to Fin’s car, tossing his bags into the back seat.  
“How did you know I was gonna be here?” Munch questioned as Fin pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive.  
“My old man heard your old man in the bar off of 14th and Sillian bitchin’ about how he’s gonna make you pay. I figured it wasn’t going to be the same old ass whuppin’ so I thought driving by your place was a good idea- he said something about Saturday being the big day, so here I am.”  
Munch let out a breath, “Fin, man, I owe you, majorly...where the hell am I gonna stay- long term that is?” he speculated as he ran a hand through his hair.  
Fin smiled, “My mom said you could stay a few days, it’s somethin’”  
“Thank you.” Munch looked into Fin’s eyes, appreciative that he had a friend like Fin he could depend on.  
Fin nodded and they sat in a content silence as the city passed them by._ _

__-*-_ _

__Monday came and went quickly for Quin. She walked out of her last class and saw a stern looking sergeant Dodds scanning the halls with his icy blue eyes. He spotted her and briskly made his way over to her.  
“Ms Montgomery, how was school?”   
Quin could almost sense he was trying to be a normal human being, but felt nervous under his eye line and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Whenever she looked at him she sensed a deeply reserved personality but also such an intense, dominant mind that had to be in constant control. She didn’t know how Mike handled it.  
“School was good, so are there any subjects that Mike is having the greatest problems with?”  
Sergeant Dodds raised an eyebrow, “Do you think my son an idiot?”  
Quin rapidly shook her head, “No that isn’t what I mean to convey, I just didn’t--”  
He raised his hand up, silencing her.  
“I was joking. let’s go.”  
With his smart, short reply he escorted her out of the building and into his car. Quin had never sat in a police car before and made a mental note about the lack of leg room as she got into the passenger side seat and buckled her seat belt.  
“Per the agreement, you’ll be tutoring Mike from 3pm to 6pm, Monday through Friday. He needs all the help he can get, I never realized how much work they give you kids these days...” the sergeant stated with a hint of emotion in his voice.  
Quin sat her bag on her lap and the sergeant drove them home._ _

__When the car stopped outside of the massive mansion, Quin couldn’t believe it was where Mike lived. As she marveled at its size she thought about how people thought her home was regal in size, but two of her houses could have easily fit into the Dodds’ manor. She smiled at the perfectly manicured law; it was like a replica of a mystical forest that enraptured her so much that she didn’t hear the sergeant’s throat clear the first time.  
“Ahem?”  
She jumped in her seat, “Oh, sorry!” she flubbed out as he looked at her.  
“I don’t know how a day dreamer like you can be an honor student, but...” he paused as he got out of the car and Quin followed suit, “...but if you get Mike back up to speed, guess I don’t care.” he finished as they walked up to the front door. Quin moved to hold the door open after the sergeant, but his expression showed he wasn’t going to entertain her gesture. Both of them walked inside and Quin immediately felt the stagnant air hit her nose. A small, chubby bulldog came over to her and cocked it’s head.  
“Hi.” Quin said to the dog as it glanced at her and then over at the sergeant.  
“At ease Magnus, she’s safe.” Sergeant Dodds commanded the dog, who sat down and kept watch on the entrance as Quin and him walked into the living room. She saw Mike sitting on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable but unable to find any real comfort from the couch’s rigid cushions.  
“Mike, why aren’t you studying?!” Sergeant Dodds barked at his son, causing Quin to flinch.  
“I—I—I was resting for a moment, I got through the assignments from last Tues—d.”  
The Sergeant sighed, “That was a week ago! Get up and take Quin to the study, you know, the room you never knew existed in our home?” he snarked as Quin picked up her bag and helped Mike get up off of the couch. While his face was recognizable, there still was a lot of swelling and bruising that had to limit his field of sight and Quin couldn’t help but feel for him. He grabbed her hand and she helped him get up, her hand finding its way to the small of his back, only to give him some balance, but she saw the blush on his face and removed it. They made their way down the hall as Sergeant Dodds shouted, “I’ve got to get back to work, I’ll be home after six. Make sure he gets through all of the work from last week, I want results Ms. Montgomery!”  
Quin turned around and answered him, “Yes, sergeant.” He left the house and she saw out of the corner of her eye how Mike’s body language changed once the front door slammed shut. He released a pent up sigh and looked at her.  
“You okay?” she asked as he nodded his head.  
“Yeah...I wish I was still in the hospital, I actually got to rest when I was there. He’s constantly pushing me to get better and plow through a mountain of work, as if I’m the reason why I’m not better yet. I’m sorry he dragged you into this, I know you’d rather be with Munch.”  
Quin smiled upon hearing her beloved’s name, “It’s okay, I’ve missed seeing you too, so...how about I put on a kettle and we get through that mountain of work?”  
Mike tugged on his sweatshirt, adjusting it from all the twisting on the couch he did trying to get comfortable, “Sure, but I don’t really drink tea, so...”  
“...I’ll get you a soda, okay?”  
“Thanks.” he replied as Quin watched him hobble down the hallway towards what she presumed was the study.  
She turned around and walked back out to the living room and saw the kitchen adjacent to it. Upon entering the kitchen she quickly found herself able to familiarize herself with it and found a small, sad looking kettle and washed it clean. Her thoughts went to Munch; he hadn’t been that talkative in class so she let him be, sensing that he needed to work through some personal things. He still smiled at her, but when she asked Fin about what was bothering him, Fin had mentioned that Munch’s parents had kicked him out._ _

___He’s all alone because of me… ____ _

____Her thoughts were dispersed by the sound of the kettle’s whistle. She took it off the stove, turned it off and pulled a couple of tea bags from her bag and placed them inside the kettle, fanning the steam away from her face. After exploring a couple of the cabinets she found a tray and a mug, rounded them up and carried them into the study.  
She saw Mike sleeping on the settee with Magnus resting at his feet and couldn’t help but find the sight adorable, letting out a small, audible ‘aww’ which woke up the scrappy bulldog. Magnus darted his head up and growled at her.  
“Oh you know what?” she nervously got out as he continued to growl, “I forgot that soda!” she said as she sat the tray on the desk and made her way to the kitchen. Quin retrieved the can of soda from the fridge and made her way back to the study. As soon as the dog laid eyes on her again, he got up on all fours and barked, waking Mike up.  
“Mag, c’mon with that! C’mere...” Mike said as the dog stopped barking and scrambled on to Mike’s lap, “Agh, buddy, still kinda sore...” Mike grimaced in pain but the expression vanished from his face as Quin continued to observe him and Magnus together from the doorway. She watched Mike pet Magnus, who started to let out little huffs from his nose, his own way of letting his owner know he was pleased with the attention he was getting. Quin sensed both owner and pet felt a thousand percent better when the sergeant wasn’t around.  
Mike looked up at her, “Wanna actually meet him? I promise, when my old man isn’t around, he’s like a cat.”  
Quin slowly made her way over to them and gently sat down next to Mike, which caused Magnus to crawl into her lap, curl up and continue his happy dog huffs. She started to pet his head and let out a small sigh; part of her would love to be greeted by another creature but asking for such a large request after what her aunt and uncle had given her felt wrong, selfish even. After a few moments in silence, she felt Mike’s hand rest on top of hers.  
“Hey, uh, I just wanted to thank you for actually seeing me when I was in the hospital...and for the tutoring...” he smiled as Quin pulled her hand out from underneath his, feeling a blush forming on her own face.  
“It’s no problem, I really wanted to make sure that you were okay, but let’s see how much of that work we can get through, I’d really prefer to keep your father happy-ish.”  
“Alright,” Mike answered as he grabbed some of his homework and brought it back to the settee.  
Quin looked it over and let out a gasp, “Mike this is really rather simple, it’s just finding the area of various geometric shapes.”  
“You say easy, but it’s not my strong suit-”  
“-well,” she looked up at him, “well we’re gonna make it your best subject, okay? Here,” she handed him his geometry book, “all you have to do is use the equations, so for the first problem is A=wl or area equals width times length, so simply plug in the numbers and solve.”  
Mike stared down at the paper, “Really, that’s it?”  
Quin nodded yes, “That’s it, oh and the other equations are in the back of your textbook, in the appendix.”  
Mike flipped to the back of his book, “No way?! Why didn’t Mrs. Greylek ever show us this?! It’s way easier than trying to memorize it all!”  
“I don’t know why, but you can do it.” Quin assured him as she watched him turn his entire focus on solving the problems. She caught Magnus giving her a look and she wondered how many times he had heard Mike grumble over homework; he’d be able to rest a bit better too.  
Mike finished the rest of his geometry work as Quin got up and poured herself a cup of tea. She returned to the settee and reviewed his answers.  
“Hey you got all of these right, nice work!” she cheered as she saw him blush and look away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as condescending, I promise.”  
He turned his head back at her, “No, no, no, its...” he paused as he looked down at Magnus, who was wedged in between them, “it’s just been awhile since I’ve been told something other than, ‘you’re a screw up!’ or ‘why can’t you do it right?!’ so I guess it’s weird hearing actual praise...”  
Quin felt sorry for him and wondered how he was able to keep going when he was devoid of any praise._ _ _ _

_____No wonder he’s suppressed so much of himself, it has to be like torture, being so alone… ____ _ _ _

______“Well...” she began with a bit of determination in her voice, “every time you do something right, as long as a tutor you and even afterward, I promise Mike, you’ll know it!”  
Mike leaned closer towards her and Quin felt his hand cup her face. She grabbed hold of his hand and saw the look on his face. He looked so confused about what he was feeling and she sympathized with him, but the moment he kissed her, she pulled away.  
“Mike, no!” she whispered as she sat back. Magnus looked at her and then at Mike who was confused about what he had just done. His hands shook and he looked away.  
“I’m...I’m sorry—its just nice to have someone who likes me—um….” he stammered as she scooted further away from him, Magnus confused about who to follow.  
“Mike, I’m with Munch, faithfully might I add. I understand that your father is harsh, but...we both know I’m not the person you really want to kiss...” she stood up and sat her tea cup on the desk, “...I can’t continue to tutor you if you’re going to act like this, okay?” she crossed her arms and heard Magnus groan.  
Mike got up and moved closer to her, “I won’t, I promise—I’m sorry! Ugh, I screw everything up!” she watched him beat himself up and held both of his hands, restraining him as she spoke.  
“You aren’t a screw up, you’re rather bright, you just need the encouragement….with homework, not me! I...I’m gonna sit at the desk and work on my AP psychology homework, do the next three worksheets for geometry and I’ll review them with you, okay?”  
“Are-are we alright?”  
Quin couldn’t set aside her sympathy for him, “We, we are—I promise we are—but I mean it, try that again and I will tell your father I can’t tutor you, I—I”  
His eyes reflected his understanding back to her, “I’m sorry, and I won’t ever do it again. You aren’t going to tell Sonny are you?”  
Quin quickly shook her head, “No, Sonny doesn’t need to know...he needs you back at school, he looks so lethargic in homeroom. If you won’t do your work for any other reason, do it for Sonny.”  
Mike nodded his head, “Okay...I’ll sit with Magnus and get through these worksheets.” Quin watched Magnus’s mood change, his tail was wagging and he was smiling at Quin._ _ _ _ _ _

_______He has to know that Mike loves Sonny. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Quin told herself as she sat down at the desk and started to work as Mike got situated on the settee and gave Magnus a pat on the head, both of them working through the afternoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-*-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quin was grateful to no longer be with the sergeant and to be safe in her own home again. Even though Mike had gotten through one fourth of his assignments, the sergeant still didn’t think it an acceptable amount of work done in one evening. He had been displeased, stifling his emotions and thinking she didn’t see the slow simmering disappointment. Even Magnus knew the sergeant wasn’t pleased, the poor dog had let out a whimper and hid behind her and Mike as the sergeant had berated them before driving her home. She hoped that Mike gave the dog an extra hug from her tonight before he went to sleep.  
She sat her bag on the stairs. It was heavier than when she had left, indicating to her that she had to of brought some of the sergeant’s annoyance home with her. Thankfully, she had finished her homework after her moment with Mike. She could still feel his soft kiss on her lips and she shivered. He reminded her of Jons who were kinder to her, but still didn’t seem to respect her as a person. They never struck her, but when push came to shove, they made clear who had the power, who was in control. Quin swallowed hard and shoved the memory out her conscious mind.  
“Aunt Elaine? Uncle Robert? I’m home!” she called out as they both descended the stairs.  
“It’s almost seven, where were you?” her uncle questioned with a stern tone, which changed as he added, “just teasing! The sergeant said you’d be running late.”  
“Oh yeah...” she softly replied. Part of her wanted to tell them about how harsh the sergeant was with Mike, but she could see it getting back to him and only increasing the raging he did to his own son. In her mind she pictured Magnus hiding behind a couch as the sergeant hollered at Mike, who was trying to hold back how he really felt about Sonny and where his life was taking him.  
“Quin, sweetie, is everything alright? You look like you’ve had a long evening...we both know the sergeant can be overbearing but William is a good man, deep down.” her aunt asked as she started to make some tea.  
“Yea, everything is alright it’s just-”  
“Finally saw how hard he is on Mike?” her uncle chimed in.  
“Robert!” her aunt exclaimed as she reached for two cups out of the cupboard.  
“He’s just so stringent, he’s never really happy with anything Mike does, he doesn’t seem to praise—I’ll stop talking, I’m gonna...” Quin stopped herself as she crossed her arms.  
“-Oh Quin, once the sergeant gets to know you and you help Mike get back to school, he’ll loosen up a bit.” her aunt tossed out as her uncle looked at Quin and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, he may not look like he’s constantly having a heart attack...I feel bad for Mike, he’s gonna be going off to college or the academy in a couple of years, he’s gonna be a nervous wreck if his father doesn’t ease up on him...”  
“Robert, let the sergeant raise his boy!” her aunt handed her a cup of tea and Quin took it, “Now, with homecoming coming up soon, I need to know, did Munch ask you?!” Quin watched her aunt jump a bit in her place.  
“Oh, um..yeah, we’re gonna go but--!”  
Quin felt her aunt hug her tightly, she could feel her aunt’s euphoria for her as she squealed with joy into her ear.  
“OH HONEY THAT’S FANTASTIC!!! we’re gonna go dress shopping! This Saturday or Friday...you may have to break it to the sergeant that you can’t tutor Mike on Friday….some things are more important than books! Oh and we’ll get your hair done and—oh!” her aunt’s giddiness caught up to her and she sat down as Quin twitched her hands.  
“Elaine, we still haven’t met his parents, in a more formal, less drunk kinda way.”  
“I’m afraid you won’t be,” Quin started as both of them looked at her, “The Munchs disapprove of me, they want Munch to find an acceptable wife...” she felt her voice break as she tried to finish her thought, “they’ll never….”  
Her aunt got up and hugged her gently, “Oh honey, I’m sorry they won’t listen to reason. Oh, poor Munch.” she heard her aunt coo as she felt her aunt’s hands rub her back to calm her.  
Her uncle moved over to them and looked Quin in the eyes, “Well, if you really like the guy, we’ll meet with him for dinner, he can just walk over here any time this week.”  
Quin shook her head, “No, he can’t. He had a huge fight with them and they kicked him out. He’s staying with Fin for a bit until he can find a place of his own.”  
“Well, he’ll figure out something, word down on the dock is that Munch has been doing his father’s work for some time, they just can’t prove it...is he gonna try to work there?”  
“I don’t know...but I’ll see if he wants to come over for dinner sometime, alone. I’m going to upstairs to read for a bit, I need to relax after this afternoon...” Quin softly said as picked up her teacup and her bag.  
“Okay sweetie, you just relax.” her aunt added as she felt her hands cup her face, “congrats on homecoming, its going to be so exciting for you!”  
“Thank you both, for trusting me and being so supportive...I know I haven’t been easy to understand.”  
Her uncle patted her shoulder, “nonsense, you’ve been easy to get. And Munch is a good person, we’ll have to say it to him face to face. Goodnight.”  
“Thanks.” she answered and made her way up to her room. She shut the door behind her, sat her teacup on her desk and collapsed on to her bed, weary from the day and its emotions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-*-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The familiar sound of Dr. Brownstone’s office- his clicking clock and humming windows- were no longer off putting to her but rather somewhat peaceful. Quin took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack as Dr. Brownstone walked in and smiled.  
“How have you been?”  
“Well...good, but...just lots happening now.” Quin answered as her hands pulled out the small journal he had given her during their last visit. She knew he wasn’t going to be pleased with her lack of writing.  
“Like what? It’s been a few weeks since we’ve talked, I apologize for that. The hospital had me working in another county for a sister hospital but we do have time now to catch up.”  
She nodded her head, “That we do, so remember the boy I was infatuated with? Munch?”  
“Yes, I do. How is he?”  
Quin sat her journal next to her on the sofa, “We’re dating but his parents do not approve and we’re going to homecoming together….but his parents kicked him out and he’s staying with Fin, his friend and I feel so guilty because if I didn’t want to be with him, he wouldn’t be in this mess. But when I kis-” she paused and took a moment to contemplate if talking about kissing Munch would be a good idea.  
“When you, what exactly?”  
She sighed, “But when I kiss him he’s so close to me, right against me- I feel so safe and serene. The fear that he could hurt me is completely gone and I feel safe enough to have more physical contact with him. It isn’t just romantic—its’”  
Dr. Brownstone made a quick note, “-it’s sexual too, isn’t it? You want to have a physical relationship with Munch, don’t you?”  
Quin knew she was bright red from blushing but he was correct, when she thought about Munch late at night, her hands became his- his touch soothing her to sleep- caressing her entire body with his love and making it clear she was the only one for him, the only woman who made him want to explore every square inch of her being.  
“Yes, I do. Please don’t mention it to any-”  
“Our sessions are truly private, I don’t tell another person what we discuss. I don’t speak about it with your aunt or your uncle nor any teacher at school, I promise you that.” Dr. Brownstone assured her as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“You must think its too soon after what’s been done to me, how could I ever think about an intimate physical relationship. I have to look like a sex addict to you...” she shyly added to their conversation.  
He chuckled, “No, your desires are normal for a young woman your age. Most teens loose their virginity before college and in a way having consensual sex with someone you care for emotionally is going to be kind of virginity you loose. Mental virginity is what you’ll have to give in a relationship. If you would be more comfortable with some physical contact, we can explore a guided meditation that can help you see where you stand with physical intimacy. I think this would be a good route for us to take since you may have a physical response to intimacy that your conscious mind isn’t expecting. Munch could trigger you to flash back to an incident where you were not able to consent, you need to make sure that you have worked through what happened to you a few months ago to prevent this from happening.”  
She looked down and crossed her legs, “So I shouldn’t kiss or touch him then?”  
“No, you were able to kiss him without incident, I believe that aspect of physical intimacy was unlocked by building a rapport with him emotionally, but with actual sex, more thought and work should be done first...I have to ask, do you two do anything more than just kiss and hold hands?”  
“It’s been that and maybe a hug or two...I always ask before I do any of those things.”  
“Good, consent isn’t just something for women to think about, its for both and all partners to give to each other and I’m glad to hear that you two have such an open line of communication. I want to do a small exercise with you. I’d be touching parts of your body while your eyes are closed. It’ll let me gauge how sensitive your memory with touch is, would you be okay with this?”  
Quin read Dr. Brownstone’s body language and nodded her head, “I guess...I...”  
“If you aren’t comfortable with me doing the touching, that’s okay too, I can get one of the nurses to do the actual touching-”  
She shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I want to see how I’ve progressed. If it means I get to have that kind of intimacy in my life, it’s okay.”  
Dr. Brownstone got up, sat next to her on the couch and cleared his throat.  
“Okay, you can keep your eyes closed for the first couple ones.” he said as his hand rested on top of hers. Her mind flashed back to Mike resting his hand on hers yesterday, but she kept calm and felt the warmth from his hand as they sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Okay, and the next one.” he stated as he broke the silence and touched her right shoulder. Quin saw how kind and considerate he was being and felt her eyes close from the comfort of his kindness.  
“The next couple ones are going to be a bit more intimate, nothing sexual, I assure you- I don’t bat for your team, ready?”  
“Yes.” Quin responded and felt his hand rest on top of her right thigh.  
Her mind jumped as she felt the sensations of a Jon on top of her, another reaching for her, slamming her body against his, his rough hands causing bruises with each violent grab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________No, don’t go there, don’t think about that or them. Think about Munch, how kind he is- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Quin tried to coach herself as she felt Dr. Brownstone’s other hand rest on her other thigh, sending another wave of flashbacks through her. She was in a dim lit room, some cheap hotel, wedged between two men who had paid twice her usual rate. The sensation of being penetrated by both of them washed over her skin, hot tears fell from her face; shame and disgust, old friends returning to her mind for a reunion.  
“Stop! Please!” she wailed as Dr. Brownstone’s hands left her body. Quin’s legs retracted against her chest as she rocked back and forth.  
“Quin? Quin, it’s okay, you’re in my office, it’s over. Take some deep breaths okay?” his voice instructed her as she kept his hands visible to her.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I thought I could handle it, I’m such a failure!” she cried as he grabbed a couple of tissues and she reached for them. As she dabbed her eyes, she stretched out her legs and tired to collect herself.  
“You did very well, very well. You were taking in and recalling a lot of emotional and physical memories, I’m surprised you got this far. We won’t be doing that again for a while, okay?’  
“Okay...Dr. Brownstone?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would that have happened if Munch tried to touch me, like that? I shouldn’t be with him if I’m going to freak out like that, right?”  
His eyes shined with a gentle compassion, “Quin right now you’re okay to be in a relationship with Munch, I believe that’s how you’ve been progressing as well as you have been, but I do think that having sex with him is a bit away.”  
“What if he thinks I’m some kind of prude?”  
“He’s been with you even before you got this far. I feel pretty safe to say that he loves and cares for you. Now, before our time is up, I want you to keep journaling and do some reflecting.”  
“I’ll, I’ll try, but I promise to get way more journaling done.”  
The clock chimed and she knew her session with him was over. He moved closer to her, standing next to where she was sitting on his couch.  
“I’ll see you in two weeks, okay?” he said as he helped her stand up. Quin looked at him and hugged him.  
“Quin, you don’t have to--”  
A clarity hit her and she had to let it out, “You’re a safe person, and I know that you don’t need me to hug you, but I want to, I want you to know how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me so far.”  
His hand tenderly patted her back, “Thank you.” he said as she let him out of her chaste hug and left his office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-*-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Upon entering the mall with Olivia, Rollins felt her whole body tense up. Malls were where she was forced to conform, to look like the pretty blonde pastor’s daughter her parents could force off onto some country blumpkin.  
“Hey, you okay?” Rollins heard Olivia ask as her long arm draped on to her shoulders. She turned and looked into her lover’s chocolate brown eyes.  
“No, malls are just lame and I don’t know if I want to wear a dress to this thing, I mean, you’ll look killer as always, but me… I dunno.” She replied as they walked past an almond kiosk. Olivia’s hand squeezed her shoulder and Rollins felt a bit better.   
“Well let’s just see what they have dress wise and we’ll take it from there, okay?”  
Rollins sighed and they walked into the first store front, a large department store that Rollins and her mother would always lurk about in, staring at price tags and trying to understand why a coffee cup cost ten dollars, all the while knowing they couldn’t afford anything and attempting to make an exit before an associate accosted them.  
She noticed Olivia looking over a shorter sleeved red gown with a sweetheart neckline. Thinking about her lover’s long hair laying down over the nape of her next got Rollins imagination going and she coughed.  
“It’s homecoming not prom, that’s like way too fancy- Everyone will know that I’m the ‘man’ in our relationship.” she snarked as she saw Olivia’s face try to stay calm, “Hey I was just kidding...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh hell, you really do want to get all dressed up for this… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rollins sighed and felt a smile come to her face, “It would make you look crazy hot, and...”Rollins took a moment to lean against Olivia, hugging her from behind, “...knowing that I get to have you after wards, total lady boner.”  
Olivia’s laugh vibrated against her skin, “I was thinking about you wearing it, not me.”  
“Liv, honey, do you really think I could even begin to do that dress justice? The bust alone on that thing is out of my league...”  
Olivia turned around in her arms and faced her, “You’d fill it out, just gotta get a Wonderbra to push everything up.” she said as she brushed aside a strand of Rollins’ hair.  
“Well if you think I could pull it off-” Rollins touched her nose against Olivia’s, about to kiss her when a male voice cleared it’s throat.  
“Excuse me ladies but I think this store is a bit expensive for your more...how do I say? Sapphic tastes?”  
Rollins rolled her eyes and noticed that Olivia was doing the same thing. Her head turned back towards the direction of the voice and she saw an associate, a looming older man suffering from male patterned baldness.  
“Excuse you?” she began, “I was looking at this gown for the both of us and huh, fancy that, looks like we’re gonna pass on it- we can’t shop at a store that assumes we’re not good enough to be here so, enjoy that zero dollar commission, asshole!”  
She found Olivia’s arm and pulled her out of the store, storming away from the man as he rolled his eyes, she trying to prevent tears falling from hers, “Freakin’ nerve of that bastard!” she got out as the tears rolled down her face.  
“Hey, Amanda...let’s go to the old wing of the mall, forget that jerkwad, I know there is a store that has some really nice dresses and suits, let’s go check it out?”  
Rollins heard her lover’s consoling voice that had soothed her through numerous vulnerable moments. She cherished having Olivia in her life and nodded her head yes.  
“I shouldn’t have lost my cool, I’m just so fuckin’ sick and tired of the judgment!” Rollins got out as Olivia’s hand nestled into her own and the other one wiped her tears away.  
“Me too, but the best payback? Looking hot as hell and knowing that only we get to have that, you said it, right?”  
Rollins chuckled, “heh, yeah...let’s go.” she felt the gentle glow of Olivia’s support around her like a subtle breeze as both women walked past several shops and trekked into the old wing of the mall. Most of the shops they past were bargain priced and had some older looking styles but as they got to the end of the corridor they saw a mom and pop retail shop. In the window display a gray suit and red tie caught Rollins’ eye.  
“Hey,” Rollins said as she pointed at the mannequin, “that would match that dress...”  
“Okay, let’s check it out.” Olivia spoke as they made their way into the store. The faint musty odor hit Rollins’ nose as she heard Olivia cough. Her scrunched up nose drew the attention of the fourteen year old boy who was sitting on a stool behind a counter, flipping through what looked like a paperback novel covered with various symbols she didn’t know.  
“Ladies, welcome!” the young boy’s voice enthusiastically greeted them as he chucked the book over his shoulder and headed straight towards them, “What can I help you find today?”  
She couldn’t help but find the straight forward greeting far better than the sneaky comment the last associate had said to them as she saw Olivia’s eyes light up a bit.   
“Look here, we’re two modern women in need of outfits for homecoming and we really don’t want to deal with your judgments, alright? So you got anything that’ll fit us or not?” Rollins huffed at the boy, whose forehead was rapidly generating beads of sweat.  
“Woah, yeah….!” he got out as he nodded his head, “I have suits for women! My dad had to see the doctor, so I’m watching the shop and if I don’t sell or rent at least one suit he’s gonna have my ass, so what do you want?”  
“Really?” Olivia asked as Rollins saw the marveled look on her face.  
“Yes! Please, just buy anything or he’s gonna burn my manga collection!!” the boy begged as he got down on his knees before him.  
“Okay, that gray suit in the window, got my size? I wear a six.” Rollins questioned him as a smile started to form on her lips.  
“Oh and the short red dress over there, can I see that in an eight?” Olivia added as the boy raced to the window, stripping the mannequin as if it was burning the suit before him and bolted over to the dresses and selected her size before returning back to them.  
“Can we share a fitting room?” Rollins tacked on as the boy tried to catch his breath. She mused to herself that he was going to be a heartbreaker someday.  
The boy’s head shook up and down as he let them into the biggest fitting room he had, holding the door open for them and handing them their respective requests. Olivia gave her a smile as they shut the door behind them and started changing into their choices.  
Rollins felt the soft weight of the suit on her skin and knew it would need some slight alterations, but it wasn’t a horrible fit. She glanced over at Olivia and saw her in the short red dress. The strapless top fit her well, highlighting her curves as it tapered in the waist and was layered with taffeta. Rollins felt a pinch of jealousy over her girlfriend’s long legs elegantly standing firm under the dress and knew it was the dress Olivia was going to go with. The only other woman she knew with longer legs was Quin, and she would never have the confidence to wear such an outfit, so she felt no reason to worry about the amazon nerd trying to copy Olivia’s style. A grin came on to face as Olivia spoke.  
“I don’t know about this, I mean, I don’t look good in—oh!”  
Rollins cut her off with a steamy kiss, her fingertips feeling the satin bodice-like top.  
“You look amazing...I’m so ready for homecoming to be over with so I can jump you in my car...please Liv, go with this dress?” Rollins batted her eyelashes at her.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll go with this one, but that suit needs some alterations. It shouldn’t be hiding your figure but accentuating it.”  
A blush came to her cheeks, “Honey, where am I gonna find someone to alter this?-”  
“Excuse me, miss?!” the boy’s eager voice interjected.  
“Yeah?”  
“I can do the alterations!”  
Her eyebrow raised up as she locked eyes with Olivia, “I can’t afford that...” she whispered, hoping that the boy wouldn’t hear.  
“I can do them for five dollars, not a penny more!” the boy exclaimed, “Please just take the suit, and the dress, I don’t care that you two are an item, I just need to make a sale!”  
Olivia’s arm worked past her as she opened the door. The boy’s eyes grew large as he looked at Olivia and back at her.  
“Sold.” Rollins smiled as she winked at the boy, who rushed to the counter and grabbed a tomato shaped pin cushion and raced back over to her.  
“I’ll change and he can get you squared away.” Olivia stated as she gave Rollins a kiss on the cheek, sending the boy into a state of confused sexual euphoria.  
Rollins put her hands on her hips, “Hey, she’s with me, now-” she stretched out her arms, “-make me look like a million bucks and there’s an extra fiver in it for you.”  
The boy smiled and began to pin the excess fabric around Rollins as Olivia finished changing behind her.  
“This is gonna be the best homecoming ever...we just may have to come back here for prom.” Olivia smiled as the boy let out a gasp.  
“You would come back again?! I will make both of you look like pearls in a clam shell!” he exclaimed as Rollins turned her head back at Olivia.  
“Why not? It’s important to support shops that support us, right?”  
Rollins clicked her cheek, “Absolutely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-*-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rafael tweaked his tie into place and looked at the brownstone before him. Quin had given him her address so they could work on their project in a more peaceful setting, or at least that was her reasoning to him. Reluctantly he had agreed and attempted to smile at her yesterday in the hallway but he couldn’t put his heart into it. Her smile back at him was burned into his memory, every time since then he had accessed it he cringed, his body shuddering over how awkward she was.  
He took a breath in and forced his body to move towards the house. It reminded him of his abuelita’s house- his childhood summers playing in the backyard, free from the consistent fighting between his parents, the green grass of her front yard under his feet, memories he brandished to give him courage to knock on Quin’s door. An elderly woman’s voice sheathed them; Rafael not wanting them exposed to any outsider who could distort them.  
“Oh Quin! Your friend is here!” the petite brunette woman shouted as Rafael closed his eyes in a vain attempt to recalibrate his ears from her shrill voice. He admitted to himself that her clothing wasn’t as horrible at Quin’s but even admission that felt too generous.  
His eyes opened, “You must be Quin’s aunt, hel—lo?!”  
The woman crashed into him, her arms pulling him in for a hug and her head resting on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Do none of these people socialize?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m so glad that you came! Now, is it Rafa-el? Or Raf-ael? Or both? We don’t get a lot of diverse names out in these parts—Quin!”  
Upon seeing Quin’s giantess frame standing behind her aunt, Rafael didn’t believe his sense of appreciation would have chimed in, but it did.  
“Aunt Elaine, thank you for letting me know that Rafael is here.” Quin’s soft voice got out as her aunt let go of him and he saw her eyes. They were a shade of blue even richer than Rita’s and with the gold ring sitting in the middle of her irises, he couldn’t help but stare at them.  
Quin pulled her cardigan around her and looked down at her hands, breaking their locked eyes, “Forgive me but I found some more research that should prove to be beneficial to us, please come inside?”  
“Yes, get in here and study your little butts off!” her aunt elated as Quin held the door open for him and he walked inside. Rafael glanced around at the décor and felt moderately impressed, it seemed the fashion gene has missed Quin and fiercely smacked her aunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Respect where it’s due Rafael… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Mrs. um….” he paused as Quin’s aunt returned from the kitchen with two cups for tea along with a tray of snacks.  
“Oh none of that Mrs. stuff, just call me Elaine, I’m trying to be more progressive...that and the whole last name difference with Quin and I will just make it confusing...now Quin has the dining room set up for you both, so get in there and get that A!”  
Rafael felt a smile come over him and let it pop up on his face.  
“Aunt Elaine, I can take the tray, you and uncle Robert should be relaxing.” Quin got out as she gingerly took the tray from her aunt, who gave her a kiss on the cheek and was about to let them be when she turned and looked at Rafael.  
“So who are you taking to homecoming?! Quin is going with the Munch’s boy and we’re going dress shopping—oh!”  
Rafael saw Quin’s hand rest on her aunt’s forearm.  
“Aunt Elaine, no need to tell Rafael that, it doesn’t matter to him. I really need all of his help with preparing to give this speech for our class...”  
Her aunt rested her hand on top of Quin’s, “I know, but oh Quin chances are this extremely handsome young man is going to homecoming, he’ll see you all gussied up.”   
Quin blushed, “I know, but Rafael is vastly superior when it comes to public speaking, we, no- I need all the help I can get.”  
“Alright miss serious, I’ll leave you two alone.” her aunt chuckled as she walked off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Why is she being nice? She could have just rubbed it in, but she’s being nice?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Rafael mused for a moment as Quin pulled out a chair for him, “T-Thanks...” he hesitantly spoke as he sat down and saw her serve him a cup of tea. She sat the cup to his left, as if she knew he was left handed.  
“I hope you find this tea to your liking, I wasn’t sure if you liked a green or a black tea, or tea at all actually...” she gently stated as she proceeded to pour herself a cup, taking a moment to blow over the steam rising off of it, cooling a bit with her breath and then treated herself to sip. Rafael noticed how it was a near religious experience for her and was in a state of disbelief that she could have a single feminine moment in her body.  
Quin took her seat and pulled out several photo copied pages. She was about to go into full scholar mode when he recalled Rita’s strategy in his head,  
Get her to fall for you sad little Cuban boy routine, make up some sad shit and sell it my little dandy actor!  
“So, um...you guys have a nice house.” he blurted out as Quin glanced up from her notes.  
“We, we do...not nearly as nice as the Dodds’ manor but it’s the best home I’ve ever had...So, with these notes-”  
“So—where else have you lived? I mean, rumor mill says you lived in England before here? Where in England?” he inquired as he flashed his green eyes at her.  
“Outside of London, I don’t really like to go into detail about it. I didn’t have a good living situation, so with the recent round of DSM adjustments to-”  
Rafael reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, “My home situation sucks too...so you know, I get it.” he worked the sentence out of his mouth as she gave him a look and tossed his hand off of her wrist with ease and let out a nervous laugh.  
“Rafael, please don’t touch me. I don’t like it when I’m touched like that. Can we please just get back to the presentation? I have to edit some of Mike’s papers so I’m in for a long evening, okay?”  
Her voice had never sounded more firm yet gentle to him and to his disbelief he found it intriguing that she could even be authoritative.  
“Um, yeah, sorry...heh, Cubans, we’re touchy you know...so these papers look good, you really do know how to research.” he murmured as he wiped his hands on his slacks.  
“Thank you.”  
He looked at her and saw a pure heart shining through a complete lack of style; he was starting not to completely hate her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She isn’t that horrific...god, what’s wrong with me?! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Quin continued to rattle off facts at him with little to no effort at all, “...and we should conclude with recommendations for the new DSM guidelines, Huang is constantly advocating for a fresher understanding of mental illness, so what do you think?”  
Rafael shook his head to get back into the moment, “I like it, now, how to make it snazzy!” he joked but with her eyes filled with a fear and his joke fell flat.  
“I’m not really the snazzy type, but—but I can learn!” she blurted out and bowed her head at him.  
“Quin...I was joking...contrary to popular belief, I can be funny...”  
She glanced up at him, “...oh, I see.”  
Rafael let out a sigh, “I’m not the flashy choir boy that everyone wants to make me out to be, okay? I get nervous too in front of people but once you know you have them in the palm of your hand, you’re in charge and they just listen.”  
“I wish I could be like that, I guess I feel like I never can be in control, it’s easier for me to write what I’m thinking.” she replied as he nodded his head, her confession sobering him up to the kind of person she was.  
“You didn’t have a hard time talking to me about it, you were very concise but you just have to do what you did tonight but in front of a few other people-that’s all.”  
Quin sighed, “I just feel all of them staring at me, that silent yet absolute judgment that normal people give you...I’m rambling...”  
He interjected, “No, I get it, but…” he looked at her, his eyes softening with the reveal of an intimacy he hadn’t shown anyone in years, “...when I was first performing as a kid the only one who’d show up to any of my shows was my abuelita. She’s still the only one who shows up on a regular basis and I use that to imagine that I’m performing just for her and all of the judges, audience members just melt away and over time, so did the fear.”  
“Rafael, that’s beautiful and insightful, I mean, Munch will be there and I could focus on just presenting to him...thanks.” her voice rang with an appreciation he hadn’t heard in so long. Not even Rita showed him that level of respect.  
“So it’s pretty late, I’ll review the intro and parts one and three, you can take part two and the closing, fair?” he asked as he watched her eyes agree with him.  
“Can do, so do you need a ride home, my uncle could take you home-”  
He held his hand up, “I’ll be fine, I have my metro card. Thanks for the tea, it was good. See you tomorrow in class?” he asked as he packed up his books.  
Quin helped him and smiled, “Yes.” she replied and took out a small tin, “I usually keep a few tea bags on me, take them, you can share a pot with your abuelita.”  
Rafael swallowed hard, “Thanks.”  
It felt wrong to hurt her, shame her for what her past had been, from what Stabler had told her she had been through some torture, but her kindness struck him hard and he felt ashamed for what he was doing.  
“It was nice meeting your aunt...have a nice night...thanks for the tea...” he softly added as he slung his bag on his shoulder and left her house.  
_What have I gotten myself into? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Fall 1.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Sonny figure each other out and then some as class presentations boil over in a fever pitch. The ever-scheming Rita Calhoun rounds up two more people to control as Quin and Munch prep for Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Congrats! You made it to the last chapter in the fall portion of A Year! Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think via kudos or comments! I've decided that Homecoming will be its own chapter and then head right into the Winter arc of this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feel free to follow me on tumblr: Ladyzootie!

Munch felt a hand nudge his shoulder and shook off his sleepiness as he wiped the drool trailing from his mouth.  
“Dude, seriously with that drool...ew.” Fin said as Munch put on his glasses and looked up at him.  
“Good morning to you too...” Munch grumbled as he felt his clothes land on his head.  
“Mom’s got breakfast goin’ don’t be too late because she’s kinda stringent about Sunday breakfast-it’s her thing. See you down stairs.”  
Fin left the room and Munch dressed himself in the early morning light that came through the semi sheer curtains. Due to his own diligence he had been able to find a part time job as a clerk in the mall’s high end store in the men’s department. When he had told Quin he wouldn’t be able to see her that much before Homecoming, the sad look on her face made him hate himself, but he saw her brush it aside and told him her aunt and uncle wanted him over for dinner this Saturday before homecoming. Even with her constantly tutoring Mike and working with Rafael on her Psych presentation, she longed to be with him.

_She hasn’t forgotten the sound of my voice, yet. ___Munch consoled himself as he slipped on his sneakers and made his way out of Fin’s spare room. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of envy that his best friend got an entire floor of their beat up two story complex to himself. Granted, the heat didn’t work but Fin had his own space and he hoped that soon he would too.  
He was greeted with the smells of the Tutuola kitchen as he descended the stairs and stepped on to the faded linoleum tiles. He saw Fin’s brother and sister both sitting at the kitchen table and a pang of hurt hit him. He’d never have that interaction with his family again- unless there was a shift back to sanity.  
“Good morning Munch,” Fin’s mother said as she handed him a plate of breakfast; several sausage links, hash browns, a sunny side up egg and half an orange seemed to command him to consume them.  
“Thanks Mrs.-” Munch began but saw her smile and interject.  
“Please, just call me Wanda, the Mrs. thing is killin’ me and not in a good way.” she teased as she handed Fin a plate as well.  
“Can do, Wanda.” Munch answered as Fin gave his siblings a look and begrudgingly they made a sliver of space at the table. Munch gave them both an appreciative smile and everyone began to eat.  
“So how is the job hunt going? You’ll want to start soon to bank some money for a rainy day.” Wanda asked him as Munch took a swig of coffee. In his mind’s eye he was having breakfast with Quin after an evening of content snuggling and she was handing him a cup of hot tea and nibbling on his neck.  
He shook off the day dream. “I actually found a place in the mall, I start in about an hour-”  
“Did my eldest offer you a ride?” Wanda asked as she winked at him and Fin.  
“Mom-” Fin started but Munch rested his hand on the eldest Tutuola’s shoulder.  
“-Yes, your eldest did-” he glanced at Fin, “-I’ll give you the gas money when I get paid-”  
“Don’t worry about it, just work on getting your own place.” Fin sassed back.  
“And you boys have homecoming this weekend?” his mother inquired.  
A sigh escaped Munch’s mouth, “Yeah, I have no idea what I’m gonna wear though, getting a suit is kinda out of the question and Quin’s really looking forward to it.”  
“Fin, let Munch look through your uncle Lewis’s chest- it’s in the attic. Styles may be a bit outdated but none of his clothes fit any of us, so if you find anything you like, you can have it. Uncle Lewis would have befriended a slim smartass like you, Munch.”  
Relief wrapped around him and Munch felt a bit better, “Thank you, I know he was Fin’s favorite uncle.” he replied as he got up and bussed his and Fin’s dishes, “I’ve been looking at apartments and I found a place I’m going to see after work, so I won’t be too much of a bother later one. I won’t be living here the rest of my life.”  
Wanda’s infectious laughter filled the kitchen, “Oh I know, but you two get to work, see you tonight. I’m working a double shift at the hospital.” she got up and gave Munch a hug and Fin a kiss on the forehead.  
“Ready?” Fin asked Munch who took a comb to his hair.  
“Yeah, time to join the realm of the workin’ man.”  
His friend rolled his eyes, “Save it, Munch.” he got out as they headed out of the house and into his car. _-*-_ Her aunt was so elated to go dress shopping Quin had been woken up by her at seven in the morning. It was Sunday and while Quin did want to make her aunt happy, she was still recovering fro her week long tutoring session with Mike. She enjoyed having his dog, Magnus on her lap; his little huffs like clockwork but with homecoming a week away, she really wanted to see Munch for more than two or three minutes. She got up, showered, dressed and met her aunt downstairs.  
“Good morning! Oh Quin, instead of making breakfast we’re gonna hit up this little diner before we try on gowns. And that outlet shop we went to, the one for tall gals like you, they just called and said they got a new shipment of gowns!”  
Quin yawned and smiled, “That’s great...” she trailed off as her aunt tossed on her coat and handed Quin hers.  
“You still excited about homecoming? I know it’s early but I never had a daughter to do this with, I guess I’m just excited to share this kind of thing with you.”  
A smile formed on Quin’s face, “I never thought this would be something I’d never be able to do either, it’s just been a long week, that’s all.”  
Her aunt’s arms wrapped her up in a heartfelt hug and she felt herself holding in tears.  
“You miss my mom, don’t you?”  
Quin heard the material on her aunt’s jacket make noise as her aunt nodded her head, “Yes, I miss her everyday, but let’s not focus on that and get ready for some pancakes!”  
“I can do that.” Quin’s quivering voice got out as she looked at her smiling aunt and put on her best stiff upper lip.  
“Okay, so we’re gonna both have some damn pancakes on me! Your uncle wants us to treat ourselves before we get into the nitty gritty of dress shopping.” she cheered as Quin put on her jacket.  
“I think I can handle that.” Quin joked with her as her aunt beamed with pride.  
“Let’s go!” _-*-_  
The Pancake Haus where Quin and her aunt has stuffed themselves silly was aptly named. It was a two story home that had been converted into a diner like restaurant. Quin had commented on the décor and her aunt had found her observations interesting as several truck drivers had glanced over Quin’s frame. She pushed it out of her mind as they had left the diner and now was waking up from her dream. She had been in the perfect dress with Munch at homecoming and they were walking outside of the venue. Arm in arm they walked into a court yard area and he had found a single rose to give her, the last one of the season, and placed it carefully into her hair. Feeling the gentleness of his touch sent goosebumps all over her skin and she had pulled him into a passionate kiss. She was fearless as they explored each other, secure with every intimate movement he made and her past melted away under their unified present.  
“Quin? Quin, honey? We’re here!” her aunt’s joyful voice exclaimed as the car parked and Quin got up. She looked at her watch- 9:45 am. It was still early yet the parking lot was a sea of cars.  
“Lots of eager shoppers! C’mon the talls shop is open now- they’re having a secret sale!” her aunt squealed as they both got out of the car and made their way to the shop’s entrance. Quin held the door open for her and they both walked in.  
The atmosphere of the shop vibrated around her, Quin glanced at her aunt and felt her glee. Her aunt’s hands worked into her and pulled her willingly towards the gown section.  
“Quin, take a look around and find the right one for you. Don’t worry about the price, it’s a sale and Robert wants you to look your best for Munch!”  
“Uh, okay...I can look.” Quin sheepishly called out as she saw the price tag on one of the sequined gowns, it was over $400.  
The long rack of gown intimidated her as she began to browse over them. With the color organization it was easier for Quin to skip past red, orange, yellow and head straight towards the green ones. While she glanced over several gowns, she recalled Munch’s letter, how he’d love to see her in navy, and scooted down to the blue gowns. Soon she found a couple and picked them up, staking her claim on them.  
“What did you find?” her aunt asked as she made her way over to Quin.  
“A couple of gowns and I’m gonna try them on,” she paused as her eyes glanced over at the large row of dressing rooms, “it looks like there is a place for you to sit down, aunt Elaine.”  
Her aunt smiled, “Alright I’ll go set up shop, if you’re okay with it, if you like one, let me see it or call me over!”  
“I will.” Quin softly replied as she noticed a couple of shoppers looking at her and her aunt, the looks on their faces wondering how in the hell those two women were related. She found an open dressing room and entered it, hanging the dresses on one of the slim hooks. Quin closed the door behind her and as she caught her reflection in the mirror she heard a young girl’s laughter followed with an all recognizable voice.  
“Lana, you look silly in that, but cute. Maybe Bobby D’Amico will ask you to fall social, huh?” _Stabler?! ___Quin peeked over the top of her door and sat Stabler helping a middle school aged girl zip up the back of her gown. A middle aged, eccentrically dressed woman made her way over towards them  
“El, help your sister stand up, you know she’s not stable without her good braces on!” she prattled as Stabler caught Quin looking at them and she ducked down into her dressing room trying to avoid his glares.  
“Quin, sweetie? You ready?” her aunt asked as Quin took a moment to contemplate her next move and slowly exited the dressing room. The longer navy gown laid well on her curvier figure and the white lace overlay covered her neck and shoulders, allowing for a modest neckline that she felt comfortable with.  
“Oh! Oh sweetie you look so beautiful!” her aunt shrieked which caused several more shoppers to look at her and stare at her. It was a sea of eyes, faces and mouths that rang out like a chorus-taking in her nerves and observing her like she was in a meat market again.  
Quin wanted her nervous laughter and awkward body language to diffuse the situation but it didn’t as the younger girl, Lana looked at her and pointed.  
“Elliot! Look at how pretty she is!” Lana shouted as Stabler locked eyes with her.  
A nervous wave escaped her body as she felt dozens of eyes on her. She could hear some of the women murmuring on about her frame; pointing at her hips, chest and making comments. Her aunt, seemingly oblivious to these women, walked over to her.  
“I mean it! Quin in that dress you are a vision!” her aunt squealed as Lana made her way over to Quin. The tall and willowy girl’s leg braces were hidden well under the gown, but Quin saw a peek of one and made a solid effort not to look at them as Lana stood in front of her, leaning her slim wrists on one of her forearm crutches.  
“Hi, I’m Lana! My older brother Elliot was staring at you, and you’re pretty.” Lana giggled as Quin felt the tension in her body dissipate. Lana looked up at her with big, blue innocent eyes and Quin sensed a kind of kinship with her. She wished she could have been as innocent and pure at Lana’s age- _My past has already been dealt out to me...focusing on the future is better ___“Oh look at how cute you are!” Quin’s aunt said as Lana blushed, “Quin I need to use the restroom but I’ll be right back in a few.”  
Quin nodded her head in response and her aunt quickly left her side.  
“Thank you!” Lana joyfully answered as she looked past Quin for a moment, “You’re aunt is cool because she lets you pick out what you want! So you’re the Quin that my brother said is ugly?” she sweetly turned her head and looked up at Stabler, who was starting to project a nervous aura, “She isn’t an ugly porker like you say! Shame on you!” Lana pouted as Stabler looked at Quin. She saw him almost open his mouth to apologize, but Lana beat him to it.  
“I’m sorry my dumb brother thinks you’re ugly, he doesn’t like smart girls, just the bimbo-y ones...like Dani, she’s only three years older than—hey!”  
Stabler patted Lana’s shoulders, “Lana, I think Quin wants to get back to finding the perfect outfit for Homecoming, so let’s try on those other dresses that mom picked out for you, like the yellow one, okay?”  
Lana let out a sigh, “Fine but I want a dress like Quin’s!”  
“Oh,” Quin began as Stabler gave her a look, “Well, I think that yellow dress sounds lovely. I wish I could make yellow look good on me, it doesn’t, but maybe it looks good on you the way navy seems to work for me?”  
Stabler held back a groan and looked at Lana, “We’ll talk to mom about—it!”  
The middle aged woman Quin had noticed a few moments ago was back with several pink and purple gowns in her arms. A faux smile was instantly smacked on her face, as if she couldn’t be in public without it.  
“Lana, El, what are we doing bothering this old beauty queen?” the question oozed out of her mouth as Quin felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. _If I was constantly around this kind of woman, I’d be on edge too. I wonder how Stabler handles it all the time? Oh yeah, he just beats the crap out of me and Munch. ___As the realization hit Quin she smiled politely back at Mrs. Stabler, “Oh they aren’t bothering me at all, I’m just waiting for my aunt to get back.”  
“Oh good,” Mrs. Stabler began, “you should rethink blue, I think a nice gold gown would work better for your skin tone- that navy is too-”  
“-too perfect? How are you Bernadette?” Quin’s aunt asked as she returned to Quin’s side.  
The atmosphere changed around them as Lana’s happiness was stuffed back inside of her, no longer allowed to express itself, while Stabler’s rough exterior reappeared. _They have to be at her mercy, something else is going on at his house… ___“Mrs. Stabler, I appreciate the advice but we’ve got to get going and I should change out of this dress.” Quin said as she turned towards her aunt, “I found the one that works for me, we should get back home and I should work on my presentation with Rafael again.”  
Her aunt rested her hand on Quin’s back, “Of course sweetie, and Lana, that dress looks lovely on you. Look at us with our tall, beautiful girls.” she complemented as Lana blushed, her skin nearly matching the soft rose color of her dress.  
“Thanks ma’am, c’mon El, get me out of this!” she ordered as Stabler looked at Quin and nodded. Both him and Lana walked back towards her dressing room as Mrs. Stabler stayed behind with Quin and her aunt.  
“Well, I hope whoever you are taking to homecoming can appreciate the skill set that you have, heh, El filled me in your expertise.” a smirk formed on her lips as Quin fought the urge to punch her. _Don’t go punching his mother she’s hardly worth it and something has to be neurologically wrong with her, no woman would be this off-kilter from a 16-year-old in a navy gown...right? ___“Thank you.”  
Under her breath, Quin heard her aunt say, “At least my kid isn’t a horse’s ass!” and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Aunt Elaine, I’m okay, she had to know about Elliot being in trouble that much- surely my name came up during those conversations. It’s okay, I’m going to change and we can check out. I really do like this dress, but do you like it?”  
Her aunt’s brown eyes shimmered with emotion, “Yes! Munch is gonna love it and the lace is removable, from what this tag on the back says- two styles for the price of one!” Go get changed and we can kick this popsicle stand.” her aunt winked at her.  
Quin smiled and headed back into the dressing room. Her eyes lingered on the dress and she had a flash of Munch looking at her after their time at homecoming, back in the secluded area, his hands at her waist, slowly moving lower, caressing every part of her. She closed her eyes and reopened them. _Save it for tonight… ____-*-_ Mike glanced at his face in the small locker mirror. There was only a faint outline of bruising under his left eye socket; the rest of the swelling had finally diminished and he could hear his father and his doctor telling him how lucky he was since he wouldn’t need any surgery to the damage to his face. The damage could have been more catastrophic- he could have deviated his septum and never be able to sleep well again _First day back, try not to make a big deal about it—wha? ___

Mike stopped mid thought and felt Quin standing next to him, putting her stuff away in her locker. His eyes glanced over at her and she looked at him, smiling.  
_She’s really trying to get past me making a move on her… ___

“Hey Mike, did you get those worksheets done? We’re only one day behind and you’re so close to being caught up I can taste it.” she joked as she took a sip of tea out of her thermos. Mike recognized the smell and their moment of intimacy flickered in his mind.  
“Um, heh yeah. I got them done and I’ll be turning them in along with the rest of my work this week. Sorry, scratch that- tomorrow.” he replied as she put the thermos in the top shelf of her locker.  
“Awesome, you’ve worked so hard...so I have to say you’re rather studious guy, it’s nice to know that is isn’t just Munch and I,” she shut her locker, “How is Magnus holding up? He seemed pretty clingy before I left the other day...”  
Mike closed his locker and looked at her, noticing her long tunic sweater and leggings with her flats. He wanted to make out with her so he could be normal and like girls, but he was really pulled passionately towards Sonny, it couldn’t be helped. That and he knew he didn’t want to kiss her again, he wanted Sonny’s slim body right against his.  
“He’s gonna be okay, Dad’s got some Sergeant training downtown for the next few days so Magnus and I will be able to hang. We both could use some down time to recharge to be honest.”  
“Good, he’s grown on me. I love those little huffs he makes when he’s happy—oh here! My aunt and I were homecoming dress shopping and we found this cool pet shop.” Quin chirped as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bag of gourmet dog treats wrapped with a neat little blue bow, “I couldn’t help myself, I really didn’t get to have a pet as a kid...”  
Mike too in the look on her face, the pure kindness in her thoughts about his dog and himself and was elated that she was his friend and nothing more. _She’s such a good person and all she wanted was to give my dog some treats...Quin Montgomery I’ll make sure you’re happy, even if it means I’ve got to deal with Stabler again. ___“This is one of the most thoughtful gifts Mags has ever received. I’ll try not to let him polish off the entire bag, okay?” Mike teased as Quin’s face blushed.  
“I know it’s stupid but-”  
“-Hey,” he cut in to her sentence, “it’s not stupid, Mags misses you. My old man isn’t fond of me having friends over too often. Mags says thanks.” Mike grinned and noticed Sonny standing behind Quin. “Hey, um...can I meet you in homeroom?” he inquired as his eyes stared at Sonny bending over and putting his books into his locker, rocking out to more Tesla which was audible from the headphones around his neck.  
Quin patted his arm, showing him she got the hint and left him.  
Mike stepped closer towards Sonny, who glanced up and saw him. Tears were hugging around those baby blue eyes as Sonny sprang up and embraced him. His body tensed up only for a second but soon his arms were wrapped around Sonny. It was perfect and Mike desperately needed it. The sea of doubts crashing against the shoreline of his consciousness rescinded and only a bright, vibrant sun, his Sonny was at the forefront shining down on him.  
Sonny’s nervous laugh broke the image in Mike’s mind.  
“Sorry, I’ve been waitin’ weeks to do that—I just don’t care who sees.”  
“Let’s talk during study hall...o-okay?” Mike’s nerves flashed in his voice as a group of JV football players pointed and laughed at him.  
“Yeah, sure...” Sonny leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “-I’m glad you’re back, I really missed you.” his slender treasure said as he turned on his heels and walked into homeroom.  
Mike took in a deep breath as he followed Sonny in and sat at his desk as he sneaked peeks at him _It’s gonna be fine… ____-*-_ Sonny felt himself in dire need for the restroom, the two diet cokes his sister Gina had swapped in to steal his Mountain Dew were finishing their course through his body as his leg twitched under the table. His knee bopped into the table loud enough for Ms. Novak to turn and look at him.  
“Sorry!” he whispered as he held his stomach. Thankfully for him Ms. Novak could read his body language like a book and asked, “Dominick, do you need to take care of something, restroom related?”  
His head shook frantically and she rolled her eyes, “If you don’t mind, I know you let Mike go a few moments ago...”  
“Just go, before I’m stuck making sure you clean up your own pee...” she sighed as Sonny bee-lined it for the restrooms. He bolted down the hallway and went into the first restroom he saw, rushing into a stall. For a moment the only thing he heard was the sound of his pee echoing around him, but soon he heard a set of footsteps enter, creeping softly behind him.  
His heart felt like it was sprinting out of his chest; ever since Mike had been beaten up, he didn’t like being alone in any of the school’s restrooms, but he took in a breath and felt relief the instant he heard Mike’s voice.  
“Sonny...you in here?” Mike gently asked as Sonny zipped up his fly and flushed the urinal.  
“Yeah, I’m here. You can’t go all commando creeping up on me like that...” Sonny said as he saw the remorse in Mike’s eyes.  
“Sorry...” Mike got out but Sonny felt a wicked idea pop into his head.  
“Mike...the old gym in the school’s abandoned wing would give us some privacy...don’t you think?” he pressed as a grin washed over his face. He saw the blush form on Mike’s face and knew he was in favor of the idea.  
“I wouldn’t be against that, but we can’t be gone the entire period or else Ms. Novak will notice...”  
Sonny beamed and took Mike’s hand, leaving the restroom and heading down the hallway without making a peep. Soon they found the old annex and snuck past the slim crack in the door. The old gym was silent; particles of dust fluttered around in the stale air- lit up by the early afternoon sun coming in from the windows. A faint golden glow washed over their space.  
“Kinda weird to think that last year this was our gym...” Mike said as Sonny pressed himself against his back.  
“Yeah, also kinda weird to think that we’re—wait, what are we?” Sonny pushed him as he took in a whiff of Mike’s sweater. His nose had missed Mike’s subtle scent, a faint bit of pine danced around him and it brought Sonny back to life as he rested his chin on Mike’s broad shoulder.  
Mike’s hands rested on top of his, “I don’t know, I mean- I do know. We’d be boyfriends, but it feels so weird to say that...but, when you weren’t in the hospital with me it was hell...”  
A moment of silence sat between them.  
“Mike, let’s just say to us that we’re an item...maybe too many labels on it makes it feel fake. We’re us and that’s it, you know?” Sonny said as he felt Mike’s body shift under him, turning around and facing him. He couldn’t hold back how happy he was to see the soft smile on his face.  
“Yeah, we’re an item...” Mike answered as his hands went straight into Sonny’s fluffy hair and pulled him into a tender kiss. Sonny let out a gentle moan and his arms draped around Mike’s neck, pulling him close again.  
He broke the kiss for a moment, “How about we hide behind the bleachers? No need to let the whole world know we’re an item...the only one who knows is Quin and she’s okay with it...” Sonny moved a bit of Mike’s hair out of his eyes.  
“Bleachers it is.” Mike smiled as sonny felt him take his hand and pull him over to the entrance on the side of the bleachers. Both of them ducked and soon were laying on a mound of Phys. Ed mats, limbs tangled and lips locked around each other. Sonny planted a rough kiss on Mike and let his hands caress Mike’s belt. He started to unbuckle it, imaging that Mike had to be as turned on as he was as he felt the girth of Mike’s member. _Woah, Mike! ___With no resistance the belt buckle separated and Mike let out a moan as Sonny used his slender fingers to graze the base of his beloved’s penis. Sonny felt Mike’s large hands replicate his motions and both of them stopped and stared at each other.  
“So, um...you okay—with?” Sonny stumbled as Mike nodded his head. The way those eyes lit up, the story they told and the longing they conveyed to him, Sonny knew it was the perfect time to show Mike how much he loved him.  
“Yeah, yeah...you okay with me touching you?” Mike questioned him as his hand almost left Sonny’s member, but sonny rested his other hand, along with his chest against Mike, keeping him in place.  
“I am...I can’t change how I feel about you and I don’t want to stop—I want you, Mike.” Sonny gingerly answered and they both began to stroke the other one off. Sonny kept his other hand on top of Mike’s and guided him on how he liked to be touched. Sonny kissed him again and knew that Mike didn’t feel like a pervert, but an aura of love encapsulated them and Sonny felt himself get emotional. _I can give him this kind of affection...and he wants to give it to me… ___Sonny broke away from his thoughts as he continued to please Mike, using just the right amount of pressure to bring Mike close to climax, “Mike, oh—Mike you feel so good...” Sonny heard himself purr into Mike’s ear as he sensually nibbled his earlobe and felt a bit of pre-cum seep out of his own member and Mike’s.  
Fabrics moving against each other echoed in the silence around them until Sonny felt Mike’s body buck against his own, a low and husky moan exited his lover’s lips and Sonny felt Mike’s semen all over his hands.  
A sheepish grin spread on Mike’s face, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait—oh!”  
Sonny hushed him with a quick and sloppy kiss filled with his own euphoria, “Mike, shush! And please...stroke faster!” he begged as Mike’s hand moved faster and rougher over his penis. Sonny grinded his hips against Mike’s leg as Mike stared into his eyes. Every movement with Mike was bliss and with a jerk of his hips Sonny climaxed against Mike’s jeans.  
Panting, Sonny got out, “That—that was perfect. I’ve had this moment locked in my head since, well...kinda forever.” he rolled on to his back and started to clean himself up. In his back pocket he handed Mike a small pack of tissues and smiled as Mike started to wipe himself down.  
“You did?” Mike asked as he lifted his hips up and zipped up his pants. Sonny made a mental note that Mike had a flexibility he didn’t let on about.  
Sonny felt his own face get hot, “Yeah, haven’t you? I-I mean it’s cool if you haven’t...but...” he stopped speaking as Mike rolled on top of him, straddled him and zipped up Sonny’s pants for him.  
“I have...you know, like recently...I guess when I go there I tend not to think about who it is but rather what I feel while I’m...you know...” He paused and cupped Sonny’s face with his hand, “...I feel safe and loved...I get to feel all of that with you.”  
Sonny felt his heart swell; he still felt like their time together was a vivid, waking dream but Mike was on top of him and Mike’s lips were tenderly kissing him.  
Hands clapping made Mike jump off of Sonny as they both tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.  
“Ha! That’s so sweet-” the female voice cackled as the clapping stopped but a clicking of heels accompanied her, along with a familiar friend holding what looked like a prop sword as they blocked off the exit of the bleachers. Sonny looked at her, “Hey! You’re Rita Calhoun—Rafael?! Wha-What are you doing here?!”  
Mike crossed his arms over his chest as Sonny watched Rafael’s eyes skim over Mike.  
“Okay, I sensed you were, Carisi, but...” Rafael leered at Mike and Sonny got up to stand next to him, “...you, the obedient footballer?”  
Rita’s hand went up and stopped Rafael from mocking Mike more.  
“Looks like these two are gonna help us keep tabs on Quin and let me know what she does-”  
Sonny watched Mike’s hands become fists at his sides, “-Like hell we are!”  
“Yeah! What do you want with her anyways?! Stabler’s been making her life hell, how could you even think about teaming up with that jerk?!” Sonny added.  
“It’s not a team up but rather control...which you two will find out well enough or else,” she scoffed and held up a disposable camera, “you two are going to help or else the whole school gets to know the real deal about you both- a pile of queer limbs doin’ a pull and tug behind the bleachers.”  
“No!” Sonny shouted as he glanced at Rafael and saw the stoic look on his face.  
“oh and if you even try to think of a way to get out of it, I’ll send these beefcake and twig pictures to your families and any colleges you are thinking about applying to.” Rita grinned at them.  
“NO!” Mike cursed as he tried to pry the camera out of her hands but Rafael brandished a prop sword and pointed it at him.  
“Woah, okay...I’ll back up!” Mike calmly answered as Sonny stood behind him.  
“Good idea.” Rafael tensely replied and put away the sword.  
“You aren’t actually gonna make us spy on her? You can’t, you can’t keep putting her through this!” Sonny pleaded as he felt Mike shake with anger.  
Rita’s green eyes narrowed, “In the pursuit of excellence, I will remove all obstacles in my way and she’s the biggest one out there. Ever since she got here her brains and frame have dwarfed Rafael and me a bit. I want her out of my hair so I can return to my glory and what not.”  
“So why work to be the best when you can cheat, typical—ah!” Mike got out as Rita harshly smacked him across the face and Sonny steadied him with his arms.  
“Think on that, fag!” Rita shouted as Sonny saw the stoic look on Rafael’s face change only for an instant and revert back to his emotionless glance, “First assignment, find out about her past, she came over here from England and she’s just an instant genius? I think not-” _I can’t break my promise, she told me what happened to her in confidence… ___“So...do that or I out you two like a male whore down by the bay. Chao!” she cheered as a smirk crossed her face as she turned on her heels, leaving the both of them alone. Sonny felt his heart break a bit for Rafael, he knew that hearing her using that word hurt him.  
His hand reached out and grabbed Rafael’s forearm, “Rafi, you can’t—a”  
A cold chill went down his spine as Rafael turned around and sniped, “Don’t ever call me that again—are we clear!?”  
Sonny saw Mike’s body flinch from the icy delivery, “S-sorry...” he got out as Rafael and Rita left them alone in the gym. Mike looked at Sonny with worried eyes.  
“There is no way in hell we’re even entertaining doing such a thing...but we can’t let those photos leak...” he began as he ran a hand through his hair and the sunlight caused the lighter chestnut strands to shimmer.  
Sonny rested his head on Mike’s chest, “We’ve gotta get that camera then, it’s the best option, besides...I already know what happened to her and Mike, it’s horrific.”  
Mike’s chin rested on the crown of his head, “I don’t want to know...it’s not my place but those photos. If my old man saw them...he’d have me committed to one of those psych wards where they reprogram you...he and my mom are kinda into the whole purity movement bullcrap...”  
In Mike’s arms Sonny shuddered at the thought of being away from him, being forced to change who he was for the status quo. The digital numbers on his watch caught his eye, “It’s ten minutes ‘til the end of the period, we’ve gotta get back to study hall..”  
Mike let go of him and they both exited the gym in silence. _-*-_ His hands went to his new bow tie with a vibrant hounds-tooth pattern on it and tugged at each end, making sure it was locked in place. Rafael knew it stood in high contrast to his red oxford shirt but whenever there was a chance to present in any of his classes, he wanted to look the best. Rita had teased him, telling him that he was trying way too hard to impress Dr. Huang, but Rafael didn’t care. He knew he looked good and especially that he looked better than Rita did most days, even in her designer outfits. _Abuelita would be proud...is proud…of her Rafi. ___He caught sight of Quin, whom he had strongly suggested dress up for the presentation and had to admit to himself that he was almost impressed with her outfit. Somewhere in the universe there was a pencil skirt in her size and the green blouse she was wearing was the right size. Over the last month or so since her and Munch had become some kind of an item, she was able to mix up her clothing styles a little bit, but not as drastically as she needed to. _I should have coordinated our outfits, now we look like presenters at a holiday function, but she’s dressed up and it's sufficient I guess. ___Rafael watched Munch handing a massive paper, at least twenty five pages long to Dr. Huang, the latter who was looking rather sympathetic at the former. Rumor in the hallways was that Munch’s parents had kicked him out and he was trying to find his own apartment. Rafael would kill to have his own place, to be away from his bickering parents and their near constant fighting. His old man was getting on his last nerve more and more lately and he wanted to spend the night with Rita.  
“And the last group to present is Rafael and Quin, who will be presenting on reclassifying the DSM and it’s parameters. I’m intrigued to see what your take is on this you two.”  
Rafael nodded at Dr. Huang and stood up at the front of the classroom, taking a moment to command the attention of the other students before him. He looked over at Quin who was soon at his side and gave her a kind look. Working with her made him feel better about himself; he was more confident and helping her made him feel like a decent human being again. Quin never once broke him down or assumed he didn’t think what was best. Her trust in him was refreshing and he found her trustworthy too.  
“Our very perception of mental illness is changing,” he began as he tried to fend off her nervous energy, “thousands of years ago we associated mental illness with elements, the temperaments and since humanity is close to evolving again, we’re at a standstill with this current DSM and looking forward to the new DSM III R.”  
Rafael turned his head and saw Quin eloquently put into words every single idea they had talked about for nights on end. She was like another person; confidence spilled out of her being and transformed into a lasso that caught his attention, impressing him. A smile came to his face but the instant that Rita looked at him it evaporated off his face.  
After ten minutes their presentation was over and he knew Dr. Huang was more than impressed, as the shorter man clapped.  
“I have to say, Rafael and Quin, I’m very impressed with this level of work. I’m ready to give my grades for each one of your projects.”  
“Wait… you are” Olivia questioned Dr. Huang as Rafael saw a stone faced Rita glaring at a nearby wall and Quin waving at Munch, who was blushing back at her. He felt his heart warm up a bit with their odd and kooky dynamic.  
“The group that gets the A is Quin and Rafael, and since there were two divisions, presentation and paper, Munch’s paper will more than likely also warrant an A. Rita and Olivia, while I enjoyed your presentation I found it a bit disjointed, like there wasn’t enough collaboration done on it. Both of your ideas were well researched and delivered well, but a lack of a unified thesis was a hindrance. I’ll be giving you both B minuses-”  
“WHAT?! Are you serious?!” Rita bellowed at Dr. Huang. Rafael saw Quin tense up from her exclamations.  
“Rita, a B minus is fair for the level of work you and Olivia did on your presentation, I understand you’re upset and that’s okay--”  
“No, it’s not okay!” Rita cut him off, huffing as she packed up her bags, her form shaking with rage. Rafael knew this level of anger all too well and tried to shake it off.  
“Rita, please...” Olivia chimed in but stopped upon Rita staring her down.  
“It’s not okay! When I work with Rafael we’re always the best, even if he is some little weak dandy—he’s the best presenter and she got to use him!”  
“Ms. Calhoun I won’t have that kind of language in my classroom. Keep up this tirade and you’re spending a week in the principal’s office-” Dr. Huang added as Rita began to storm off, but had to get in the last word like always. Her eyes stabbed Rafael with her anger and she huffed out, “This is why you’ll never be more than some little fag—g”  
“ENOUGH!”  
The entire class and Dr. Huang all stared at Quin who was furious, her body expressing it through clenched fists and shaking legs. Rafael saw Munch’s eyes grow wide from worry and disbelief.  
“Heh,” Rita scoffed but Quin continued.  
“Leave him alone! You’re such an ass and so cruel to him without reason! Rafael taught me so much when I worked with him and for you to get angry because you couldn’t just rip the answers out of him, it sickens me! I may not be someone he’d ever hang out with, but he’s a good person, so just leave him alone you jerk- stop being such a twat!”  
“Quin!” Dr. Huang scolded as Rafael saw the regret etch itself on Quin’s face.  
“I’m...sorry.” she apologized to a very confused Rita and took her bag, storming out of the room.  
“Quin, wait!” Munch shouted as he chased after her.  
Rita squinted at him and left the room as Rafael didn’t know what to do. _Great, now I’m really in trouble. ____-*-_ Quin made her way to her locker, her body shaking from yelling at Rita, not sure with herself if it was the best action to take. Dr. Huang’s disappointment stung the worst, but allowing Rita to make fun of Rafael one more time was going to break her. _He’s really been nice, I don’t see what she gets from tormenting him! I hate- ___Munch’s gentle touch on her shoulder made her plant herself back in the moment.  
“Hey, you okay? You kinda went ballistic in there...” he asked her with his soft and kind voice. Quin felt her body react to his kindness and soon was feeling less jittery. She turned around and looked at him.  
“I shouldn’t have lost my cool with Rita, but the dynamic between her and Rafael isn’t okay. She kinda gets off making him feel only three feet tall.”  
She saw that Munch wasn’t going to be able to suppress a chuckle, “That’s because he’s actually only about three feet tall...”  
Quin took in a sharp breath and was answered with Munch’s apology.  
“Sorry but you really do feel bad for him, even though just about every time he’s spoken to you he’s been an asshole?”  
She nodded, “Yeah, he’s really okay once you get to know him...so...enough about Rafael...homecoming. My aunt and uncle want us to have dinner with them...is that okay?”  
She saw him blush a bit and held on to his hand.  
“Dinner sounds delightful my dear, I’m sorry I can’t take you somewhere nice...you deserve--”  
Quin cut him off with a small kiss on the lips and saw his face get redder, “I’m going to my first dance, ever might I add, with someone I really...really love.” she smiled and felt his love for her surround them.  
“Heh, in a way, same here. So when is this dinner?”  
“Seven in the evening, this Saturday before Homecoming. Do you need a ride over? My uncle can pick you up-”  
Quin felt Munch’s lips against hers, lingering for a moment before he said, “No, I’ll be there, seven pm this Saturday. C’mon, let's get to lunch.”  
Quin smiled and they walked down the hallway with his arm around her waist, sharing a smile.


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of preparation, the main event is here for our two characters- homecoming! Hard truths, greenhouses, and romance will be coming towards Munch and Quin.
> 
> But not without Rita and Rafael having a bit of the fun for themselves too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for giving A year another read and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted homecoming to be a stand alone chapter because it had a lot going on in it and I wanted it to have the space to be taken in.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr; ladyzootie

Apprehension sat on her chest like a cat cuddling with its owner as Quin looked at the kitchen clock again. It read six forty five pm. Munch was normally on time or even early, but the stress over the evening let her insecurities sink into her and mock her.  
What if this dress is wrong? What if he really doesn’t want me—oh!  
The doorbell rand and her aunt sprinted towards it and opened it, permitting a chilly draft to burst into their home.  
“Hi...” Quin heard Munch’s voice but felt that it was off, his inflection was usually more personable.  
“Quin! Munch is here!” her aunt shouted as Quin heard Munch remove his coat and her aunt let out a gasp. She got up and made her not to tangle her dress as she made her way to the entry way. Munch was wearing a dark burnt orange leisure suit complete with oversized lapels and bell bottom pants. He had on his trademark sneakers which barely peeked out from under the large leg openings of his pants.  
“It’s a very, shall I dare say it-” she stated with a smile on her face but Munch raised an eyebrow.  
“-let me guess, groovy?” he teased as he tried to smile back at her.  
Quin tilted her head, “I was going to go with far out, but dynamite sounds good too!”  
Munch nervously rubbed the back of his neck as her aunt chimed in.  
“It’s old school but burnt orange is a good color on you!” her aunt said as they all walked back into the kitchen. While her aunt’s back was turned, Quin gave Munch a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing him to smile.  
“I do like it, blue and orange are complementary colors...we go together well. So, where did you get your suit from?”  
“Fin’s late uncle Lewis and I share a similar wiry build and Mrs. Tutuola did not want to keep the goods so to speak.  
Her uncle joined them and let out a laugh, “Holy cow Munch, I haven’t seen one of those since I as in college...looks dynamite on you!”  
“Robert, be nice! Munch, join us?” her aunt gestured at the seat across from Quin.   
“I’d be honored to.” Munch answered as he pulled out Quin’s seat and she sat down.  
“Thanks.” she whispered as she saw the impressed expressions on her aunt and uncle’s faces.  
“Anytime.” Munch replied as he walked over to his spot and sat down.  
“Now, it isn’t anything too fancy, but a nice roast and baked potatoes will be a nice hearty meal before you kids dance the night away.” her aunt beamed as she plated everyone’s plates and returned to the table. Quin saw Munch sneaking peeks at her gown and blushed. She could tell he was dying to say something to her, but she sensed it may not be dinner table appropriate and felt herself tingle a bit.  
“Elaine, dinner looks amazing.” her uncle got out as she was them exchange a rare gesture of love.  
“Oh you!” her aunt teased as she kissed him and sat down. A few sparse moments of silence lingered until her aunt looked at Munch.  
“So are you two going anywhere after Homecoming? We don’t mind, Robert and I trust you but we want to know that you two are safe.”  
Quin glanced at Munch who sat his fork down and slowly chewed the bite in his mouth. After a few moments of reflection, Munch answered her aunt.  
“We’ll be walking around the gardens nearby the venue...I wanted it to be a surprise, but...”  
“OH! I’m sorry! But Robert and I love the honesty!” her aunt exclaimed as Quin openly blushed.

It’s just like my dream…

Her heart beat a bit faster and she made herself eat her dinner, using the nervous energy to finish every morsel.  
“It’s okay,” Quin began, “We’ll be well behaved.” she teased as Munch swallowed a bite of food.  
“Oh of course! Look at the time, let’s get some pictures before this shindig starts!” her aunt joyfully got out with a grin on her face as she grabbed the camera off of the kitchen countertop.  
Quin got up, along with Munch and moved over to the doorway with him. She hoped he knew how excited she was about tonight and that she did like his suit.

He’s a trooper for wearing it. 

Several nervous photos later, Munch and Quin piled into her uncle’s car and sat in a content quiet as they watched the city pass them.

-*-

Quin’s uncle had dropped them off and not even with a stern warning from him, which made Munch respect him even more. Even though he knew that dances and other social events were passe, for some reason he was nervous.

C’mon John, it’s not totally because of this suit like contraption you’re in, it’s because of Quin.

His eyes skimmed over her gown; it was a nice length and the lace overlay on her shoulders really caught his attention. It was the most revealing outfit he had ever seen her in and she looked ravishing to him. Both of them walked into the dance hall, which had been rented out by the school and were bombarded with loud, pulsing music. He saw her wince a bit and held on to her hand as Olivia and Rollins, in very cute and contemporary matching outfits flagged them over towards them.  
Olivia’s face showcased her shock first, “That’s a very...fun suit you have on Munch.” she smiled as he noticed Rollins looking over Quin, a twinge of worry hitting him as he recalled her comments earlier in the fall.  
“I’ve gotta say Montgomery, you look very beautiful this evening.”  
Quin chuckled, “Um, thanks...I don’t really ever get dressed up, I just wanted to look my best for Munch.”  
His hand rested on her bare forearm, “Everytime I see you, you’re stunning.” he added as he rested his head against hers, getting a shared ‘aww’ from the duo.  
“Well now that you’re all lovely dovey, can we please cut a rug on the dance floor or what?” Rollins joked as Quin nodded and the four of them headed to the dance floor. Quin stood before him, her body language speaking in spades that she wasn’t sure what to do, but a slower tune started to play and he smiled.  
“How about I hold you a little bit closer and we slow dance?”  
He saw the grin on her face, “Yes,” she said, “I like this song.”  
His arms wrapped around her waist as her sapphire eyes told him he was good and soon they began to slow dance. The faint melody of the music dwindled as Quin’s arms rested around his neck. Munch didn’t need to stare at her body, feeling her heartbeat sync with his was more than enough for him. A contented sigh escaped his lips as her words sank into his ears.  
“I’m so happy we’re here...I hope I’m dancing alright, I don’t dance that oft—oh!”  
No other response made sense to him in that moment, he pulled her closer and passionately kissed her. Munch felt a new bravery take hold of him, holding back how he felt seemed pointless. He longed to sneak around with her and explore more of her body since holding her close without being able to express how he really loved her was a slow burning torture extracted on him with every bit of contact they shared and he couldn’t pull away. Her long fingers laid on his chest, wanting to move but he sensed they were locked in place from fear. He felt her pull back from their kiss and look at him. She was ready for more, the shimmer in her eyes couldn’t possibly speak to another desire.

I want you so badly, it hurts, it sears me

“Munch, um...” her hesitant voice making him hard as she whispered in his ear, “I need to tell you something I should have said long before we started dating...um, can we find a more secluded place to talk?”  
His eyes darted over the dance floor, which filled back up as another pop hit came on over the speakers.  
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand, hm?” Munch answered as he looked at Quin over his glasses. She timidly nodded her head and they walked off the dance hall. He glanced at her as his arm linked around her waist and she smiled.  
The air outside was chillier and he offered her his jacket but she wordlessly declined. They made their way over to the conservatory and stepped inside. A small reception in the main hall caught their attention but they were able to walk past it due to his suit and her dress letting them blend in. Due to the greenhouse covering, the interior was warm and he noticed Quin wasn’t shivering anymore and felt relieved.  
“John, it’s exquisite...I feel so spoiled we get to have this all to ourselves...” she whispered as his hands rested on her hips.  
“That we do...Quin, what did you want to tell me?” he inquired as her hands fidgeted before him. Her affect worried him; she was fearful, almost unsure about what to do with her inner most thoughts and her body.  
“Hey, hey, what ever it is...I don’t--”  
Quin pulled him close and took control; she kissed him, her tongue sliding around his mouth, her hands holding on to his coat and pulling him right against her. A soft moan freed itself from her mouth as he felt himself go rock hard. His erection was straining against his pants.  
“Q—Quin! Woah!” Munch stepped back and looked at her in a state of stunned silence with her aggressive nature and how it had turned him on.  
She crossed her arms, “Munch, before I go into what I wanted to talk about, I want you to know how much I love you...you, you make me feel alive—I”  
He embraced her as his right hand cupped her face, “You do that for me too, but I have to admit that I’m turned on and worried...not the ideal combination, but—look are you okay?”  
“I am...” she took in a breath and released it, “Munch, you know I was adopted, from England right?” she paused as he nodded his head.  
“Yeah...” he got out as he felt a serious tone take over their space.  
“I—I had um...things done to me...um, heh, I lost my birth parents when I was really little so I was placed in a state orphanage and um...” she paused again and he saw her leg twitch from nerves, “they kept letting men visit...me...” he heard her voice break and rested his head on the side of her temple, soothing her as she found the strength to push through, “--um one of the men, he found a way to take me and I did things to ‘clients’ of his that were horrible...but I convinced him that I would be better managing his house and he bought it, so when I had a moment to escape I did...” she shook in his arms and he kissed her temple.  
“I don’t—I don’t know what to say...” he whispered as she told him more.  
“I ran and found a way here, and about seven months ago I was found during a prostitution sing and let go after a trial...my aunt and uncle found me in a psych ward. Heh, I’m so tired of hiding it,” she looked at him, “I’m so sorry I’m ruined...” she sobbed as her eyes glistened with more tears, freely falling down her face.

Keep holding her you putz!

Munch’s arms continued to hold her.  
“I’m sorry I got so grabby before talking about this, I really want to be close, so close to you, John.” her quivering voice got out as she dried her eyes and he tilted her chin up to look at her.  
“Are you going to be okay? Are you talking to someone about stuff…I don’t want you ever thinking you aren’t good enough for me… you’re perfect, whether or not you’re in this stunning gown or in that green sweater of yours...”  
Quin’s eyes looked away but he followed them, determined to assure her.  
“I mean it, I didn’t think I’d ever find someone as vibrant as you. I just want you to be okay, you deserve that, you deserve the world on a platter, I promise you-”  
Quin’s lips formed a shy smile and he continued, “I’ll respect every boundary, we’ll take our time and if or when we do go there it’s because you want to--”  
“--John, I want to. When I lost my...I didn’t have a say, now...I want to give you that emotional gift but I’m worried that I won’t be ready yet...I’m still working through it all but can I feel you close to me?”  
Munch smiled and tenderly pulled Quin’s frame against him and held her close. Her hair smelled like lavender and out of the corner of his eye he saw a large red rose ripe for plucking. His left hand reached out and pulled it off the bush. With his other hand he brushed back a portion of her hair as she looked at him.  
“Here,” he started, “a memento of this moment, of both of us coming closer and knowing how strong you are.” his own voice wavering as her hand moved on top of his as the flower stayed behind her ear.  
“No, for how we both are strong- how we both are choosing to be tough. Your family tossed you out because of me, you’ve living with Fin because of-”  
“Hey, I’m gonna get my own place, I’ll be okay, and in a couple of weeks I’ll be eighteen and it won’t even be an issue.” Munch assured her as his face beamed with delight, “that and...heh, you’ll have to think of a birthday present for me.”  
Her laughter made him feel alive and once more she kissed him, a happy kiss that sent a shiver through his body.

She wants to kiss me, to touch me, to love me…

His mind fluttered from the numerous sensations and he felt her melt in his embrace.  
“John, can we find a bench and stargaze?” she purred into his ear, bringing him back to his semi aroused state.  
“Yes, I want to hold you all night long.” he replied as he took her hand and they walked around the gardens until they found a bench under a willow tree. Quin sat down first, still holding on to his hand and he sat down right next to her. After a moment of adjusting, her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm draped over her shoulders. The moment was perfect; no combination of joy and hope would have held a light to his amazement. Quin Montgomery wanted to spend time with him and only him and he knew he needed to never let her go.

-*-

Rita had taken Rafael to homecoming but only unofficially and to make him pay for their dinner and tickets. Watching his eyes widen as she saw him take the bill to the counter was a perfectly passive way to retaliate against him.

That nonsense with Quin won’t stand…

She had thought as they had walked out and made their way to the dance hall. With only half a dance under their belt, she had felt the need to leave the event and find a place to take care of her own needs. Rafael’s face contorted into expressions she didn’t even think he had as she had unbuckled his slacks and quickly rolled a condom down on his person. She knew he was virgin and it had made him a thousand percent easier to control. Her mind still heard the thud his torso made as she had pushed him down and worked herself on top of his protected member and rode him without care.

I don’t even recall what the hell he was yammering on about in Spanish...such a dull language really…

Only after a good two or three minutes did she get the release she needed and had climaxed on top of him, her orgasm taking his with hers and he had gasped so loudly she thought they were going to blow their cover, but her hand swiftly covered his mouth and she got off of him, pulled back on her underwear and had noticed Quin and Munch were in the greenhouse with them. Rita never understood Munch; here was one of the greatest minds she’d ever seen and he didn’t have any interest in college or even being the best. Never had she seen him bask in the glory of his academic achievements and her mind couldn’t comprehend why he didn’t want the attention.

It baffles the mind—wait, what?!

Rita turned towards a poorly redressed and dazed Rafael who she shushed as she listened in on Quin and Munch’s conversation.  
“I was busted in a prostitution sting-” Quin’s wimpy voice got out as Rita felt the largest grin sweep over her face.  
“Please tell me you are getting all of this!” she hissed as Rafael flashed his steno pad at her, “Good, oh good, now I can have twiggy and beefcake do other things for me...” she cackled as Rafael’s face held back emotion.  
“...I mean it, I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone as vibrant as you—you deserve the world on a platter-” Munch said as Rita openly gestured a gag reflex and Rafael failed to hide an eyeroll from her.  
“What’s you deal? Why aren’t you happy?” she cooed in his ear as her lips nibbled on his earlobe, “I thought that little delight I gave you would make up for what happened in Psych class. You still aren’t pouty over that, are you?”  
She watched Rafael’s hand stop and set down the steno pad. Those green eyes glared at her, turning to bits of cold jade.  
“I can’t do this anymore Rita,” he tensely got out, “I cannot be a spy for you, if you want to eavesdrop on them fine, but I can’t...”  
Her heart knocked around in her chest, ready to break out at any moment, the familiar hurt creeped back into her mind. She stood up and glared at him, “What?!” she whispered still trying to hide from detection, “After concocting this plan, now-now you want out!?”  
“Yes! I’m tired of not having any other friends besides you! Montgomery is awful but at least she listens to me...and you still want to torment her after what we know now?! How, how Rita?!” he responded as he stood up and looked past her. She turned and followed his eye line, seeing Munch and Quin sitting on a nearby bench and staring up at the stars.  
“I want that, I want love and I’m not going to get it with you...I’m going home, Rita.” He threw on his jacket and walked past her.  
“NO!” Rita shrieked and effectively blew her cover as Quin and Munch saw her.

Fuck!

-*-

“NO!”

Rita?!

Quin heard her voice and bolted off of Munch’s shoulder, her dearest joining her.  
“Calhoun?” Munch questioned as Rita left out a huff and Quin saw Rafael walking away.  
“What do you want, whore lover?! Rita snapped at him as Quin saw him raise an eyebrow, ready to strike.  
“I see that someone was listening to us, quaint.”  
“Yes and now that I know what she used to do, all the disgusting, filthy things she did, there is no way she’ll make it through this year. I’m going to have my parents petition you out of the school since they are professionals at that.”  
Quin tried not to cry since the last thing she wanted to give away was her sadness but she could feel her eyes watering up again.  
“So is this over the presentation or what, because really?!” Munch snarked back at her, “you really can’t handle rejection, it’s rather pathetic you know.”  
Rita threw her arms down at her sides, “Screw you Jewboy! You can’t even find a Jewess to marry you because you’re that hideous!”  
Quin stepped between Munch and Rita and felt a resurgence of anger grab hold of her.  
“What is your problem with me anyways?! Why can’t you simply do you life and let me do mine, huh?! I am so sick and tired of hiding who I am what was done to me to make you happy—to fit in! Go ahead and tell everyone what you know, I’m just some giant nerd that they don’t even know! Oh, and the one person who tolerated you hates you now so have fun with that!”  
Quin saw Rita react to her outburst and her heart twinged a bit.

Has she ever heard the truth? How people actually see her?

Rita looked like she had more to say but huffed off, licking the emotional wounds that Quin didn’t want to have to inflict upon her in the first place. They heard the door slam and she looked at Munch.  
“I’m sorry I really didn’t want to have to do that-”  
“Hey, she needed to hear it, like really hear it. She’s one of those princesses who never heard ‘no’ and its really biting her on the tukas. Thanks for standing up to her.”  
Smooth jazz started playing in the greenhouse and Munch held out his hand.  
“Hey, wanna dance? Finally a smooth jazz I can dance to.” he commented as Quin took it and they both started to dance.  
“Munch, what’s going to happen to me?” Quin pressed him as he looked at her.  
“Nothing, a princess threw a fit and got her feelings hurt. Don’t worry about her, if she even tries anything I will make sure that she never steps back on to school grounds, okay?”  
Quin nodded her head, “Okay...Munch?”  
He stopped and pulled her close, “Yeah?”  
“I really do love you...”  
Munch chuckled, “I know...I know...I love you too, I meant every word I said before.”  
Quin felt her body relax and they both danced the evening away.

-*-

Elaine sat on the sofa; her brown eyes darting past Robert to stare at the clock.  
“It’s almost eleven, we should go and pick them up!” she fretted as Robert looked at her with a nonplussed expression on his face.  
“Elaine, they’re fine. It’s Munch and Quin for crying out loud. I told Munch I’d be at the dance hall at midnight, let them have their fun. He’s a good lad and he’s not going to try any nonsense with her, I do actually trust him.  
She saw Robert adjust himself back into his recliner and watch the news.  
“She looks so much like Monica, I mean Munch can’t always say ‘no’ or resist...Robert, I really don’t think we should give them the chance to...” her voice went down to a whisper as she said, “...consummate.”  
“Elaine, what do you really think they are going to do? She’s not like Monica. With what those bastards did to her, for years at a time...she’s not ready and I let her go with Munch because I trust him and we’ve gotta trust her.”  
Elaine sighed, “I know, I know, but...the parole hearing for that pimp, the one who brought her here-”  
Robert held up his hand, “Elaine, she can’t know about that, we’ve gotta keep that from her.”  
Elaine stood up and looked down at him, “What if he tries to go after her?! At school! Even Dr. Brownstone thinks she should know! It’s cruel not to tell her, she has the right to know!”  
“You always said that Monica never got the childhood she deserved, right?” Robert began, “how she ran off with that banker and we’ve never heard from her again? Let Quin have her childhood, genius or not. Right now she’s dancin’ with Munch and that’s what she should be focused on. Let her be a teenager, kiss boys and live without fear, please.”  
Her husband’s sincerity hung in his declaration, “You’re right. Monica always got that kind of attention when we were Quin’s age, I just worry...”  
She felt him embrace her and her body rested against his.  
“She’s got one hell of an aunt with you, you know...they aren’t gonna let that piece of shit out, there is no way in hell he could get out with what he did...she’s gonna be safe, you have my word on it.”  
Elaine let out a sniffle and hugged him as he added, “Besides, you’re gonna have to get all of the details out of her, I’m no good at it and I’ve gotta know if Munch really did shake his groove thang or now—ow!”  
Elaine playfully slapped his bottom, “You be nice! He really has to love her, wearing that hideous suit!” she snorted as Robert kissed the top of her head.  
“I love you Elaine.”  
“I love you too, Robert.”

-*-

Her uncle and aunt had picked her and Munch up from the dance hall right at midnight. Quin sat in the back seat with Munch’s right arm resting against her back, his fingers curved around her waist. The last hour of dancing in the greenhouse had been perfect since both of them had been able to hold one another close and she had become more comfortable with him kissing her. His lips soft and poetic- each lip securing a hold on her heart and body as she shivered under his touch. He didn’t need to be aggressive physically, his kind respect of her allowed her to know for certain that the was the one to give all of herself to.  
Their car pulled up to the Tutuola house and Munch looked at her then at her aunt and uncle.  
“Thank you for the ride, dinner, and the joy of spending time with Quin.”  
Quin saw her uncle smile and her aunt get misty eyed as she spoke up.  
“I had a fantastic time, I’ll see you in school-”  
Her uncle butted in, “Quin, walk Munch up to the door?”  
Quin nodded and got out of the car, walked over to his side and let him out of the car.  
“Thank you kindly, my lady.” Munch teased as she linked arms with him and they walked up to the stoop of the house. The moment sat between them as Quin turned back and saw her aunt and uncle looking at them.  
“Munch,” she timidly said, “I can’t make the first move, you’ve gotta—oh!”  
Munch delicately kissed her as she let out a soft, low moan she hoped they didn’t hear.  
“Goodnight my love.” Munch wooed as Quin breathlessly agreed with him. She watched him go inside the house and then made her way back into the car.  
“Well it’s rather late, let’s get you home and tucked into bed.” her aunt said as Quin’s face turned red.  
“Did you two have a good time?” Robert inquired as she knew he was looking at her through the rear view mirror.  
Quin couldn’t find the words to speak, she simply moved her head up and down in agreement.  
“Good, we like Munch, he’s a good young man.” her aunt added as they started to drive home.

He’s more than good, he’s divine and I know what he’s getting for his birthday—me


	14. Winter 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillier temps bring revelations in this chapter; we see Munch and Fin talking about Quin while they get Munch's new place situated; Sonny and Mike share a moment outside of school and the morality police are swooping into place. Amanda and Olivia comfort Quin while Principal Cragen wonders what the future will hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I made this chapter extra long (18 pages) to help tide you over for a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy the start of the second half of A Year! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, I really do enjoy any and all respectful comments :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Quin took a seat on Dr. Brownstone’s sofa as he got situated behind his desk. He was filing a few papers away as she tried to get warm in his office. The cooler weather had finally arrived, which made wearing her cardigan as a jacket impossible. Thankfully, her uncle had an old pea coat that she was able to fit into and she managed.   
“So,” Dr. Brownstone began as Quin rubbed her hands together and then took off her jacket, “I see that you took some time to write in your journal.” he stated as he casually flipped through Quin’s journal. She had forced herself to write down every erotic thought, every memory. There wasn’t a moment too explicit; if it meant that she would be able to be physically intimate with Munch by the time his birthday rolled around the end of next month, she was going to bare her psyche with no inhibitions. She had let it all out and felt lighter, liberated in the aftermath of releasing her demons onto the small journal’s pages.  
“Yes, I know I went a bit overkill with it, but I promised you that I’d write more and I wanted to keep that promise.” her fingers laced and thumbs twiddling between them as she looked up at him.  
Dr. Brownstone smiled, “I had a feeling that you’d push yourself after our last session. I was concerned that I had been too strong with making you test where you were at, but with this level of determination with your progress, I know my fears are not needed. If you don’t mind me asking, how did Homecoming go?”  
“I want to get to a point where I can have that kind of intimacy with someone, but um...Homecoming was...” she paused as she buzzed from the memories of the evening; feeling Munch hold her as she unveiled her true self to him, seeing the look in Rita’s eyes as she found out about her past, and knowing that Munch wanted to be with her regardless of all of it, she let her body drink in the sensations.  
“Quin? Would you walk me through the evening?” Dr. Brownstone’s polite interruption broke through her cocoon as she pulled her cardigan around her body and got situated.  
“Okay, he came over-he was early, I liked that- and my aunt and uncle were excited for me and him. He couldn’t afford a newer suit since he’s been looking for his own place, I think he found one, but his suit was a gift from one of his friends and it was a burnt orange leisure suit. It looked good on him, even my aunt and uncle thought so. My aunt was giddy to take some photos of us after dinner so she did and then my uncle dropped us off at the dance.”  
“Sounds like a busy couple of hours before the big event.” Dr. brownstone answered as Quin watched him jot down a couple of sparse notes, “but, please continue.” he smiled.  
“Well, we got there and met up with our friends Olivia and Amanda and then a slow song came on and we started to dance, close.”  
“How did that make you feel?”  
Quin closed her eyes for a moment, “I felt nervous, not because we were close, but rather because it hit me, in that moment I knew I had to tell him what really happened to me. I felt safe in his arms, I felt cherished, valued, and I couldn’t keep holding back from him anymore.”  
Her eyes opened and she saw a kind smile on Dr. Brownstone’s face.  
“You’ve reached an important milestone in your relationship with Munch.”  
She nodded her head, “Yes, so we went to the conservatory next door and I told him-” she stopped as she felt the memory vibrate through her being. His touch, how he held her as she confessed her deep, deranged secrets to him, the gentle kiss on the side of her head, the serenity around her as he simply listened and didn’t pass judgment, “-he listened, he just let me get it all out and then held me close and we slow danced to the music playing in the background. It was the most romantic evening of my life. I know that you aren’t fond of me telling anyone, but now that he knows and he doesn’t care, it’s like other doors have opened up—mentally, emotionally and I feel free.”  
Quin saw the blossoming smile on Dr. Brownstone’s face and felt at ease. She had worried about crossing him, but seeing the joy on his face assured her she made the correct choice.  
“I’m glad Munch is willing to respect your past and not hold it against you.”  
“Me too, even when-” Quin caught herself but the way Dr. Brownstone’s eyes started to analyze her, she knew he wasn’t going to let it slide.  
“Even when, what?” he inquired.  
Quin sighed, “We weren’t alone in the conservatory. Rita and Rafael were there too and Rita overheard every part of my story. She threatened to expose me to the school, but Munch and I kinda put her in her place and she just stormed off.”  
Dr. Brownstone leaned forward, “Quin are you worried that Rita will tell everyone? I do think it would be wise if you are overly worried to talk to principal Cragen about it, and we can see what we-”  
“No, I’m tired of hiding what was done to me. Munch loves me even with my past and I’m a nobody at school anyways...”  
“I wouldn’t say ‘nobody’, Quin.”  
“But I am,” Quin pressed, “and it’s fine with me. I just want to graduate and spend my life with Munch. I’ll go to college, build a career for myself, but...” her hands tensed up into fists, “I want to live my life on my terms!”  
The timer rang out and Dr. Brownstone reached out, grasped it and turned it off.  
“Okay, I hear you and I respect your choice. I’m glad that school will continue to be an important experience for you, but if it gets nasty, I will have to make sure that you’re safe, so will principal Cragen, we’re obligated to because of laws in this state. Okay?”  
Quin stood up and put on her jacket, “Fair enough...I’m sorry I got a bit heated towards the end of my declaration...see you next week?”  
“It’s no issue with me Quin, I’m glad to see more passion in your body language and tone. Same time next week.” he replied as he got up and opened his office door, holding it open for her.  
Quin walked out and took her journal with her.  
That went...well. She thought as she left the psych wing and ventured out into the fresh snow covered steps of the hospital.

-*-

The dust swirled around the two boxes that Fin had dropped on the ground, a loud thud accompanying the migrating dust. Munch had watched his friend lift the two boxes from the room upstairs and had insisted that he help out with one of them, but Fin wasn’t having it. The corners on the boxes were now bent, almost crumpled, but the smug look of satisfaction on Fin’s face made up for it.  
“Good thing I’ve been hittin’ the gym for a change, what do you have in these boxes?!” Fin exasperated as he wiped his hands on his jeans.  
“Books, my good friend, nectar for the mind.” Munch stated as he began to unpack the boxes.  
“Really, huh?” Fin sassed as he started to walk back up stairs, “How much stuff does your broke ass have?! I know your momma didn’t let you take your crib with you...”  
Munch raised an eyebrow as Fin stopped going up the steps and looked at him, “Ha, ha. The landlord’s mother passed, he didn’t want to worry about pawning off her stuff, so I offered him $250 for her furniture and he took me up on it.”  
Fin’s eyes darted towards the bed frame parts they had moved down earlier, “So that bed frame and mattress set belong to some old dead lady...ew.”  
Munch scoffed, “We’ll right now it’s creepy old lady bed or I live with you for another six months while saving up to buy second hand furniture, your choice.”  
Fin held up his hands, “Alright, alright...maybe she wasn’t the freaky old grandma type...I’m gonna go grab another box.”  
Munch watched him ascend the stairs and organized the two boxes of books by the Library of Congress system. The small and built in book shelves were already starting to get overstuffed, but it felt wrong to him to leave any book behind. Fin returned with another couple of boxes and sat them on the thick, warped table that Munch was attempting to use as a kitchen table. It was rustic and in need of a good sanding.  
“Thanks.” Munch handed Fin a can of root beer from his fridge and saw the appreciation in his friend’s eyes.  
“No problem, wanna take a breather before we go back up there for the last trip?” Fin suggested as Munch grabbed a can for himself. Both men instinctively clanked the cans together and sat down; Fin on the couch that was across from the table and Munch on the table.  
“Yeah...so basement apartment….” Fin started.  
“Yeah, it’s not the greatest but it’s a place to live and the rent is, dirt cheap.” Munch grinned at his pun as Fin groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”  
“Not really, but I’ve got to figure out how to spruce this place up, I wanna have Quin over for dinner, show the place off a bit.” Munch leaned back and smiled as he envisioned the two of them enjoying a nice, quiet dinner, then following it up with a romantic evening walk in the park.  
“Yeah...” Fin’s eyes skimmed around the studio sized room, “you may wanna curtain off the bathroom and the bedroom...and the exposed floorboards in the ceiling and get a rug or nine-”  
“Hey, I know it’s a work in progress, but it’s my work in progress.” Munch sassed back, looking at Fin over his glasses.  
“I know, I know, and I’m happy for you Munch, but I dunno if this place is make out friendly yet- assumin’ you two are even there yet. I heard you and her were steaming up the dance floor at Homecoming, you slim Casanova.” Fin winked at him as Munch felt his heart beat faster.  
He took a drink as he recalled their passionate kisses to center himself and swallowed.  
“I see Rollins and Olivia gave you the rundown. Yes, we had a moment, but she and I absconded to the conservatory nearby and...”  
Munch knew Fin was reading every inch of his body language.  
“...and? Look man, I’m not gonna judge but did you two...you know?”  
“No...we didn’t, but it isn’t off the table. Look, can we keep this between us, what I’m about to tell you?”  
Fin’s eyes showed his worry, “Yeah, I’m not gonna say anything, you know if you two did...”  
Munch crossed his arms, “It wasn’t like that Fin...um...”  
Fin leaned forwards his elbows resting on his thighs, “Munch...John, what’s going on?”  
Munch shifted in his seat, “Fin...stuff happened to her when she was a kid...remember that rumor that was going around, that something happened, well...it did.” his eyes watered as he sniffed his nose.  
“Damn, so she was a pro-”  
“-She didn’t want to! Some creep in the hellhole orphanage made her do it, back in England!”  
His heart beat out of his chest, his memory went back to that night, her frame against his, tears streaming down her face, her inability to look him in the eyes. He got off the table and slammed his fist into it.  
“Damn man, don’t go breaking your hand over it!”  
“Why not?! If I could find the guy who put her through that shit I’d kill him!” Munch shouted as he shook his hand, “Who makes someone do that?! Do all of that horrible crap she had to do….” his voice got quiet, his hands shaking from the extra adrenaline in his system. Munch felt Fin help him sit down on the sofa and Fin joined him.  
“So...was she a pro here?”  
“Y-yeah she was, she got rescued from a prostitution sting, they put her in some psych ward...”  
“So, her aunt and uncle met her in a psych ward for the first time? Is she talking to someone about all of this, it’s a lot, is she gonna be okay?”  
“Yes! Because she’s stronger than any of us! She sees a shrink, she’s-”  
“-workin’ through it. Good,” Fin paused as Munch let out a huff, “I like her, as a friend...she’s good to you and you deserve that.”  
Munch wiped his hands over his face, “yeah, that’s why I want everything to be perfect when she gets over here, she does deserve it...I don’t know how things are gonna be because while she was telling me all of this, we weren’t alone in the conservatory...Calhoun and Rafael were there.”  
The spark lit in Fin’s eyes, “Shit! You know Rita will blabber it to anyone who’ll listen...damn, what do you need me to do?”  
Munch sat the now empty root beer can on the counter and shook his head, “I don’t know. I think that even if Rita does try to start something, not a whole lot of people even know Quin, that and I know Carisi, Dodds, Rollins and Benson would squash it in a heartbeat… I mean, it’s a huge high school.”  
Yeah, but remember last year when we didn’t even know who Lupo was until we heard about him chugging an entire bottle of shampoo during lunch last year? Rita was all over telling everyone, even freshmen about that one...but didn’t Quin have that project she was workin’ on with Rafael? He can’t be that cold, I don’t even think he bats for our team, you get what I’m sayin’? What does he get helping Calhoun?”  
Munch sighed, “You’re right, I’ve gotta talk to Rita, convince her to let Quin be. It may mean getting a B in psych but if that means preventing the truth from spreading like a monsoon, I’ve got to do it, right?”  
He saw the look on his friend’s face.  
“You really love her don’t you?”  
Munch bit his lip and nodded his head, “She makes sense when nothing else does, she actually likes me for me...” he felt the surge of emotions hit him and Fin patted his shoulders. Munch smiled.  
“Then, let’s make this place look fresh as hell!” Fin exclaimed as Munch took a hand through his hair.  
“We’re gonna give her a second home and you two can do whatever it is nerdy white kids in love do...”  
Munch chuckled, “Thanks Fin...”  
Fin smirked, “Anytime man, now let’s get this done! Movin’ all your shit is killin’ me.”  
He felt his eyes roll, “Yes, sir!” Munch faux saluted him.  
“Wise ass...” Fin sassed as he punched Munch in the arm and they both made their way upstairs to finish what they started.

 

-*-

 

Amanda stood next to Olivia as she watched her exchange out her books for her afternoon classes. They were headed off to lunch together and Amanda knew that Olivia was stressed out. Ever since the blow up and knockout fight in her psych class that Olivia had told her about, she wasn’t all that interested in going. While Amanda was more hardened against the bull crap that society threw at her, Olivia wasn’t as resilient. Even comments that weren’t about the two of them were able to get below her girlfriend’s skin and stew.  
“So, you okay?” Amanda asked as Olivia closed her locker. She saw Olivia nod her head but didn’t buy one moment of the body language.  
“Yeah...I just really hate how she treats Rafael, he told me about what happened at Homecoming. She just banged his brains out in the conservatory and left him there all deranged and confused. She used him in the same way that women complain about men using them, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
“Hey, Rafael stopped hanging out with you when you dumped Stabler last year...he’s not even on the damn football team, I don’t even think he knows which ball is a football. He abandoned you, remember?”  
Amanda knew about Olivia’s past with Stabler, but she didn’t realize just how good of friends her girl had been with Rafael. Even though they were a year apart they had been inseparable last year, but some giant fight had splintered their friendship and neither one of them seemed to know how to fix it.  
Her arms pulled Olivia into a discreet embrace, “I know, I know...but she’s never gonna change and he made the choice to stay with her, so-”  
Olivia’s eyes flickered with passion, “So what? We just let her keep using him? It isn’t right, deep down he’s like us and he doesn’t deserve it, no one does.”  
Amanda pulled back, “Okay, okay, I get it. But what kind of friend gets jealous that you’re dating Stabler? I mean, I know he’s like us, but you keep that crap to yourself. When he told you that he was diggin’ Stabler, you didn’t have to cave into his demands.”  
“I’m not caving in and he’s still single...I just, even though he’s an asshole he was my friend and it’s been hard to shake that. That and if I had stayed with Stabler, I wouldn’t be with you so in a manner of speaking, this all worked out.”  
Amanda held Olivia’s hand, “Okay, look how about I buy you lunch and we can sit and watch Munch and Quin yet again be awkward around each other? I’ll spring for another slice of cheese pizza to sweeten the pot...” Amanda teased her as Olivia blushed.  
“Alright, you southern temptress...deal.”  
The two of them looked around to see if anyone was in the hall staring at them and then shared a quick peck on the lips. Amanda heard the sound of clicking heels and let out a groan.  
“Well now, doesn’t this look quite sapphic?”  
Amanda heard the mocking tone and wanted to punch her, but held back.  
“What do you want Rita? I don’t want to help you report Dr. Huang, there are enough assignments to get an A in the class.” Olivia spoke up as Rita dismissed them with her hand wave.  
“Oh, I’ll be getting an A plus for sure, once I get rid of Quin that is. Did you know that she used to be a-”  
“Shut up Calhoun!” Amanda shouted, causing numerous students in the hall to turn and glance in their direction.  
Shit! Amanda chided herself as Olivia and her watched Rita grin.  
“Thank you for helping me find my audience, so like I was saying, child genius Quin Montgomery-”  
“-Is one hundred times cooler than you?! Thanks for the update Rita.” Olivia cheerfully stated, confusing most of the students in the hallway who started to move past them.  
“She’s a whore and you two would know it!” Rita wailed.  
Amanda sat her stack of books down, cleared her throat and moved right in front of Rita. Small beads of sweat formed on Rita’s forehead and it sent a bolt of confidence into her.  
“My friend, Quin, isn’t a whore. You’re jealous because you can’t beat her in school, that she’s way more intelligent than you could ever possibly be. And, in the even that she was or is, which she isn’t, hating another woman for having more experience than you is just plain ol’ bad karma.”  
“Amanda, I think she gets it-”  
“-Look, I don’t care who you are what you do, but leave Quin alone or else...” a smile came to Amanda’s lips as she saw Rita’s shoulders tremble, “...I may have to give you the queer too, just like I did to Olivia, and.” she took a step closer to Rita, “and what really may kill you is that you may like it, love it, and your stupid churchy parents will send you away to some fixer up camp where they teach you to only want a good old fashioned, Christ lovin’ cock huh?”  
“Agh!” Rita screamed in her face.  
I hit a nerve, Amanda thought as Olivia jumped between them and held Rita back.  
“You need to leave, now!” Olivia ordered as she shoved Rita back.  
“Screw you, dyke! You’re all whores, all of you! Stupid lavender menace!” Rita spat out as she fumbled to stand up and escape from sight.  
“Hey, fuck you, I look great in lavender!” Amanda shouted back as Olivia held her back from smacking Rita.  
“Let her go Amanda, she isn’t worth it!” Olivia said as she soothed her. Amanda let out a huff, picked up her books and stormed off towards the cafeteria.  
“What the-? Amanda, wait up!” Olivia blurted out as Amanda heard her chase after her. She turned around and saw the worry in her sweetheart’s eyes.  
“Look, I know I went too hard on her but she and anyone else who thinks like her really, really piss me off. We have just as much of a right to live like anyone else, okay?!”  
Olivia sighed, “I’m not disagreeing, but we both know that Rita’s gonna go into full crusader mode, she’s gonna tell everyone that Quin’s a-”  
“I’m a what?”  
Amanda and Olivia turned their heads and saw Quin standing next to them, her green sweater draped over her shoulders as she held on to a large stack of books and her thermos.  
“Um...Quin...” Olivia began but Amanda’s reply steamrolled over her response.  
“You were a pro, weren’t you?”  
Quin dropped her thermos as she fell to the ground, spilling tea over the floor as Amanda saw the tears brimming in her eyes, the giantesses’ hands shaking violently as she tried to get back up.  
“Sh-she-she- told you?!” Quin gasped as Amanda watched her struggle to breath in and out. She knelt down next to her and hugged her.  
“No one is gonna believe her, we’ll stop the rumor.”  
Quin grabbed her thermos and broke free of Amanda’s hug, causing the smaller woman to fall on to her back.  
“I can’t stay here….leave me alone!” Quin wailed as Amanda watched her fumble down the hallway, trying to keep her composure. She watched Olivia follow Quin, catch her and comfort her with her own worry and Amanda felt herself overcome with emotions.   
Her mind went to a memory; she was five and her father was yelling at her while punishing her. The crime? She had kissed another little girl on the playground and a teacher had called for her to be expelled. After hours of her parents pleading, her father stressing he was a good Christian man, she was allowed to stay in that school and finish up her year, but she wouldn’t be welcomed back for first grade. She flinched as she felt her father’s blows land all over her body and she tried to hide from him, but every time she moved behind a piece of furniture, her father yanked her out and beat her harder, as he prayed for her immortal soul.  
No! she thought as she returned to the present, and saw Olivia calming down Quin, the taller woman dwarfing her girlfriend and wiping away tears. The lunch bell rang and Amanda stood up.  
Why can’t I do that? She asked herself as Olivia looked at her and the three of them made their way to a secluded table for lunch.

-*-

Principal Cragen looked at the couple across his desk and felt an immediate migraine form in the left side of his head. The Calhouns were once more complaining about their daughter’s academic short falls and felt the need to place blame squarely on him and his school. Ever since Rita had transferred here she was a constant source of stress he didn’t need. His own personal issues were nagging at him, he didn’t need another set to form a chorus.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?” he inquired as he saw the fake sense of joy drop from their eyes.  
Get through it Don, give yourself that, he thought as Mr. Calhoun handed over a set of papers, the top one blue and the rest white.  
“This is a formal complaint we’re registered with the school board and the state of New York, as you know we have moral and ethical obligations to our daughter being taught next to a...” Mr. Calhoun stopped, trying to search for a euphemism, but his wife leapt in where he left off.  
“-a whore! My daughter is clean, good and you have some former child whore sitting next to her in an advance placement class?! I hate to press you for more information, but what exactly did this child whore do to get placed in-”  
Principal Cragen held his hand up and she stopped, “That ‘whore’ has a name as I’m sure you know and she is a bright and gifted student. Our school is being looked at due to our increased GPA, so I don’t care what her past was, she has just as much of a right to be here as Rita does. May I also say that Rita’s GPA has also helped us get more funding, your daughter and Quin Montgomery have both made a positive impact on this school.”  
“That’s all well and good, “Mrs. Calhoun snapped, “but the fact that my daughter is exposed to, god knows what, what with all the STDs out there, AIDS even? Was this, Quin even tested for those things?! If my daughter has been sitting next to a AIDS infested-”  
“I’m going to stop you there! Her medical records are none of your business just like Rita’s medical records would never been released to Quin’s guardians, even if they were worried. Mr and Mrs. Calhoun, Quin has been here for a few months and she is staying. I can’t help but see a pattern with Rita having an issue with a student that is smarter than her and trying any and all ways to eliminate the competition. Perhaps going home and having a frank conversation with your daughter about why her grades are slipping would be more productive than coming in here and throwing a legal hissy fit.”  
Mr. Calhoun stood up and glared at him, “How dare you?! Our daughter is the academic gem of this school and you want to subject her to immorality all around her all day?! Because of that she’s falling into the devil’s grasp!”  
His wife stood up and agreed, adding on, “Yes! We pray for Rita’s immortal soul everyday, twice now because of this Quin! Our daughter confessed to us that Quin has been making her uncomfortable during her psychology class, we want her and Dr. Huang investigated for any and all wrong doing, otherwise we take this to the school board meeting and really raise hell!”  
“Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun-” Principal Cragen got out as he watched the two waspy yuppies turn around.   
“Yes?” they replied in unison.  
He walked around his desk and right up Mr. Calhoun’s face, the packet of papers in his hand.  
“Here, you’re gonna need to refile these, top paper should be green, not blue.” he got out as his brown eyes stared into theirs, “You want to fight, fine, you have your convictions, and I have mine. We took a student in who could already be in college, who is years beyond even most of our students and teachers and we chose to give her a home, to heal, and you want to take that away?” he looked at both of them and leaned closer, “shame on you, get out of my office.”  
He pushed the packet of papers into Mr. Calhoun’s chest and watched the couple huff off.  
I may have fudged that one up. He told himself as he sat down at his desk, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Yes?” his tense voice jutted out of his mouth as the door opened and he saw Dr. Huang.  
“George, c’mon in.” Principal Cragen flagged him down as George walked in and sat down.  
“I was given these by Rita Calhoun’s parents, so how deep am I in?” George flashed a similar looking packet of papers at him.  
“George, they can fight this, but I know that you and Quin have more than enough evidence to get them to drop it. They did this last year when Rita got a C- in trigonometry and we can’t keep letting them get away with it. This is a school, not a church.”  
“I see. But you aren’t the least concerned with the morality clause the state past week?”  
He sighed, damn George you’re right, that morality clause could give them leverage in this suit. He thought as he took a swig of coffee.  
“That clause hasn’t been put into effect yet, I still have yet to sign my own copy of it...you remember when you didn’t have to worry about nonsense like morals? When we left that up to the parents?”  
He saw George nod his head in agreement, “Yes I do, and the Christian right’s need to police thought and limit dialogue is worrying to say the least. I skimmed over this document and Quin is listed on it...I’m worried that her being dragged through a civil suit would stress her greatly, if there is a way we can keep her off of it I’d appreciate it.”  
“I don’t know if we can, I’ll try but I can’t promise anything...if this goes south we may have to bring in the Cornwells and explain to them why their niece can’t finish her senior year here...she was doing so well, really adjusting to the environment, don’t you agree?”  
“Absolutely, she was really flourishing here...but we’ll fight this.”  
“Yup.”  
“Don, if you don’t mind answering this, what is the extent of the damage that morality clause unleash in here?”  
He took in a breath, “George, it will pretty much abolish teaching any kind of sex ed, we can’t even discuss ways to help a student if it went against their parent’s moral code, it’s terrible and it ties our hands behind our back. It makes us useless...and apparently it’s what parents want now a days.”  
“Terrible...even if a student was suffering unimaginable pain, we can’t jump in to assist unless its what the parent wants...but what if it is the parent?”  
He took a hand to his hair, and felt the growing bald spot on his head, “George, as of the 21st of this month, parents have the run of this school...”  
“I’ll start preparing my talk with my students, letting them know about the changes, it’s only fair.”  
“Good, but George, it can’t be a discussion, it has to be a simple and full on lay down of the law.”  
George sighed, “I know, I hate it.”   
Principal Cragen watched the younger man stand up and make his way over to his door.  
“Keep me up to date about Quin, will you?”  
Dr. Huang nodded his head and left the office in silence.  
Damn. He thought as he reached for another can of soda and started to drink it.

-*-

Mike walked away from his locker when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head whipped around and he saw Sonny grinning at him. Even though they had decided to be an item, he still felt his stomach churn at the thought of being outed by anyone, especially Rita Calhoun.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Mike said as she felt a smile come to his face, Sonny always had that affect on him.  
Sonny turned off his Walkman and they walked out of the school building and on to the nearby sidewalk. His lanky love normally took the bus home but since he was trying out for track he was staying behind.  
“I’ve been thinkin’ about how we can get that camera from Calhoun….we just gotta get something that Rita doesn’t think she had on Quin, but that wouldn’t hurt Quin by being exposed.  
Mike furrowed his brows, “What would that even begin to be? Besides, Calhoun’s a junior, she’s be able to see past it a mile away.” Mike stated as he pointed to an empty alley way they could talk to in private. Both of them entered it and made their way down while they continued talking.  
“Trying somethin’ is better than nothing Mike! Rollins stopped me outside of seventh period before Quin and I have home ec together and said that Rita was already trying to spread the rumor! We’ve gotta do somethin’ she’s the only one who knows about us and she’s kept it quiet.”  
“The only thing tying us to Rita’s mercy is that camera, we find it and we can get out of this whole situation without a scratch. Something tells me that it’s on campus, that it’s on one of their lockers, Rita’s or Rafael’s.”  
Sonny stood still and looked at him, “You really think she’d be stupid enough to leave it at school? That’s the dumbest move she’d ever-”  
“She’s too cocky, my dad started to teach me to read people a while back, she’s too confident all the time, she puts that air out there to throw people off, I should have seen it sooner, but if it is on school grounds, I don’t see why she’d give it to another person for safe keeping, so either she or Rafael has it. Sonny...” mike softened his voice and held on to Sonny’s hand. He felt his lover’s svelte frame right against his and he blushed.  
“-Yeah Mike?”  
Mike exhaled, “You aren’t going to like my suggestion, but it may be one way we can get the camera back without hurting Quin.”  
He saw those blue eyes scan his face as he felt his lover’s hands cup his face, “Mike-”  
“-Sonny, you remember how Rafael said that he was surprised I was there with you but not so much with you? In the gym?”  
Sonny let out a breath, the steam from his mouth making a puff of white in the cold afternoon air, “Look mike, it was a while back- some theater camp my mom and my sisters dragged me to, I met Rafael there….it was 7th grade for me, 8th grade for him...”  
“Sonny...were you and Rafael an item?!” Mike got out as he saw the way the blonde mop of hair on his boyfriend’s head shook about as Sonny explained himself.  
“It was one scene in a play; they needed an understudy and the director- total douche by the way- made some comment about how I’d pass for a woman ‘cause I’m slim and stuff. Back in the Shakespear’s days a guy with my frame would have passed, but I had to do it and we’re rehearsing and Rafael had the lead role….”   
Another white puff of breath escaped his mouth, “Look it was one kiss and it lingered a bit too long. We both got the crap kicked out of us by the director but Mike, it wasn’t like how it was with you, is with you!”  
Mike took a step back, “That’s why you knew his nickname...you two did stuff together!”  
“No! Mike it was one kiss and only one kiss! Mike, I love you!”  
Mike held back yelling at him, “I-I just thought you hadn’t done stuff with anyone else...of either gender.”  
Sonny’s eyes expanded, “Look, Mike, I’m not gonna stand here and be shamed for a kiss that happened three years ago with someone I don’t have feelings for from someone I love with all my heart, okay?”  
An uncomfortable breath left Mike’s mouth, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so judgmental I get it from both of my parents, heh. It’s just you’re the first person I’ve ever done any of that with...really done it with...”  
Sonny’s hands rested on his chest, overlapping on top of his heart, “I didn’t think you hadn’t been with anyone before...like even a kiss? From a girl?”  
Mike looked down at his feet, “Girls never looked at me that way, or at least never acted on it if they did...my dad’s really into me being a gentleman, it kinda stuck I guess...”  
“Good god, you sweetheart!” Sonny exclaimed as Mike pulled him close again.  
“So, maybe the best attack plan would be to just talk to Rafael, see if he can come to his senses and help us out? Worse case scenario we just honeypot him?”  
Sonny cocked his head to the side, “Honeypot him? What is that?!”  
Mike chuckled, “Sonny, you may or may not flirt with him and I observe and we trap him with our own blackmail situation of him and you together….it’s not perfect but it could work. Rafael barely lets anyone get close.”  
“You’d want me to flirt with him even though you were livid a moment ago that I kissed him three years ago?”  
“This is different, this is to get that camera...so we can be together.”   
Mike saw the weight of his request hit Sonny and hated suggesting it, but he knew that a drastic measure had to be taken.  
“Okay, I’ll do it, but you’ll be there the whole time and I’m gonna hate it.”  
“I wouldn’t leave you like that...” Mike softly said as Sonny looked up at him.  
“There’s the romantic hunk I’m datin’” Sonny teased as he winked at Mike.  
Its silly to think he’s even remotely into someone else, Mike thought as he nodded his head, getting a laugh from Sonny.   
“Hey Mike?”  
“Yeah Sonny?”  
“Look, in the worst case scenario, that we do get found out so to speak. I don’t regret being in love with you, I just wish it didn’t come with all this outside nonsense. I envy Quin and Munch because she gets to hold his hand, kiss him, but we don’t? It’s not fair and it sucks but it doesn’t make me love you any less so-”  
Mike’s lips pressed against his and he felt himself smile through the kiss. It felt right like the first time up at the cabin and it felt perfect just then too. Before Mike could think he heard a whistle that ripped him from their embrace.  
“Hey! Hey! Carisi, Dodds?!” the man barked at them. Mike looked out the alleyway and saw Coach Lake standing there, his hands resting on his hips.  
“Coach!” Mike shouted as the elder man marched towards them.  
“What the f-! Did I see what I thought I saw?!”  
Sonny looked at Mike and then at Coach Lake, “Look, it was me! It was a practical joke, Mike didn’t-”  
Mike froze as Coach Lake grabbed Sonny and slammed him into the side of the brick building to their left.  
“Dominick, what the hell are you thinking?! Out here, like this?!” the Coach glared at Mike, “And you, you’re old man would skin me alive he knew that you’re a-”  
“A what?!” the anger pushed into his voice as Mike was unable to restrict it, “A-a fag?!”  
Coach Lake dropped Sonny like a bag of potatoes and stormed towards him.  
“Yes!” he hissed at Mike, “The school board passed a new morality clause that all teachers have to follow to the tee, I should be writing you two up-”  
“-We didn’t kiss on school grounds, you don’t have any jurisdiction here!” Mike growled at him as he glanced over Lake’s shoulder and saw sonny trying to get back up.  
“The law says that any immoral actions made by a student have to be enforced within a 200 foot radius of the school. If you two idiots had walked another block, you’d have a point, but since you didn’t, we have an issue.”  
“What are you gonna do to us?!” Sonny panicked as he stood up on his feet. Mike moved to comfort him, but Lake checked him into the wall.  
“It isn’t a matter of what I’m going to do, but what you’re going to do.” Lake addressed him as he kept his eyes on Mike.  
“Excuse you?” Sonny spat out.  
“Dodds, listen to me, your dad was the one who put the rule about the 200 foot radius into this clause, you’re dad either knows your gay and he’s having one hell of a time adjusting to it, or he’s so paranoid that you’re gonna become gay that he’d tear this school apart to find the guy who made you that way. Look at me-” Lake stopped talking as he grabbed Mike’s shirt, forcing Mike to lock eyes with him, “This won’t be a safe place for anyone who doesn’t meet some asinine quota of hetero-normalness, myself included, but I have too many of you guys on my teams to protect all of you, I’m asking you to be smart here, because you are smart.”  
“You make it sound like its some kind of conspiracy! Besides, who is even noticing you’re missing?”  
Lake growled and whipped his head back, “I’ve been gone for ten minutes and I should be at track tryouts, people are gonna notice, and contrary to what you two think, I have a bad poker face, so here’s what you’re going to do.” he looked back at Mike, “You’re gonna punch him and I’m gonna write you two up for fighting...maybe your old man will be happy for you?”  
The coldness in the air hit Mike as he looked at Sonny. His beloved’s eyes grew sad as he felt Lake let him go.  
“Son-Carisi...you know my dad is nuts, he’d destroy everything to find you...”  
Sonny gulped, “Mike, look, Coach can’t we just talk this-agh!”  
Coach Lake pulled back his hand and Sonny felt to the ground, covering his left eye with his hands.  
“Sonny!” Mike screamed as Lake shook his hand and slammed it into the brick building behind them until it was bloody, and then let him go.  
“You’re welcome, here’s your write up slip, show it to Ms. Novak tomorrow morning and she’ll oversee your detention, clear?” Lake asked as he held out a slip.  
Mike heard Sonny’s cries sputtering from agony and ripped the slip from Lake’s hands.  
“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, your dad turned in your doctor’s note. Sorry.”  
Lake turned away and walked out of the alley as Mike rushed over to Sonny’s side.  
“I’m sorry! He just punched you so fast I didn’t even have any time to-”  
“-Leave me alone!” Sonny shouted as he got up and fumbled towards his backpack. He slammed it onto his shoulders and ran away from him.  
Mike looked down at his hand, the blood was starting to congeal but he felt more raw and exposed than ever. He gathered up his belongings and walked the rest of the way home, alone.

 

-*-

 

Quin knocked on Dr. Huang’s classroom door and saw him look up at her. He motioned her to come in and soon she was standing in his room, the door shut behind her.  
“Dr. Huang, you said you wanted to see me after school today?” she asked as she heard how timid and unsure her voice sounded.   
Dr. Huang sat his pen down on the stack of papers he was grading and smiled.  
“Please, pull up a chair and take a seat.”  
Quin obeyed him without delay and sat across from him, her hands trying to keep still in her lap.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about my outburst with Rita a few weeks ago, I know I should have kept the highroad but she-”  
“Quin, I didn’t call you in here about that, it’s something that isn’t related to class. Remember the IQ test you took for my friend, the researcher?”  
She quickly nodded yes.  
“Well, my friend got her funding and she’s like to invite you participate. It will be one Sunday every other month. It’ll be a couple of hours, simple testing and talking with a counselor. Dr. Brownstone has already volunteered to assist. Would this be something you’d like to do?”  
“Yes, I’d love to help, but this won’t be where I’m graded in front of other peers, right? I’m not really comfortable with that.” Quin answered as she saw Dr. Huang’s face change to a more pensive expression.  
“No, it will be a one on one type of thing- there may be one or two group activities but they’ll be more social, less academically focused.”  
“I see, I could do that. I know Munch would want me to use my brain to help people- not that I’m doing this only because of him, I assure you it’s because I want to!” Quin blurted out as Dr. Huang let out a laugh.  
“It’s alright, Ms.Novak hinted you two were an item, he’s good for you. So, how are you doing, just you?”  
She shifted in her seat, but she knew he wanted her honesty and she gave it to him.  
“I’m better than when the school year started out...look um, I don’t want to talk about me too much, I still feel kinda icky when I do, but I love your class, the work is engaging and I know you’re disappointed with me and my outburst, but I just can’t-”  
“Quin, I’ll trust you’ll apologize to Rita and I know you don’t like yelling, but I want to make sure that you have the confidence to express negative emotions in a calmer, less sweary kind of way.”  
Dr. Huang smiled at her and she felt his ease.  
“I’ll try harder, really try to get more comfortable with it, with confrontation. I never really had any practice with it when I was younger, my home life was-”  
“-You don’t have to tell me anything about that unless you want to.”  
She took in a breath, “I do, I do want to be up front about it. Munch knows and he’s okay with it, with what happened to me as a kid-I was...”  
Dr. Huang interjected, “Quin, I know. Principal Cragen gave me and Ms.Novak a heads up with your situation.”  
“Oh...” Quin crossed her arms over her chest.  
“We signed an agreement that states we can’t tell another person about it, we wouldn’t anyways, we both have tremendous respect for who you are as a person and I think it’s wonderful that Munch knows and supports you. He’s very fond of you, I see him staring at you when he should be taking notes in class.”  
“So you don’t think any less of me because of what I did, what was done to me?”  
Quin saw the way his eyes softened, he wasn’t analyzing her, he was being receptive.  
“Absolutely not. In face, you’re one of the bravest young women I know. I’ll be excited to see you graduate this year.”  
His kind words were a much needed salve for her psyche and she felt her start to break down in front of him.   
“I’m sorry, I just-Rita knows about me because she overheard me when I was telling Munch at Homecoming and I wish I had stayed on her good side and never yelled at her and...and...” she started to struggle to catch her breath and heard Dr. Huang slide a box of tissues across his desk. She took one and blew her nose as she heard him assure her.  
“Quin, Rita Calhoun will never, ever know what you really went through, not that she should, but, do you really think that one student has that kind of power?” he asked her as he got up and rested his hand on her left shoulder. Quin could feel his kind spirit soothing him through it.  
“You’re right, I’ve giving her way too much credit, but what if she starts the rumor, about what I had to do-” Quin squeaked out before another round of tears streamed down her face.  
He handed her another tissue, “Then we’ll take care of Rita and use that situation to teach more empathy, that will be a positive way to channel the rumor into something good.”  
Quin blew her nose again, “Okay...I should get going...I have a paper due for a very demanding teacher of mine.” she felt a smile creep on her face and heard Dr. Huang laugh.  
“Yes, yes you do. I hear he’s a real bear.” he winked at her.  
She stood up, knowing she was towering over him and wiped her eyes.  
“Dr. Huang, thank you.”  
“Anytime Quin.” he answered as she gathered up her bag and left his class room.


	15. Winter 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension, Romance, and sibling bonding are all here in this chapter. We see Quin and Munch take some steps in their relationship as Munch shows off his new place; Sonny and his little sister Bella discuss makeup and love, and Mike endures the wrath of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The next chapter is here! Themes of acceptance, rejection, and sexual exploration are present in this chapter, so if any of those things are total squick factors for you, this is your friendly warning.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their continued readership and I'll be finishing this one for sure, I promise.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or to give this work a kudos if you wish.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

A glint of light reflected off of officer Stabler’s badge, causing Elliot to cover his eyes with his hand. Cold winds and the arctic temperature motivated Elliot to power through his father’s bitch session. It was the second time this month his old man had ordered him to make his way to the precinct so his father could chew him out. The wind whipped against Elliot’s red, tender ears as his father’s voice jerked him back into reality.

“You even payin’ attention to me?! El?!” officer Stabler barked at him as Elliot failed to hold back rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening, I get it. Fly right or you won’t come home—hear you loud and clear—ugh!”

A set of rough hands grabbed his shirt collar, a brazen gesture by his father outside of the precinct he worked at.

“Don’t be a shit!” his father grumbled as his blue eyes darted around to see if any of the people walking past could recognize him. “I mean it, you don’t get your shit together I’m not coming home, and you know that’ll hurt Lana and your mother.”

Elliot let out an annoyed huff, “I get it! Jesus, let me go!” he pulled himself out of his father’s hands and adjusted his jacket collar.

“And now I gotta go to school because you’re rollin’ in a one point five GPA year to date?! C’mon El, when you were a kid, hell...just last year before Olivia dumped you, you were hovering around a two point seven five, that’s enough to get into the academy! What’s your deal anyways?!” his father’s arms went up in the air and plopped down next to his sides.

You wanna know what my deal is?! Now you fucking care to know?! Elliot shouted at his father in his mind.

“You’ve gotta buckle down in school, this is your last year. I know you’re off the team but crap, help Lake coach ‘em! That looks good on a resume, shows you have initiative.” his father’s shoulders softened up, “I do want what’s best for you, this isn’t the nineteen fifties, where you can get a job down by the docks because you’re strong. You need to start thinking long term El...” his father lit a cigarette and the smoke drifted away from his lips

“Yeah, I’ll be an assistant coach with Lake...pfft.” Elliot shot out of his mouth as his father took one final drag off the lit cigarette and stomped it out on the pavement.

“So if you aren’t gonna do that El, what the hell are you gonna do with your life, huh?!” his father sneered as Elliot rubbed his hands together.

“Not gonna be some beat cop who works nights, that’s for damn sure!” Elliot huffed back at him, the white cloud of his exhaled breath breaking apart in his father’s face.

Officer Stabler growled, “I work hard to provide for you and your sister, and your mother! I’m tired of fighting with your mom over you, you sack of shit!”

“Then why didn’t convince mom to have an abort—agh!”

Elliot grabbed his left ear and winced as he fell to the ground.

His father’s billy club was swinging next to him as his old man let out a breath.

“Because good Catholics don’t do that shit! However the church still says beatin’ some sense into your worthless son is a-okay with the Lord!” his father raised his club up again and swung it down next to Elliot’s body.“

“Just beat the crap out of me right outside where you work, that’s good job security!” Elliot lipped to his father, who rolled his eyes and put his club away.

“I should have beat the snot out of you years ago; your mother wanted you to be a free spirit and I wanted a dutiful son...guess neither one of us got what we wanted...even Lana--”

Elliot stood upright and glared at his father, “Don’t you even try to bring up Lana! She didn’t ask for your shitty genes! Besides that, I’ve been takin’ care of her!”

He watched his father’s hands slowly clap, “Congratulations, you’re actually being a decent sibling...good for you!” the sarcasm dripped off his words as Elliot hid his hurt deep down inside himself.

“Screw you! Maybe I should flunk, that way the sarge would really have good reason to bust your balls, huh?! Wouldn’t matter if his son was queer because Stabler’s boy is a no brained sack of shit, huh?!”

“Shut it!” his old man hissed at him as a flock of officers walked past them. Both men stopped arguing and waved politely at the officers, trying to use the presence of new people to defuse their mutual rage.

Once the officers passed Elliot stared his father down, “You know what, don’t come home. You never wanted a family anyways so why even try?!”

Seeing the seething rage in his father’s eyes was enough for him. Elliot scoffed and walked away from his father, feeling like crap.

_It’s the same old with him!_ He mentally fumed as his hands darted into his coat pockets. _Bastard still wants it all without doing any of the work! I’ve gotta work, keep mom in check and make sure Lana gets to all of her appointments?! And have a three point o GPA on top of it?! Screw that...its like I’m the father around here or something_. Elliot grumbled to himself as he walked three more blocks and walked into work, Romanos pizza.

 

-*-

 

 

_How in the hell do I have clammy hands before a phone call?!_ Munch asked himself as he wiped his hands on his sweater. His apartment was cleaning up well, he had just finished hanging up several different colored divider curtains Fin had found in his parent’s attic. Most of them had odd patterns on them, but they were unique and Munch felt like Quin would appreciate them. It was a crude set up but it has a retro, far out feeling to it that made the place feel like his own.

Again he reached for the phone and dialed her house, praying that only Quin would answer the phone, but her aunt Elaine picked up first.

“Cornwell Montgomery residence, Elaine speaking.” her aunt’s cheerful voice stated on the other end.

_How are you this bubbly all the time, it’s 7:30 on a Saturday_ … Munch thought as he cleared his throat.

“Hi, Mr.s Corn--”

“--Munch! Oh it’s so good to hear from you! Did you want to talk to Quin?”

Munch heard the sound of the receiver being held against her chest as she yelled his beloved’s name.

“Actually Mrs. Cornwel--” he began as she cut him off once more.

“Oh Munch, call me Elaine! Quin is on her way down, so how are you?”

“I wanted to ask you if Quin was doing anything family wise tonight?”

A moment of silence sat between them as Munch cursed himself for being a putz.

“Well, no, she doesn’t have anything going on….oh! Are you asking her out on a date?! How adorable!” Elaine squealed into his ear, forcing Munch to hold his receiver away from his ear. The giddy squeals quieted down and Munch held it closer to his ear and continued.

“Y-yes...but would you and Mr—Robert be okay with her coming over to my apartment, just for dinner and a walk around the park, that’s all!”

“Oh well, I don’t see why not. You were an absolute gentleman with her during homecoming, I could tell. I trust you with her.” Elaine answered him as Munch heard Quin’s voice in the background, “But you can ask her yourself.”

“Hello?” Quin greeted him.

Munch couldn’t hold back a smile, “My dearest how has the weekend been treating you?” he smoosed over the line. Hearing her laugh made the long weekdays worth it. He barely got evenings off but was able to get Saturdays off due to religious convictions.

“It’s been good, Elaine and Robert had a party to go to this afternoon, so I stayed home and read a bit. Did you need help with something for Huang’s class?”

“No, no...um...I wanted to see if you’d like to come over for dinner--”

“Oh um, Aunt Elaine is already in her nightgown and Uncle Robert is out with some work friends, I don’t think we’re really evening ready, clothing wise. I mean I am but-”

“Quin, it would be just the two of us...your aunt said it would be fine. I’ll bring you back by midnight.”

“Let me run that last part by her.” Quin held the receiver close to her chest and he heard her repeat the request to her aunt, who was overjoyed to let her niece go.

“Just make sure he gets you there and home!” her aunt said as Quin hopped back on the phone.

“I just need to make sure I have a ride to and from your place, is that going to be possible?”

Munch eyed the magnet on his fridge for a taxi service and nodded, “I will be there in a bit. See you soon my dearest.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

 

-*-

 

 

 

As she pulled on her coat she saw the taxi pull up to her house and her heart fluttered. She had never been picked up for an actual date before and seeing Munch’s face in the backseat made her grin. Her latest knitting project, a navy scarf wrapped around her neck as she knotted the ends to keep it on. Quin grabbed her purse and called out to her aunt.

“I’ll be back by midnight Aunt Elaine!”

Her voice traveled up the stairs as her aunt came down them, her face green from a beauty mask treatment and curlers in her hair.

“Just call when you get there and when you are on your way home...do you two need some spending money?”

“Oh no, we’ll be okay...” Quin trailed off. Guilt clung to her, she should have her own job to provide for the extras she wanted, but aunt Elaine and Uncle Robert weren’t hearing it. She could hear their voices in her head as a flash of the conversation played out in her mind,

“ _We won’t have it, school is your priority at the moment.” her uncle Robert had sternly pressed as he looked_ _from Quin a_ _t her aunt Elaine._

“ _Quin, you’ve lead a very non traditional life, let yourself just focus on school and be happy.”_

The sound of her aunt’s purse opening brought her back to the moment as Quin shook her head and saw her aunt standing in front of her, extending a ten dollar bill towards her.

“Here, just in case. You’ve been doing so well in school so it’s for good grades. Have fun and tell Munch hi from me!”

Quin nodded and took the money, pocketing it in her bag as the taxi honked.

“Thanks, I’ll be home by midnight.”

“Be safe...but live!”

Quin chucked to herself, “I will!” she called back as she opened the front door and walked out of the house. She made her way to the taxi and Munch exited it. He walked around and opened her door for her, making a bowing gesture.

“Thanks.” Quin said as she got into the taxi and sat down, her eyes watching Munch walk around to his side and getting in.

“Headin’ back to your place then?” the driver inquired as Munch nodded, “Sure thing Romeo.” the driver teased as Quin sat back in the seat. Her hands were freezing but the instant Munch held her hand and kissed the top of it, the cold was banished from her being.

“I miss you. I know, work has been a nightmare but for the next several hours, all of my energy will be focused on you, my dear.”

Her face flushed as she inched closer to him and leaned against his chest.

“I’m excited to see your new place….Romeo.”

Munch let out a laugh as the taxi took them to his new apartment.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Munch took a moment to get ahead of Quin, instructing her to stay at the top of the stairs as he made his way down into his place. He turned on the lights and lit a couple of candles, pacing about for a good ten seconds before inviting her down. She slowly descended the staircase and as she began to take in the sight of his humble abode, her face lit up.

“Munch, I love it! It has such a retro and romantic vibe to it...” she blushed as he offered her his hand and she stepped into his place.

“It’s the best I can do right now but--”

She cut him off, “-it’s so you and I really like it. Where’s the phone, I need to give my aunt a ring.”

Munch felt his chest swell a bit from pride, “Behind the red curtain is the item you seek.”

Quin laughed, “Thank you, Romeo.”

She walked behind the red curtain and called her aunt. He listened in on a small bit of it as he took off his coat and made himself at home.

“Yes aunt Elaine, it is a lovely place. Yes, I’m safe and I’ll get something for dinner...yes aunt Elaine, Munch thanks you. See you later on tonight. Bye.”

Her phone conversation ended. She stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at him. His mind went to a devious place as he watched her exit the curtained area. In his mind’s eye she wasn’t wearing her large oversized coat but instead a matching bra and panty set underneath a large button down, long sleeved work shirt that barely covered her backside. Her arms lifted up and he would see the small of her back. Munch felt himself stir as he kissed the small of her back moments before seducing her. They would then christen the place one curtained off area at a time.

“Munch? Munch...Do you have a coat rack?” her innocent question penetrated his erotic fantasy.

“No, sorry. Okay with putting it on the chair?” he asked as he watched her take it off. She wasn’t wearing her green cardigan, the one he adored on her because it made her eyes stand out, but instead a multi colored sweater which rested on her like a crop top, highlighting her curves and a pair of high waisted jeans that shaped her very well. Munch couldn’t stop staring as he felt himself get turned on. He reached for a magazine and covered his obvious erection as Quin turned around and looked at him after setting her coat on his chair.

“You okay? You aren’t nervous having me here, are you?” she asked as her hands tucked her hair behind her ears.

“No, I just wanted you to like the place and now that I know that you do, I feel better.” he played off his situation as he continued, “so there are a few places within walking distance around here, I haven’t had a chance to go grocery shopping yet...I could order a pizza if you want to stay in, heh.”

“I could go to the grocery store, I’d like to make you dinner for sticking up for me with the whole Rita situation...I wanna make it up to you.”

He felt himself get harder, the desire welling up within him.

_How does her cooking for you turn you on?! Really Me?!_ He thought as he shook his head.

“No, I don’t want you coming over and fulfilling a repressive role for the sake of making dinner...” his eyes caught sight of rain trailing down the windows, “how about we order in a pizza? It’s too cold for us to leave now and besides,” he took a step closer and tossed the magazine aside, his erection no longer visible as he pulled her in tight against him, “more time to snuggle and keep warm.” he raised his eyebrows in jest and saw her cheeks get rosy.

“Alright,” she began as he felt her hands lay on his chest, “you place so your call…” she touched his nose with hers, “Can we get one with extra mushrooms?” her soft voice reverberated in his ears.

Munch felt himself straining against his jeans, his member begging to be taken care of, but he shoved the desire aside and answered her, “Extra mushrooms for the lady of the manor it is...I like them too.” he leaned a bit closer and softly kissed her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as he felt her arms wrap around his waist as he felt her right against him. He knew she felt his erection and he longed for her to willingly unzip his pants and touch him.

Quin leaned her head back a bit, “I feel that you’re rather happy to see me...in more than one way.” her voice was breathy as Munch took her hand and guided him to his sofa. She sat down as her eyes stayed locked on him.

“let me get dinner then we can-um—you know...” he paused as he took in the moment. She seemed interested in exploring him, but he didn’t want to hinder her success with needing her to touch him.

_Hey if she’s ready and you take care of her...how could it be wrong?_ He told himself as her sapphire eyes stared at him. Her head nodded yes without a word spoken between them. He vanished behind the red curtain that separated the living room and kitchen and dialed the phone, his fingers bashing the buttons.

“Yes? Romanos? Good, I need a large pie-yes, pizza! Don’t you call them pies? Well, my mistake—oh I need extra mushrooms on it—no, no sides—wait!” he flipped the curtain back and glanced at Quin, who looked up at him from the magazine he had shielded his erection with, “just the pizza gonna be okay?” the question jumped out of his mouth as he could hear the clerk on the other end groan.

“Yeah, you have something to drink right?” she asked as he vanished behind the curtain.

“Yes, we’ll need some soda, root beer if you’ve—what do you mean you don’t have any root beer? What kind of reputable pizza parlor is this?! No, I’m not drunk thank you very much… twelve ninety five and tip? Okay, good...forty five minutes? Ugh, fine, yeah we’ll wait...yes that’s the address, no I don’t want to be a Romanos rider! Why?! Did you not hear the clearly sexual innuendo—No I’m not a dunce, just send your delivery person—Fine! Delivery boy in an hour or so, bye!”

He hung up the receiver and swooped the curtain behind him. Quin was sitting on his couch, reading an ancient issue of Highlights and he strolled over to her, sitting down next to her.

“You know for a children’s reader, this is an intriguing story about our national parks.” she told him as he leaned against her and gently extracted the magazine from her hands.

Quin’s face was painted with openness as he sank into her body, his erection pressing against her left thigh. Munch felt her body conform to his and soon they were lying down on the sofa. Both sets of their feet dangling off the sofa’s arm rest, kissing each other.

“Mmmmunch!” she moaned between kisses. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

“If i’m going too fast I’m sorry but having you here...it’s been a supporting fantasy of mine since I got the keys to the place. I swear, I want to be close, that’s all. I won’t do anything you--” he stopped as he felt her hips buck against his and lifted his torso off of her chest.

“You aren’t the only one who is aroused...um...” she blushed as her hips moved against his again.

A grin swept over his face, “How can I please you?” he purred into her ear as he laid back down on top of her.

“Can we just make out a little bit? I’ll tell you if I want more. Most of the time there wasn’t any foreplay, but that’s in the past and I’m here with you and I want to-” her lips kissed his, her tongue flicking his lower lip as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. 

His mind melted with each touch, he noticed that her breathing was getting heavier and she moved her legs apart a bit to let him rest against her better. Quin’s hips gently rocked against him and soon he was pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. Any space between them felt wrong and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, closing his eyes tight as he tasted her.

Her slender fingers massaged the sore spot between his shoulder blades and he let out a muffled moan as he felt himself moisten a bit on the tip of his penis. Munch felt himself hit peak desperation, he needed to climax but he wouldn’t if it made her suffer even an ounce.

His eyes opened and he murmured her name, “Q-Quin?”

Those blue irises grew as she looked at him.

“Yes?” she mouthed back, the same desire from Homecoming splashed on her face.

“I need to take care of—oh!” he gasped as Quin’s hands undid his belt buckle. The metal clanking sent a shiver down his entire being as the realization she had more experience than him smacked his consciousness. She delicately unbuttoned his jeans and his hands stopped hers. Munch sat up and straddled her, taking in the sight of her heaving chest and red lips.

“Please, it’s okay...I want to.” she whispered as he felt her hands caress his member through his jeans.

_Munch, don’t. You. Dare. Cum!_ He commanded himself as Quin’s hands reached and unzipped his pants. She skillfully reached into his underwear and he felt her thumbs trace the vein on the underside of his penis from the base to the tip.

_I’ve had a dick how many years and I never did that?!_ He thought as he let out a moan.

“If you don’t want me too, I won’t but just because my organs are internal doesn’t mean that I’m not turned on.” he saw the love in her eyes as she continued, “I love you and I want to touch you but only if you want me to.”

Munch’s head whipped up and down, “Yes, please, oh...I’m so!” he bit his lip as she placed both of her hands on his shaft and lifted it over the elastic band of his underwear.

 

_Am I even big enough? OH GOD!_ He thought as her hands traced over his member and he felt more pre cum dribble down his shaft. She continued to stroke him for a few moments as he bit his lip and saw her own body reacting to his stifled moans. Her breasts were larger, swollen with desire and his hands tucked under her sweater and cupped them, squeezing them in sync with her strokes. Her gasp sent a wave of delight through him, but she stopped touching him and smiled.

“Munch, could you stand up for a moment please?” she asked as Munch held on to his pants and stood up. He was so close to climax that it felt like torture for him to stop, but he made himself listen to her. Quin sat up and pulled her sweater off her body, treating him to the sight of her deep purple bra. Munch almost came upon seeing it; her breasts were much larger than she let on and his disbelief that she liked him circled in his mind. Her hands went to her own pants and she unzipped them, pulling them off of her and letting them drop to the floor. She held up her right hand and with her index finger summoned him to return to his place on top of her. Munch collapsed on top of her and both of them resumed the pleasure they had been inflicting upon each other. He pushed his hips into her touch.

“I’m—I’m!” he moaned as he saw Quin bit her lip and knew she was turned on by touching him, her hands moving faster and faster, “--OH!” he climaxed in her hands, his cries of pleasure animalistic as he rested on her voluptuous chest and kissed her collar bone over and over, each kiss a declaration of his undying love for her. They both lingered in the bewitching moment until the door knocked.

“Romanos!” a robust voice shouted. Munch scrambled to get his pants back on and wipe himself off but in the midst of his struggle, Quin walked over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. He pulled his sweater on over his head and hopped on one foot, trying to get his pants back on but saw her pull out some money from her purse and toss on her sweater, and pull up her jeans. Munch heard her step up the stairs and open the door.

“Twelve ninety five, one large pizza with mushroom and a couple of sodas.”

“Oh here’s fifteen. Keep the change.”

The delivery guy chuckled, “So doing anything later on, sweetness?”

He heard her mute a groan and answer the sleazeball, “I’ll be here, enjoying the mind-blowing emotional and physical intimacy that months of mutual romantic attraction have afforded me. Have a nice evening.”

“-Wait!” the delivery guy blurted out as Munch heard the door slam and watched her come back down stairs, her pants beginning to fall down and her sweater askew on her shoulders.

She sat the pizza down on the table and smiled at him, “I didn’t want to be rude about keeping him waiting but I will admit that watching the delivery guy twist as I got to confess my undying love—oh!”

Munch roughly kissed Quin and slid one of his hands down her pants, feeling the tuffs of hair on her pubis. He pulled back and looked at her.

“I love you...you have no idea how sexy you are, do you?” he pushed the praise into her ears, which elicited the shy blush he lived to see on her cheeks. His middle finger inched towards her clitoris but she stopped him.

“I’m sorry, I went to--” he stammered as she put her hand on his chin and turned his head towards hers.

“John, can you sit on the couch like I was earlier?”

“Yeah.” he moved his frame to the exact position she has been in a few moments ago. His mouth opened as she slowly stripped her sweater and jeans off again, smiling at he knew she saw the look on his face.

“I know the panties don’t match the bra, but I don’t think you’re too focused on that at the moment. I’m gonna sit in front of you, my back against your chest...is that okay?” her timid voice was filled with longing. He looked at her strong, curvy frame, up and down appreciating it in full as he thought, How did I get so lucky to get you?!

A cocky smile found a place on his face as Quin slowly walked over to him and sat between his spread legs, his erection firming up again and pressing against her bottom. She leaned into his chest and lead his right arm so it curled around her waist, his right hand returning to her entrance. Her hand guided his back under the thin elastic band of her black panties and her wetness greeted him. He couldn’t restrain his breath, short and shallow from the excitement.

“Wow...” he breathlessly got out as her head turned back at him.

“You’re still okay with this?”

Munch shook his head, “Completely...I didn’t know you could even get so wet...and this is from me?” he nervously squeaked as she smiled.

“You’re the only person who turns me on like this, who wants me to...” her hand guided his closer to her entrance, “...to be touched like this. My fantasies are built on trust and desire...I trust you and I want you to know how amazing and divine you make me feel...” her hand pulled back but Munch gently worked a finger inside of her as his other hand fondled her left breast.

“Y-yes...” she moaned as he legs spread apart further, letting him slip another finger in. This was the first time he had stroked a woman and her soft cries of pleasure tantalized him. Quin’s body reacted as his thumb circled around her clitoris, her hips buckled as she pressed back against his chest. Munch squeezed her nipple and she yelped.

“So-sorry!” he exclaimed, but her hand encouraging him to work even deeper into her vagina alluded to her enjoying herself.

“It’s okay...you feel so good...I...” she cried out as Munch felt how warm and wet she was. He didn’t know that women could moisten like she did but the smell of her skin and her wetness on his fingers drove him wild. Quin welcomed another finger as her moans grew louder and were strained with urgency. He tweaked her nipple again as her mouth opened, releasing her held back breaths as her head tilted back. Her hips violently bucked one last time as she released a carnal cry of delight.

“YES!” she howled as Munch felt her vagina ripple. Each strong squeeze gripping his fingers tight as he felt her orgasm.

“Ah! Yes! Oh Yes!” she moaned as she guided his hand out of her and up over her now drenched panties. Her moisture coated his three fingers and most of his right hand. Quin saw her wetness and turned red.

“I didn’t mean to come so hard, I-Munch!”

Munch took his hand and licked his middle finger. She tasted tart, like a piece of warm strawberry pie and soon he was cleaning her off his other fingers as she nuzzled against him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too...thank you.” Quin replied as he sat back and looked over at the table, the pizza still there.

Quin pushed back her bangs and looked up at him, “I could eat some dinner.” she grinned as Munch let out a laugh, “But I need to clean up first, bathroom?”

He kissed the top of her head, “Behind the blue curtain and I’ll get us plates.”

Quin let out a content sigh, “Thank you...I’ve waited so long for you to do that to me...”

Munch raised an eyebrow, “Was I worth the wait?”

“Yes. Completely...I wasn’t too forward?”

“No, not at all...I liked you showing me what you like...”

Quin snuggled against him.

“Quin, would you help me have a housewarming party?”

She looked up at him and her face beamed with delight.

“Yes! But...I need to pee so not right this instance...sorry.”

Munch cupped her face and kissed her. She let out a soft moan and got up off of him. He watched her vanish behind the blue curtain and rested his head back on the couch.

 

_I win, delivery guy!_

 

 

-*-

 

 

The moment to stow away in the bathroom perfectly presented itself as Sonny felt the weight of the foundation bottle in his right hand. He closed the door behind him and took in a breath. Thankfully his Tesla inspired locks were long enough to conceal his black eye, giving him perfect cover to prevent his mother or sisters from finding out about what had happened to him. He had ten minutes before school started to conceal his face and his fingers fumbled with opening the bottle. It was so small yet Bella, his younger sister treated it like it was worth hundreds of dollars. Sonny knew his sister would be livid if she found out about this, but the risk of being found out was superior than ticking her off.

His left hand pushed back his bangs and he winced as he grazed the sore, bruised black eye around his left eye. Sonny felt himself flinch as he recollected the impact of Coach Lake’s fist and he slammed his right hand into the sink.

 

_Why didn’t you do anything Mike?!_ He fumed internally as he opened the small bottle, staring into it to look over its contents.

“Okay, so how does this work?” he questioned the empty space around him in an a low voice. He shook the bottle on to his fingertips and a cold glob plopped out.

“Eww...” he grimaced as he looked up into mirror, catching his own reflection and then back down at the blob. His index finger pushed against it and he registered how cold it was.

 

_Why in the hell does Bella even use this crap, her face is good...oily, but good._ He thought as he smeared the foundation under his eye. It blended in a bit, but soon he was able to make out the bruising. 

 

_It’s not working...crap!!_

 

The door flung opened and Sonny saw Bella’s lanky arms crossed over her chest, a fury burning brightly in her light blue eyes.

“Son—mph!” she started to bellow but Sonny’s clamped hand blocked the sound from escaping.

He heard his own breath getting shorter as he pleaded with her, “Please, Bella, please for the love of God, Mary and all the saints you know—Don’t shout!” he hissed at her.

Her eyes reflected with understanding as he slowly lowered his hand and she glared at him.

“Do you know how long I had to beg mom for that make up?! What in the hell are you doin’ with it?!” Her sentence stopped as her eyes looked at his black eye, “Sonny...wha, what happened?!” she panicked.

Sonny closed the door behind her and shook his hands, attempting to remove the nerves from his body.

“Bella, I got punched at school—look, look—mom and dad can’t know about it okay, that’s why I needed this okay! One look at this-” he pointed at his eye, “-this and they’ll send me to Staten Island tech, I can’t go there Bella, it’s horrible!”

Bella’s blue eyes skimmed him over, trying to read how honest he was being and he fought the urge to tell Bella why it happened. Sonny had heard his parents chat about social issues from time to time and naturally as good Catholics there were not gay friendly. Coming out to her be extra cruel; not only couldn’t he put her soul in mortal danger with knowing he was gay, but asking her to lie was also a major sin.

She turned around and left the bathroom.

“No! Bella please!” he whispered as she left. A few moments later she returned with her monster sized Caboodles cosmetic case.

“Sonny, sit down on the John, okay?” she ordered as Sonny sat down and he felt her push back his hair with one of her headbands.

“You gotta use the Minnie mouse one with the ears?!” he sassed as Bella cocked her head.

“I could tell Ma you’re gay?” she countered as he cocked his head and laughed.

“Haha, Bella I’m not gay...I’m not...”

She rolled her eyes, “Zip it Sonny, Gina and I know...we pray for you. Now, gay or not you’ve gotta hell of a morning in my beauty parlor.” Bella teased as she took the foundation and dabbed a few droplets on a make up sponge and knitted her eyebrows as she stared at his face.

“Wha?” he asked as she smiled.

“I know who you like, you like Mike!”

“Twenty minutes Bella and Sonny! I will leave you on this island, I don’t care!” their mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay Ma! Sheesh!!” Bella shouted back.

“Don’t you sheesh me! Twenty minutes!” they heard their mother’s footsteps move away and Bella let out a sigh.

“Rumor in freshman hall is that Stabler saw you and Mike Dodds getting friendly when you went to the cabin in the fall...oh Sonny...” a smirk crossed her face, “did you and Mike kiss?! He’s a stud!” she winked at him.

Sonny stood up and pointed at her, “hey, hey, hey, he’s too old for you!” he snapped as Bella rolled her eyes again and put the makeup sponge over his eye.

“Agh! Bella! What the hell?!” he shrieked as Bella sighed and dabbed the foundation around his eye. 

Both of them let the silence sit between them as she worked, until she asked,

“Sonny...you really gay?” her unsure tone ripped at his heart and he held back crying from frustration.

His hands raked through his hair, “I dunno...maybe?”

She stopped, “Oh...okay then.”

He huffed, “Oh, okay then?” he mocked her but saw the hurt in her eyes and sighed, “Sorry, its just we get this big build up to something and it’s just-”

She sat down the sponge and held on to his shoulders as she looked up at him.

“Sonny, Oprah says you can’t change it...it is what it is, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“So, hold still and let me work- that and we can get even with Stabler! No jerk punches my brother!”

Sonny grabbed her hands, “Listen to me! Don’t go sayin anything to anybody! I’ll handle Stabler, Mike and I will—Bella please don’t go off the deep end--”

Her lips pursed together as she tossed the sponge away with a scoff.

“Deep end?!”

“Bella, I didn’t mean it like how it sounded, like how we use it with Theresa, I-”

Her arms scooped up her cosmetic case without saying a word, her body language fuming with anger for him.

“Bella, please...I’m so—ry!”

She ripped the Minnie mouse headband off of his head and stormed off, letting the bathroom door slam.

“Now what in the hell do I do?!” Sonny mumbled as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

The black eye was gone.

 

 

-*-

The pen weighted him down as his mind slipped into a state of relaxation. Blonde tuffs of hair framed those blue, scared eyes and Mike just froze.

 

_Why didn’t I do something? I could have stopped Lake but I just froze._

 

He saw the suffering in Sonny’s eyes and closed his own. With a shake of his head the memory vanished. Mike let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands. Yet another all nighter to get his homework done wasn’t going to fly under the radar like the last one. Even with getting caught up he always felt behind, any lapse in his diligent studying created a mountain of anxiety that suffocated him, each second he slipped a snow drift that dwarfed him. 

 

_Why can’t I just blitz through this like Quin can?_

 

Mike felt a scratch on his leg. He glanced down, pulling himself from working on his English paper and saw Magnus. His beloved dog let out a groan and flashed him sad eyes as his paw continued to scratch him.

“Mags, I know you miss Quin...I miss having her around too...I also miss dad not yelling all of the time--”

“MIKE?! Mike where are you?!” his father screamed. Mike dropped his pen and bolted to his door to investigate.

 

_Why do I smell smoke?!_

 

He flung the door open and saw a wave of orange flames in the foyer.

“DAD?!” he screamed as he covered his nose with his elbow and hurried downstairs. His father was beating the flames with a blanket and Mike sprinted to the kitchen and filled up a mixing bowl with water. He returned to his father’s side and splashed it over the flames.

“Keep doing that! Hurry!” his father commanded as Mike kept bailing water over the flames. Several moments passed and the flames were extinguished. He looked at his father and saw his heaving chest and the droplets of sweat on his brow.

Mike felt his own heart beating out of his chest as he mustered the courage to speak.

“D-Dad?” he whispered as he canvassed the damage. The main living room window along with the curtains and backside of the sofa were charcoal in color, bits of fabric falling from the air around the scene.

“Mike...” his father released the blanket and slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing the receiver and picking it up. Mike’s worry grew; when his father was silent it meant his mind had no fuel to berate him with anger, it was recharging to release the rage later and with more gusto.

“Mike, get your stuff. We’re sleeping at the precinct.” the order was somber as it exited his mouth.

“But dad, the house, what about--”

A blaze of rage burst through his father’s lips.

“NOW!” he bellowed. His father’s outburst confirmed his intuition and Mike flinched from the intensity of his father’s voice. He went upstairs as he overheard bits of the conversation his father was having on the phone.

“NO! You listen asshole, get a truck down here now! PRONTO!” his father verbally assaulted the operator on the end of the line as Mike made his way to his room. He flung his door open, marched over to his dresser and started to pull out a change of clothes. Mike tried to calm himself down, using the breathing technique that Sonny had shown him a few days ago, but it didn’t help. He shoved the clothes into a duffel bag as his own anger broke free from his mind.

“Who...WHY?! Who tries to burn down someone’s house!?” Mike berated the empty air around him as he heard Magnus whimper and dropped the bag.

“Mags?! Boy, you okay?” he questioned as he got on his hands and knees and located Magnus under his bed, curled up in a ball and shaking.

“Mags, Mags c’mon...it’s alright...its--”

His dog let out a yelp as Mike’s door slammed open and Mike looked back. His father was standing in the doorway, staring daggers into him with a note in his hand, nearly burnt up from the flames.

“You’re still seeing that little shit—doin’ that fag crap with him!” his father snarled as Mike slowly started to get up, but his father yanked him up by his collar. Mike coughed and felt his eyes water as his father pulled him up to eye level.

“What is wrong with you?! How could you be so flippant?! How are you gay?! How did you--” his father raged as Mike broke free from his grasp.

“I don’t know! There isn’t anything wrong with me!!” Mike hollered back at him, his fists clenched tight at his sides, “Dad, I—ugh!”

The hand that had smacked him numerous times before wasn’t holding back because of a house fire. Mike felt the impact from his father’s hand and he fell to the ground.

“What the hell do I do when I have to turn this over to the police?!” his father barked as Mike saw the note. It was covered in red paint; various slurs for gays printed on it with the help of a paintbrush. 

 

_That’s the same red paint as...Stabler!_

 

“The fire department has to come out and investigate this! I can’t hide this! Who knows?!” his father sneered through clenched teeth, “Mike, who the fuck knows?!”

His brain couldn’t generate a reply so his father pulled him back up and stared into his eyes.

 

_Why should I even tell you?! You’ll just put me in some brainwashing church camp!_

 

“Mike. Who. Fucking. Knows?!” his father enunciated each word in the question, every syllable stabbing Mike’s throat.

“Dad...please don’t—agh!”

His father pulled his collar tight around his neck. Breaths felt like a luxury to Mike as he struggled to speak.

“One last time Mikey...who knows!?” his father released him and Mike crashed to the ground as the sound of fire truck sirens filled the evening air.

Mike swallowed in a vain attempt to coat his throat but he spoke the name he knew would send his father into a cyclone of destruction.

“El—Elliot Stabler...it was him.”

“I fucking--” the knock on the door saved Mike as his father sneered at him.

“Pack up your bag, get Mags. Say nothing to the firefighters. Let me do the talking, we clear here?”

Mike saw the pure hate in his father’s eyes and was only able to nod his head.

“Good,” his father kicked his duffel bag towards him, “make yourself useful for a change.”

His father turned on his heels and left Mike alone in his room.

The sheer emptiness in his father’s eyes scared Mike. His hands shook violently as he sniffed back tears and felt Magnus try to console him with nuzzles to the back of his hand.

“Mags...please don’t make it worse...” Mike got the sentence fragments out as Magnus climbed into his arms and pushed his body against Mike’s.

“Buddy...pl—please don’t...”

“MIKE!” his father shouted as Mike’s body jerked. He let a couple tears slip out of his face and Magnus’s tongue licked them away. Mike used all of his strength to stand up, holding on to his bag and Magnus felt like running a six minute mile.

Magnus rested his head on Mike’s shoulders and Mike let out a ragged breath.

“Thanks Mags, at least you care…” he said as Mike gave Magnus a pet and headed out of his room.


	16. Winter 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the winter season comes division and drama; Mike and his father both deal with officers of the law, Quin feels the pressure of being her own person more than ever before, Munch throws a house warming party that goes from fun to a disaster in ten seconds flat and Stabler's showdown with his father leads to an altercation that reveals a bit more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there while I worked on this next chapter, I do appreciate it. I have the next couple of chapters plotted out in my head and soon on paper so I will be working on them soon. I am balancing some other works so I will be working on them on a rotational basis so if you enjoy some of my other works, hopefully this schedule works for you too.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

 

 

After attempting to sleep for several hours, Mike couldn’t find comfort on the flattened, urine scented bunk bed in his father’s precinct. His lone solace was Magnus’s brown eyes showcasing a kind expression as his vision became clear. Mike cleared the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his beloved companion.

 

_Does Sonny ever wake up to his pet? Does he even have a pet?_

 

A sense of guilt nagged at him; the manner in which him and Sonny had parted ways sat like stones in his stomach. In his memory, the red blood trickling out of Sonny’s nose was vibrant, almost as vivid as his lover’s blue eyes.

 

_“Just leave me alone Mike!”_

 

The tone of his lover’s anger, the passion behind it, Mike knew he had to find Sonny and make it up to him, he couldn’t permit another day to pass without knowing that Sonny loved him and expressing his love to him. Magnus’s whimper pinged Mike’s guilt as he felt his dog snuggle closer against his chest. Mike wondered how Magnus had gotten to the top bunk this time and his memory replayed a hazy memory of his father lifting his rotund bulldog up on to the bed next to him,

 

_“Jesus Mags, what in the hell is Sharon feeding you these days?!” his father bitched as Magnus barked and plopped down on the bed next to him, “There you go, your highness...”_

 

“Mags...this is all my fault. If I had just stayed away from Sonny...”

Magnus’s whimper amplified the guilt as Mike continued, “...the house...our house—what in the hell is mom gonna do when she comes back from London?”

Magnus’s head rested on Mike’s shoulder as Mike held him close. Magnus was his family; the only family that seemed to listen to him anymore.

“It’s okay buddy, to be fair...I didn’t like that couch anyways.” he joked as he slowly sat up and Magnus’s head rested on his lap, “I’m gonna go grab something for breakfast boy, okay?”

The groan from his pup’s mouth made Mike smile as he slowly got down off the top bunk. His father never understood why Mike preferred sleeping on the top; but for Mike it made the nightmares work a little harder to get to him, his own shield from them.

His feet touched the ground and he looked up at Magnus, who shot him a sad look.

“Mags, I’m not gonna leave you, c’mon boy!” he softly cheered the bulldog, who flopped into his arms, “Oof...good boy Mags, but buddy...we gotta walk you more...” mike got out as Mag’s stomach grumbled, which kicked off a chain reaction with his own, his stomach’s empty growls answering Mag’s.

“Okay, new plan Mags, stay here and I’ll find something for you.” Mike said as he sat Magnus down on the ground and tossed on his letterman jacket and sneakers. He opened the door to the precinct and was hit with the hustle and bustle. Swarms of officers of various ranks buzzed past him; he had never seen it this busy before, especially on a weekday afternoon, but it was the ideal cover for him as he moved towards the break table. He spotted a white baker’s box partially opened and his hunger spiked. Before he could get a hand in, an officer grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Woah, there...who are you?” the man’s Jersey accent rang in Mike’s ears.

 

_Officer Upton?_

 

“Oh, sorry—I just woke up-” Mike explained as the officer’s expression changed from perplexed to cordial.

“Mikey?! Mikey Dodds?!” The officer proclaimed as a grin painted on to the man’s face.

“Um...hey...officer Upton.” Mike greeted back as the man, an Italian American in his forties, pulled him into a bear hug and then peppered his head with noogies for a good ten seconds.

“Holy cow, you’re old man wasn’t kidding, you’re growin’ like a weed! A handsome weed might I add...” officer Upton’s voice lowered as he continued, “I bet you’ve got your pick of the gals at school, just like your old man, neck deep in pus--”

Mike followed officer Upton’s eyes as he paused and looked at another officer glaring down at them.

“Hey Joe...wanna doughnut?” Upton asked as Mike felt his whole body sweat. Elliot Stabler was a vindictive, heartless asshole but now Mike sensed where he got it from as he read the officer’s name, Stabler. A coldness reflected in officer Stabler’s eyes that Mike couldn’t shake off as the tall, muscular officer opened his mouth.

“No thanks Lou, but, heh, I don’t think little Mikey is neck deep in lady parts, oh no he much rather prefers some little--”

Mike turned around and grabbed the baker’s box and shoved a bear claw into the elder Stabler’s mouth, silencing the cop from outing him to officer Upton and the rest of the precinct.

 

_I guess what mom says is right, you do become your partner with time because that was a total Sonny move…_

 

Officer Stabler ripped the bear claw out of his mouth and ate the bite.

“Such an intuitive young man, ain’t he Joe? Hey Mikey, help yourself to a couple of doughnuts, I’ve gotta call vice before a hooker goes south of the border on a case of mine.” Officer Upton said as he gave Mike a pat on the back and walked off, leaving officer Stabler alone with him. Mike felt officer Stabler step closer as the officer shoved his face right into Mike’s.

“Stay the hell away from my son, homo!” officer Stabler sneered as Mike sat down the box of doughnuts and locked eyes with him.

“Or what? I’ll figure out how big of an asshole he is?!” Mike growled back at him, unable to check the heat in his tone. Officer Stabler’s hand sprang up as Mike felt his body press into the coffee pot as Stabler held his neck, crushing it.

“Listen to me you little Daddy’s boy, I’ll tell your father’s co workers you’re a queer—he’ll never be able to get promoted and that’s on you!” the cold, low whisper exited Stabler’s mouth and stunned Mike to his core as he took several shallow breaths to fill his lungs as Stabler added, “hell, half this precinct knows you aren’t half as good as your old man, he was on varsity his sophomore year, but you?”

Mike struggled against officer Stabler’s grip but he kept his grip firm on Mike’s neck.

 

_Why isn’t anyone doing anything?!_

 

“Let me say you are a little chicken shit--”

Mike felt his rage boil over, exploding out of his mouth as his hand locked on to Stabler’s and he tried to break free as he screamed back at him.

“Your asshole son tried to burn down my fucking house! He’s the psychopath, just like you!!!”

As the words streamed out of his lips, the entire precinct halted as Captain Callahan along with his own irate father walked over to them. The air of authority around the captain, a petite yet terrifying man with jet black hair, looked at him with a pair of green eyes, then at officer Stabler.

“Stand the hell down, Joe!” Captain Callahan growled as Mike saw his father’s face turn red with anger and shame. Mike felt officer Stabler’s hands drop him, his head smacking the metal handle of the cabinet below.

“Joe my office-” Captain Callahan barked as Mike felt someone pick him up by the arm and put an ice compress on the back of his head.

“And Will, get in there too!” the captain added as Mike saw the discomfort in his father’s eyes, “You both have some shit to explain to me, and you, young man-” the captain paused and looked him over with his green eyes narrowed. Mike felt his body numbed into a stupor as the captain added, “go and sit down, Marigold will take care of you and eat something! I could hear your goddamned hunger from my office!”

Mike shook his head yes as Captain Callahan raised an eyebrow at him, turned away on his heels, shouting, “Get the hell back to work!” at his staff. A series of militaristic ‘yes sir!’ flocked around the captain as he slammed the door of his office and yelled incoherently at Mike’s father and officer Stabler.

The kind eyes of officer ‘Marigold’ soothed him as she helped him get back to the overnight room. She opened the door as Mike sat down on the bottom bunk and was greeted by Magnus’s wagging tail. The happiness in Magnus’s body language gave him hope that Marigold wasn’t going to be another jerk his old man worked with, and he appreciated his dog’s ability to read people.

“Mags, I’m sorry boy they didn’t have any food for you-” he started as he noticed she was missing from the room. He glanced around for a moment until the door cracked and he saw a plate of doughnuts, a soda and a small ziploc bag of dog food. Mike sheepishly blushed as she handed him the food.

“Look I get you’re scared, but eat something, okay? You look like hell and I would know, bad fire caught my apartment complex last year, I lost my stuff and my frenchie bulldog Millie. I keep the dog food around for these kinds of situations.” she said as her amber eyes reflected actual kindness at him as he gulped down the soda and doughnuts.

“Thank you officer-”

She waved off his formality, “It’s officer Brexton but I got hippie ‘rents so my first name is Marigold. Heh, captain loves to remind me about it. Every. Single. Day.” she paused and hid her clenched jaw from him.

“I’m sorry you lost your dog, and your apartment, and that the captain doesn’t use your full title.” Mike got out through a full mouth. Marigold chuckled and looked at him.

“Thanks, it’s the gig I’m born to play. So, I’ll check in when I can and Mike...right?”

“Yeah, Mike...” he saw the way the dim precinct lighting illuminated her dark blond hair and thought about Sonny for a moment.

“Just do you, okay?”

Unsure about what she was hinting at but grateful for her kindness Mike nodded.

“Will do, thanks officer Brexton.”

Her warm smile splashed on her face as she turned around and left. Mike took the last doughnut off of the place and poured Mag’s food on it. Magnus was starving; Mike felt him moan and paw at him as he sat the plate down on the ground. His dog polished off the food, inhaling it twice as fast when he was at home and soon was on his side, contently sleeping in a post food coma-like state.

Mike looked down at his pup and petted him with one hand as he finished his own doughnut with the other.

“You got no idea how jealous I am of you some days Mags.” he whispered as he watched his dog sleep and finished his soda in silence.

 

 

 

The door slammed behind William as he fought every bit of rage not to tackle Joe Stabler into their boss’s desk. He tuned the Captain’s voice out as he let his own self pity run amok in his mind.

“What in Gods name is actually wrong with you two asses?! Joe—we’re tackling kids now? I know Mikey personally, he’s a good egg! Oddly shy, but good none the less and Will-”

Hearing his name snapped Will out of his pity party for one, “And Will, what in the hell happened to your place? I got a call from Charles from the 23 fire house and he says that someone torched your place?! Just when in the hell were you going to share that fuckin’ tidbit with the class?!”

“Sir, I-”

Captain Callahan shoved his hand up, “Will I promoted you because you’re an effective communicator, but keeping your son and dog here overnight without clearance and keeping your burnt home from me? Will that’s-”

“-that’s not all he’s keeping from you-” Joe snapped as Will flexed at him, “-his son’s a fag!”

“Shut the hell up!” Will shouted back as he tried to swing at Joe, missed and gave his boss a black eye.

“Sir, I’m sorry-” Will mustered to say as the hatred in his boss’s good eye burned.

“William Dodds, Joe Stabler, you both are suspended until you can stop being a bunch of asses!”

Will took in a breath and pointed at Joe, “I’m suspended?! His son burned down my house! I have the fire department combing over every inch of it—I know your sack of crap son did it! Bet some Whore put him up to it!”

“Fuck you, Dodds!” Joe steamed past him and slammed the door so hard the window shattered into tiny pieces.

“Three weeks suspension Stabler!” Captain Callahan hollered as the precinct once again came to a stand still, “Get back to work!” he growled as the hustle and bustle returned to his staff. His green eyes rolled over to Will and Will mentally prepped himself to be fired.

“Will...take the week suspension I’m going to grant you and get. Your. Shit. Together.” his boss stressed every word as his hand went to his eye to cover it.

“Yes...yes sir.” Will whispered as he started to leave but Captain Callahan grabbed his coat sleeve.

“Will...get you kid some help. My orders.”

“Of course, sir.” Will turned around as Callahan let go of his coat sleeve and went to the overnight room in silence to retrieve his son.

 

 

 

 

 

_Rafi? Just be genuine to her, she’ll adore the real you. Te_ _a_ _mo._

 

He clutched his geometry and psychology books as his clammy hands sweat over them. The moisture made it next to impossible to hold on to them, but he managed as he walked over to her locker. Her long brown locks were braided back, permitting him a merciful glance at her long and shapely neck. Flickers of their lovemaking returned to his mind as he saw her chest move with each breath she took. She was pristine- even after jumping on him and ravishing him in the greenhouse- even with how mean she was to Quin, she was still the ideal woman for him.

“Hey...” He got out as she continued to put on her mauve colored lipstick. Her lips’ pout sent a shiver down his spine. Rafael recalled that her lips that evening had tasted like cinnamon and he prayed he’d be able to savor the taste again.

Rita’s eyes rolled, “What now Rafi-taffy?” she sassed as he held his books to his chest and blushed.

“Just wanted to see what you’re doing tonight, I got tickers to the local production of Les Mis and I-”

She capped her lipstick in haste.

“Rafi...God don’t make this a ‘thing’ you know, between us...” she cupped one side of his face with her long slim fingers as her eyes teased him.

“A-a thing?” he questioned as she gave him a pitied look.

“Rafi, I had a great time in the green house, even before Quin and Munch ruined it, but...I’m seeing another guy and well...you’re just my little buddy you know? My little Spanish Dandy-”

Her reduction of him to a diminutive fancy made Rafael’s heart crumble. He knew he was on the verge of tears but his agony needed release. Her eyes went from pity to annoyed as she took a handkerchief out of her blazer pocket.

“But...but...we...made love...” he timidly said as he felt the tears roll down his face.

“Oh Rafi, that was sex, and not all women want ‘lovemaking’” she quoted the last word and mocked him with her tone, “heh, what is this the seventies?” she scoffed as he took her handkerchief and wiped his tears. Several freshmen were in the hall, one of them Carisi’s younger sister, and they began to stare.

“Yeah, heh, love is stupid.” he played off his suffering as she leaned in close and cupped his privates. A sinister smile swept her face.

“You know, I can have this anytime I want because you fell in love, right?” she cooed as he went firm in her hand.

“R-rita?!” he gasped as she ran her hand over his budding erection.

 

_Why?! Who’s better than me?!_

 

Rafael stopped thinking as he saw the one who earned her lust, Elliot Stabler.

“Whoa, what’s crybaby’s deal?” Stabler cracked as Rita’s hand moved away from his crotch and she turned her head towards the senior.

“Just a misunderstanding...so...gonna nosh and then have fun?” Rita asked as Rafael watched her wink at Stabler. His large hand smacked Rita’s bottom, the sound made Rafael flinch and drop his book. The tears flowed again as he felt the last piece of his heart liquify and he fled past them, several freshmen laughing at him as he bolted down the hall.

He took refuge in the men’s locker room and checked if anyone else was around. Once the coast was clear he fell to the floor and sobbed.

 

‘ _She’ll love the real you’, yeah right abuelita!_

 

He mentally cursed himself as he let out all of his hurt and suffering.

 

_I’m not some fuck boy! I’m a Barba we have a long history of being happy and successful- I don’t need her!_

 

He got up and unlocked his gym locker to switch out his pants when the camera Rita asked him to hold caught his sight. The lens glare shined as a brilliant idea sprouted inside of him.

“You want to break my heart? Fine, but I’ll ruin yours in the process, Rita.”

Rafael grabbed the camera and put it next to his books as he changed pants to hide his erection.

“God bless pleated front slacks” he told himself as he looked in his locker’s mirror.

 

_Rafi, someone out there loves you…_

 

His abuelita’s voice soothed him.

“Yo se abuelta yo se...” he answered as he shut the locker and gathered his things. Emotionally he braced himself as he knew an ugly truth was unveiled; Rita Calhoun used him and the world was a bit uglier because of it.

 

 

 

Her long legs carried her as quickly as she could move through the slim corridor. Quin was going to be late and her heart beat against her chest as she recalled a memory of what happened to her the last time she had been late.

 

_You’re late! Her John growled at her as she could feel his hands tearing off her clothes, slamming her into the wall. Soon he was inside of her, viciously shoving his member in and out, over and over again as she wailed into his hand over her mouth._

 

She shook off the memory as her hand turned the doorknob and opened the door. Several sets of eyes looked up at her as an older woman with wheat colored hair pulled back into a bun smiled at her.

“Hello There!” the woman’s tone reflected a sincere welcome as she stood up and made her way over to her, “You must be Quin, welcome.” she extended her hand and Quin shook it, “C’mon in, we were wondering if you were going to make it but we’re glad you did.”

Quin found a spot and sat down next to a waif, thin blonde girl whose attitude reminded her of Rita Calhoun.

“Thank goodness the slacker finally got here.” the girl teased as Quin took off her jacket and draped it behind her on the back of her chair. Quin looked at her while pulling her cardigan around her chest.

“I’m sorry I was late, my aunt was running behind-”

“-So are we just going to let anyone join these groups or what?” another student, an Indian teenage boy cut her off as he and the blonde girl snickered. Quin knew her face was turning red but the older woman prevented them from continuing their torment.

“Everyone is a little bit late once in a while and I sense Miss Montgomery won’t be repeating this behavior again, Raj, I think we can go easy on her.

The two students rolled their eyes and Quin shot her an appreciative glance.

“So you all have been chosen to take part in this study due to your outstanding academic achievements, but these first few sessions will be more social than anything else. We’re all be sharing bits about our lives and let the discussion naturally flow from there. We’ll have some testing and see what gets brought up.”

The room of students wordlessly agreed with her.

“Alright, let’s go around and introduce ourselves. Quin, would you start please?”

Quin let out a tense chuckle, “Sure, my name is Quin Montgomery, I’m 16 and I go to PS 118-”

“-Wait, you’re in high school still?!” the blonde girl scoffed.

“Regina, I chose Quin personally to be in the grouping, please respect that.” the woman stated as she clipped on her name badge.

“Oh...” Regina countered.

“Please continue Quin.”

Quin tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, “I’m in several honors courses, I was supposed to start college but my therapist thought that going to high school would be good for me...I like reading, I’m working on knitting better and I want to adopt a pet, if my aunt and uncle want to as well.”

A sparse applause was her reward as the woman went next.

“I’m Dr. Maura Tauburn, I’ve been working on redesigning class curriculum for seven years. I’m a Harvard graduate, class of ‘75 and I hope for a productive series. I also knit and need to adopt a kitten.”

Dr. Tauburn smiled as Regina, the blonde girl, went next.

“Hey, I’m Regina Livington, I’m 17, a junior at NYU and I’m majoring in electrical engineering,” she looked at Quin, “I graduated with full honors and valedictorian.”

“Okay, thank you Regina. Margo?” Dr. Tauburn looked at the small redhead whose face was hidden behind a pair of purple plastic rimmed glasses with large circular frames.

“Oh, okay! Um...Hi!” Margo’s small high voice began as Regina and Raj giggled. Quin saw the crushed look on Margo’s face and gave her fellow nerd her undivided attention.

“Hi, again, um...I’m Margo O’Dowd, I’m 16 too, cool, and um...I like kittens—and puppies! And I’m a freshman at Hudson. I don’t know what I want to major in yet, but I’m getting straight A’s and...kittens are cute!” she clapped her hands and Quin felt her joyful radiance bounce from her face.

“Thank you Margo, when you find a major you’ll share with the class, right?” Dr. Tauburn asked as Margo feverishly shook her head as the lone boy, Raj began to speak.

“Finally, best for last-I’m Rajah- please call me Raj-Sarasa. My parents, both mathematical geniuses immigrated here when I was two, so I’ll be starting my sophomore year here at NYU going for a double major, math and computer science.”

His body language was inflated, his slim frame poorly conveying boldness but Quin sensed he was much more reserved than he tried to present to them.

“Excellent Raj, so now that we have all introduced ourselves, I have several conversation topics picked out-” Dr. Tauburn began as Quin studied Margo. The tiny redhead looked familiar to her, but she couldn’t place her as Dr. Tauburn’s voice faded into the background.

 

_You’re all in college already, all have majors and families and I don’t know if I belong here? What do I contribute?_ _What if I’m not good enough anymore?_

 

 

 

His apartment wasn’t anything fancy to write home about, but Rollins found herself a bit jealous that Munch had his own place. She was still a bit annoyed that Olivia had just offered them up as cleaning ladies for the afternoon before his house warming party, but she knew her love’s intentions were good. That, and Olivia really had wanted to see just how much of New York Munch could actually afford. It was no surprise as they had descended into the crypt he lovingly called home that it was very, very little. Even a sliver of independence would have felt like a blessing from her ancestors, several times this month her and Olivia had almost been caught by her father; hiding her sexual flings with her love was a mounting issue that put a lot of tension between her and her father.

Rollins listened in on Olivia and Munch as she swept under the couch with her mom’s broom.

“It’s got an earthy vibe to it, but it looks neat and I have to admit I’m jealous, it would be amazing for Rollins and I to have our own love nest.” Olivia winked at her and Rollins smiled back.

“Yeah Munch, real hippie commune you got down here. Has the war between the couch and the table for most space begun yet?” Rollins snarked as Munch stopped fussing with the trash and looked at her.

“I’ll have you know that the couch is winning by three inches and a make out session.” he glanced over his tinted glasses at her as Rollins heard Olivia laugh.

“Three inches uh?” Olivia inquired as she tied the top of the trash bag, “Is that supposed to be impressive?” the innuendo falling out of her mouth as Rollin’s laughter crashed into it. She saw the blush on Munch’s face but he regained his semi-stoic nature.

“I’ll have you know that some inches were discovered between my lady and I...” he grinned as Olivia and her groaned at the revelation.

“C’mon Munch, we don’t hate Quin but no person should have to deal with hearing about your length and sex...please?” Olivia asked as she tossed on her coat and walked over to the trash bag.

“Co-signed.” Rollins added as she saw Olivia pick up the trash bag and head up stairs.

“Thank you.” Munch called up after her as Rollins looked at him. He was more tired but his beady brown eyes sparkled more.

 

_Holy crap you dork, you really do love her, huh?_

 

“What?” Munch posed as Rollins closed her eyes and opened them, drawing another snarky comment out of her mind to deflect his curiosity.

“So, how many women will be joining your harem this week?”

Munch laughed, “Just the one I’ve somehow have procured, with a tremendous amount of luck.”

“The luck must have helped with the make out session; how is mission, ‘get laid’ going along then? Do you have an eta as for completion soldier?”

His body tensed up and Rollins gathered she had gone too far.

“What? C’mon you sucked face on your couch, you’re going for the grand prize, suddenly it becomes a noble thing to do?” she countered as Munch’s face relaxed.

“Sorry, I do want to be physical, ‘all the way physical’ with her, but that’s always going to be her call and hers alone...why do you two even care about me rounding out the proverbial bases? Did the Lavender menace call and give you two grief for me not having sex with her yet?”

Rollins rolled her eyes, “Yeah Munch, it’s the lesbian community’s sole purpose for existing, helping heterosexual women get some peen...”

“I knew it.” Munch joked as Olivia came back down stairs and hung her coat on the rack.

“Knew what?”

“Munch was just reminding me that all men are just trying to get laid...”

“And?” Munch replied as he Olivia looked at him.

“I’m kinda surprised you two haven’t yet...to be honest.”

Munch tossed up his arms in exasperation, “What the hell you guys? Are you gonna be all over her about it when she’s here tonight?”

Rollins rolled her eyes along with Olivia, “of course not you ass...but I mean, it’s been a few months and she’s crazy about you...what is she waiting for?”

“She could be worried about getting pregnant?” Olivia offered as Munch leaned back against his kitchen table.

“Nope, that’s not going to be an issue.”

“You shooting blanks?” Rollins asked as Munch jumped in place.

“What the hell Rollins?! You don’t just go asking a guy if he’s shooting blanks...I mean...I don’t know but I’m pretty sure I won’t be playing gestational roulette with my girlfriend’s womb to answer that great unsolved mystery for you!”

 

_Well, this is awkward._

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry...not cool, but you guys have had the whole...sexy time talk, right?”

Munch’s eyes widened and Olivia looked over at her.

“’gonna take that as a ‘no’.” her lover said as Munch ran his hands through his hair.

“...no...that conversation isn’t going to be normal...you guys know that stuff happened to her...I don’t know what to do.”

Rollins locked eyes with Olivia and then they both looked at him and hugged him.

“Wait, what in the-”

“Munch,” her and Olivia said in unison, “Don’t be an ass!”

Munch slumped in their embrace, “How did I ever ‘woman’ without you two?”

“You didn’t” Olivia teased as they both let him go.

“Ha.”

“Munch...we just want to make sure that when you guys go there that you both are okay...it’s that thing friends do for each other.” Rollins added as he looked them both in the eyes.

“Thank you...i just want her to feel completely safe, what happened the other day was unexpected, so I guess I worry I’m not completely ready for her...”

Olivia patted his shoulder, “Get ready, get all the sex stuffs and have that convo...okay?”

Munch nodded, “Yes, but before I go on a sex stuff shopping spree, can we finish getting this place cleaned?”

Rollins put her hand up to her forehead in a military style salute, “Yes, sir!”

“Amanda...” Olivia playfully pulled her arm down and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t go giving him a preview.” Rollins giggled as Olivia hugged her.

“Okay ladies, if I need to give you two some privacy, I can do that...but you’re still helping me clean as you promised.” Munch joked.

 

 

 

 

With his apartment looking immaculate and a new shirt on, Munch waited for Fin and Quin to make their way down the steps into his place. Thankfully, Olivia and Rollins had brought extra provisions; he was never good a guesstimating how much food the average person needed to fell satiated and he made a mental note to thank them later on. He looked up and saw Fin standing at the bottom of the stairs hanging up his jacket.

“Damn, you cleaned up..Quin coming over?” Fin joked as Munch rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Fin, of course she is, in fact-” he paused as his eyes looked upward at her. He didn’t understand quite why she wouldn’t treat herself to a new coat, but something about seeing her again in that pea coat stirred his senses back to their make out session. As she came down the stairs, he tuned out the rest of them, only she mattered as he saw her eyes look at him. Once she was at the last step, his hands instinctively reached out and helped her remove her long, self made scarf. Her eyes looked like she had been crying, the small red splotches beneath them was a dead give away as he felt his heart tense up.

 

_What happened? You okay?_

 

“Thank you.” Quin murmured as her eyes darted around the room, “Your place looks even better than last time, I love what you’ve done with it.” Her tone rang with genuine praise but he sensed she was holding back.

“You okay?” he whispered as she looked at him.

“Of course...just a long day, I promise that’s it….so everyone’s here?”

“Just Fin, Olivia, and Rollins. It’s a small social get together about my humble abode. You don’t have to do a thing my love, just relax.” He kissed the tops of her hand and the three of them groaned behind him.

“Good to know, so what does one do at a house warming party?” she asked as he held her close to him, her hands shaking slightly.

“Relax, like I said you have nothing to worry about.” his nose touched hers and she smiled.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Soon he was showing off this kitchen to the lot of them; He had been able to save some lime green tiles from being chucked away from the fixture department and got some discount tile glue. Olivia had cut them with her uncle’s tile cutter and made an abstract arrangement as the back splash above his kitchen sink. He saw Quin’s face change with delight as Olivia and her talked about the symbolism of the work, while Fin and Rollins exchanged bored glances.

“I really like the cloth murals with the back splash, you’re home is beautiful.” Quin praised him and Olivia as she glanced up at the orange cloth separating the kitchen and the living room. The innocence in her eyes gave him hope as everyone grabbed a bit of dinner and sat on the sofa and table.

“What? Rita ridin’ Barba?!” Fin exclaimed as Munch sat next to Quin on the sofa. Her body rested against his as she stroked his arm. With dinner quickly consumed and out of the way, they all had made themselves comfortable as Munch began to recap Homecoming for Fin. His friend hadn’t been able to go since he needed to work an extra shift at the scrap yard to help out with his own graduation costs. Munch felt himself ping with guilt; he had been able to save up enough to treat Quin well and yet his best friend missed out on the experience.

“That she was...” he added as Quin looked at him

“I feel bad for him, he’s a jerk but he puts up with her for no good reason, as if he doesn’t know he could do better or find someone who cares for him.” she stated.

Rollins crossed her arms, “Pfft, please, Calhoun and Barba deserve each other-” she huffed, “-besides she was a total bitch to you, why feel bad for either one of them?”

“Amanda, I kinda get what Quin means.,” Olivia began as Munch saw the way Rollins’s face contorted.

“Oh really? You and Rafael used to be friends but she comes along and goes all Napoleon on you and you agree with Quin?”

“I do—he’s going to be who he wants and screw who he wants, I can’t change that.” Olivia spat out as Rollins sat up in her spot

“I just think a little heartbreak isn’t going to be the end of the world for him, after all the crap he pulled on you-” Rollins countered as Munch got up but Fin beat him to speaking first.

“Spin. The. Bottle!” his best friend stated as he pulled out a large, empty wine bottle and put it on the end table before them.

“You do realize you are the only one here who is single and ready to mingle apparently.” Rollins joked as Fin shot her a look. Munch glanced over at Quin whose entire facial expression changed at the drop of a hat.

“True,” Fin began, “but it won’t be the kissing version, alright- it’s a version my cousin Zeke learned his freshman year at Hudson, okay?”

Munch watched Quin steel herself, “Okay, how is it played?’

“You spin, it points to another person and you get to ask them one question, or tell them to do one thing, no holds barred.”

“So like truth or dare but with a freaky huge wine bottle?” Rollins looked at Fin.

“yeah, but you have to be honest and this wine bottle was not easy to find, it’s an actual game.”

Munch saw the way Quin’s hands twisted about in her lap, “We could just see what’s on TV, you know, mix it up a bit?”

“You got cable because nothing but documentaries are playing on the other stations...” Olivia joked as Munch let out a sigh, “Nope, not that rich yet.”

“C’mon Munch, we can give it a try, Olivia and I won’t try to make out with Quin, huh?” Rollins added as Quin locked eyes with Munch.

“Fine...but keep it PG okay?”

“Says this guy?” Fin teased as Quin sat next to him and soon the five of them were in a circle on the floor. Fin rubbed his hands together and chuckled as he spun the bottle and it pointed at Olivia.

“Jackpot.” Fin sassed as Olivia rolled her eyes.

“Okay what do you wanna know there hot shot?”

“Okay, so...I wanna know...who’s the better kisser- Rollins or Stabler-”

Rollins burst into laughter, “Gee I wonder how this is gonna go...”

“Okay,” Olivia began, letting the moment simmer between them all, “I’ll answer...Rollins.”

Fin gave Olivia a look, “Of course you’re gonna say her, now that you two are dating...”

“No, no...super seriously, Amanda is a way better kisser...Stabler can’t kiss at all, it’s like being slobbered on!” she shuddered as the rest of them laughed.

“Okay, okay didn’t need to know that--” Fin began.

“Bull, Fin, you asked!” Munch sassed as Olivia spun the bottle and it landed on Quin. He saw her eyes dance a bit as Olivia took a moment to get a sip of root beer in her, which allowed Rollins a chance to sneak her question in.

“Alright Montgomery...I want to know...you and Munch gone all the way yet?!” Rollins blabbed at Quin’s face stood still in shock.

“What do you mean by all the way?” Quin deflected the question which made Fin, her and Olivia groan.

“Monty, you gotta answer, those are the rules...” Fin declared as Munch felt himself burst with shame.

_Why did I ever let this stupid game get played?!_

 

He saw Quin take in a breath and look Olivia in the eyes, “No...not yet...” his beloved whispered as he felt his heart break.

 

_Did you two just use some asinine game to pester my love about our sex life?!_

 

“Well, why not!” Rollins poked Quin’s emotions and Munch felt his heart break. Quin’s sapphire eyes lit up with a rare passion as she stood up and looked down at Rollins.

“Because it’s such a profound and intimate gift to give another person; it’s beyond the physical meeting of two bodies- only one other person besides myself will ever know the gravity of it, the point of no return of it!” her voice loud and pronounced as Munch stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders. His heart was beating out of his chest as he turned and saw Fin connecting the dots in his head as Rollins and Olivia faces’ were painted with shame.

“Damn, that’s deep.” Fin began to spin the bottle again but Rollins stopped him.

“Look I’m sorry but you act like a prude sometimes so it’s hard to think that you’re a sexual person okay?”

Quin bit her lip for a moment, then let it go as she spoke, “Why?! I don’t have to let everyone know about what I’ve done to Munch or what has happened to me! I’m tired of my sexual life being an open book, I control who flips through those pages, not you, or you or anyone else!” she shrugged his touch off, “I’m going to go. Have a nice night everyone.” she fumed as she marched over to the coat rack and got her pea coat off and began to bundle up. Munch chased after her and gently held on to her arm.

“Hey, I can send them home-we can-” Munch began but she pulled away.

“-So we can what?! Do it?!” she shouted as her eyes snapped with a seething anger as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and mouth, “Have a good night!” she shot out as she marched up stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Munch turned back to his friends and shot daggers at Rollins with his eyes.

“What?” Rollins asked.

“What?! Really?! Why in the hell would you ask that?!” he raged as Olivia stood up and helped Rollins get up.

“You’re the one who wants her Munch, all Amanda did was ask...my question was going to be--”

“I don’t care! Damnit, I have to go after her, watch the place will you guys?!” Munch fumed as he quickly layered his coat and scarf and ran up the stairs to get her.

“Get her and be safe man!” Fin shouted as Olivia and Rollins looked at him.

“Oh this is not my fault, don’t even with that lesbian duo team up on me!.” he heard his friend shout as he shut his apartment door behind him and went off into the cold winter night to find his beloved.

 

 

 

 

“Stabler, take five you look wiped!” his boss barked at him from behind the oven as he tore off the lame paper hate the older Romanos son demanded he wear at all times. Elliot ripped off his apron and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza along with a soda and sat down at the booth closest to the register. His teeth sank into the hot slice of melted cheese as he heard the front door bell ring, signaling another person had waltzed in.

 

_Godddamnit!_

 

Elliot’s eyes drifted upwards and his stomach dropped along with the cheese slice in his hand. His old man, in a day old unwashed work uniform showing its grime was leaning against the counter. A low breath escaped his father’s parted lips as their eyes met and Stabler took one last gulp of soda and then slammed the can to the tabletop.

“El….what’s your old man gotta do to get some damn service around here, huh?!” his father snapped as Elliot got up and dusted off his hands. He sauntered over to the register and glared down at his father.

“C’mon Elliot, make with somethin-” his father’s dirty fingers clutched his shirt collar and yanked him down to eye level with him.

“What the fuck, Dad?!”

Those Stabler blue irises sparked with rage as his father’s mouth thrust open and began to berate him.

“Listen to me you little shit, I know you went all fire bug on the Dodds’ house—are you actually on something?!”

Elliot struggled to get away from his father’s grip, but was unable to as his own anger boiled over and fled his lips.

“Yeah so what if I did?! You’re always going on how us good Catholics shouldn’t have to suffer any of those fa-”

His sentence was ended by his father’s hand giving him an open handed slap across the face as his father’s manic screams flooded his ears.

“I got suspended for three weeks you little worthless shit! How in the hell am I gonna be able to take care of you now?! You know Lana has the next round of treatment and I’ve gotta pay for that because if I don’t you’re mom is really gonna let me have it.”

Another jerk of his father’s hands sent Elliot over the edge and Elliot clocked the side of his father’s head- right in front of his boss, the youngest Romano son-- Mark who saw him.

“Elliot what in God’s name?!” Mark hollered as Elliot watched the stout Italian man cross himself, “you never hit anyone, especially a fuggin’ cop!”

Mark helped his father get up and dusted off his dazed father’s shoulders.

“This cop isn’t on active duty and he’s my useless father, ain’t that right Joe?”

His father sprang up towards him but Elliot leaned back.

“You worthless little-ah!” Elliot stood in place as Mark placed himself between him and his father and twisted his father’s arm behind his back.

“Elliot, I won’t have you chattin’ to your dad that way but I also won’t have your old man roughin’ you up in here, we clear?!” A curl of black hair fell down on to Mark’s forehead as Elliot answered him.

“Yeah...yeah...” Elliot got out on bated breath as he saw the rage in his father’s heart rattle his entire body.

“I wasn’t knocking him around you freakin’ wop! That boy needs his damn ears boxed!”

Watching his boss keep his father restrained with little effort gave him a new respect for the petite man.

“Wop huh? Look my cousin’s in the nine nine so I know to respect the badge, but beating up your own kid lookin’ like you just got done doing a triple in last week’s uniform ain’t gonna fly, officer Stabler. Get out.” Mark hissed as Elliot watched him let go of his father’s arm. He didn’t know what to say, his jaw hung open as his father pulled himself up off the floor and adjusted his jacket back onto his shoulders.

His father sneered at him, “Fine but watch out, this useless sack of crap is a firebug, feel free to ask Sergeant William Dodds all about it!”

Mark’s nose scrunched as the staunch breath of whiskey puffed out of his father’s mouth.

“I’ll run it past him….don’t come back until you’ve sobered up and you’ve learned to be a decent human being, alright?!”

His father’s dejected expression was priceless and Elliot made himself not smile as his father fumbled out of the store. As the door slammed shut he felt Mark’s hand rest on his arm. Elliot flickered back to a moment deep within his mind and shoved Mark off, storming out of the restaurant.

“El, where in the hell are you going?!” Mark shouted as Elliot snagged his jacket and barged out.

 

_You just wanna use me too, all of you wanna use me!!!_

 

His eyes stung with clinging, hot tears as he stormed passed shop after shop the snow falling around him. Elliot saw string of happy families out shopping and enjoying each others company; none of them were broken like his, fragmented into disorganized bits of persona.

 

_Just another asshole who wants something for free!!!_

 

Elliot stewed in his anger as he stepped over a homeless man’s leg and flipped him the bird. After a few blocks the snow made him stop and access his being. His heart was frantic in his chest, each breath a struggle to take, his eyes still wet like his face and his hands curled into fists at his sides.

“Goddamnit!” he screamed as a flock of birds fluttered away from the power line above him. A ragged breath came in, then another as he turned around and saw them; Munch and Montgomery in a loving embrace. It was the same kind of embrace he wanted more than any other kind of intimacy, more than the sex he got with Rita, the quick and cheap blowjobs he could get from any cheerleader. Elliot Stabler wanted more than the physical, he wanted someone to love him more than he could ever love himself.

Outside of himself, he was soon looming over Munch’s lanky, wiry build, landing blow after blow on his long, crooked nose and only stopped when a pair of arms dragged him away. The red and blue lights, the blaring sirens knocking around his ears couldn’t sync him back to his physical being as he watched Montgomery slammed to the ground, an officer arresting her. The terror painted on her face echoed his own as the other officer spoke to him.

“Hey, you’re Stabler’s kid right?”

“Yeah, I am...” Elliot answered as he felt himself return to his body and looked up at the cop.

“What the hell happened kid?”

Elliot looked down at his bloodied knuckles.

“I happened.”


End file.
